Cardcaptors: At World's End
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SM Continuum Universe* Just one day after the events of "Sailor Moon Goes Far Far Away": With the dream warning her of the dangerous threatening to tear apart the past and the future and learning the fate of Jack Sparrow from her friends, Sakura, joined by seven of the Sailor Team must travel back in time once more to prepare for the Pirates' final battle. Complete!
1. Prologue: The nightmare of the Song

_**Cardcaptors: At World's End.**_

 **A/N: As usual, writers block(even after I've been updating this, but since the fifth pirates film, the urge to do this was too much to resist), and to celebrate both ten years since the release of the third Pirates film and 19 years since the release of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime, I've finally decided to begin and post the third and final chapter of the Cardcaptor Sakura and Pirates trilogy even though I know I should do "Cardcaptors: The Curse of the Black Pearl" and "Sailor Moon and the Dead Man's Chest"(yes, I know it's a Sailor Moon/Pirates fanfic, but it's still part of the trilogy), I like to do this one first.**

 **This is also set immediately after the events of "Sailor Moon Goes Far Far Away"(based on Shrek 2), like say, a day or two. Well, lets begin the Pirates adventure(and it's also my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic).**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

Prologue: The nightmare of the Song.

 _The act of cruelty of the East Indian Trading Company. The blindness the good were seeing by the one man who cared only for power and domination. Those who were the most innocent only to be sentenced to death even by just uttering the word 'Pirate'. By the fifth month of 1798, this was the age of evil, death, Law, imprisonment, forbidden freedom, forbidden innocence. Under the name of Lord Cutler Beckett, only power and law ruled the seas of the Caribbean, and soon...only Power and Law ruled the entire Planet, because the man, who he himself secretly was betraying his Majesty, the King of England, to achive his goals in utter madness._

 _The words echoed and haunted the minds of those who witnessed but had no choice. Innocent men, innocent women, and even innocent children, no matter how innocent they are, they were to be punished. Because in the eyes of Lord Beckett, they too were pirates and must suffer the price._

 _The words haunted one who would invision this inside a dream._

 _"_ In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty, the king. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: Right to assembly, suspended. Right to habeas corpus, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers: suspended. By decree, all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy...shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. _"_

 _It was far too much for the witnesses, but this was the change they had no choice but to accept, or else they too would suffer. It was far worse than the previous Law. Many people who had not gone anywhere near Pirates feared to even utter the word piracy, none would even be allowed the freedom to have anymore families and feared that War would eventually come. Some superstitous amongest men believed that the end of mankind was upon them should Lord Beckett continue his mad desire._

 _But little did humanity know, hope rised, and this was because of this single song, sung to Pirates, important Pirates, by a single young boy who's live about to be cut short._

 _ **The king and his men**_  
 _ **Stole the Queen from her bed**_  
 _ **And bound her in her bones**_  
 _ **The seas be ours and by the powers**_  
 _ **Where we will, we'll roam.**_

 _Soon, one by one and soon joined in unison, another prisoner, and soon all of the prisoners who remained alive, joined in to sing their final hope to free not only pirates of the world, but also non-pirates of the world._

 _ **Yo ho all together**_  
 _ **Hoist the colors high**_  
 _ **Heave ho, thieves and beggars**_  
 _ **Never shall we die**_

 _Those who worked for the East Indian Trading Company were bewildered, and when the chanting of the song grew more rough, the soldiers, their rifles up, stepped back with caution, unable to figure out what was going on._

 _ **Some have died**_  
 _ **And some are alive**_  
 _ **And others sail on the sea**_  
 _ **With the keys to the cage**_  
 _ **And the devil to pay**_  
 _ **We lay to fiddlers' green**_

 _This was the song of hope. One that isn't sung that often unless it was the case of emergancy. And right now, this indeed was. Those who were the important Pirates of the world, hidden from the world, only they would hear the song and condeem the most important task of the world._

 _But this was also part of Lord Beckett's evil plan that would test for the final battle that would decide the outcome for humanity._

 _Because the lord himself, seated nearby the Noose, was called by one of his employees, "Lord Beckett! They've started to sing, sir."_

 _After a moment's pause, Beckett muttered, mentally very pleased. He can finally begin his goal to pursue and exterminate piracy from the world and gain control the world to slowly overtake all royals and leaders of the world to become the true ruler of the world._

 _ **The bell has been raised**_  
 _ **From it's watery grave**_  
 _ **Hear its sepulchral tone**_  
 _ **A call to all**_  
 _ **Pay heed the call**_  
 _ **And turn your sail to home**_

* * *

 _1998-One Day after the Events of "Sailor Moon Goes Far Far Away"..._

Snapping her eyes open wide at such the haunting song that repeated over and over in her dream, eleven year old Sakura Avalon gasped before she pushed herself upright in her bed of her bedroom, one of the guest rooms of the Castle of Far Far Away. Rubbing her eyes tiredly once she got her bearings, Sakura thought about the dream she had just witnessed, and shuddered, frightened of the nightmare. It was possibly the worst vision she had ever experienced since on the day she was chosen to become a Cardcaptor, that fateful day only just one year ago.

That dream, however...it felt so important. It was as though someone was calling out to her, speaking to her, pleading her to solve the crisis that needed to end, both in the past and here in the present.

Or maybe Sakura was just having nightmares based on bad memories. One thing's for certain for her, however...

This was only the prologue of one of her biggest challenges of her life.

 _ **TASHASAROUS Presents...**_

 _ **A Cardcaptor Sakura, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, and Shrek crossover...**_

 _ **CARDCAPTORS: AT WORLD'S END.**_

* * *

 **A/N: The Prologue of the new adventure. I was originally going to start on "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon" next, but since the release of the new Pirates film and wanting to do this for quite sometime now, I've decided to start on this instead.**

 **I shall see you in the next chapter.**


	2. CH1: Realization

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, like I promised.**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH1: Realization.

When she was called for breakfest in the grand dining room, Sakura got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and was ready for the day. Joined by her best friend Madision Taylor and their other friend Rini, the trio, along with Kero, joined up in the room where Rini, along with Serena, Darien, Shrek, Fiona and Donkey had their first dinner with Darien and Fiona's parents, King Harould and Queen Lillian. The said group, along with the rest of the Sailor Team-Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, and Max-along with their new friend and member of the team, Puss in Boots, and their Fairytale gang friends, and even Dragon and her and Donkey's five new mutant Dronkey babies, were gathered around in the room.

Well...Dragon's head sticked out from the window since she was far too big to fit into the Castle, but hey, she still counted. Even Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth were here as well. It's only been 8 hours since the defeat of the evil Fairy-God-Mother, and the King himself returning to his true form; a Frog but was still loved. Prince Charming and Sailor Fake Moon both disappeared after the wedding ball. Though Sakura and her friends didn't get much sleep, none the less, they felt refreshed now that Serena cleared some of her inner sins and restored her relationship with Darien. For what, Sakura, Madision and Kero still didn't know.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted warmly, while Madision and Kero greeted their 'morning' as well.

"Well, good morning, Sakura, Madision and Kero." Queen Lillian greeted kindly.

"Morning, guys!" Serena and the rest of the team greeted.

Ash smiled as Sakura, Madision, Kero and Rini joined them in their seats, and he greeted the former three, "Hey guys. Managed to get some sleep?"

Despite the lingering rawness of terror from her nightmare, Sakura still smiled as she replied, "Other than a nightmare I had last night, I slept okay."

"By nightmare, do ya' mean the fight against the Nasty God-Mother? Or a natural one?" Meowth asked, sarcastically as he actually looked rather grumpy, before giving out a loud yawn.

Everyone else glared at him, both at his sarcasm and his rudeness at the table first thing in the morning, before most of them decided to turn their attention back to Sakura who also decided to ignore Meowth, while Jessie and James both pretended to not listen, but they and Meowth, despite the lack of sleep, did anyway.

"A nightmare? How bad was it?" Madision asked, a little worried.

"Well, it wasn't enough that I'd wake up screaming." Sakura admitted, before closing her eyes as she shivered a little, adding, "Though it was really scary and horrible, and it actually felt real..."

"Do you want to talk about it later, Sakura?" Serena asked, concerned. Only 8 hours since the battle and already she instantly felt that something else was happening that had Sakura having nightmares straight away.

The eleven year old Cardcaptor hesitated. As much as she didn't want to tell her friends at the breakfest table first thing in the morning, there was something about that dream that was extremely important and she couldn't help but sense...some kind of disturbence lingering. That dream was a warning. At least, that's what it felt like.

Softly sighing, Sakura shook her head, answering, "No. I think...it's best that I'd tell you now." before turning to gaze at the two royals of the castle and apologetically requested, "If you both don't mind, your majesties."

"Well...of course not." Harould said, finding it unsual as something as Sakura wanting to talk about her nightmares to her friends.

"If you need comfort, we're all here." Lillian added.

"Thank you." Sakura nodded, before turning back to her friends who waited, and then sighed before beginning. She told them about the haunting images of many people being condemed to death, whether they were pirates or not, laws that were suspended. Everyone else in the room were absolutely horrified to hear something like this, and even Sakura was shuddering when she discribed what she's seen in her sleep.

"That's awful." Brock muttered, and no one disagreed with him.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lillian thought, disgusted by the men responsible, even though she and Harould were not fond of pirates either. But hanging people who didn't do anything wrong only by just muttering the word pirate? That was the most evilest they could think of.

Sakura nodded, continuing, "I could also hear the singing the people who were about to die too. It sounded like...a song that no one's heard of before."

"A song?" Serena asked, blinking. Sure she knew a pirate song that-that Elizabeth Swann taught Captain Jack Sparrow who told her and the others this back in the Orange Islands here in the present. Serena had forced herself to think about that, while the guilt still lingered of what happened before Jack's death in the past before he was somehow revived and the Black Pearl restored. Suddenly by thinking this and combined with Sakura's dreams, she realised she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Yeah, and I could even remember the lyrics too." Sakura added.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did it sound like?" Shrek asked, finding himself curious.

Sakura shrugged, knowing that she wasn't that good of a singer. Singing was definitely Madision's talent. Still, she cleared her throat, and began to sing as correctedly as she could, "~ _ **The king and his men,  
The King and his men**_  
 _ **Stole the Queen from her bed**_  
 _ **And bound her in her bones**_  
 _ **The seas be ours and by the powers**_  
 _ **Where we will, we'll roam.~**_ "

Despite that singing wasn't her real talent, everyone else were admittedly surprised on how good she was doing at her try. Even Madision gazed at her best friend, surprised and proud. Kero's mouth dropped open, comically at the girl he'd chosen as a Cardcaptor coming up to two years ago.

"~ _ **Yo ho all together**_  
 _ **Hoist the colors high**_  
 _ **Heave ho, thieves and beggars**_  
 _ **Never shall we die** ~_" Sakura continued to sing.

Until Serena and Ash both unexpectedly continued for their friend and the second chosen one of Earth,  
"~ _ **Some have died**_  
 _ **And some are alive**_  
 _ **And others sail on the sea**_  
 _ **With the keys to the cage**_  
 _ **And the devil to pay**_  
 _ **We lay to fiddlers' green**_ ~"

"Yeah, that's it!" Sakura exclaimed softly, surprised, as where her two companions and everyone else until the Sailor Team, minus Puss, and even Team Rocket suddenly remembered where they had heard the song before.

After an awkward moment of pause, Mina then hesitatedly gazed at Sakura before asking her, "Uh, Sakura? Who...who was in charge of the...Noose part?"

While stunned that most of her friends knew about the song as well, Sakura remembered the name after a moment or two of thinking, before giving out her answer that both shocked the group and also confirmed their suspicions, "I heard one of the guards calling him...Lord Beckett."

The Sailor Team cringed, recongising the name. They glanced at each other worriedly with twinges of guilt and sorrow, not to mention anger which only confused Sakura, Madision, Kero, Puss, Harould and Lillian, before Serena and everyone else gazed back at the trio before them with saddened and guilty looks.

"Yeah, we know that guy." Ash eventually braved. "The leader of the East Indian Trading Company."

Sakura, Madison and Kero's eyes all widened. The name of the East Indian Tradinng Company was heard when the three of them first time-travelled to the Caribbean at Port Royal just a few months ago, considering how this year was the Legendary Long Year. Commordore Norringtion questioned their friend Captain Jack Sparrow due to the implanted "P" on the man's skin about that. Hours before Captain Barbossa and his cursed crew attacked Port Royal to find the final piece of the Azec Gold which both Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann had.

But then...when did their friends in front of them, save for Puss(who was just as confused), learn or meet the leader of the Company itself?

"We should've told you sooner, Sakura." Serena fidgeted uncomfortably, as she remembered, given how Lord Beckett had a bad reputation of being cruel and that she and her friends learned about him wanting to kill Jack Sparrow. "The thing is...in the past, Lord Beckett wanted you, Will and Elizabeth dead due to helping Jack escape."

"Wait, you mean you met them too?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Hold your horses, Meat-Ball head!" Kero demanded, as he flew towards the others, before waving an angry arm at the other chosens, asking with an angry vain squeezing on his head(anime style), "When the heck did you meet them and what the heck's goin' on around here!?"

"Kero! Calm down." Fiona told the Guardian Beast in false miniture form. "It's a long story, and it's both confusing and overwhelming."

"And uh..." Serena began, with a sweatdrop, "It's sort of the main reason why I haven't really been myself lately, even during the Honeymoon."

Serena and her group then proceeded to tell Sakura, Madision, Kero, Puss, Harould and Lillian everything that's happened before the Honeymoon. Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max started off with how they met the now immortal crew of the Black Pearl which was the start of the situation on how they knew, how Jack and the said crew helped them with the Darkrai crisis(which Ash still feels guilt over Darkrai's death), as well as Team Nappers, with Beckett himself being the leader due to him having been reborn as a sick joke even though Beckett himself died once again after things returned to normal due to Darkrai's death, and then after the Orange Island adventures which involved fighting ghostly pirates from Jack's past, how the Sailor Team, except for Shrek, Fiona and Donkey, had travelled back in time due to both Serena and Ash having had the vision of Jack's death by the Kracken and had attempted to prevent though it would risk changing the future, met Davy Jones and everything they, Will and Elizabeth went through, and how in the end the Sailor Team failed to keep Jack from being eaten by the Kracken and had been forced to return to the Present.

Serena, however, did not mention the real truth for the cause of Jack remaining behind onboard the Black Pearl or Elizabeth's betrayal of forcing Serena(as Sailor Moon) away from saving Jack which had lead her to run away back to Earth before calming down thanks to Ash due to his experience of going something similiar had King Mickey not met him before learning about Mickey's true idenity after meeting Sora, Donald and Goofy while searching for Riku and Kairi.

Once Serena and the others were finished, the hearts of Sakura, Madision and Kero ached yet swelled of both grief and relief. Grief because of Jack's death by the Kracken. Relief because he had been revived and made immortal along with his crew and that the Black Pearl somehow resurfaced.

"Um, not to point fingers or be rude here," Harould spoke up, "But...this Jack Sparrow fellow...he's a pirate."

"And a good person." Ash added with a nod, "Besides, the only reason why Beckett made Jack a pirate in the first place is because he was only doing the right thing by freeing the slaves Beckett wanted to use and hurt."

"Your friend became a pirate because of the good he was doing?" Lillian asked, shocked, as was her husband who was speechless, before she shook her head, saying, "Well, if you ask me, this Lord Beckett is more cruel than any other man I've ever met or heard of."

Serena shuddered, remembering Lord Beckett in the past, "Believe me, Mom. He's a lot worse than he actually sounds."

"Even worse," Brock remembered, grimly. "He even used the heart of Davy Jones to try and take over the world."

This was met with silence as the group suddenly realised something very important and the Sailor Team glanced at each other in shock and realization. Amy then said, now remembering, "Of course. This is what Jack and the crew had been trying to tell us: We were there when all of this unfolded, because of our futureselves meeting their past selves. It's a Time Paradox."

"A Time what?" Donkey asked, blinking in confusion.

"Time Paradox that was meant to be." Rini realised, "That's what Luna-P told us in the Orange Islands when Grovyle, Piplup and I got our memories back of our time in Deltora."

"So, everything that's happened in the past all started here in the future?" May asked, shocked when she and the others came to a correct conclusion.

"So our future-selves told the past selves of our friends about all this and their future-selves told our past-selves in their own way to keep the Time-line in tact?" Raye realised, before muttering in disbelief, "This is complicated."

The more Ash thought about it, the more he came to realization, as he said, "Actually, I think it makes sense now that I think about it. If none of this happened, then everyone in the future would disappear."

"And then it would cast Earth into darkness." Darien realized with a concerned frown.

That's when the Sailor Team realised, given Sakura's vision and now that things had settled down enough for them to concentrate on the task they promised to do once the Honeymoon was over, even though it was delayed due to the Royal Wedding Ball, the time has come for them to travel back in time once more and finish what they started; to aid Will, Elizabeth and the Crew to rescue Jack and the Black Pearl and put an end to Lord Beckett and Davy Jones once and for all, and only then, the nightmare of the two villians would end here in the present for everyone.

As Sakura had been thinking about the situation, her heart still ached that she wasn't there for Jack when he needed her the most and felt that it was her fault for being unable to protect him. While she was still shocked to discover that he was still alive and here in the present, immortal, she'd come to realise that she didn't want him or the crew to disappear if the time-line changes. Clutching her fist and making up her mind, Sakura gazed up at her friends, declaring bravely, "Well then, I'll go and save Jack in the past."

"Huh?" Everyone else asked, surprised and confused.

"I wasn't there when Jack died, and I feel horrible for it." Sakura began, before continuing with determination, "But Jack, Will and Elizabeth are my friends, and I want to help them stop Davy Jones and Beckett for good. I don't know how yet, but if it's true, then I have to go back and save them."

Everyone else were stunned by Sakura's words of bravery and determination. Despite Harould and Lillians concerned expressions, especially since Sakura is only eleven years old, and despite the worry the rest of the group were feeling, Serena, remembering her guilt and realising that this may be her chance to both protect Sakura and atone for her failure, nodded before declaring, "Well then, Sakura, I'm going too. I have to set things right. Besides, two Cardcaptors are better than one, right?"

This was due to the fact that Sakura was the true Cardcaptor and Master of the Star Cards, while Serena herself was Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, a Pokemon Trainer mentored by Ash, and a Cardcaptor of the Moon Cards that were originally clones of the Clow Cards that were created by Xenula in the Realm of Darkness back in America months ago.

"I'll go too!" Ash declared, with determination, standing up, with Pikachu leaping onto his shoulder to join him and the other two chosens of Earth. "Jack once told me that he owed me for saving him once when he and the others, including my best friends saved me and Grovyle from the Locker months ago in the Ameria Region. I didn't get what he meant back then...but now I do."

"I think it's best that the eight of us go, because there's no way I'm staying behind." Raye declared, with Amy, Lita and Mina nodding in agreement with silent gestures that they were going as well. By eight, she meant the four of them, Serena, Sakrua, Ash, and Pikachu.

"Only eight?" Donkey asked, sounding disappointed.

"How come the rest of us can't go?" Misty asked.

"Because we're going up against Lord Beckett and Davy Jones. It'll be safer." Raye pointed out, before adding, "Besides, we can't risk in getting all of you into this again, especially with the Kracken probably on the loose."

"Actually, I think I remember the Kracken ending up dead after it ate Captain Jack." Ash pointed out, "So I think we'll be okay for now."

"Even though I don't like this but I know there's very little choice, how can you actually bring him back from the dead?" Harould asked, with Lillian nodding in agreement.

The young Pokemon Master smiled before pulling out the familiar Compass that was over 200 years old from his pockets and held it out, "Nothing like the old magical Compass can do."

When Sakura, Madison and Kero gazed at it, their eyes widened again, as Sakura realised, "That's Jack's Compass! How did you...?"

"After Darkrai, Davy Jones and Beckett were defeated here in the present in the Ameria Region, Jack gave it me because he thought it was better off with us." Ash explained, gazing at the Compass that once belonged to the Pirate Captain of the Black Pearl, adding, "He also decided to go modern and use a Pokegear to travel around Earth."

"After 200 years? Sure took him a while to ditch that broken thing." Kero muttered, with a skeptical expression. "It's probably just a keepsake since it doesn't work."

"Kero!" Sakura scolded.

"There's more to the Compass than you think, Kero." Max said to Kero with a knowing smile. "It came in handy more times than you can count."

"Anyway, I think I have an idea on how we can get Jack back." Ash added after putting away the Compass in his pockets of this clothes that he wore in his adventures in the Houen Region and back in Kanto during his journey against the Battle Frontier. "First, we have to meet up with Will and the others." as the others nodded in agreement.

"Right." Sakura nodded, "I can use the Return Card to take us back in time to where we can meet up them wherever we need to go."

"But how are going to get to the land of the dead or bring Jack Sparrow back to life, senors and senoritas?" Puss pointed out with a shrug, "You need someone who knows how to plan this and clearly know exactly where you're going."

"That's easy." Lita answered, placing her hands on her hips with a knowing smile. When those who didn't know gazed at her questionly, she continued, "Captain Barbossa, since he back came to life too and redeemed himself as we learned from him and Jack."

The name Barbossa hit Sakura, Madision and Kero hard with shock and in Sakura's case, a strange sense of relief but horror. Captain Barbossa, the pirate Captain who kidnapped Elizabeth and who had died by the single shot Jack saved for ten years from Jack himself, was revived and like Jack, was now immortal as well, and an ally!?

"What!? Barbossa!?" Sakura exclaimed, before shaking her head francily before crossing her arms that formed an X that said no, as she denied since the last thing she wanted was to confront one of her previous enemies, "There is _no way!_ Anyone but Barbossa!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Serena slumped, sheepishly at the reminder. Barbossa was to Sakura as Jack was to Serena; a disliked man that annoyed girls like Serena and Sakura to no end. And as far as Serena could tell, Sakura wanted nothing to do with Barbossa, while Serena herself had began to accept Jack as a friend now, and they were going to rescue his past self to ensure his revival and eventual immortality.

Apparently everyone else remembered too, because Ash said apologetically to the dismayed Cardcaptor, "Sorry, Sakura. But we don't have a choice. Barbossa's the only one we can count on in taking us to where Jack is, despite the rivally those two had over the Black Pearl. Besides, he has an important part in this."

While groaning at the fact that she would have to face Barbossa again, Sakura sighed, realising that Ash was right. Whether she liked it or not, Barbossa was their only hope if they wanted to get Jack and the Black Pearl back in the past. Resigned to this, Sakura nodded, "I guess you're right."

Just then, Ash's stomach gurgled so loudly that everyone else sighed while the young Pokemon Master blushed in embarrassment while covering his stomach with his arms, knowing that it demanded for food and he had to agree. Lillian chuckled at this before suggesting, "Well, you can't go on another adventure with your tummies rumbling. Let us all have breakfest first."

"No argument there, your majesty." Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, looks like you're off on another quest, champ." Kero praised to Sakura, while a little worried and disappointed to not be going with his master who had come to be one of his dearest best friends. Plus, secretly between the two of them and Madision, as they were now offical members of the Sailor Team, they would have to count on Riku and Mickey to solve the mystery of Organization XIII since the Solar Universe needed the three of them with their friends of this universe.

Sakura nodded to her mentor and close friend.

"And I've made just the perfect outfit for you on your new journey!" Madision perked up happily, even though she was bummed to not be going back in time again or go with Sakura. She immediately pulled out a new battle costume that seemed fit to fight in. It was pink with gold lining and buttons, sleeveless with the skirt over the shorts, on the back of the top had a single wing design, long pink gloves that went up to Sakura's biceps, short boots that reached to her ankles and a matching hat.

Seeing her new battle costume Madision had made, Sakura swayed in disbelief before collasping to the ground in embarrassment(anime-style), while everyone else, save for Team Rocket who glanced at each other, chuckling softly.

* * *

As soon as breakfest was done, Sakura donned on her new battle costume which was probably, as she tried it on, her favourite outfit she's ever worn and thought that maybe she should wear this in her future adventures and battles from now on. It was comfortable and easy to move. In the meantime, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina had transformed into Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, though Sailor Moon's Heart Combat strangely glowed ever since the previous night, as did Rini's transformation locket. But they decided to worry about that later.

Ash decided to leave his back-pack behind, but still kept his cutlass that can extend from the small harmless stick by the touch of a botton he retrieved from the Ameria Region and thanked both Jack and Barbossa for the swordsman lessons which he then trained with Sora back in Japan on Earth a few times before Ansem's defeat. And of course, Ash carried his Pokemon in their pokeballs, while Pikachu continued to ride on his shoulder.

Soon the eight of them were outside in the Gardens of the Castle since it was the bets place to set off on their new journey back in time. Sakura was a little nervous, especially since she and her friends and one of her old enemies were going to figure out how to bring Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl back to ensure their future-selves would not disappear.

"Be careful out there." Shrek said with caution.

"Come back soon." Rini added.

"Right." Sakura and her assigned group nodded, before the Cardcaptor turned to her friends, asking, "Are you guys ready?"

When Sailor Moon and the others confirmed that they were ready, Sakura nodded before holding out her transformation Key, before chanting the magical worlds, her Sorceress Circle forming underneath her as always, the key glowing under her command, "Key of the Star, with Powers burning bright, Reveal the Staff, and shine your light! RELEASE!"

The key, under Sakura's command, grew bigger until it transformed into the familiar pink staff, which Sakura gripped and twirled around expertly before stood ready. She pulled out the Return Card and flipped it over her, slamming her magical Star Staff onto it, "Return!"

Since Sakura's powers upgraded since her time in Castle Oblivion with Riku and King Mickey, even though only Kero and Madision knew this, the Return Card along with the other Star Cards' powers were slightly upgraded as well. The Return Card magically opened up a portal, amazing the rest of the Sailor Team and others, with the Fairytale gang and Team Rocket going, "Oooh!" and "Ahhh!" in awe.

"Never seen the Return Card do that before." Sailor Moon admitted, amazed.

"It's a long story." Sakura replied, before turning back to the rest of their friends who were staying behind, saying, "Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it."

"Just in case you guys need help, we'll be right behind you." May called out to the eight of them, as Celebi was out of her pokeball and the pink-albino Time-Travelling Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, May." Sailor Moon thanked, she and her group smiling to their friends before stepping into the portal of time that would take them not only back in time, but also back to Earth to where the past-selves of their friends were waiting. Once Sakura and her group stepped through, the portal closed behind them, and at Sakura's mental wish, the magic of the card carried her and her friends towards their destination.

To reunite with Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Captain Barbossa and the remaining Black Pearl Crew in a place where the new and dangerous adventure would truly begin.

* * *

 **A/N: So the new adventure has began for Sakura and her group. Her battle costume is that from the original second Cardcaptor Sakura Movie, which, in the Sailor Moon Continuum universe, doesn't happen. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Edited: 9/4/2018. Thanks for noticing the mistake, Guest.**


	3. CH2: Not so happy reunion

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Cardcaptors: At World's End! I'm glad you're liking this so far, fellow readers. I will try my best to make this as exciting as possible. In the meantime, let's continue on.**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH2: Not so happy reunion.

 _1798: One Month after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Dead Man's Chest"..._

It was night in the city of Singapore. What lights there were came from the moon as it filtered through the fog which hung low on the water. There were reds and gold's from the lamps which hung on houses that lined the bridge streets, and the occasional firecracker were the only other lights which served to break up the shadows.

But in the most deserted part of Singapore, one that only those who would be setting up part of the plan on a quest like no other man on this day and century would even consider until just one month ago when a previous adventure ended up failure, a portal of light opened up in the darkness of night, creating a doorway of time, just as Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Moon and the four other Sailor Scouts stepped out, having arrived at where they were supposed to reunite with their companions. As Sakura and her friends paused in their steps, the Return Card's power of Time-Travel closed behind them, leaving the eight of them remaining in the past until Sakura uses it's power once more.

The group looked around in the most darkest part of the city, though at first they were unaware of their location as of this moment. The smells of Singapore varied little from night to day, even if the light of the city did. The musty smell of wood, fungus and water were a perpetual odor that the people had come to live with. This odor was mixed with the scent of fish and spices, and of humanity which always seems to mix in places such as this.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked in confusion. The abandoned chinese writing was familiar as she had visited Hong Kong in her first year as a Cardcaptor in the future, but other than that, the place itself was very unfamiliar.

"I thought we were gonna meet up with the others where they would be." Ash muttered in confusion, unaware that Pikachu was the only one who seemed to recongise this place, but it was different compared to what the small Pokemon had seen before.

Sailor Mercury then pulled out her mini-computer before tabbing the side of her earrings that brought out her scanner mask, before calculating their whereabouts. After a couple of one-hand typing, she then announced softly to her friends, "It appears that we're in Singapore, and there's a large number of East Indian Trading Company soldiers patroling the streets." before shutting off her mask and putting away her computer into her fuku pockets.

"Singapore? Why here?" Sailor Moon asked, dumbfounded. She then remembered something and turned to the Pokemon Master of the group, asking, "Hey, Ash. Didn't you mention something about some kind of map that was needed to get you and Grovyle out of the Locker in the future?"

"Yeah, there was." Ash realised, before frowning apologetically, "But...for some reason, I can't remember. It's like when we were all in the Caribbean with Jack, Will and Elizabeth."

"Really? You can't remember how that happened?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Maybe it's something to do with the interference of time and that we're not allowed to tell anyone in the past about Ash's experiences because it would cause problems." Sailor Mercury theoried, much to everyone else's dismay and annoyance.

"That's just great. Now what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter groaned.

Ash placed his arms behind his head before suggesting, "I guess we'll just have to look around and find them without getting caught by the East Indian Trading Company."

Sailor Moon sweatdropped at this suggestion, before pointing out, "That's easier said than done, Ash. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack without getting scratched by a flock of chickens." though the last part was in a hint of sarcasm, which made her friends fall to the ground(anime-style) by this.

As the rest of the group stood up, Sailor Mars placed a hand to her forehead, sighing in exasperation, "You have the worst sarcasm ever, Sailor Moon."

"And what you be searching for?" A strikingly familiar voice spoke from their right, causing Sakura and her friends to immediately turn to the source of the voice.

Stepping from around the corner into the abandoned part of Singapore, was a man whom the Sailor Team recongised as someone in the future, but here in the past, was a good five years younger in appearence even though it looked more like only two, and whom Sakura recongised as a man who was as though he never died at all. He may have been well into his forties, but his manner of holding himself and the style of his walk indicated that he was by no means defenseless and could probably quite easily defeat several challengers who were half his age. He dressed with more style and flair than the other pirates would be present, which marked him clearly as one who had had more fortune at sea.

Captain Barbossa gazed his eyes at the familiar eleven year old girl who stepped back with caution, though she tried to steel her eyes, coming face to face with the man who kidnapped Elizabeth Swann and Madision. "Sakura Avalon." Barbossa greeted, as though he was half pleased to see her again.

"Barbossa." Sakura responded in return, uneasily. It was still hard to believe that Jack Sparrow's enemy was standing there, alive and well as though the former Captain of the Black Pearl was never shot in Isle De Murta. "What are you doing here? I thought you died." She asked, deciding that now was the time to learn how Barbossa really came back to life.

"Aye, I have." Barbossa nodded in agreement, "Though there'd be an agreement given secret." before questioning, "As for you, young missy. What brings you back here, and who are your own little crew?" gesturing at the rest of the Sailor Team.

"Well, to start off, I'm Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon spoke up this time, trying to pretend like this is her and the others' first meeting with Barbossa. Well, techniquely, it was their first time meeting the past-self of one of their own allies. She then introduced her four guardians, "And this is Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus."

"My name's Ash Ketchum, and this is my best friend, Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and his Pokemon who felt sensed a difference compared to Barbossa standing before them and his future-self in the 20th Century.

When the introductions were made, Barbossa's mouth curled into an somewhat amused smirk as he took a few steps closer to the group as he said about Sailor Moon and the others, "Ah. So you are the so called Sailor Team whom was there when Jack Sparrow and my ship were devoured by the Kracken. You came back with miss Avalon in a way to retrieve them both, perhaps?"

"How do you know?" Sailor Mars asked, a little surprised.

"And why are we all here in Singapore?" Sailor Moon added.

Before Barbossa could answer, he and the children and Pikachu from the future heard a soft chime of music behind Sakura and her friends, all of them looking into the same direction as a small old wooden chinese cart was slowly pushed by a cloaked figure in a large hat. The music was coming from a music box, turned by a familiar small monkey who was wearing a miniture version of the chinese hat. On the roof top of the small cart was a familiar yellow and blue parrot who squaked, "Wind the Sails!"

When the long dark dressed and cloaked figure raised her head, Sakura felt powerful imitation that she thought her heart would burst. The rest of the Sailor Team, however, their eyes widened in shock and disbelief as they recongised the dark-skinned woman with black hair and voodoo like appearence.

"Tia Dalma?" Ash asked in disbelief. Mentally, he was quickly freaking out and panicking. What was the creepy Voodoo lady friends with Captain Jack doing here?

"Pika?" Pikachu echoed, just as surprised as his trainer.

"Sailor Moon. Ash Ketchum." Tia Dalma greeted mysteriously. "I 'new you woul' return to rescue Jack Sparrow."

"Who is she?" Sakura blinked, confused and a little more uncomfortable than before.

"The enchantress who ressurrected me." Barbossa answered. "To lead on the venture to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker."

This made Sakura and her friends gap in further astondment, glancing back and forth between Barbossa and Tia Dalma a few times before Sailor Venus pointed at both of them and vise versa, "Wait a minute. Are you saying that she brought you back to life so that you can lead us, Will and the others to save Jack from the locker?"

"Whoa..." Ash muttered, before leaning back a little as though he and Pikachu both wanted to keep distance from Tia Dalma as much as possible. ' _She's more creepier than I thought if she can bring dead people back to life. No wonder Jack and Barbossa didn't want to talk about it in the future_.' He thought to himself, to scared to even whisper his thoughts.

"That doesn't explain why we're in Singapore." Sailor Moon pointed out.

"Yeah, and where are Will and Elizabeth?" Sakura added, glaring at Barbossa as though accusing him should anything had happened to two of her friends.

"Elizabeth Swann should be where I would to meet her as we speak. And Master Turner is to require the key in locating the entrance to Davy Jones' Locker; The navigational Charts." Barbossa explained. "It's all part of the plan to go through peacefully, so to speak."

He and Tia Dalma both then told Sakura and her friends about how the remaining crew of the Black Pearl-Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti were to retrieve their weapons from underneath the place where Barbossa and Elizabeth were to meet with a fellow Captain, Sao Feng while Tia herself would disguise herself to hide from the enemies with the Monkey and the Parrot to act to add on the disguise, as the other main reason for this was to retrive a temporarely new ship and a crew since they were only able to get here via jumping on board one ship to another for the past month since Jack's death.

"Well that explains something at least." Sailor Moon thought, finding this plan to be both worrying and clever.

"Well then, I'm going with you to meet up with Elizabeth, Barbossa." Sakura decided, "I just don't trust you around her." unaware that Sailor Moon's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll go too. Just in case." Ash voulenteered, before saying to Pikachu on his shoulder, "Pikachu, you stay with Tia Dalma, Cotton Parrot and the Monkey."

"And the rest of us will meet up with Mr. Gibbs and the crew." Sailor Mars concluded, already forming the plan, with the others, even the slightly reluctanted Sailor Moon nodding in agreement.

Even though this was a slight change of plan in Barbossa's part, he decided that it wasn't that much of a change as it was the same. Just added members of this quest, and a group of eight from the future, none the less. So he agreed as did Tia Dalma before they all split up; Sakura and Ash followed Barbossa through the hidden parts of Singapore while avoiding the soldiers patroling Singapore, Pikachu joined Tia Dalma, Jack the Monkey and Cotton's Parrot hidden to avoid in being recongised, and Sailor Moon and her four guardians easily located Gibbs and the four other members of the Black Pearl crew, hiding in the waters to make their way into the tunnels.

But not before Ash handed his weapon to Sailor Moon who hit it in her fuku pockets, just in case something went wrong. The former though, still kept the future-self of Jack's Magical Compass in his shirt pockets since he knew it was best to keep it with himself. Sakura in the meantime, dismissed her magical staff and turned it back into the key which hung around her neck so that anyone else who would see this think it was just a piece of jewerly she didn't want to part with, or a good luck charm.

* * *

It didn't take long for Barbossa, Sakura and Ash to follow the lead, in which they could hear a familiar woman's singing before it was cut off by a chinese man's voice singing it. As the trio made their way towards the streets below, they found Elizabeth Swann herself, now dressed in a man's chinese clothes after having made port from a tiny boat on a small dock. In front of her, where three chinese men, one of them being Tai Haung who was speaking to her with a salacious glint in his eyes, "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone."

This was Barbossa's cue, as he spoke to get the group's attention, making his way down the steps, with a relieved Sakura and Ash behind him, "What makes you think she's alone?"

The chinese men, gazing at Barbossa, knew that the Pirate Captain would be treated with respect. Still, Tai Haung questioned, while also gesturing at both Sakura and Ash, "You protect her and those two children?"

He had turned away from Elizabeth to address Barbossa, which proved to be a mistake. Swiftly, Elizabeth had drawn a knife and had it pressed against Tai Haung's throat. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" She hissed coldly, wanting to make him pay for his earlier comments, as well as making it clear that she needed to man to protect her. Unfortunately, in her effort to assert her independence, Tai Huang's two companions had pulled out their pistols and had aimed them at Elizabeth.

"Uh, Elizabeth? I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Ash pointed out, feeling that this reunion was extremely awkward.

Barbossa was ever one to be the true gentleman during the times of hot-headedness. "Your master's expectin' us," he said to Tai Huang with a gentle smile, "And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting''. This sentence was intended as much for Elizabeth as Tai Huang, and she got the message. She released Tai Huang and his companions lowered their pistols.

Though Sakura had wanted to hug Elizabeth since she missed the older woman, it would have to wait, because before anyone else could say anything, a sudden shout from above drew their attention to the street. They saw that the East India Trading Company was on the move again, a patrol had just turned the corner of the street and was coming towards them. Tai Haung gestured hurriedly for Sakura, Ash, Elizabeth and Barbossa to follow him beneath the sewers to safety. With hardly a moment to spare, the four followed the Chinese pirates into the dark tunnel. The Company soldiers passed over the tunnel, never having seen the small gathering of outlaws or a group of children from the future of 200 years.

* * *

After meeting with Gibbs and his small group, Sailor Moon and her group followed their lead and eventually swum into the waters before finally found the sewer gates that lead into the Bathhouse as Gibbs told them to go. As silently as they could and waiting Ragetti's signal, the group, with Tia Dalma, Pikachu and the animals above them with the small cart, began to saw their way into the steel of the gates, with a little bit of help from Sailor Mars' fire abilities to melt it without burning it down.

Eventually, they made it through. Thanks to Sailor Jupiter's strength, they pulled the grates out before crawling their way towards their destination. Well, Marty didn't have to crawl because he was a dwarf and only had to lower his head a little, so he was lucky.

* * *

Sakura, Ash, Elizabeth and Barbossa followed Tai Haung and his companions through the crowded streets of Singapore. Within the interior of the city, the patrols of the East India Trading Company soldiers were virtually nonexistent. This naturally meant that more illegal activities went on and more in the open. And it was at the bathhouse of Sao Feng, located at the very heart of the city, where the blackest of deals were struck, or broken.

"Have you even heard anything from Will?" Sakura asked to Barbossa, trying to hide the concern in her voice that she felt since waking up in the morning from her vision in Far Far Away in the future.

If Barbossa was concerned by the fact that Will had not shown up yet, he did not show it. That, or in Sakura's opinion, didn't care. "I trust young Turner to aqquire the charts and you three to know your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

While Elizabeth didn't seem all that impressed, and Ash trying to hold in the urge to blurt out the fact that he once knew an descendent who was the same in personality, or so Jack had told him during the Darkrai and Team Nappers Crisis in the Ameria region, Sakura tried to hold back the whimper of fear, asking again, "Is he that scary?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature an' sense of fair play."

Sakura softly groaned in dismay by this with a nervous sweatdrop, thinking to herself, ' _Great, another Barbossa, but a lot worse._ '

Tai Haung turned into a side street, populated by merchants and prostitutes. He stopped before a massive, round door and knocked upon it three times. A small spy-hole opened in the door and Tai Haung spoke something in his own language. The spy hole closed and a second later the doors opened. Small rivulets of steam floated out, as Tai Haung gestured for the two of them to step inside.

They did and the mighty doors closed behind them with a muffled thud. The eyes of Sakura, Ash and Elizabeth darted around them, but neither of them could not see much besides fog and the wooden partitions that separated the bathhouse from the outside world.

The three of them and Barbossa were then asked to remove their weapons by Tai Haung who stood in front of them and blocked them from the front door which led into the Bathhouse. Both Barbossa and Elizabeth did so, handing over their swords, pistols and daggers, while both Sakura and Ash told them that they had no weapons, even though Sakura's main weapon was her key, but she didn't reveal this or her Star Cards she carried in her pockets of her new battle costume, and Ash left his Pokemon besides Pikachu in Far Far Away. All he had at the moment where his clothes and the Compass which was hidden in his pockets.

But as this was done, Elizabeth, thinking that there was nothing else, made to step forward only to be stopped by Tai Haung's hand while the man questioned to Barbossa, "Do you think because she is a woman along with a little boy and a little girl we would not suspect their of treachery?"

Barbossa seemed to be taken aback, before smiling rather ingratiatingly and saying, "Well, when you put it that way." which made Sakura sweatdrop in exasperation by the man's words.

Sure Barbossa was nice manners, but after what he did to Jack, Will's Father, Will himself and Elizabeth, Sakura wasn't willing to forgive and forget. But for now, she was forcing herself to accept that he was their only hope in rescuing Jack. That didn't mean Sakura had to like it. If anything, she was more worried about Jack and the Black Pearl and how to get both back.

Tai Haung turned his attention back to Sakura, Ash and Elizabeth. "Remove, please."

"We don't have any weapons at all, sir." Ash replied, holding his hands up. Sakura nodded in agreement.

To their surprise, though, Elizabeth, who was greatly annoyed, removed her outer vest, revealing about ten small pistols that she had hoped to smuggle into Sao Feng's bathhouse unawares. She removed the pistols, the holsters and a miscellaneous bomb which she had hoped to sneak in under the wire, too.

That seemed to be the end of it, but than, as if remembering something, she reached behind her, and with some effort, withdrew a massive blunder bus(which dumbfounded Sakura, Ash and even Barbossa, the trio glancing behind the woman to figure out where Elizabeth had managed to hide the blunder bus, though they couldn't see before returning to their original position) and added that to the pile.

Sakura gazed at Elizabeth questionly, only for the latter to lightly shrug. Ash in the meantime, gazed up at Barbossa, silently pointing at Elizabeth with an incredulous look, and the man only smiled in amusement with a look that said he had no idea himself either. It also amused the Captain that the ten year old boy seemed rather comfortable while keeping on his guard at the same time around him. The lad was brave, he had to admit.

That done, she seemed to think that was that, but Tia Haung had other idea. He stopped her once more and said, "Remove, please." Elizabeth looked at him in shock than down at her clothing. Tai Haung grinned, obviously enjoying her discomfort and embarrassment.

Sakura and Ash on the other hand, were horrified as while the former covered her face with her hands, Ash facepalmed himself, groaning in dismay, "One of my worst nightmares." referring to the fact that he didn't like to see any...well, naked part of girls, for a few good reasons.

1: It would anger and totally embarrase the woman he was seeing naked. And 2: Ash himself would blush so red in the face that his eyes would start hurting and traumatize him for life. It was already bad enough to have dressed up like a girl more than just three times since he became a Pokemon Trainer.

* * *

A large weighty attendant led Barbossa, Sakura, Ash and Elizabeth into the main bathhouse. Elizabeth was in the process of self-consciously trying to pull down her shirt lower over her bare legs since forcefully removing her pants, and both Ash and Sakura proceeded to ignore the fact that their friend wasn't wearing any. But any thought of modesty suddenly vanished when they first stepped into the bathhouse.

The bathhouse was made up of various tubs and vats, all of them filled with scalding hot water. Steam rose from the pools of water, where grungy and naked men sat, trying to relax away the stiff necks and old wounds of long sea-faring days. Sakura and two of her friends were doing their best to ignore the uncomfortable astmosphre around them and Barbossa.

The attendant then stepped aside and directed Barbossa and his group to walk past him. The four of them, reaching the dais. There, they stopped and waited. Two female attendants were putting the last touches to Sao Feng's apparel. When they were finished, they stepped away, and a large cloud of steam arose from the pipes beneath the bathhouse floor and Sao Feng turned, revealing his face to Sakura, Ash, Elizabeth and Barbossa.

Many years of scars and such stunned Sakura and Elizabeth, while Ash mentally flinched. Yeah, he could tell that this was Sao Feng alright.

Barbossa bowed elegantly. Sakura, seeing this, quickly gave a cursty. Ash, seeing this, gave a small bow himself. He and Barbossa both glanced behind them and Sakura and waved, somewhat impatiently at Elizabeth to follow suit. Elizabeth quickly bobbed a short curtsy. Barbossa would never have bowed to anyone else. The fact that he did so with Sao Feng must mean that he was one man that Barbossa would show the proper respect, too, meaning that Sao Feng was someone to be careful with.

"Captain Barbossa," Sao Feng greeted, indicating that he knew the fellow captain, if only by reputation. "Welcome to Singapore."

Barbossa straightened and nodded respectfully. Sao Feng turned to one of his attendants and stated, "More steam."

The attendant, a young, beautiful Chinese girl who looked to be no older than eighteen nodded and pulled on a rock which was attached to a rope, a signal for the steam vents below to be released.

* * *

Beneath them, Sailor Moon and her group were peaking around the corner of the steam room, where many of the workers, including a large weighty man, were working, and shovling coal into a fireplace. Sailor Moon wanted to move, but Gibbs stopped her by taking a hold of her arm, as he whispered harshly to both her, and more directly to Ragetti, "Not yet! If things don't go the way we want, then we're the only chance they've got."

Realising that he was right, Sailor Moon stayed in her place, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Back above in the bathhouse, Sao Feng waited until the air was heavy with thick mist before advancing down the dais and addressing Barbossa directly. "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

Barbossa, who didn't really like the word "request", thought to put it a different way. "More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find meself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng stepped back and seemed to consider this thoughtfully, "Hmm, it's an odd coincidence."

"Because someone else asked for the same thing earlier?" Sakura asked, curiously, with Ash slumping slightly as he somehow knew that this wasn't the case.

"No." Sao Feng responded.

"Or because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need." Elizabeth piped up from behind Barbossa, who shot her and Sakura the warning glance.

Ash sweatdropped as he pointed out to Elizabeth, "Why would anybody have a ship and a crew they don't even need?"

If Sao Feng was offended however, he did not show it. He just continued on in the same thoughtful manner. "The boy is right, because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Moving towards an old man who was sitting stooped off to one side, Sao Feng took something from his hands and turned back to Barbossa. He held on an oblong piece of leather that was rolled into a tight scroll. It looked centuries old, but still as strong as they say when the secrets it contained had been put onto it.

Ash's heart froze in horror as he immediately recongised the design of it and mentally began to panic. Sakura, stunned by the scroll as she has never seen anything like it before, noticed that Barbossa's eyes went wide in an expression that she realised was muted shock. For the first time both Sakura and Elizabeth could remember, Barbossa began to look uncomfortable and they and Ash realized why. Will had been supposed to get the charts, while the four of them would secure a ship and a crew from Sao Feng. Barbossa had said it would be a simple task, and that they would be gone before the Chinese pirate found out he had been robbed. But, if Sao Feng had the charts, than what had happened to Will?

So, as calmly as she could, Sakura asked curiously, though she did want to know a little bit about it, "What is that, Captain Sao Feng?"

Sao Feng came forward, his tone a little less welcoming than it had been before. In fact, it now carried a hint of definite malice. "The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate." He threw the scrolls to Tai Haung, who caught them, before turning to Barbossa. "Wouldn't be amazing, if this venture of yours, took you to the world beyond this one?"

' _Been there, done that more times than I can count._ ' Both Ash and Sakura unknowingly thought at the same time. In Ash's case, he'd been into the Locker before in the future along with his travelling companions and friends, and then he and the rest of the Sailor Team ventured to other worlds to find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey as well as stop Maleficent and Ansem. In Sakura's case, she and Kero were helping Riku and King Mickey in Castle Oblivion. To both of them, the Fairytale world.

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa said, as he tried to sound innocent of any wrong doing, which was first to Sakura. Then she began to think; could it be trauma talking? The fact that he had died before and was then brought back to life? Was it the case that he really didn't want to die again? If that was the case, then Jack would be feeling the same effects and the two of them and their crew would become immortal once all this was over.

Sao Feng wasn't fooled, however. He turned his head to the side and nodded to two guards who had been standing by one of the bathhouse's numerous tubs, though this one, unlike the others was not for bathing. It contained ice cold water. At his silent command, the two guards hold of either end of a long pole that was laid lengthwise across the tub and pulled up from underneath the water a very familiar figure to more than one person in the room.

Sakura, Ash and Elizabeth's reactions were that of shocked horror, even though the three of them tried to keep their expressions still and not give away their mission. Will's eyes, however, immediately recongised both Sakura and Ash, wondering why they were back. Had they and Sailor Moon come back to help rescue Jack from the Locker?

Sao Feng in the meantime, had gone over to Will. "This is the thief." He said to Barbossa, Sakura, Ash and Elizabeth. "Is his face familiar to you?"

The four of them shook their heads. They thought that pretending ignorance would exonerate them while allowing Will to go free. It was the wrong choice. In the blink of an eye, a wicked looked wooden spike appeared in the hand of Sao Feng. "Than I suppose he has no further need of it." He turned back to Will, preparing to drive the spike into Will's skull.

Ash flinched, Sakura froze, and Elizabeth couldn't keep silent no longer and she let out a panicked cry before she could stop herself. Sao Feng didn't miss Elizabeth reaction. Instead of carrying through with killing Will, he shoved the spike into his belt. Will had served his purpose. He knew that Barbossa had been out to double-cross him. Now, he needed (and would) ascertain why. "You come into my city. And you betray my hospitality."

Ash gave a small nervous sweatdrop, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. At this moment, he knew that he and his friends were in deep trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: The Singapore part continues in the next chapter. Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger. See you real soon!**


	4. CH3: Bargain and Dangers

**A/N: Not much to say, so, I say were read on this new chapter.**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH3: Bargain and Dangers.

Sao Feng didn't miss Elizabeth's reaction. Instead of carrying through with killing Will, he shoved the spike into his belt. Will had served his purpose. He knew that Barbossa had been out to double-cross him. Now, he needed (and would) ascertain why. "You come into my city. And you betray my hospitality."

Ash gave a small nervous sweatdrop, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. At this moment, he knew that he and his friends were in deep trouble. Sakura was nervous herself, fearing that something horrible to them and Elizabeth were about to happen. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, the thought of seeing Barbossa die before her eyes again terrified her.

Barbossa, though not terrified into submission, was hard-pressed to keep his normally cool façade. "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught!" Snarled Sao Feng, finishing Barbossa's sentence for him. All sign of civility had been dropped, revealing a dangerous fury underneath. The other men in the bathhouse moved forward aggressively at Sao Feng's out burst. But no one attacked. That order came from Sao Feng alone, and he was not yet ready to issue it. Nonetheless, Sakura, Ash, Elizabeth and Barbossa knew that they were being pushed into an increasingly tight corner.

Sao Feng went back up the stairs to his dais. "You intend to undertake a voyage to Davy Jones Locker. But I cannot help but wonder," he turned back to Barbossa, "Why?"

Ash had attempted to snap at Sao Feng, but Sakura immediately caught his arm to stop him from doing anything crazy before the Chinese Captain had turned back to Barbossa.

Barbossa in the meantime, threw something at Sao Feng. He caught the piece of eight in mid-air and held it up to his ear. A strange, ethereal ringing, audible only to Barbossa and Sao Feng, emanated from the coin. Sao Feng knew what it meant, his eyes widening. And while both Sakura and Ash were not pirates themselves, even they could hear the ringing while Sakura recongised the coin. It was the same one she'd seen the boy in her nightmare hold before he died.

"The song has been sung." Stated Barbossa, solemnly, "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, ye must honor the call."

While Sakura blinked in confusion as she never heard of Pirate Lords or the Brethren Court, Ash on the other hand, knew what this meant. Only when the song is sung that the Brethren Court is held. He'd been to the special one in the future before he met Sakura and Sailor Moon, but that'd been more of the case of emergancy to try and save the world.

Sao Feng's long fingers curled around the coin. When he spoke, his voice was low and tight. "More steam." The girl pulled on the rock again. The seconds passed. Nothing happened.

"More steam!" Bellowed Sao Feng to the girl, who was as clueless as her master as to what was going on. She could only pull the rock once more. This time, steam came billowing up through the floor. Little did everyone know, below them, Sailor Moon and her group had knocked out the workers who were unconscious and were swiftly gathering the weapons, waiting for the signal. Sao Feng breathed deeply for several second, and when he spoke again, he sounded considerably calmer.

"There is a price on all our heads. It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more," He cast a significant glance at Will, "Is by betraying other pirates."

"It be time to put our differences aside." Barbossa stated, "The first Brethren Court gave us control of the sea, but now that rule is bein' challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company. What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Sakura had enough, as she spoke up, "For once thing, you can go up against them! It's not just pirates that are facing the end by Beckett, but he's also hurting many other people who are innocent even by just speaking the word 'pirate'. From what I've heard about him, all he cares about is taking over the oceans, and maybe even the entire world! The safety of people doesn't even matter to him! Erasing pirates from the world is only the start of it, and I don't want either of that to happen, and neither do anyone else!"

"She's right!" Elizabeth agreed. When one of the attendants tried to stop her from going forward, she shook him off and turned the full force of her ire against Sao Feng. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters, where seas aren't measured in leagues, but in waves of fear. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water?"

The lash of Sakura's and Elizabeth's barbed words didn't exactly rile Sao Feng. In fact, he seemed intrigued. He came towards Elizabeth, "Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you and Sakura Avalon than meets the eye, isn't there?" Circling around behind her, he added in a low voice, "And the eye does not go wanting."

Ash gritted his teeth as he glared angrily at Sao Feng, while Will, still restrained by the large pole tied behind his head, couldn't stop himself from twitching angrily at these clearly provocative words, and in his eyes were glaring burning daggers at Sao Feng.

Sao Feng didn't notice Will or Ash's reactions. He had other information that needed to be found out, information that seemed to have been forgotten in the recent conversation. "But I cannot help but notice," he turned an accusing finger upon Barbossa, " _You_ have failed to answer my question. What is it that you seek in Davy Jones Locker?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Ash answered, deciding that the truth had to be told now while confirming that the question was who, not what. Before Sao Feng could respond, the two girls on either side of Sao Feng suddenly began to giggle, but one look from Sao Feng and they instantly became statues once more, while Ash added, "He's one of the nine Pirate Lords."

The very name of Jack Sparrow angered Sao Feng who tried to hold it in, only to walk towards a stool behind Sakura and Elizabeth, muttering while Barbossa closed his eyes in a silent plea for patience, "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so I can send him back myself!" He violently upended a stool. His temper was obviously running dangerously high and it seemed that Barbossa' request was treading on thin ice.

Barbossa approached Sao Feng, determined to make him see the necessity of the rescue which he was proposing to undertake. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get it back."

Sao Feng might have been inclined to some degree to listen to Barbossa' reasoning, but that was before he caught sight of something that shattered Barbossa's credibility completely. Happening to look over at one of the bathers, he noticed that the tattoo of the dragon, a required symbol of loyalty worn by all his followers was melting in the heat of the bathhouse's steam. Sao Feng immediately concluded that this man was a spy, paid off by Barbossa to further her own ends. He turned back to Barbossa, his voice tight and sharp. "So, you admit, you have deceived me."

He suddenly drew his sword, an impressive and deadly-looking weapon. As he did so, he shouted to the rest of the bathers. "Weapons!"

* * *

As the bathers all shouted while withdrawing their weapons, Sailor Moon and her group heard shouts from where they were, before Sailor Mars ordered quickly to the group, "Weapons, quick!"

Both Sailor Moon and the crew did so, and while Sailor Moon pulled out Ash's cutlass from her pocket, the pirates withdrew their own swords, ready to shoot up to the group.

* * *

Sakura, Ash, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will knew that they were in big trouble. There didn't seem to be any safe way out of this. "Sao Feng," said Barbossa, his hands out, as if to try and placate Sao Feng. "I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable."

No sooner had he said these words than four swords suddenly popped out of the floorboards beneath them. Elizabeth plucked both weapons deftly out of the air, while both Ash and Barbossa seemed rather startled when Ash's auto-matic cutless landed into his hands that he clumsily caught, before triggering the botton that extended the blade from the hilt, and both swords landed more or less landed right in Barbossa's hands. Nonetheless, he was obviously relieved. It was clear that they swords hadn't been an unexpected event. He smirked sheepishly at Sao Feng. Sakura in the meantime, held a tight grip on her key, knowing that she would have to use it sooner or later.

Sao Feng wasn't so easily intimated, however. He had insurance, or so he thought. He grabbed the spy by the arm, and held his sword to the terrified man's neck. "Drop your weapons," he challenged coldly, "Or I kill the man."

Barbossa, confused, looked back at Sakura, Ash, Elizabeth and Will, who all looked equally clueless, as Ash shrugged which said that he had no idea either. Barbossa then turned back to Sao Feng and said, "Kill 'im, he's not our man."

This was the first thing that had truly taken Sao Feng by surprise. He looked down into the spy's face questioningly, indicating that whoever this man was, he was clearly not an ally of Sao Feng either.

Will gave voice to the question that had suddenly become uppermost in everyone's mind, speaking for the first time. "If he's not with you, and he's not with Sakura or her friends, and he's not with us, who is he with?"

That's when Ash realised what was really going on, as he muttered in panic, "Uh-oh! I think I know who this guy's with." making everyone gaze at him.

"Who?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

The answer came from the young Pokemon Master's mouth sent shockwaves in everyone else's hearts; "The East Indian Trading Company!"

At that very moment, the tense silence of the bathhouse was broken by the sound of the doors crashing open and the shouting of the soldiers of the East India Trading Company. They had known right where to come, and how to crash in on the hot spot of piracy in the China Seas. Ash's answer had, more or less, been confirmed.

Pandemonium had broken loose in the bathhouse of Sao Feng. Company soldiers were flooding into the room, armed with rifles, bayonets and swords. Instantly, the air was filled with shouting, guns going off, and the clashing of sword against sword the bathhouse pirates had completely forgotten about Sakura, Ash, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will. Their attention was focused on the new enemy. For the five of them, the Company's intrusion was both an annoyance and a blessing. It was an annoyance because now it was pretty obvious that the task of getting the precious charts had become next to impossible. However, it was also a relief, because the way things had been heading, there might not have been much chance of them being alive to accomplish much of anything, besides getting themselves killed.

The moment that the soldiers had burst into the bathhouse, Ash, Barbossa and Elizabeth had set to with their swords immediately. Barbossa was now happily hacking and stabbing any soldier who even came near him. Ash blocked and knocked away his opponent's weapons, thanking his lucky stars for all the training he had in the future. Sakura, secretly and quickly summoning her staff, quickly used the Sword Card to turn her Staff into it's Sword form before blocking her own opponents attacks, skillfully flipping through the air over the stunned soldier she was fighting before knocking him out on the back of the head. Elizabeth, strong and quick, was holding her own against soldiers who were almost half her size. Will, bound as he was in a most awkward manner, was somehow able to knock the wind out of a few soldiers who foolishly made the assumption that he was defenseless. And of course, one of the numerous blades that was flashing through the air slashed through the bindings of the ropes which were holding his hostage.

Sakura saw this, and picked up a dropped sword before tossing it towards Will after she called out to him. Will caught it deftly and within minutes he had become a miniature typhoon, which couldn't be stopped by anyone, least of all his enemies. Sao Feng fought all with the ferocity of a tiger, a surging mass of pure muscle and skill. He cleared through the skin and bone as easily as if he were merely cutting through wet thread.

Though in retrospect, with pirates and two non-pirates were fighting against the Company soldiers, it was difficult to tell exactly who was winning. The pirates may have had brutal power and ferocity on their side, but the soldiers just seemed to keep on coming. No matter how many were defeated, there were more to take their place.

Amidst the soldiers was Mercer, the trained assassin and lackey of Cutler Beckett. His ever present pistol was cocked and aimed at Sakura who had been fighting with her back towards Mercer, didn't realize the danger until it was too late. She whirled around and froze, too terrified to move. Ash, seeing this and not thinking of his own safety, threw himself against Sakura and knocked her out of the way.

Unfortunately though, while Sakura was saved, Mercer had already pulled the trigger, and instead of burying itself in the head of its intended victim, the gunshot hit the forehead of one of Sao Feng's attendants. Her head whipped back, eyes wide and confused, as if unsure of what had just happened. And she slumped dead into the startled arms of her companion, her sister.

To make things worse, Sakura, Ash, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will and Sao Feng were right in the aim of the guns of the East India Company. The soldiers were slowly, but surely beginning to outnumber the pirates and there was no one who could help them. But at the very moment when the commander gave the command to fire, an explosion directly below the Company pretty much took care of that threat.

Sao Feng shouted something in Chinese and the fight immediately spilled out from the confined quarters of the bathhouse into the streets. The normally quiet air of the night in Singapore streets was suddenly rent with screams, gun fire and swords. Those who wanted no part in such a fray were swept up into the rush and swarm of chaos. But it is in the midst of chaos that it is easiest to be missed. Within the destroyed bathhouse, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Gibbs and the four other Pirates of the Black Pearl emerged, fighting against the soldiers themselves with their own swords and pistols or in Sailor Jupiter's case, her martial arts as she punched or kicked the enemies along the way, knocking them out cold while leaving them either cracked bones or deep bruises.

The ongoing battle raged around the streets of Singapore and soon the group had split up to continue the fight in hopes of ending it. Sakura and Elizabeth teamed up and thrusted out on the soldiers while the former was stunned on how much her friend has changed since their last meeting. None the less, the young Cardcaptor spun around and sliced her sword right at another soldier's chest, wincing as she, to her dismay, severely wounded him. While she had no choice and remembered her first time in this sort of thing while remembering fighting Heartless and the mysterious Organization, she still didn't like it.

Will tossed and flipped his own opponents to the ground before killing them. Sailor Moon met up with Barbossa and the two of them were forced to fight together. The duo surprised another one of the soldiers before Sailor Moon, in sheer annoyance, grabbed hold of the enemy's collar before tossing him into the river near a bridge below where he landed in a _**KER-SPLASH!**_

"That's the second time I tossed someone into the river!" Sailor Moon growled, remembering that she once tossed a Two-Timing Rat-Faced guy named Beni overboard a cruiser in Egypt in the future.( **A/N: This is referenced to my other story "Sailor Moon VS the Mummy" lol.** )

In the meantime, Tia Dalma, who was now hiding for safety and Pikachu, Jack the Monkey and Cotton's Parrot also moved to safety as well, secretly smirked as the secret bomb exploded from the small cart, sending a large number of Soldiers flying, killing them instantly while some of them landed into the river and drowned.

* * *

Ash, trying to locate his friends, found himself face to face with Sao Feng, only managing to block the older man's sword with his cutlass, the two of them struggling to overpower each other, while the pirate hissed dangerously at the young Pokemon Master, "It's an odd coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me

the day you show up in Singapore."

"I call it more bad luck than anything else." Ash grunted, before shoving his knee into Sao Feng's stomach, forcing him over before he knocked the pirate's sword away before holding his own at the man's neck, the two of them glaring at each other. "If you end up making a deal with Beckett, that's something you're gonna end up regretting."

Sao Feng, believing what the boy in front of him was declaring, questioned sharply, "You would cross Barbossa, and you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

"I'm not crossing anyone." Ash corrected, lowering his sword from Sao Feng's neck but still kept his guard up, just in case. "Sure I kinda know Barbossa can be tricky, and Jack can sometimes be stupid, but I trust them, whether they're pirates or not. Besides, you don't have any idea all the good stuff Jack did even before he became a pirate. It's Beckett who's the real monster."

This surprised Sao Feng for the second time in one day. The boy was not willing to cross Barbossa or Jack. Ash Ketchum believed more in his own thoughts than the Chinese Pirate could think. Standing up slowly as he knew, as much as he hated to admit it, he was beaten by a ten year old, before questioning, "What is your reason in retrieving Jack Sparrow?"

"He's my friend." Ash answered, "And if were any of my other friends, I still would've gone to the Locker to get them back no matter what. There's no way I'd abandon anyone close to me!" before slowly stepping back while making sure Sao Feng wouldn't attack him.

Once he was certain that Sao Feng, who decided to leave the boy alone, wouldn't attack him, Ash quickly turned and went to find his friends and reunite with them. Unfortunately, had Ash stay a little longer, he would've also stopped Sao Feng from making another one or two deals that would cross him and everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the admist of chaos, Jack the Monkey, being the naughty troublemaker that he was yet useful in his master's need for help, had found a firecracker before setting it down on a railing, and had it aimed at the fireworks house about fifteen feet away from where he, Pikachu and Cotton's Parrot were. Both Pikachu and the Parrot, seeing this, both freaked out.

"Pika!?" Pikachu shrieked, flinching away in horror.

"Uh-oh!" The Parrot crowed worriedly.

The Monkey then found a candle and use it to lit up the flare of the firecracker. Then he and Pikachu both covered their ears to prevent the loud noise from busting their eardurms, while the Parrot squaked, "Fire in the hole."

The firecracker soon fired and zipped past over the river and sailed past many stunned by-fighters, including Sailor Moon, Barbossa and another soldier who were all fighting on a bridge before pausing in disbelief as the cracker sailed right between the three of them and turned to follow the direction of it, while Sailor Moon sweatdropped incrediously, and it then landed in the bamboo building not to far away, a building that evidently contained a number of fireworks. While Sailor Moon muttered a worried, "Uh-oh!" Barbossa then killed the soldier the two of them had been fighting.

No sooner had this happened, once one had gone off, the whole building exploded in a display of smoke, noise and bright lights. It also severely wounded or killed other soldiers that were far too close and causing such distraction. Sailor Moon and Barbossa then both turned to the direction where the firecracker had come from, and the latter was the first to realise what had happened, seeing his pet Monkey with Ash's Pikachu and Cotton's Parrot.

"Thank you, Jack." Barbossa said to the Monkey with a proud and seemingly relieved smile.

The Monkey shrieked, pleased with himself while Pikachu looked ready to faint from shock, and the Parrot mimicked the wording of thanks, "Thank you, Jack."

Sailor Moon, who wasn't that fond of the monkey, blinked in surprise as she was unable to believe what just happened. Smiling a little, she then admitted to the pirate next to her, "You know, that monkey of yours sure is hard to figure out."

If Barbossa was offended, he chose not to show it.

* * *

The enemy was defeated at least for now. The explosions of the firecrackers had sent the Company soldiers scattering, thinking that the pirates had somehow gained reinforcements. However, it wouldn't be long before they were able to regroup and launch a new assault.

Barbossa intended to be far away when that happened. He was just beginning to figure out how to accomplish the goal with a scant crew and no ship, when he was suddenly brought face to face with Will. The young man was leading a group of Chinese pirates, Tai Haung among them, and Will himself was holding a familiar, scroll-like object.

Barbossa, with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder, paused to scrutinize him for a moment. "You have the charts?" He asked in slight disbelief, just as Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Sailor Moon, the four Sailor Scouts, Elizabeth and the five members of the Black Pearl crew arrived.

"And better yet," said Will, throwing the charts to Barbossa, "A ship and a crew."

Sakura looked around, before asking, "Where's Sao Feng?"

Will flinched minutely, as if wishing that she hadn't brought it up. "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

Tai Huang indicated a side street. "This way. Be quick."

The two groups merged to follow him to the docks. Will and Elizabeth lingered longer than the rest. Their eyes locked. Elizabeth knew that there was more to what had happened than Will was revealing. But, Will could not bring himself to say such things, and Elizabeth did not know how to ask. There were too many other things which they had not spoken to each other. This would just be another secret that as tucked away, in a dark place, that neither could go too.

Sakura noticed this, and her eyes became filled with worry. Before, her two friends would've talked more and last she heard, they'd been due to marry before Lord Beckett forced them to become fugitives and making the guests of the ruined wedding believe they'd been tricked into seeing an actual arrest announcement. Now...she didn't know what to make of this.

Sailor Moon did, however, but refused to even gaze at Elizabeth. It was because of the latter that the former had been forced to leave Jack behind to the Kracken to keep the Time-line in check. Sailor Moon blamed Elizabeth as much as she blamed herself, but then again, they were both guilty for their actions and now both of them were once again teaming up, reluctantedly, in order to atone for their sins and rescue the man whom one had been forced to leave behind and the other whom had forced herself to committ her crime. None the less, both of them refused to give away the truth until the time was right.

And so, all four of them quickly followed their group away from the Singapore Streets.

* * *

As the Chinese Pirate ship, the Hai Peng, sailed away from the destruction of Singapore, now under command of the East Indian Trading Company, sailing away silently into the darkness and out of the enemy's sight, things had quietened down, but the mood was somber and worrying. Sakura, while relieved that Barbossa didn't betray them(not yet at least), she still couldn't find it in herself to fully trust him. But for now, she knew she had no choice.

Now they and the group and new crew were on their way to locate the entrance to Davy Jones' Locker without ending up dead. Sailor Mars, who had a lot on her mind on the situation, find Tia Dalma standing by the side of the ship on the deck, and approached the Voodoo woman, standing behind her. While she didn't trust her as she could feel powerful energy and inhuman soul inside her, Tia Dalma was still a friend and she was here to help rescue Captain Jack Sparrow and retrieve both the Black Pearl, and as the Sailor Team had learned today since their arrival in the past, one of the nine pieces of eight.

"There's not place left for Sao Feng to hide." Sailor Mars commented, before questioning, "Do you think he'll head to the Brethren Court?"

"I canna' say." Tia Dalma shook her head sorrowly. "D'ere a' evil on de' seas. Even de' most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates 'ave come to fear."

The teenaged woman was silent on this. What could she say about this? She knew who the evil on the seas was; Either Davy Jones or as of most likely this moment, Beckett. Then again, Beckett himself brought fear not only to pirates, but also to many innocent people in the Caribbean and was spread across the entire world. If he is not stopped, he could very well dominate everything and overthrow all kings and governments in many countries and regions.

* * *

Under blindness that not even Davy Jones was aware of, even to the confusion of his mutant crew, the Flying Dutchment rose from beneath the sea, sailing towards and between two other pirate ships. During the day and without his heart, also having thrown away the Dead Man's Chest that was unknowingly picked up by the ones who controlled them now, fired cannons dangerously and powerfully between them, destroying both ships and killing everyone on board.

It was a mixture of half command and full rage.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the newly rebuilt Interceptor, Lord Cutler Beckett, the leader of the East Indian Trading Company, and soon within the next few years should things go according to plan, would become the ruler of the entire world under his command, was seated by his desk in the Captain's Cabin, with other people doing their work. Among them included Governer Swann who, with no other choice, working with paperwork to ensure that the King of England would never catch on the plot, on the opposite side of Beckett's desk.

Mercer stood before his lord after he and some of his men had returned from Singapore and was reporting on his findings and unknowingly to Ash, Will and Sao Feng, had spied on both conversations, realising that the Sailor Team, lower in numbers, had returned with seemingly a new member close to Ash Ketchum's age. Though Beckett still believed that Sailor Moon was in fact Sakura Avalon due to the teenaged girl also possessing the power of magical cards.

Beckett fingered one of the nine coins placed on his desk, questioning his Second in Command, "A piece of eight. Nine of them, you say?"

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, sir." Mercer corrected, "Nine pieces of eight."

"What's the significance of that, I wonder."

Mercer smirked, stating what was on his mind, "Does it matter? Nothing can hold against the armada. Not with the Flying Dutchman at the lead."

"Nothing we know of." Beckett corrected, which made Mercer lose his smirk. The Lord then questioned, softening his tone so that no one else in the room could hear them, "Did your friend happen to have mentioned where the Brethren Court are meeting?"

"He was mum on that, sir." Mercer admitted, "And those children, the so called Sailor Team, led by Sakura Avalon, are joined by a little girl who appears to be the real Sailor Moon yet she is not wearing the same attires as the five young women."

"Hmm..." Beckett thought deeply. This was indeed troubling news. If the Sailor Team were back, then that meant they were here to ensure that the world does not go under his rule. "Then he knows the value of information, and the Sailor Team wish to change the future."

He then whispered to Mercer as his eyes gazed to that of the unaware Governer, "Better keep this between ourselves. We don't want anyone running off to Singapore, do we?"

This was met with silence before Mercer nodded in agreement. After all, Elizabeth Swann was also sighted there, and as long as possible, Beckett was to kill her and force the Governer to forget about family line. Part of his plot was that once all pirates were extinct, then he would ban all govenments under his rule from having families. Should they fall in love with another, they would be executed because children were not allowed the freedom. As far as Beckett believed, freedom was piracy.

His thoughts were cut off when one of the newly promoted men, one who had brought him part of his victory, walked into the room and stood attention. It was James Norrington, once a Commodore, and now Admiral of the East Indian Trading Company, who had betrayed Elizabeth and her friends just to get his life back, not knowing the cost for this desire that costed the world.

"Ah, Admiral." Beckett greeted.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett." Admiral Norrington said smartly.

"Yes. Something for you there." Beckett replied, gesturing at the table behind Norrington, where a familiar sword case stood on the desk drawer with next to the door way, the lord continuing, "Your new station deserves an old friend."

Norrington, following the gaze, almost felt his heart skip a beat. Could he dare to believe? As through tranced, he slowly approached it before carefully lifting the case's lid open. His eyes widened and something inside him bursted with hidden guilt and question that confirmed his suspicions. His was his sword; one that former Blacksmith Will Turner had craved for him for his Promotion Ceremony when he became Commondore that one year ago. The day when he first proposed to Elizabeth who's heart really belonged to Will. The day when he first met Sakura Avalon, Madision Taylor, and of course, the pirate Jack Sparrow.

The same sword which he had lost when he resigned after barely surviving the hurricane. While Norringon had made his choice when he had taken Davy Jones' heart, something inside him had been screaming and screaming at him, yelling at him that he made the biggest mistake of his entire life that would cost Elizabeth her life. Despite that she'd been turned fugitive and that he betrayed her...he still loved her.

Governer Swann, gazing through his paper work, questioned the man beside him, "Not more requisition orders?"

"No sir." The man replied.

"Execution?" Norrington asked, drawing out the still shiny and clean blade, gazing at it, sombered but hid it well.

Beckett, having told Norringtion at least part of his plan to execute all pirates from the world, responded so that everyone in the room could hear, "The Brethren know they face extinction, and those who interfere with Time know they face punishment. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand."

Both Norrington and Governer Swann were both silent on this. Both knew that Lord Beckett had something much more evil in mind, but knew that they had no choice, or they too would face death penalty. Plus, most parts of their minds were that on the safety of Elizabeth.

Yet neither of the men in the room knew of the great challenges and consenquences they would face of their own.

* * *

 **A/N: I so hate Lord Beckett. He's the more evil version of Rufus ShinRa from Final Fantasy VII(and it's Compilation). See you in the next chapter and soon we'll be seeing Jack Sparrow...though probably not in the next chapter, but you never know.**


	5. CH4: Untold Between

**A/N: Again, not much to say.**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH4: Untold Between.

Many days had passed since the Hai Penghad set off on its journey to Davy Jones Locker, the entrance known as World's End. During that time, Sakura, the Sailor Team and the crew had traveled oceans which had no name(at least here in the past), water that were sailed but rarely with human hands. They had witnessed strange sights and creatures, and with each passing day it was becoming more and more clear that they were coming closer to the edge of this world(despite it being round, but the Sailor Team had discovered the edge of the Fairy-Tale World due to untold entrance). Every day, it was becoming clearer that there could be no turning back.

One day, everyone woke up to find that the air had turned bitterly cold. Before the days was over, ice had formed on the sails, the rigging, and even the clothes and bodies of the hapless crewmembers. The seas around them became riddled with great blocks of ice. It was only by the steady hand of Barbossa that they were able to navigate such a dangerous course.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Pintel, Ragetti, and even the Monkey, their faces and clothes turned nearly white with ice, their skin blue with cold, sat shivering in the frozen air. The two women of this small group had blankets wrapped around themselves, but it was too bad that there were enough blankets for only the five Sailor Scouts, Sakura and a small blanket for Pikachu.

"No one said anythin' about cold." Muttered Pintel.

Ragetti, despite being as chilled to the bone as his companion and the two women, was still (as always) the philosophical one. "I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering."

"If there is, then I'm a Polar Bear." Sailor Jupiter shivered sarcastically.

"There's something I don't understand." Sailor Venus spoke up, "If Tia Dalma can bring people back to life, why can't she do that to Jack?"

"Yeah, why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel grumbled, as he wasn't one to endure an inconvenience patiently.

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Came the voice of Tia Dalma, who had suddenly appeared in front of them. She seemed just as cold as the four of them, but she didn't even seem to be affected by it, her voice was sharp, but sounded almost weary, as if there were something that pained her to the very soul in her next words. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of deat', but punishment; de worst fate a person can bring 'pon 'imself, stretching on forever. Dat's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

She seemed to lapse back into her thoughts after this, and moved past them without a second glance. Pintel glanced at her retreating form, slightly disturbed by Tia Dalma's rather chilling message.

Sailor Jupiter on the other hand, understood the message and said, "Well, that explains everything."

Ragetti merely agreed, as if his point had been proved beyond contention. "Yep, I knew there was a good reason.

* * *

On another part of the ship, Ash, Sailor Mercury and Will Turner sat shivering with Tai Heung. The charts which they had gone to so much trouble to procure were spread out before them. They had not been what the trio were expecting. At first, it looked just like a pattern like any other map the trio had ever seen, but the continents and seas were broken up by a series of rotating rings, which, when turned, produced endless combinations of strange realms and different lands. Will was trying to puzzle out their various meanings, attempting to grasp some idea of where they were heading.

"The charts' a mess." Ash commented, "They're not like any other map I've ever seen."

That's when Sailor Mercury noticed something on the rings, and then discovered something else, "There are more rings than what Will's moving."

"She's right." Tai Haung agreed, "It leads to more places."

Both Ash and Will both glanced at the two, before glancing back at the Charts. The lines which had formed part of the Chinese characters that were scattered across the chart had formed the words of English letters as the rings were turned.

Ash was the first to read the first letters, his brows furrowing in confusion, " _Over the Edge, Over Again_?"

Will, also noticing, then turned another set of the rings, more recognizable words forming on the chart. " _Sunrise sets, flash of green_."

Neither of the four knew what the confusing riddle meant. So they had to ask the one person who might have an answer. Even Sailor Mercury was at loss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barbossa himself seated at the helm, with Sakura, Sailor Moon(with Pikachu in her arms), Sailor Mars, and Elizabeth all wrapped in blankets, cocooning themselves to keep warm, and Gibbs standing at the side of the ship near them. The two men, while cold themselves, hid their suffering pretty well. Sakura had been worried sick and couldn't get her mind off Jack or what Davy Jones' locker looked like.

"So, does anybody have any idea what the Locker actually looks like?" Sakura asked, shivering in the cold, while Sailor Moon lets off yet another sneeze for the tenth time in the single day since this morning, before the eleven year old quickly added, "Not that I'm curious on what it really looks like, since it is a place where people go to when they die, right?"

"There be many places where the dead go, Miss Avalon." Barbossa replied. "Many believed only Heaven exists."

"That's what most of us in the future thought to- _AH-CHOO!_ -too." Sailor Moon shuddered violently after sneezing again, and comically due the freezing place, before complaining, "Ugh, c-c-couldn't the pathway to the Locker be at least w-warmer?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement, feeling close to the point of just cocooning himself entirely in both Sailor Moon's arms and within the blanket without seeing the rest of the day until they were in a more warmer part of their voyage.

"Yeah, even the Underworld is said to be a real place too." Sailor Mars thought, while shuddering in the cold as well. This was also due to referencing on the existance of Hades.

"I wouldn't be surprised that'd be the case." Gibbs commented.

Sakura sighed, while shivering and trying to prevent herself from turning into an ice cube. "Just how many dead places really are there? I can't even keep count even on three?"

Before anyone could answer, Ash, Sailor Mercury, Will and Tai Haung then approached and approached Barbossa, explaining what they had discovered and gave him the Charts to prove their words. Once the Pirate Captain finished examining it, Ash then questioned, "Do you know what this means, Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa looked up from reading the charts and instead of answering Ash directly, he turned to Gibbs. "Ever gazed upon the Green Flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs replied, before he turned to face Ash, Sailor Mercury, Will and Tai Heung, explaining the old story, and even directly to Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Pikachu who listened in. "It happens on rare occasions, just before sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seein' it, some claim to have seen it that ain't, and there are some who say-"

"It singles when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead." Interrupted Pintel, who, along with Ragetti had tip-toed over to the stern of the ship to see what all the excitement was about.

The unexpected and unwelcome addition of Pintel earned him irritated looks from both Barbossa and Gibbs and an annoyed look from Sailor Mars. The unfortunate man seemed to wilt under their critical gaze. "Sorry." He said, rather sheepishly.

Barbossa handed the charts back to Will, while saying enigmatically to Ash, "Trust me, young Master Ketchum, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's gettin' back."

After a little bit awkward silence, Sakura couldn't help but groan in her mind, sarcastically thinking, ' _Gee, thats' comforting_.' and despite a certain incident back in the Houen Region with Madison, Kero, Riku and King Mickey at a Haunted Mansion, Sakura still had half the fear of ghosts, as she was expecting to see a bunch of them in the Locker.

A few hours later, the Hai Peng had entered into a vast canyon, with ice walls on either side, frowning down upon the small ship as it passed through the canyon, approaching what seemed at first glance to be nothing but a gaping black hole set into a wall of solid ice. However, as the ship passed from light to dark, something happened which had only happened a few times in the long history of mankind: in the space of a few short minutes, the Hai Peng crossed over the border of this world and into an entirely different realm.

Sakura and her group had made it to one part of their journey; They were very close to the World's End of Earth.

* * *

Back in the Caribbean, the Interceptor had actually located the Flying Dutchmen and while Beckett didn't seem all that impressed with it's appearence, he obviously didn't care about that. His heart was too frozen cold as ice to care about anything but himself. As he gazed through the telescope, what he saw annoyed him. The Flying Dutchmen was sailing through the destroyed and still burning wreckage of pirate ships that'd been shot down and still sinking. Several dead bodies still floated in the sea water.

That wasn't what Beckett had in mind for this part of the plan. Sure, he liked the mass murder on Pirates, but he still had questions to interrogate with prisoners he would've captured before sentencing them to death. Too bad there weren't any at the moment. The ocean around him and his ship and crew was filled with dead people, with undead pirates sailing on an undead ship.

"Oh, Bloody hell." Beckett groaned, irritated as he lowered the spyglass. "There's nothing left."

Mercer, who stood behind him, was equally displeased as he commented to his leader, "Jones is a loose cannon, sir."

Knowing that his Second in Command was right, Beckett knew what was needed to be done. He insued an order, "Fetch the Chest."

"And the Governer?" Mercer whispered, continuing with his tone deadly and angered that only Beckett would hear, "He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" Beckett questioned. Silence was all he needed, before muttering after making up his mind, knowing what needs to be done, "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course."

* * *

Onboard the flying Dutchmen in his room, Davy Jones, who usually loved to play on his massive Organ(not the iternal ones, but the musical one), even when he wasn't in the mood to be out on the Deck. Which was a first considering how he lost most of his human emotions. But ever since his heart was stolen by Jack Sparrow who died on the Black Pearl by the Kracken, Davy Jones went mad. He wasn't dead, which was given, and how he knew was was because even Jack didn't have the Heart. The heart that blasted man stole was stolen from him.

Since then for the past month, coming close to two months, Davy Jones' mind had been a blur every now and then. Something kept on ringing in his ears, running his entire being wild and insane. Even his crew had no idea what was going on, and it's frustrating and depressing.

The mutant Pirate's gaze turned to that of the musical locket, given to him by what he thought was his lover, who had betrayed him. He held the locket and gazed at it, and by the mere sight of it, his chest felt heavy, despite lacking the heart within it. Something was threatening to burst inside him, an emotion he hasn't felt in centuries. Just then, something wet and warm slid on his cheek from his eyes. When one of his tentacles that was used as a beard touched it, he realised, to his anger and shock, it was a tear.

He'd been on the verge of crying. Something that he hasn't done in centuries. Just as he was about to explode with anger, one of his crewmen suddenly called him to come to the deck, causing him to immediately rush as fast as he could, though considering that his right leg had been lost and replaced with a peg-leg, it was slow.

When Davy Jones arrived, he and his crew were shocked and confused to find their ship surrounded by soldiers of the British Army, of the East India Trading Company as though they'd just taken over their ship. One of the Admirals, James Norrington(who held in his nervousness in seeing the familiar fish-crew again), was among them, along with Gorverner Swann(who was stunned but held in his discomfort at the undead Pirates), and to the crew's shock and Davy Jones' dismay, was the iron chest he'd thrown overboard.

Realization kicked in, the Pirate Captain spat at the British angerily, "Go. All of you. And take that infernal thing with you. I will not have it on my ship!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Lord Beckett spoke sarcastically as he approached, very unafraid, continuing more serious this time, "Because I will."

When the undead Pirates gazed at him questionly, Beckett continued coldly, "Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship does as directed

by the company." before making a silent command to Norrington to take the chest and heart into Davy Jones's cabin.

The Admiral, taking the message, silently instructed some of the soldiers to follow him, before they walked passed calmly around Davy Jones and his crew and into the Organ Room, while Beckett continued to the Pirate Captain, with a tone of authority, "We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands." Davy Jones pointed out, not yet realising that being mutated wasn't the only issue of being cursed as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded." Beckett argued. He stepped closer to the now shocked and questioning Pirate, telling him disappointingly after realising that Davy Jones had been gullible and oblivious, even for the past 100 years, "I would have thought you'd learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet."

Shock, horror and realization dawned onto Davy Jones, hitting him like cannonfire. He had questioned himself on the whereabouts of the Kracken, the memory blurred when he discovered it dead...no mortal had been able to kill it, even from the inside. Yet...the truth hit him much harder than the betrayal. He had killed it. Under Beckett's Command. It made sense now. Norringtion, the man descirbed by the crew, had been the one to have stolen the heart from Jack Sparrow who had wanted to use it.

Despite his utter hatred towards the now dead man, Davy Jones realised that Jack's intentions was to be set free from his dept and keep the Kracken away as well as freeing Boostrap's son Will Turner. Beckett on the other hand, his goal was to use him and his heart to take over the seas and eliminate all Pirates in the world. For the first time in his life, despite his heart not being inside his human chest, he could feel it ache within the iron chest which triggered his chest to hurt painfully. It was guilt, and now it was too late.

"This is no longer your world." Beckett continued, not sorry or feeling any emotions at all. He then added in a whisper without sadness or care, "The immaterial has become...immaterial."

So this was the life now. Davy Jones had no choice but to obey Lord Beckett or else his heart would be destroyed and he would die. He was no longer the feared man fo the world; that title belonged to Beckett of the East India Trading Company who would soon take over the entire world.

Or so they all thought.

* * *

In the realm between the world of the living and the world of the dead, there is no moon and no sun to light the vast expanse of its endless night. But there are stars, countless stars. Some are no more than pin pricks of light, others bright, glowing balls that hang in the sky like giant lanterns. It was almost beautiful in its own way, a peaceful place, where one could maybe believe death was not all that bad of a place.

So still were the waters of this real that the Hai Peng almost seemed to be floating through a vast sea of starlight, so perfectly did the stars reflect upon the water below. There was not much said aboard ship and what was said was uttered in hushed voices.

Sakura couldn't get any sleep for the last few days. Each time she did, she'd wake up in cold sweat after seeing haunting images that made her even more determined to bring Jack and the Black Pearl back. If what she saw was right, then perhaps it was true. In her dreams of visions, she'd seen Jack, facing the gapping horried maw of the giant octopus with massive rows of teeth. Instead of trying to run away like he normally would've, instead, he'd chosen to try and kill it from the inside at the cost of his life and bravely died in a fight. Each time she'd seen his death, Sakura would wake up, almost screaming and immediately cried in Sailor Jupiter's arms while the said teenaged girl, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Ash and Pikachu attempted to calm her down.

To make things worse, it brought back memories of when Jack had been impiled by Barbossa at the Isle de Murta and would've died had Jack not taken the single piece of the Azec Gold to his advantage to be equal to Barbossa before the latter was shot died when Will broke the curse. Sakura, by these memories, couldn't help but think of the alternative that would've had Jack die on that day instead of Barbossa had the younger Captain not taken the risk of becoming briefly cursed himself.

Though Barbossa was no longer cursed, even as Tia Dalma brought him back to life, Sakura found it more and more difficult to trust him. As she gazed out at the sea of stars. But then, there was something else on her mind. Will and Elizabeth hardly talked and for some reason it kept reminding her of Sailor Moon's own guilt for failing to save Jack. Sailor Moon still refused to reveal the actual reason why she felt the most guilt than anyone else that had become the new obstecle of her and Darien's relationship, just as how Shrek and Fiona's relationship had been put to the test because of the invitation, Shrek's fear of not being welcomed into the family, and the Fairy-Godmother's desire to have her son Prince Charming and the replica she had created somehow from Sailor Moon's DNA, Sailor Fake Moon, to be with Fiona and Darien.

The Godmother herself had been cruel and twisted, following the storylines of fairy-tale books that been brought down for generations on Earth as though they were the Law of the Fairy-Tale world and not actual dimensions. Forcing many to fall in love for her sastifaction and not really seeing the real feelings anyone had. Then again, Sakura still hasn't come clean that she'd seen and become close friends with both Riku and Mickey, but that was secret hers, Madisons and Kero's alone. Yet, given being told by Namine, Sakura had learned that Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock had been there in Castle Oblivion with Sora, Donald and Goofy, but the four of them hadn't said anything either.

Was everyone, both in the present and the past keeping secrets from each other? Sakura thought she could trust them, but then, she felt like she was betraying the trust herself. She felt knots in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter. The sooner they found Jack, the better she can throw her arms around him and apologise profusely for not being there when she was supposed to, in order to keep him safe.

' _What am I going to do? How am I going to do it? Will Jack blame me for causing him to die when I wasn't there? Would he forgive me? Would he even...remember me?_ ' Sakura's thoughts echoed in her mind.

Little did she know, just up at the stern, Sailor Moon, who had troubled thoughts of her own, thinking about how to approach Jack once they rescue him and what his reaction would be, was approached by Ash who, remembering his time stuck in the Locker himself in his past and in the future, asked, inadvertedly loud enough to get Sakura out of her thoughts and causing the Cardcaptor to turn to her left and realise that two of her friends were there. "Are you still blaming yourself?"

Sailor Moon, who had not heard his approach turned, slightly surprised to see him there. But she could not bear to look for very long. Despite that she had forgiven some of her sins, some still lingered. She knew, she would not forgive herself until they rescue Jack. But then, there was still Elizabeth. Neither had talked, and Sailor Moon couldn't find it in her heart to do so, but at the same time, was afraid of what Ash's and everyone else's reactions would be when they find out it was Elizabeth who prevented Sailor Moon from changing the future and had left Jack to his death.

"Even though we'll be able to save Jack, this is something I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for." Sailor Moon said.

"I know what you mean." Ash admitted, "I know I won't forgive myself with what happened to Darkrai." before pointing out, "But we can't let that get to us. It's like Mickey told me; if we end up living in guilt, then the darkness will just swallow our hearts and drown us."

' _Mickey told him that?_ ' Sakura thought, blinking in surprise. She never thought that Mickey would've told Ash that. But then again, Ash was the first out of the three of them to have met the King when the latter had come to Earth to keep check of the world while on vacation.

Not responding, Sailor Moon walked passed Ash, and unknowingly, past Sakura who watched her go before sighing before gazing her sight out back to the ocean. At that moment, Sakura began to realise now how Sailor Moon and Riku felt. The guilt and fear of losing trust in friendship and love was far too heavy to allow anyone else try and comfort them. But Sakura didn't want to lose the feelings of love towards friends and family. Sailor Moon had come so close in seeking permemant solitude had Ash and Pikachu not followed her.

Ash in the meantime, moved up to the spot where Sailor Moon had been, soaking in the sound of water lapping against the Hai Peng, the feel of the night wind against his cheek, his thoughts on his memories and began to wonder if this passage was, or would be the same pathway Pikachu, Misty, May, Brock, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Team Pokepals, Dusknoir, Jack, Barbossa and their crew had/will be taking to rescue him and Grovyle from the Locker.

As he made to secretly take out the Compass to make sure the pathway was straight and true, when suddenly something made Ash stop his moment as something caught his attention. He noticed something up ahead, a swirling, grey mist, where before there had been a clear sea. He also heard a faint rumbling sound that was growing increasingly louder. Memories of the Fairy-Tale world's familiar edge quickly returned to his mind, but unlike that time, the waters were not rushing upwards.

Alarmed and horrified, Ash turned around, only to be confronted by Tia Dalma, who had sneaked up behind him unawares. There was a look of knowing pain in her eyes, and her voice was one of sad wisdom, a wisdom borne from many years of despair. "For what we want most, dere is a cost must be paid in de end."

While Ash didn't know what she was talking about, before he could ask what Tia Dalma was talking about, he felt the ship's speed beginning to increase and the rumbling was growing in intensity. As did Sakura who looked down and her eyes widened in horror as the water beneath the ship was becoming increasingly faster and faster.

Both horrified, Ash and Sakura ran onward towards the stern, which caught the attention of the rest of the Sailor Team and the crew who followed them, with Ash calling out to the Captain, "Captain! Up ahead!" as Barbossa was steering the ship.

There was an odd look in Barbossa's eyes. A kind of zany calmness, as if he not only thought there was something out of the ordinary going on, he was even enjoying it. "Aye, we're good and lost now."

He said this like it was good news, but the rest of the crew wasn't too apt to agree with that judgment. "Lost?" echoed Elizabeth with disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'lost'?" Ash demanded.

"For certain ye have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, else ways, everyone would know where it was." Was the answer from Barbossa.

Somehow, it triggered the memory in Ash's mind, something that Marluxia once said to him and Sora in Castle Oblivion. It wasn't exactly the same, but was very similiar. " _ **In this place, To find is to lose, and to lose is to find.**_ "

Did that mean it wasn't just memories?

The crew had clustered around Barbossa by now, and there couldn't be any mistaking the fact that the ship was going faster every second and the deep rumbling was growing louder. Gibbs looked over the side. "We're gainin' speed!"

"Aye." Said Barbossa, in that same eerily calm manner, as if everything were going exactly as they should be.

Will, unable to stand still any longer, suddenly sprinted down the deck of the ship, calling as he went. "To stations! All hands to stations!"

The crew, roused from sleep or stupor, all hurriedly rushed to their stations, any of them now knowing what was going on, but blindly following the orders which Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash were shouting along with Will.

"Hard to port!" Ash shouted.

"Gather way!" Sakura shouted.

"Hurry up, guys!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Keep her trim!" Will ordered.

"Nay, belay that!"Barbossa roared, still strangely exhilarated by what was happening, "Let her run straight and true!"

The rumbling had grown by this time to a deafening roar. By this time, all aboard the Hai Peng had become aware of it. They all rushed to the prow and the sight which greeted them was nothing short of jaw-dropping. There, not far ahead of them and coming up swiftly was an immense, rushing waterfall, which thundered down into a void of absolute blackness.

"Oh my gosh!" Sailor Venus shrieked, eyes widening.

"Blimey." Ragetti mumured, as the biggest waterfall layed before them. That's when everyone knew, they had reached the world's end for real.

Sakura, in anger, turned to Barbossa accusingly, "You doomed us!"

"Don't be so unkind, miss Avalon." Barbossa replied calmly, "We may not survive to pass this way again. And these be the last friendly words ye'll hear."

Not willing to argue and definitely wanting to brace herself and her friends, Sakura and everyone else on board, Barbossa included, knew that it was too late to turn back now. So the only thing they could do was preparing as best they could for the imminent fall. Ash had Pikachu wrapped tightly in one arm close to his chest while his said best friend clinged onto his shirt for dear life, and Ash himself held onto a rope as tightly as he could, shutting his eyes as the two best friends braced themselves.

Sailor Moon did the same with Sakura who buried her face into her older friend's shoulder, both of the Cardcaptors holding on for dear life while praying to the gods to spare not only them, but also everyone else on board the ship. Will rushed to the stern, turning the rudder as far as it would go so that the Hei Peng would not fall nose first into the abyss. He called out, "Hold on!"

The Hei Peng moved swiftly to the waterfall's edge. It teetered uncertainly on the brink, and then it slowly began to fall. The hapless crew had a death grip on ropes, bulkheads and whatever else they could manage to find. But that couldn't stop their hearts plunging into their stomachs as they looked down to see the nauseatingly endless drop before them, and while most of them screamed in terror, Barbossa was the only one to be laughing manically despite the fact that he was facing the possibility of death for the second time.

And then, the Hei Peng tumbled downward, ever downward into the abyss, the laughter of Barbossa, and the screams of the Sailor Team and the crew swallowed up the endless blackness, but not before light shined around them. As the last hope, both Sailor Moon and Sakura had used the Shield Cards to protect everyone as they fell into the darkness.

* * *

He had no idea how long he's been stuck in Davy Jones' locker. It might've been only days. It might've been only weeks. It might've been several months. It might've been centuries and very possibly be in the year where those who had travelled back in time were about to or even afterwards. One thing was certain for Jack Sparrow, he was in the Locker, on board the Black Pearl...in the middle of a desert of sourching sun and heat, not a single wind, not the sight of the ocean.

All around him and his beloved Pearl was nothing but sand, sand, sand, sand, and more sand, and sand dunes that acted like dead mountains. How he knew he was here? Well, that's a good question.

While it came as a blur since he came here, but Jack was definitely confident that this wasn't a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from as he would've loved to. The last thing he remembered was being devoured by the Kracken as the bloody giant squid dragged down his ship. As much as the Pirate Captain hated to admit it, the clear memory of one of the sharp giant teeth that impiled him right through his stomach and spilling his blood onto the giant, inhuman disgusting tongue was still fresh on his mind.

When he had awoken, all injuries of that were gone and he felt no movement of the ocean. It had been like waking up from a horrifying nightmare that nearly made his heart burst out of his chest. Then there was the never ending sea of sand, which he quickly added all up to conclude that he was indeed trapped within Davy Jones' locker. It wasn't as horrifying as he thought it would've been, as he had admittedly been expecting ghoulish souls surrounding him and over taking his entire being to make him into one of them. That at least was cleared from his mind and downgraded into paranoia.

None the less, when he had awoken, Jack found himself surprised that he didn't even feel dead. Or if he did, it felt just like being alive. That's when he realised that he wasn't actually dead, but he wasn't actually alive either. He was stuck in between, body, heart and soul. With the supplies having run low, and the lack of rum, and the only food source was a single peanut, Jack knew he'd been driven more crazy than ever.

To add it all up in the craziness, Jack had began to see dreams of what he thought were just wishful thinking, still fully unaware that he was actually seeing the future; He saw himself, with the Sailor Team, along with members he'd never seen before, but were actually quite friendly. One of them, being a large Ogre from imagination, seemed to have a good sense of humor. Terrifying in appearence, but Jack decided that the Ogre was good looking compared to Davy Jones's fishy appearence. And very much nicer in personality. Even the talking donkey, ironically named Donkey, was very nice. Annoying, yes, but at least he was a good singer.

Jack even sometimes found himself humming or softly singing the songs he strangely remembered. Songs he never heard of before but had a good taste. He often wondered what the future was actually like, though he would've lived through it without the hassle of time travel. Too bad that would never happen. Or so he thought at this stage.

But that was only once a week or so he believed was once a week. The rest of the time was seeing hallucinations of...himself. Hundreds of himself in different ways and the more Jack kept on seeing them and speaking to them-or mainly talking to himself since he had no one else to talk to-the more he kept on realising that he never thought just how annoying he himself was to everyone else. No wonder Serena, Will, Elizabeth and Sakura couldn't keep up with his personality.

Today, Jack shot another hallucination of himself that attempted to eat the peanut, blowing the non-existant smoke from the barrel before approaching and ate the peanut himself, muttering to his dead hallucination, "My peanut." before giving out orders to his 'crew'.

Something even more wackier, even by Jack's standards which he thought was a _step_ too far since even he would never do that, at least not in his adulthood, but he did act like a bird once as a teenager, another one of the hallucinations clucked and waved his arms like a chicken, having actually(not to mention disturbingly) layed an egg which another hallucination picked up and examined in confusion.

But while the dreams brought comfort, the hallucinations and the never-ending sands brought annoyance. Point being, Jack was in the locker, and he wanted out. He wanted to return to the Realm of the Living.

He noticed one of his crewmembers tying up on of the lines and this is the conversation that followed. "Mr. Sparrow?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." The hallucination said, nervously.

"What say you to the condition of this tack line?"

"It be proper to my eyes, sir."

"Proper?" said Jack, swiftly beginning to lose patience with his other self. "It is neither proper, nor adequate; it is in obvious fact, sire, an abomination!"

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but maybe if you gave a man another chance."

"Shall I?" said Jack, with deadly sarcasm. Quick as lightening, he drew his sword and stabbed the offending crewmember through the stomach. "It's that sort of thinking that got us into this mess." He murmured darkly into the dying man's ear.

He withdrew his sword, the body falling as his feet with a sickening thud. Not pausing to consider the conundrum that he had technically just killed himself(again), he began speaking, with barely controlled anger simmering beneath the surface of his words. "We have lost speed and therefore time, precious time that cannot be recovered once lost, do you understand?"

The violent act had drawn the attention of the rest of the crew and they were all gathered around, gawking like a group of empty-headed seagulls. But at the dangerous sound in their Captain's voice caused them to snap to attention and reply smartly. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Jack sheathed his sword and whirled around. His temper had finally broken and he growled at his crew, "Really? It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you."

Had anyone else been there with him, they would'v raised eye-brows in confusion, not seeing Jack's hallucinations. While he knew that he was alone, sometimes it was hard to tell between reality and hallucinations. Like being stuck between being alive and being dead, Jack was stuck between reality and imagination, and he hated being in the middle of everything.

Thence when turned to address his crew, he was addressing the open air of an empty deck. "Doldrums, sir." He imagined one of his hallucinations saying. "Has the entire crew on edge."

Jack turned, and with almost regal disdain, said, "I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise." Striding to the railing, he jumped up and grabbed a trailing rope. He didn't have to take this. He was still Captain Jack Sparrow; he was going to take control of his own destiny. "Gentlemen," he announced grandly, "I wash my hands of this weirdness." With that, he pushed off from the railing and swung down to the sandy ground beneath him.

Not that it would make much of a difference, because his bravado was useless when he had no real audience. The fact of complete solitude for god knows how long was much worse than being alone in a small dingy in the middle of the ocean. At least back then, Jack could still feel the ocean underneath him, get to places, and let the boat rock him to sleep peacefully when there wasn't any storms brewing.

Now, he found himself standing in the midst of an endless sea of sand. He could feel the heat rising off of the sand, the harsh glare of the sun blinding him. Licking his finger and holding it out for a single breeze, he groaned when he realised he couldn't feel any. "No wind."

Irritated, Jack began pacing as he added to himself, "Of course, there's no bloody wind. My soul I do swear for a breeze. A gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick."

He stopped suddenly, and more or less on impulse, looked down at his feet. There he saw a perfectly round, oblong rock, a rock which he was certain had not been there before. He beat down and picked it up, studied it for a moment before tossing it into the distance out of boredom. He then turned to head back to the ship, and this time, with the comfort of no hallucinations of multiple copies of himself, Jack instead, and somehow, managed to pretend that Sakura was with him for a second.

"But Jack, why would anyone like him do that?" Jack imagined Sakura saying to him.

"Because he's a lummox, isn't he?" Jack 'replied' to the false Sakura who wasn't really there, but just thinking about the girl gave him comfort. He then noticed another small hallucination of someone else he didn't like, and continued to this hallucination, "We shall have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited."

He stood staring at the Pearl, wondering exactly what he was going to do now, when he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was not alone. Someone or something was watching him. He ran his gaze around in a full circle, but there was not a single living soul in the Locker with him. For some unexplainable reason, his eyes were drawn downward and there he saw, the exact same rock.

Either he was going absolutely even more crazy, or the rock was actually alive, Jack couldn't tell. Either way, he felt definite discomfort, before waving his hands at the rock, muttering to it, "Shoo."

The rock, of course, did not move or speak in any way to acknowledge him. Seriously, how can a rock even talk anyway? Let alone actually move? Jack, after a few seconds turned and walked away. But the feeling of eyes upon him didn't fade. If anything, it seemed to increase. He stopped and looked down once more. Sure enough, there was the same rock, looking plain and innocent. But Jack, either because his mind had finally snapped or for some other reason of his own, wasn't so inclined to trust outward appearances. He once more picked up the rock and stared at it, muttering, "A rock."

Hesitatedly, and disgusted with this idea, Jack slowly brought the rock to his mouth and licked it, cringing at the foul and dry taste. Unable to stand it, he flung it as hard as he could out into the desert. The rock bounced, rolled and finally came to a stop some distance away. Jack did not see, however, that a few seconds after it landed, the rock suddenly cracked into several thin lines, sprouting long spindly legs, claws, and googly eye stalks. The rock hadn't been a rock at all, but rather a crab. ( **A/N: Think it's cute. It's Spider Crabs that scare me.** )

Jack wandered towards the front of the Pearl, continuing with his errant muttering. "Now we're being followed by rocks. Never had that before." he stopped, observing a rope that was dangling from the Pearl's bow. "Oh, a rope." He yanked on it, and the rope dropped down.

Few minutes later, Jack was pulling and tugging on the rope, straining with all his might to move the Pearl even a fraction of an inch. Of course, one man attempting to move a great bulk such as the Pearl, but Jack was desperate. He had had enough of this scorching desert. He wanted to feel the open sea moving under his feet again, smell the salt air and hear the wind rushing through the sail of his ship as she danced upon the waves. He wanted to live again. He was sick of being half-dead. He was sick of being alone. Sick of being stuck in a place worse than hell. Okay, maybe hell still proved to be the place full of nightmares, but at least Jack would have had some _real_ company, no matter how twisted those who commited the worst crimes were. Or maybe this was actually hell and this was Jack's punishment; solitude, and lack of water.

Either way, he finally reached his breaking point. Then again, this wasn't the first time Jack had lost it. But this was the first time he had had an audience. The little white crab watched from a short distance, watching the futile struggling of Jack with its waving eyestalks. Jack, finally at the end of his strength, stopped and looked at the crab. Why did he get the feeling that he was being laughed at? That did it. Jack's resolve crumbled. How had he been brought this low, to be laughed at by a crab that appeared out of nowhere? It was all pointless, everything was pointless. In complete and total despair, Jack collapsed on his back, finally giving up. The Locker had won.

Or so he thought.

The small crab scuttled out into the desert, to what looked like even more little, round rocks. The crab waved its claws, uttering a few squeaks. As if they had been commanded, the dozens of rocks began metamorphosing into countless small white crabs. Once they were all more or less all ready, they crawled en masse to the high and stranded Black Pearl.

Jack layed on the ground, his eyes closed, and willed the sun to roast him alive, determined to die from dehydration. Just lying there actually would've made him lost consciousness and fall asleep, had a suddenly slight coldness sweep over his body from the shade and shadow. Sensing something move and seeing the light dim from his eyelids, Jack opened them again before realising that a shadow moved over him.

Sitting up and wondering if it was another craziness from his mind, Jack looked to see, to his most greatest confusion and shock, was the most bizarre sight he'd ever seen; The Black Pearl was actually moving. Standing up and taking a few steps back, Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Little did he know, the Pearl was moving thanks to the crabs carrying it on their backs. Jack stared at this sight for a long time. He was too stunned by this sight to say anything or even consider that he should follow or not. However, it at last occurred to him, that perhaps, just perhaps, there as a significant reason that his ship was moving. Perhaps a god of goodnes or something like that decided that he didn't belong here.

Either way, it took Jack a moment to realise that the Black Pearl was rapidly starting to disappear and immediately dashed madly after his beloved ship, frailing his arms like a mad person as though telling the ship to wait for him. This was not only his exit out of the Locker, as Jack did not know yet, but it was also the day of his reunion and the doorway into more danger once he would return to the Realm of the Living.

The next step of his destiny.

* * *

 **A/N: I've made sure to put Jack into this chapter. So in the next chapter, he will be reunited with the others. But it still won't be easy for everyone just yet. The real struggles were still yet to come. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. CH5: Hurtful Truth

**A/N: I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH5: Hurtful Truth.

The Sailor Team and the crew had reached their destination. They had gone over the edge, and had ended up in another realm entirely. They didn't know how long or how far they had fallen, but the next thing that they had known they were struggling ashore, the wreckage of the destroyed Hai Peng littered upon the desolate beach where they now found themselves. Ash was making sure Pikachu was okay, which the latter was, much to his relief.

Ash and Pikachu then both looked up, and sighed. This place was exactly how they remembered. "I guess not much has changed in the future, Pikachu. Never thought we'd be back here, this time in the past." Ash said to his friend.

"Pika..." Pikachu muttered in agreeing, his years drooping in disappointment.

" _This_ is the locker?" Sailor Mars wheezed, soaking wet and dumbfounded. The place wasn't as she had expected. She expected it to be similiar to Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchmen; slimy, fishy, dark, cold, wet, and monsterous. Not...just a never ending continant with nothing but sand in front of her and the ocean behind her and everyone else.

"It's not like what I expected." Sailor Mercury admitted.

Sailor Moon looked around, seeing no one else aside from the group around her, commenting, "I don't see Jack. Or anyone else for that matter." with a sweatdrop.

"He's here." Barbossa, who was standing a little ways off and alone among the crew and the Sailor Team and to Elizabeth, said. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." as he seemed the least effected by the descent and disappointment.

Sakura stood behind him, her eyes glaring daggers as she pointed out, irritated, "Yeah, well, thanks to you, we're stuck here without a way of getting outta here, just like Jack is."

It was at that moment that several crabs began crawling into view. They seemed to appear from no where and they all headed straight to Tia Dalma and began crawling one by one under her skirts, which was noticed by Jack the Monkey who seemed rather confused and curious. The voodoo woman was holding one of the little white crabs in her hand, stroking its shell as if it were some kind of pet. "Witty Jack," she said, with a mysterious smile, "Is closer dan you t'ink."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than a sight unlike any that any of the Sailor Team or crewmembers had ever seen came into view. The mast of the Black Pearl appeared over one of the many high sand dunes that dotted the plains beyond the shore. More of the mighty ship rose into view, until it seemed as if the Black Pearl was moving through a sea of golden sand. In reality, it was still being carried by white crabs. But the strangest sight of all was that of Jack Sparrow, who was standing at the very pinnacle of the mast, holding on as if nothing out of the unusual were happening. One thing that could be said for Jack Sparrow, he certainly knew how to make an entrance.

This unexpected entry was beyond anything which most of the bystanders had ever witnessed, especially among the Chinese crew. Everyone else's mouths, except for Tia Dalma and especially Barbossa's, dropped in shock and disbelief at the sight before them.

Tai Heung couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. All he could do was breath in a shocked whisper, "Impossible."

Ash, the only one understanding the strangest and having overheard Tai Heung's whisper, only muttered with a dumbfounded yet impressed smirk, "Welcome to the Locker."

Ragetti, speechless, could only point at the Black Pearl as it at last rolled down into the seas, where she truly belonged. "Boat."

"Trust the Black Pearl to do something like that in a place like this." Sailor Jupiter commented.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama." Said Gibbs, when he saw the person who was approaching in a longboat a few moments later, "It's Jack."

He hurried forward to meet him, followed closely by Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Moon, the rest of the Sailor Scouts and several of the other members of the crew, the Sailor Team having such relieved smiles form on their faces. They found him! Or rather in this case, he found _them_. Elizabeth started to go after them, a brief smile coming to her face, but then she faltered. She had hoped for this moment for so many months, not that it was here, she was struck suddenly by the fact that she was about to come face to face with the man that she had killed and prevented Sailor Moon to save. What on earth was she going to say to him? And as she glanced back at Will, she couldn't help but notice that he was staring at with a look of anger and disappointment in his eyes. She was beginning to feel a little uneasy; perhaps this was not going to be as easy as she had thought it would be.

A few minutes later, Jack had pulled ashore in one of the Pearl's long boats. The Sailor Team, Gibbs and the rest of the displace crew came running up to him, Ragetti shouting as they did. "It's the Captain."

"It's good to see you!" Ash waved happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed enthusiastically.

Jack, while not in the mood to see the crew in the same enthusiastic greeting, did calm down a little at the sight of the Sailor Team, even though they lacked Misty, May, Max, Brock, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon. As he came striding at them, he smiled a little at the children. "Nice to see faces that would not drive me absolutely crazy, even if kids are hard to handle. Still far better than Mr. Gibbs's lack of information of his actions." giving a hard and disapproving glare.

The Sailor Scouts, Ash and Pikachu's expressions, along with Gibbs and Sakura's turned to that of confusion. "Huh?" Ash muttered.

"With you lot being well mannered and no sense of betrayal, it's easy to forgive you for the many things that's been happening in all of the weirdness from the weirdness of me. Savvy?" Jack continued.

"Say what? What on Earth are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked, dumbfounded.

Sailor Mercury, believing that Jack was very unaware of the location, informed him softly, "Captain Sparrow, you're in Davy Jones' Locker."

Jack froze when he heard this. His eyes flicked back and forth uncertainly. "I know that." he said, at last. "I know where I am and don't think I don't."

"Does that mean you knew that the Black Pearl literally sailed from a desert into the ocean behind us?" Sailor Moon asked, jerking a thumb to the where the boat was anchored.

This only made Sakura, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Ash fall to the ground(anime-style), groaning at Sailor Moon's lack of seriousness and the fact that the question itself was practically stupid.

Sakura, being the first to stand up, nervously made eye contact with Jack, greeting, "Uh, long time no see, Captain."

"Long time no see?" Jack blinked, confused. "Not sure if you don't remember the conversation you and I both had just a little while ago."

"Wha?" Sakura blinked, now confused herself. What was Jack talking about? Did being here in the Locker make her friend get even more crazy than ever before?

"You know; the Garden Party." Jack continued, before commenting, "Though I must admit, that's a fancy pink new uniform you're wearing. Absolutely fits you and suits you. Goes with that pink magic wand of yours."

Sakura only sweatdropped, and while the man's comment at her battle costume was one of the nicest things he'd ever said to her, Sakura still had no idea what he was talking about. Neither did anyone else...until Ash and Pikachu then both remembered something and both chuckled softly in embarrassment.

At that moment, Barbossa stepped forward. In greeting his old rival was what one would have expected from a person of Barbossa's nature, extreme sarcasm. "Jack Sparrow."

Noticing his rival and as though he was delighted and happy to see him again, Jack greeted in return as he approached the other Captain, "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa replied, with ironic humor, before reminding him, in annoyance, "You shot me."

The Sailor Team, hearing this, blinked in surprise at what Jack said to Barbossa, with Sakura asking her friends in a half-whisper, "Did Jack just call Barbossa 'Hector'?" never having heard the older pirate being named Hector before, or even Jack calling him that until now.

"Me neither." Sailor Moon admitted, surprised herself. She and the others should know, because they and the rest of the Sailor Team in the future sailed with the future-selves of the Black Pearl crew more times than they could count; a few times in the Kanto region, and through out the Orange Islands.

Ash then shrugged, and stated, "I guess Hector is Barbossa's first name. Which makes sense, actually."

Jack, neither he or his rival in front of him hearing the group, seemed to consider this before he cheerfully said, "No, I didn't." He then caught another familiar face with his usual aplomb.

"Tia Dalma, out and about, eh?" Jack greeted to his former lover, "You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Tia Dalma smiled uncertainly, not quite sure how to take the "compliment," if it could be called as much.

This whole thing could be called nothing other than strange. Jack's behavior was bizarre, even by Jack's definition. However, Jack had been in the Locker so long that the lines between reality and illusion, sanity and craziness had become increasingly blurred to the point where he accepted that whatever he saw was nothing more than all in his imagination. Jack thought he was in yet another of his endless imaginations, for example.

"He's acting more weird than before." Sailor Moon commented.

"Nah, he thinks we're all in his head." Ash confirmed, causing the rest of the Sailor Team save for Pikachu, who also understood, gaze at the young Pokemon Master as he added, this time in a whisper so that his friends could hear and not the pirates, "When I was stuck here, I've seen multiple dimensional screams of Jack by himself on the Black Pearl, seeing hallucinations of himself all over the place-like, hundreds of himself."

That only made the six other members of the Sailor Team sweatdrop, before gazing back at Jack. If what Ash said was true, then it was no wonder Jack was acting more weird than usual.

Will, who also realised what was going on, confirmed to everyone else flatly, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack, as if noticing Will for the first time, came up to him and asked, "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel or, uh, rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will answered, too used to Jack's odd and annoying behavior.

"Well, than you wouldn't be here, would you?" Said Jack, as if that had just confirmed his whole point. "So you can't be here. QED, you're not really here."

This was more than Elizabeth could bear to hear. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Jack," She spoke up, finally making her presence known to the man that she had condemned to death just one month ago. "This is real, we're here."

Jack's eyes bugged out when he saw Elizabeth standing in front of her. If she was here, then that meant that, given the fact that Sakura didn't remember the false conversation he had with her imaginary self, meant that Elizabeth was right. It suddenly occurred to him that he had been speaking nonsense for the past few minutes and moreover, he had been trapped in Davy Jones' Locker for one and half months.

Not wanting to say anything to Elizabeth, Jack hurriedly reached the Sailor Team and Gibbs, whispering to the latter, "The locker, Mercury says?"

"Aye." Replied Gibbs.

"I thought you said you knew where you were." Sailor Mars spoke, skeptically.

Sailor Moon, the sudden uncomfortable feeling, knew where this was going. The only reason why Jack questioned this was because he'd come face to face with the one who betrayed him, forced her away and left him to die in the first place, and that he needed something to ease his mind from the shock. All Sailor Moon could do was mumble to herself, "Oh boy."

Before Jack could fully think this over, Elizabeth said behind him. "We've come to rescue you."

Jack turned around to face them. Now that he was beginning to feel like he some concept of reality again, he was also beginning to remember how he had ended up in the Locker in the first place. He was also painfully aware of the fact that Sailor Moon, the young woman who, from the future and much younger than him, and whose heart belonged to Darien, he'd(Jack) had admittedly fallen in love with(Sailor Moon) looked uncomfortable, making him realise that Sailor Moon blamed herself for his death. But Jack knew that it wasn't her fault. She attempted to save his life, but was forced to leave him by Elizabeth, and it added to his irate mood.

In his current state of mind, perhaps he little bit of a right to be less than civil. "Have you now? Jack questioned, his voice was bitingly cold, sarcastic and angry. "That's very kind of you." He came towards Elizabeth, continuing, "But since it would seem that I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones who need the rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." He was not about to be indebted to any of the people standing here, no matter what they might say to him.

Sakura was stunned by anger Jack directed at Elizabeth. What was going on?

"I see my ship." Barbossa spoke up smugly, before he then pointed to sea and the Black Pearl. "Right there."

"Not this again." Sakura muttered with a sweatdrop. She knew that Jack and Barbossa would be fighting over the Black Pearl unless one of them gave it up to the other, which, given their history together, was never going to happen. This would probably go on into their ocean graves when this is all over. On second thought, she realised, this was going to go on forever since their future-selves are alive and immortal. How and when that would happen, was still a mystery.

Jack pushed forward and shaded his eyes from the sunlight. "Can't spot it." He called back to Barbossa, "Must be a tiny thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Just then, the others came up gathering around Jack, as Ash told him urgently, "Jack! Beckett has the Chest and the Heart."

"He's using the Flying Dutchmen to kill both pirates and innocent people." Sailor Moon added.

"He's taking over the ocean and the entire world." Sakura added.

"De song has already been sung," said Tia Dalma, almost as soon as Sakura was finished speaking. "De Bredren Court is called."

Jack, overwhelmed at how everyone crowded around him, looked at them in apparent disbelief, not to mention the overwhelming pressence that there were so many of them. While it was comforting to finally have people around him after almost two months of being entirely alone, he started to feel uncomfortable by this number. "Leave you people alone for a minute, an' look what happens: Everything's gone to pot."

He managed to extract himself and move away from them. But Gibbs' desperate voice stopped him. "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back somethin' fierce."

"Yeah, you need our help to get you outta here." Sailor Mars added, more irritated than desperate.

"And you need a crew." Added Will.

Jack paused, turned around and glared at them all (but at four in particular, two who were not here) accusingly pointing out, "Why should I sail with any of you? The children, I can take, but four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded and prevented someone from saving my life and changing my future." He pointed at Elizabeth before gesturing at Sailor Moon.

Sakura, Ash and Will, their faces immediately turning to disbelief, turned to Elizabeth as did everyone else. Elizabeth, slightly ashamed and embarrassed, looked very much as if she would have liked to make some kind of excuse, but couldn't think of anything to say. They then gazed at Sailor Moon, who, knowing that the truth was out, could only now glare at Elizabeth thanks to the reminder Jack had given them. Sakura on the other hand, her expression turned to horror and the hint of betrayal forming. Was this true? Elizabeth was the main reason for Sailor Moon's guilt of preventing Jack's death?

Jack found this reaction (particularly Will's) with evident delight. "Oh," he said, with a wicked grin, "She's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're 'ere." he told the two, before turning his attention to Tia Dalma, "As for you."

Tia Dalma smiled at him flirtatiously. "Now, don't tell me, ya didn't enjoy it at de time." which earned a skeptical look from Barbossa, a freaked out expression from Sakura, and a creeped out expression from Ash.

Jack had to admit that she had a point. Plus, despite her scary nature, he was always fond of Tia Dalma. "Fair enough, all right, you're in." True, he needed a crew, but that didn't mean that he had to take everyone with him. As long as was in command of the situation, him having the Pearland everything, he was going to pick who was leaving and who was staying.

He went down the line, starting with Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me." much the latter's surprise.

"The children, absolutely." Jack said to Sakura and the Sailor Team who blinked in confusion but some relief. He had no attention of leaving them behind. He then went over to Gibbs and Marty, picking them to go with him. Jack then cringed at the sight of Pintel before ignoring the stumpy man, and then to the last member of the living original crew.

"Cotton." Jack nodded with a smile, before frowning at the parrot. As much as the bird annoyed him, it was Cotton's pet and friend, and translator, "Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk too."

It was only than that he saw the rag-tag crew of Chinese pirates, who had been milling around in the background during the entire conversation, but whom Jack hadn't noticed until now. He stared on confusion, asking, "Who are you?"

"Tai Heung." Tai Heung introduced himself, before gesturing at the rest of the chinese crew behind him, "These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

Tai Heung's answer was truly piratical. "With the highest bidder."

Jack grinned, "I have a ship."

Tai Heung nodded. "That makes the highest bidder."

"Good man." Jack began yelling orders to his new crew. "Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail."

The men moved out to obey his orders, while the Sailor Team stood, glancing at each other as they glanced back and forth between Jack and five-er, I mean, six of those who he inteded to leave behind, knowing what was coming next. Jack, oblivious to the Sailor Team's worried looks, took out his compass, opened it and was met with the sight of the needle turning around and around in circles. As he shut the compass, he had to keep himself from screaming out in frustration. Why did this stupid thing never work for him right when he needed it the most?

"Jack," Barbossa's sweet, wheedling voice in a small sing-song tone forced Jack to turn in his direction. Barbossa was holding the charts in his hand, a smug smile on his face, as he patted the map, asking innocently, "Where are ya goin', Jack?" with Elizabeth, Will and Pintel all glared at Jack and Ragetti shared Barbossa's smug look at the younger Captain.

The realization occurred to Jack that if he had no idea how to get out of the Locker than the fact that he had a ship would be virtually useless. It was clear to him that he had no choice but to take the other with him. Another thing was also clear to him, and it disturbed him as well as Sakura greatly. If any of them were to get out of this alive, than Jack and Barbossa would have to face one of the toughest (and cruelest) tests they had ever faced: teamwork.

The rest of the Sailor Team, while knowing that Jack and Barbossa would eventually get used to sharing the Black Pearl as well as teamwork, here in the past, it hasn't happened yet. The five Sailor Scouts all shared worried glances. This was a recipe for disaster. They, Ash, Pikachu and Sakura just knew it.

* * *

Teamwork for pirates is hard enough under the very best of circumstance. However, when the pirates who are forced to undergo this order happen to be two Captains, who both claim sovereignty of the same ship, the result could be nothing short of disastrous, not to mention confusing, just as the Sailor Team had predicted.

The five Sailor Scouts just stood there while both Barbossa and Jack were repeating the same orders over and over until finally both of them had enough, to the point of now arguing, which, given the circumstances for three of the young women, having seen this all too often, the two men were male-versions of both Raye and Serena.

Barbossa, finally fed up, turned to face Jack and said, angrily, "What are ya doin'?"

"What are you doing?" Jack shot back, equally miffed.

"What are ya doin'?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what _are_ ya doin'?"

"What are you doin-" Jack stopped, realizing that the argument wasn't gaining any ground. He tried to respond with what he felt was a perfectly logical argument. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The Captain of the ship is giving' orders."

Jack paused, than said, as if it were the only conclusions that Barbossa couldn't possibly argue. "My ship, makes me Captain."

"They be my charts."

"That makes you, 'Chartman'."

While the two men were arguing, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, while not seeing that this was _exactly_ how the two of them would sometimes argue and bicker, were a little bit frightened at the sight before them. Sailor Moon then commented softly, while the two pirates were repeatedly asking, 'What are you doing?' parts, "They're scary."

"They're even worse here in the past than they are in the future." Sailor Mars said in agreement.

"No wonder it took them 200 years to get over it." Sailor Moon commented.

Despite the agreement, Sailor Mars then sighed, saying, "Yeah, well, Jack can be very stubborn at things like this."

Sailor Moon begged to differ, and couldn't help but point out skeptically, "Yeah, well, you and Barbossa both have a lot in common in being mean and brutal, not to mention just as stubborn."

Flinching in anger by this point, Sailor Mars glared at her friend in irritation, before arguing, "No wonder Jack likes you. Both of you would've made a lovely couple since you're both equally clueless.

"Oooh!" Sailor Moon growled angrily by this comment, shoving her face against her friend's, arguing, "At least I don't have such a fiery temper as you do!"

"At least I'm not such a crybaby!"

"At least I'm not as bossy as you!"

"At least I'm not as lazy as you!"

" _ **Grr!**_ You take that back!"

By now, both Jack and Barbossa, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars' arguments echoed around the ship that their words became so entangled that no one else could even understand what the two men and the two teenage women were even saying, and it was becoming increasingly embarrassing. Sailor Mercury and Gibbs both decided to slink away to avoid the major blow outs, while Sailor Venus sweatdropped, silently pleading for patience. Sailor Jupiter, finally having had enough of the two groups' useless arguing, was just one second away from yelling out at them to shut up, when someone else has beaten her to it.

The two silly arguments, proving to be such a waste of time, was interrupted by another gruff voice that belonged to a very irritated Pintel, and that was, astonishingly enough, loud enough to silence even Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Jack and Barbossa. "Stow it! The four o' you! That's an order! Understand!?"

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, with huge sweatdrops, and Jack and Barbossa, not to mention everyone else onboard the ship on the deck, stared at Pintel with blank, disbelieving expressions, completely speechless. Seeing this and quickly remembering where he was, Pintel's expression turned to that of being sheepish and embarrassment with a sheepish smile, saying apologetically, "Sorry. I just thought that with the Captain issue in doubt, I might throw in my name for consideration and stop the other two women from fightin' like cats. Sorry."

Having made himself clear, Pintel stepped aside to Ragetti's side, with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus standing with them. Jack and Barbossa could now focus their attention on more important issues, such as who would be going up the stairs to the stern first, passing the four of them in a shoving contest that was full-blown on the left staircase. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, both wanting to be beside either Captain, glared at each other before going exactly the same thing in a full-blown shoving match and up to the right staircase just half a second later.

Ragetti poked his friend and said, encouragingly, "I'd vote for ya."

"Yeah, I'm impressed." Sailor Jupiter said to Pintel in agreement, relieved that the fighting was over...for now, at least.

Sailor Venus sighed in relief, muttering, "Finally. Someone to break up even Raye and Serena's dumb arguments."

"Yeah," Pintel, who breathed out a sigh of relief that he had managed to escape so easily, said before glancing up at the four at the stern at such the close call.

With the argument out of their minds, and the four of them actually glad that someone cut into the stupid bickering, Barbossa then pulled out his spy-glass and gazed out at the ocean of the Locker. Sailor Mars, having brought a pair of binoculars and did the same thing as the Captain to her left. Both Jack and Sailor Moon, seeing the two of them do this, smirked smugly as they attemped to do the same thing, believing that their own were larger. Unfortunately, Jack's spy-glass, if that's what you want to call it, was no longer than his own hand, and no matter how hard he pulled, it become obvious that he was again outsmarted. Sailor Moon in the meantime, pulled out pair of binoculars that, much to her dismay and embarrassment as she formed a sweatdrop at the size, was no bigger than the plam of her hand. This made the two of them lose their smirks that turned into humilated looks.

Both Barbossa and Sailor Mars, seeing this, both smirked smugly in amusement, while both Jack and Sailor Moon, heads low in humilation, slumped off in embarrassment. But the two of them would get the other two once they were all out of the Locker.

* * *

Ash, his mind whirling on that fact that Sailor Moon didn't say anything more on how Jack died, didn't know what to think. Though it did make sense on why she was reluctant to say this, because Elizabeth was their friend. Besides which, as far as the Sailor Team went, betrayal was still an alien concept.

Especially to Sakura, who was sitting on the steps, staring stoically straight ahead at nothing. Ash approached her, both of them saying nothing at first. How could they? Ash had been aware that Sailor Moon wanted Jack to live, but Elizabeth, through was just as guilty as the Moon Princess, forced both her and herself to leave him to die. Sakura on the other hand, didn't know what to do. The ultimate betrayal was hitting her much, much harder than the time when the full truth of Julian's past in being the innocent, clueless half of Yue.

Ash approached her, and said, grimly, "Elizabeth left Jack to the Kracken." now feeling guilty for not have prevented their friend from doing so to their other friend.

"I can't believe she would do that." Sakura muttered, shifting uncomfortably, and visibly very upset, standing up too quickly. "I thought...I thought we could trust her."

"I still can't believe our friends have betrayed us, and each other." Ash nodded in agreement, turning to face his friend.

But then, the betrayal of friendship, they realised, didn't happen the first time. But then again, the reason for Riku betraying Sora was because he was gullible and naive, easy to trick. Riku had been tricked by both Maleficent and Ansem, so that the latter two would gain their goals. When Riku learned the truth, he regretted it. All he had wanted was to find Kairi, as did Sora.

"Sailor Moon couldn't tell us...was because she didn't want us to know the truth." Sakura realised, her eyes starting to become full of tears. "No wonder she felt so bad lately."

But that wasn't what was hurting her the most. It was because, like Elizabeth and Sailor Moon, Sakura herself, and Ash were also keeping secrets. But it had to be done in order to prevent anymore bad things from happening. In Sailor Moon's case, her reason for her secrets was because of her guilt and fear. In Ash's case, he promised Namine that until Sora, Donald and Goofy got their memories back, not only he wouldn't tell the rest of the Sailor Team until the time was right as well as welcome Namine as a friend and part of the Sailor Team, but also because he didn't want anyone else to worry.

In Sakura's case, she promised Riku not to tell the others until he could fully control the darkness in his heart. She also promised Mickey not to reveal what has happened though he did promise that things would be alright. But would things really be alright? Elizabeth never told anyone that she prevented Sailor Moon from taking Jack with them. Instead, she left him to die.

"I wish none of this would've happened." Ash muttered, somberly. "That Davy Jones and Lord Beckett never existed. But if that happened...then we wouldn't have met Jack or the others."

"I just..." Sakura's voice was full of tears, before she concluded, "I just don't know anymore." before she turned and vanished up the stairs as quickly as she could, leaving him as empty and as full of doubts, if not more so, then before.

Ash felt just as lost as Sakura. Even though he was aware that she couldn't hear him right now, he still replied, "Me neither."

* * *

Night fell upon the Black Pearl in the locker. Both Jack and Barbossa were occupying the Captain's Cabin, considering that none of them or anyone else had anything better to do than, in the two men's case, continued to trade insults at each other, they were doing exactly that. The Monkey had taken Jack's hat before scampering up the monkey bar hanging from the ceiling, though Jack had snatched his beloved hat from the filthy animal, giving it a glare of utter disgust.

"I see you properly neglected to take care of me ship." Barbossa commented sarcastically, standing.

Jack, who'd been sitting in the chair with his legs on the table to use as a foot-rest, gazed behind him at what his rival was looking at. Realising that the older man was gesturing at the still broken windows that had been knocked during the Kracken attack, before asking airily, "What, this?" before pointing out while fanning himself with his hat, "This is ventilating, clear out the stench of the previous occupant."

Barbossa shot Jack a glare after giving him a fake smile which wasn't that strong anyway. Changing the subject for the fifth time today, Jack then smirked, commenting, "Surprising how Sakura agreed to trust you in saving me, even though she still doesn't like you."

The older Captain was about to respond when Gibbs suddenly appeared in the doorway. He had been feeling the tension between the two Captains and had been militarily precise in his orders and behavior. He stood at attention and asked smartly. "Headin', Cap'n?"

"Two degrees starboard." Jack answered, standing up as he put his hat back on his head.

Barbossa immediately had an objection. " _I'm_ Cap'n of the starboard side." He looked at Gibbs and said officiously, "Two degrees starboard." Jack could barely hide his outrage and Barbossa really didn't help matters when he grandly proclaimed, "The Cap'n will now take the helm."

Realising his rival's next move, Jack, determined not to let Barbossa get the better of him, dashed after the latter who quickly saw the movement and ran ahead, leaving Gibbs to mutter after them in apparent befuddlement. "Aye, Capn's."

It turned into a race between the two men to get to the helm first. Barbossa took one stair and Jack took the other. Gibbs, who had followed, was stuck in chosing which one to follow before slapping his arms to his side in irritation and gave up. Instead, he turned his attention to clean one of the rifles to ignore the bickering of the two Captains.

The two said men in the meantime, each arrived at the wheel at nearly the exact same moment (a startled Cotton barely had time to get out of the way), there they stood on opposite sides of the wheel, staring straight ahead, but perfectly aware of the other regardless, but briefly pretending that neither existed to each other.

After a moment of stillness, Barbossa reached up and turned the wheel exactly six inches to the right. Jack, after a second, turned the wheel six inches back to where it had been before. Barbossa turned the wheel again, more forcefully this time and Jack resisted the effort. It was not long before the two of them were literally hanging on the wheel, engaged in a futile tug-of-war over control of the Pearl.

Below them on the deck, the Sailor Team, minus both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, sweatdropped when they noticed yet another bickering between the two men, which was more like a couple of five year olds fighting over a piece of candy. Or rather, remembering two babies in the future who were the twin cousins of Sailor Jupiter, Phil and Lil constantly fighting over everything that was either a toy or a cookie, or a piece of worm in a tug-of-war.

Sakura, having calmed down from earlier, but still felt the eerieeness of the situation, sighed before grumbling to five of her friends, "This is like handling a couple of three year olds."

"I'll say." Ash said, before giving both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars a knowing-skeptical look and said, "Then again, Jack and Barbossa fight just like how these two fight all of the time."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Sailor Moon growled in sheer annoyance at the ten year old, as did Sailor Mars who was just as angry by this insult.

"Well, it's the truth." Ash answered, for once not scared by girls' tempers.

"Serena and I aren't that bad, are we?" Sailor Mars dared.

Ash shook his head, with a look that said, 'seriously?' before asking, a little annoyed, "Come on, guys. Do we have to have Madison record you or something?"

Sakura, hearing this, chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop, aware that Ash was being sarcastic, but still pointed out, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Ash." just as a soft but strange moaning sound filled the air but no one was aware of this.

Until Sakura turned back to gaze at the water, and instantly regretted it. Her face turning that into fear, she froze at the sight below her and the Black Pearl, though she did whimper, which caught her friends' attention. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Ash and Pikachu all noticed this and wondered what was wrong. They then looked at what Sakura was looking at, only for their reactions to be exactly like the Cardcaptor's. White, ghostly beings was just beneath the surface of the ocean, slowly drifting past the Black Pearl and into the direction where she came from with it's passengers. The moaning sounds came from the ghosts in the water.

A second later, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash and Pikachu flinched away by two steps, screaming as they were horrified beyond belief and freaking out, their eyes bulging out at the sight.

"Ghosts in the ocean!" Ash cried out. That, he never saw before the last time he was in the Locker. If this happened in the future, then he was very relieved to not have noticed the first time around.

The screaming coming from the four of them, and Ash's exclaimation was enough to cause Jack to let go of the wheel so quickly that the unexpected energy snapped and caused the wheel to spin rapidly, causing Barbossa to stumble back a few paces and accidently fall onto the hard wood and hitting the back of his head, causing the older man to grunt, "Ow!"

Jack, for once, completely ignored Barbossa, and raced down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. When he joined up with four of his friends from the future, he asked, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Ghosts! Ghosts in the water!" Sakura shuddered, pointing a shaking finger at what she and her friends had been looking at.

While he was aware that Sakura was a firm believer in ghost stories, Jack slowly and hesitatedly approaching the railing to see for himself. Surely enough, just before they disappeared, where the white ghostly things in the water. Jack's expression turned to that of discomfort and a twinge of fear before leaning back. But when he noticed Sailor Mars's curious and thoughtful look, he quickly realised what the ghosts were, as considering that they were all still stuck within the Locker.

"They weren't attacking us." Sailor Mars commented, "I couldn't even sense anger in them. It was more...sorrow and pain, like they died at sea in the real world."

"More likely that they are the spirits of the dead." Jack responded, which made Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash and Pikachu now turn to him curiously, while the pirate continued, "Legend would say that it was Davy Jones' duty to ferry those who end up dead at sea to the afterlife and not just the Locker."

"So wait." Sakura muttered, her eyes widening in realization and her fear fading away. "You mean Davy Jones wasn't always evil?"

"With pirates, you can never tell who was good and who was evil." Jack shrugged, "The main story is, it was the betrayal of love that made him into...o'l fish-face that he is now." just as Barbossa, who had recovered, join up with them.

"So he abandoned his duties to ferry those who died at sea to safety of the afterlife." Sailor Moon correctly realised, before asking aloud, "I wonder who was the woman he fell in love with?"

"Calypso." Barbossa answered this time, making his pressence known to the group, walking pass them to stand on Sailor Mars' right, continuing, "She was no ordinary woman Davy Jones gave 'is heart to. She be the Sea Goddess who tasked him his duties."

"A Goddess of the Sea? No way." Sailor Moon said, stunned. Then again, memories of meeting Eris, the Goddess of Chaos in the future, maybe she should believe in something like Calypso. That still begged the question on how Davy Jones even managed to meet her, let alone fall in love with her. What happened between him and the Goddess?

Sakura, remembering her time at her old school before becoming a Pokemon trainer, thought deepily, "I've heard about Calypso. Legend has it that she was the ruler of the seas of the world to control the weather, like storms and tornados."

"I have heard that she was somehow imprisoned as a human before being set free." Sailor Mars thought with a concerned frown, "But my Grandpa never knew how it actually happened. Could the legend be true?"

"Some say that it did happen." Jack responded before Barbossa could, causing the latter to turn away in annoyance that the former got to answer first. Jack, seeing the reaction, smirked proudly at himself.

Ash, somehow figuring out that he wasn't meant to remember as to not give way of what he experienced, ended up muttering worriedly, "I wouldn't be surprised if it actually did happen. I mean, since the Kracken was real, then I'm more than willing to believe that Calypso is real too."

* * *

Just before Sakura and the others saw the ghostly spirits in the water, up at the front of the ship, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were gazing out at the ocean with Pintel humming to himself, and Ragetti fishing. But when he gazed at the water, he saw the ghostly things and cried out in fright before retreating to the other three, accidently losing the fishing pole which landed into the water with a splash, forever lost. The others, seeing this, gazed in disbelief at the ghosts passing them.

"Talk about creepy." Sailor Venus muttered with a freaked out expression.

Sailor Jupiter, hearing the moaning haunting sounds, furrowed her brows that turned into half-sympathy, muttering, "They don't look like a threat. They somehow look and sound...sad and hurt."

"That's downright macabre." Pintel commented.

Ragetti, being stupid at times like this, wondered aloud to his partner-in-crime, "I wonder what woul' happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?"

The two Pirates were about to consider it when they both noticed the dark looks from the two teenaged women that told them if they even think to try, they were both going to die. Pintel, not wanting to get into trouble like he almost had earlier, muttered to his friend, "Be disrespectful, it would." in which Ragetti nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Tia Dalma would know about all of this." Sailor Venus suggested.

"Good idea." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

It didn't take the four of them long to find the Voodoo woman thanks to some of the crew directing them at where she was. In fact, she had been just about the four of them who had been unaware until now. When the two Sailor Scouts and the two Pirates found her, Tia Dalma in question, with an expression of somewhat sorrow on her expression, only increased their curiosity, as Sailor Venus cleared her throat, saying carefully, "We were just wondering about...um..."

Knowing what the young blonde-haired girl was going to say, Tia Dalma responded, "D'ey should in de' care of Davy Jones." and when she turned back to the souls passing them as the four got closer to her, listening while she continued, "D'at was De' duty 'im was charged wit'...by the goddess, Calypso."

As the two behind her were stunned with silence by this, Tia Dalma continued, though to the two younger women, it was as though she was speaking through her own emotional pain of her past, "To ferry d'ose who die at sea to de' other side. And ev'ry ten years, 'im could come to shore, to be wit' she who love him, truly."

She turned back to the souls, her expression turning into a frown, concluding, "But de' man has becom' a monster."

"So...you mean he wasn't always the way he is now?" Sailor Jupiter theoried. To think that Davy Jones had been human, but then again, it made sense to both her, Sailor Venus and Ragetti since Davy Jones was Captain of the Flying Dutchmen, he'd been a human once, to once have human emotions, to once sailed the seas freely with his heart inside his human chest. The downside to being Captain of the Dutchmen was that if he did not do his duties...well, they saw what became of him and the crew. He was cursed.

Tia Dalma confirmed their thoughts, "No. 'im was a man, once." secretly caressing her locket around her neck, as though she was keeping it as a reminder.

Like Sakura, Elizabeth, Sailor Moon, Will, and Ash, Tia Dalma had far more secrets of her own besides the fact that she had the power to bring those who only been dead and not taken into the Locker back to life. This was met with silence, until Ragetti spoke up, seeing something else coming towards the Black Pearl, "Now it's boats comin'."

He was right.

Up ahead of them, were where the souls of the dead at sea passed into never-ending darkness. These souls took on the forms of people riding in little longboats, a lantern at the prow to light their way.

Sailor Mercury and Gibbs, who were having a conversation and unaware of the legend of Calypso by two groups, noticed the boats as well, as did everyone else who were now joining their sides just as Sailor Mercury gently held Gibbs' arm to hold him back from alarming everyone, already sensing no danger from the people of in the longboats passing them.

"They're no threat to us." Sailor Mercury informed them, before asking Tia Dalma to make sure her theory is right, "Miss Dalma?"

"We are not'ing but ghosts to dem."

Barbossa, for once showing respect and understanding as this sort of thing somehow gave him memories of his own first death, and being serious, agreed, "It's best to let them be."

In a short time, the Black Pearl was floating in and amongst the numerous boats. The unfortunate souls who were aboard them paid the Pearl no heed, nor acknowledged the massive black ship in any way. No matter how raucous and brawny the crew might have been under ordinary circumstances, they were silent and respectful as they watched the souls pass by. They could not help but feel that they were witnessing a sight which few mortals had ever beheld. The Sailor Team, watching the souls go by, felt their hearts ache at the sight before them, never having seen so many dead people, yet not what they all believed in. Because now they knew that the scary stories of ghosts belonged to that of Ghost Pokemon who too had goodness in most of them.

Most of the souls were strangers to them, men, women and children, of all races and nations, united in the one debt that none can escape paying. Sailor Moon and Sakura both wanted to cry as they saw the children passing by. It wasn't fair to the poor people who all looked so innocent, so lost, and so accepting in death. But there was nothing neither of them or anyone else on board the Black Pearl could do. For Ash and Pikachu, this was the reminder of how death works in the Locker and to see this again would haunt them for quite sometime.

However, there was yet one in that vast number who was familiar to nine people and one Pokemon onboard. Sakura was the first to notice and she gasped, in horror and sorrow, as she asked, her heart aching, "Could it be...?"

Elizabeth suddenly saw in the numbers of longboats, that her father was riding in one them. A smile instantly lit her face and she said, fully unaware of what was actually going on, "It's my father, we've made it back. Father, father, here, look here!"

As Governer Swann didn't respond, having been brutally murdered by Lord Beckett back in the Realm of the Living due to learning far too much about the evil lord's goal, Jack however, with sorrow as too realised what had happened, and had a good idea on who was responsible, stepped up to Elizabeth and told her, with sadness in his eyes, "Elizabeth, we're not back."

Elizabeth turned to look into Jack's dark eyes, eyes that were strangely heavy with sorrow. It was only than that the terrible truth started to dawn on her. It was further confirmed when she noticed the same heavy sorrow in the eyes of Sakura, Ash, Sailor Moon, Pikachu and the four Sailor Scouts, tears forming. It had already occurred to nearly everyone else. Will attempted to warn Elizabeth, but before he could say anything, Elizabeth shouted once more to the now former Governer. "Father!"

At last, Weatherby Swann, hearing the familiar voice, looked at her, surprised to see his daughter in this otherworldly place, and frightened as well that she had somehow shared his fate. "Elizabeth. Are you dead?"

The former Governor of Port Royal was moving slowly past the Black Pearl and Elizabeth was forced to move along the Pearl's side to keep up with her father. She knew inwardly what was happening, but everything within her was wildly trying to deny it. She numbly shook her head to her father's inquiry, "No, no."

That seemed to relieve the Governor. "I think I am." He murmured. The idea did not seem to give him any fear or pain. He merely accepted it with almost resigned grace. He was even smiling a little. He had been dead for some time and he had come to accept it.

"No, you can't be." Elizabeth said, feeling herself begin to panic as she did not feel the same feeling as her father did.

Weatherby didn't even seem to hear her. He appeared lost in thought, trying hard to remember the last few moments of his life before he died. "There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time, it seemed so important."

The Sailor Team and the Black Pearl crew knew that he was talking about the Dead Man's Chest, which angered most of them that Beckett had done this. So those who would know the truth of his evil goal would all face death penalty, pirate or not. "Come aboard!" Elizabeth cried, desperate to get her father to listen.

But Weatherby continued on, although he had not noticed her interruption. "And a heart. I've learned that if you stabbed the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a Captain."

This shocked the Sailor Scouts and Sakura, their eyes widening. Was that the cost? If one of them or their friends killed Davy Jones, they would have to sacrifice their freedom and their own hearts to replace him as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen? Would the curse never end? Did the future-selves of the Pirate crew know about this? Ash and Pikachu in the meantime, both gazed sorrowfully at the unaware Will who too was shocked by this, as Tia Dalma approached him with a knowing look. Jack, unknown to everyone else, hearing this quickly began to form a plan in his mind. But he too there had to be a cost as well. Such as the loss of the Black Pearl once more.

"Silly thing to die for." The Governer sighed.

The truth was now all to clear to Elizabeth, but she refused to accept that it could ever end this way. No, it could not be over. Her father couldn't dead. She called out to any of the crew who would listen. "Someone cast a line." She turned back to her father, begging him desperately, "Come back with us."

Marty had moved to grab a coil of rope, but he was not moving fast enough for Elizabeth. Her father was almost past the ship, her time was slipping away. Rushing over to Marty, she snatched the rope from him and dashed back to the rail.

As though speaking through his thoughts, Tia Dalma whispered to Will, "A touch of destiny." in a mysterious voice.

Elizabeth in the meantime, had thrown the line to her father's boat, holding onto the other end; she called to him, "Take the line."

But Weatherby did not even see the line. His gaze was locked on Elizabeth, his eyes shining with love, sadness, and pride. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, the line! Take the line!"

But it was too late; his eyes still locked on Elizabeth, Weatherby did even notice the line slipping out of the longboat. Elizabeth broke at this moment, screaming and sobbing incoherently. Her mind had moved beyond all sense of logic, she dropped the line and ran for the stern of the ship. Will, to his horror, saw that she was preparing to jump from the Black Pearl, in a vain effort to get at her father.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Sailor Mars warned, she, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, and Will immediately dashing after Elizabeth, just one second before Tia Dalama warned to everyone else, "She must not leave de ship!"

Everyone else dashed after the others, except for Jack who, seeing this, didn't know what to do or what to say. His heart ached for Elizabeth's loss. Sailor Moon, standing next to him, tried her best not to cry. Both of them knew now, they couldn't keep blaming Elizabeth. She did what she did, because she had no choice. It was guilt more talking than anything else. But nothing ached one's heart more than losing a loved one, friends, family and lover alike.

Dashing after Elizabeth, Will was forced to physically pull her off the ship's rail, even as she cried out desperately and sorrow to her father who was beginning to disappear, "Please come with us! Please! No! I won't leave you!"

Weatherby called out to his daughter one last time as his boat moved past the Black Pearl into the darkness beyond. "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

"Please, I won't let you go!" Elizabeth cried, but by then, it was far too late. She stopped struggling and collapsed, sobbing into Will's arms. The terrible truth was clear to her and she could no longer deny it. Her father was dead.

Will, cradling Elizabeth in his arms, seeking to offer any comfort he could, gazed at the others, while Sakura, tears falling from her own eyes, gazed at Tia Dalma, not wanting to accept this either and asked pleadingly, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Tia Dalma shook her head sadly, as the last of the souls disappeared into the night. "Him at peace."

Sakura, also hit hard by the terrible truth that was clear to her, cried as well, as did Ash, Pikachu, and the Sailor Scouts, especially Sailor Moon who, still on the deck with Jack, threw herself into the startled Jack's arms and buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. Jack, feeling uncomfortable since this brought him the memory of when she kissed him, knew that he couldn't push her away, and he wouldn't. So, he awkwardly held her in his arms and decided to comfort Sakura later to let her cry in his arms as well.

This made everyone onboard the Black Pearl more determined to stop Lord Beckett and his evil ways once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: I've added one of the deleted scenes from the film into this(the Jack and Barbossa tug-of-war part). The scene where Elizabeth sees her father dead always aches my heart and brings tears to my eyes.**

 **In the next chapter, excuse the spoilers, the Sailor Team and the Crew escape the Locker. See you next time! I may be a couple days late for posting anymore chapters of this story due to the weekend being busy, but if not, well, expect two more chapters tomorrow.**


	7. CH6: Escaping into a Trap

**A/N: I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH6: Escaping into a Trap.

A day later since the Black Pearl, it's crew and the Sailor Team had passed through the dead souls, though it seemed a whole lot longer for everyone. There was simply nothing to do, and if there had been something to do, it would have been to no purpose. The truth was slowly becoming clear to them: they were lost, lost upon a trackless ocean where true navigation was impossible. They were literally trapped beyond the edge off the world, and there was nothing they could do to change that.

To make things worse, the food and water supply were dangerously low and if boredom didn't kill them first, then dehydration and starvation certainly would. Sailor Venus looked into the basket of pickles...or at least...it used to be full of pickles. The basket was full of it. Now it was just empty. She sighed, as her stomach growled loudly due to the lack of food. Everyone was on the deck, with nothing to do. Most of them just layed on the wood floor. Among them were Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Pintel and Ragetti, the two latter would've happily drowned in their sorrow in rum, which was rather difficult to accomplish since there was no longer any rum, or water, or food.

"Great. That was the last of the pickles." Sailor Venus groaned, and, unable to help herself, muttered, "I would give just to have a cheeseburger."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sailor Jupiter groaned in agreement.

"No wa'er." Pintel said, as he tipped one of the water flasks, only to feel a few sparse drops on his parched tongue. "Why is all but the rum gone?"

Gibbs, realising that rum bottle didn't have any droplets at all, glumly said, "Rum's gone too."

Pikachu, who had found a jar, peeked in to see any traces of apples or fruit, was dismayed when there was nothing inside. Tearing up into a panic, Pikachu shook the jar repeatedly in futile before becoming dizzy and collasped onto his back, whining and upset and hungry. Sakura and Ash, who stood by Sailor Mercury and Will by the Black Pearl's railing, noticed this and realized what happened.

"Oh, and we forgot to bring Pokemon food too." Sakura sighed.

Ash, feeling guilty for his best friend ending up starving in this situation, and feeling history repeat itself to both of them, told the small poor Pokemon, "I'm sorry, Pikachu." before going over and scooped up his hungry Pikachu, cradling him to make him feel better.

Sakura sighed, before she gazed at Elizabeth who was still in mourning for the loss of her father, seated on the steps a few feet away. Sakura couldn't blame her friend. So much has happened, and things just went from bad to worse. The shock of the murder of Elizabeth's father was replaced by a numbing grief and sadness which none but Will were able to rouse her from, and even he questioned sometimes if he was doing any real good. The young Cardcaptor in the meantime, didn't know what to do. All of this started just under the shade of thirteen years previously here in the past. But as far as it went, it went far further than that in two occasions.

One was that Davy Jones had become a monster, feared by humanity all over the world for a century, ruining the lives of others who either died at sea or just forcefully taken them onboard the Flying Dutchmen. He betrayed his lover, the Sea Goddess Calypso. Or so Jack and Barbossa both claimed.

The other was Lord Beckett, who cared nothing more than power. He took pleasure in killing lives just to make himself good, lying through his teeth without even trying, even to his majesty, the King of England. He used slaves and brutually tortured them as though they were not people, but merely Heartless. Jack had saved those people, freeing them to live a better life somewhere away from the East India Trading Company, which costed his life as a normal person and forever as a Pirate. It costed him his ship, and in desperation and love for the Black Pearl, stupidly made a bargain with Davy Jones.

Both men had ruined Jack's life and many others. What's more, Jack had inadvertedly brought in people who had become his friends into the situation that should never had happened. But Sakura didn't blame Jack for either of the two's existance. She didn't blame him for what happened to Will's father, Boostrap Bill Turner. Sakura didn't blame Jack for inadvertedly dragging Will and Elizabeth into the case of both the Atzec Gold that cursed Barbossa and his crew. Gosh, even Barbossa had been dragged into this mess, but again, it wasn't Jack's fault, even though Sakura still found it hard to trust him. But so far, the former cursed Pirate wasn't hostile towards her or her friends.

No, the blame was all on Beckett's and Davy Jones' heads. They would ruin lives just to get what they want...just like Ansem in the future, Sakura realised, and that terrified her even more. How many bad people were really out there in the world?

As Sakura gazed back out at sea with Will with the sun rapidly disappearing into the horizon, Tia Dalma suddenly appeared beside them and Sailor Mercury, her face grim. The voodoo woman then said, grimly, "If we cannot escape dese doldrums before night, I fear we shall sail on trackless seas, forced to road de reach between worlds, forever."

"With no water," Gibbs began as he, came up to stand beside them, "Forever seems to be arrivn' a mite too soon."

Sakura left the rail and looked up towards the stern, where Barbossa stood, seemingly unmoved by the feeling of uncertainty that pervaded over the entire crew. Below him, sat Jack, who was idling away his time by fiddling endlessly with Sao Feng's map. Sailor Moon stood at Jack's left, once and a while gazing at what the younger Pirate Captain was doing.

Sakura glared up at Barbossa, asking in frustration, "Why can't he do something?" as the man had got them into this mess. So why couldn't the Pirate Captain figure out how to get them out like Jack was doing.

"Me eye! Gi'e it back!" Ragetti cried out to the monkey, chasing after it as it stole his wooden eye again. Little did he know, the eye itself had been slowly rolling back and forth on the table where Jack had the Charts placed onto.

Ash, with Pikachu seemingly alright for now as he once again rested onto his human friend's shoulder, paced on the deck with Sailor Mercury and Gibbs while Will just continued to gaze out at the ocean.

"It doesn't make any sense at all." Ash muttered.

"You're right." Sailor Mercury agreed, for once just as lost and normally she prided herself to have the highest intelligence at all of her schools. "A green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise...' _Over the Edge_ '." she muttered after repeating what the Charts had said before they all became trapped here in the Locker.

Gibbs, clearly annoyed by the message, grumbled, "It's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." and both Ash and Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement.

Ash had been struggling to remember how he and Pikachu got out the first time. He had planned on using his memory to get everyone and the Black Pearl out the same way that happened or will happen in the future. Unfortunately, having doing this again blocked his memory as though he wasn't allowed to reveal all this, which makes sense despite the Time Paradox.

Whether or not Jack heard any of this exchange, it would have been of little matter to him. He was completely absorbed in studying the map. Thus far, the map had produced no definite answer, that didn't stop him from trying. Besides, he had nothing else to do.

During one of the idle turns of one of three rings, he revealed an interesting message. " _'Up is down_. _'_ " He repeated, before frowning in disappointment, "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Sailor Moon, who had noticed this, approached her friend and asked, "You're not giving up, are you?"

"Well, unless you're a philosopher and give me a few mind reasonings from the future, even you wouldn't understand what this means." Jack, fully aware of the teenger's pressence, replied.

"Hey, I wasn't here before in the future. Ash and Pikachu were the ones who ended up stuck here before meeting the rest of us, for your information!" Sailor Moon blurted out in annoyance before she realised what she just said until it was too late.

Jack blinked, "What?"

Realising this, Sailor Moon flinched with a sweatdrop, before quickly saying before Jack could even think, "Uh-ah, never mind." before looking over the Charts herself to see what had Jack disappointed.

After staring at the map for a few seconds, Sailor Moon blinked before leaning back and said, dumbfounded, "Well...the only thing I can figure out is that it's a reminder. Like down is below us, and up is above us. Unless we it's a riddle for us to play a game of standing on our heads to make everything upside down."

"That's even more than less than unhelpful." Jack grumbled.

"Not my fault I once nearly drowned in a sinking ship that flipped itself upside down during a storm before travelling back in time." Sailor Moon pouted in annoyance, "And that time as Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Misty's second time when that happened."

Jack rubbed his temples, "You don't have much like with ships, do you, luv'? It's a miracle that you and your friends manage to survive it as long as you have."

"Well, aren't you the Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow?" Sailor Moon pointed out, "You went through alot before the you-know-what. Seriously, you cheated death."

"Thank you for the reminder." Jack rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "But in case you've forgotten, we're all trapped in this God-forsaken place with the real possibility of remaining trapped here for all eternity if we don't end up getting out by Sunset."

Sighing, Sailor Moon gazed out at the said sunset to the west as it was getting closer and closer to disappear completely, she couldn't help but feel a drift coldness coming from it rather than the radiant warmth from it that would turn cold. Unlike at the beach where she and the others had reunited with Jack and the Black Pearl which was undeniably hot, since this morning, the sun had been like it wasn't there at all. It's been downright freezing which was very unusual.

Sure, when Fiona was cursed in the future, at sunset, she would turn into an Ogress at night which Sailor Moon and the others didn't know until the wedding of her and Farquaad...which ended with the short-man to be eaten by Dragon and Shrek and Fiona's true love's first kiss rendering Fiona to remain in her Ogre-Form permamently 24/7. Both Rini and Donkey discovered the spell from Fiona the night before that time too.

"Speaking of sunset..." Sailor Moon changed the subject of the conversation as she gazed at it, in which Jack followed her eyes, the teenager continuing as she wondered aloud, "This sunset kind of feels like it's not sunset at all since it's...cold like nighttime."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than it became clear to both of them what was going on. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the light of comprehension beginning to dawn in their eyes. Combined with Sailor Moon's memory of being in an upside down cruise in the future, and the fact that this sunset did indeed feel cold, they both looked down at the map, and suddenly the confusing riddle was as clear and simple to understand as if it had been written out for anyone to see.

"Not sunset...sundown..." Jack whispered in realization, before he reached out and turning the ship etched on the center ring of the map upside down. Suddenly it became clear to both him and Sailor Moon, an idea, now combined with the green flash of the legend, both of them suddenly knew the answer how to get themselves and everyone else on the Black Pearl back to the Realm of the Living.

"And rise...up!" Jack immediately stood up in excitement as did Sailor Moon who smiled at him happily.

"Jack, sometimes while you're an idiot, you're a genius!" Sailor Moon praised, and for once didn't regret in saying this, before winking as an idea on how to get everyone else to go along the new plan filled onto her expression.

Jack needed no further encouragement. He then pointed to the starboard side of the ship from his and Sailor Moon's point of view and cried out, "What's that?"

Without waiting for a reply, they both rushed to the starboard side of the Black Pearl. Jack and Sailor Moon were quickly joined by a rather alarmed Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mercury, Will and Gibbs, who looked incredibly confused. It didn't help that Sailor Moon seemed to be just as silly as Jack was, as she asked, shielding her eyes with her hand, as she played along, asking, "Whoa, what is it?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Jack replied, sharing a glance with Sailor Moon.

"Where?" Ash asked, dumbfounded, as he and the others with him tried to see what Jack and Sailor Moon were seeing, but all they saw was the ocean.

"There!" Both Sailor Moon and Jack said.

The two then started running back and forth from one side of the Pearl to the other. Everyone joined in merely because they had no idea what was going on, but at least it was some sort of excitement. Gradually more of the crew joined, including Sakura, and Elizabeth, who had been roused from her grief stupor. Hastening to the side where everyone was currently grouped, Sakura asked, "What's going on?"

That was the question on everyone's mind, and no one knew the answer. However, as more of the crew joined Sailor Moon and Jack's mad dashings back and forth across the ship's length, something gradually began to dawn on all of them. The Black Pearl was beginning to sway from side to side, dipping ever closer to the water's edge. Sailor Mars and Barbossa, who both climbed onto the deck and watched the performance that was going on, at first not knowing what was going on. In the meantime, Ragetti, who finally noticed his wooden eye on the table, made to grab it, only for Barbossa to snatch it first, thinking it was a piece of food.

Both Sailor Mars and Ragetti grimced as Barbossa placed the eye into his mouth before immediately spitting it back out, realising what it was and why it tasted wooden, slimy and disgusting. In irritation, the pirate Captain forcefully shoved the eye back into Ragetti's socket before smacking him on the right cheek for not telling him sooner. Ragetti gave the older man an apologetic glance before they, Sailor Mars and Pintel, and soon everyone else realised what was really going on.

"They're rockin' the ship." Pintel muttered in realization.

"We're rocking the ship!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

Sailor Mars and Barbossa both did a quick study of the map and then realised Jack's plan, which made sense now that they saw what was going on; To flip the entire ship upside down before sunset, and wait until the green flash which would take all of them back into the Realm of the Living, which was precisely the real answer to how the Flying Dutchmen would do it before Davy Jones' betrayal. To add it all up, even Sailor Moon played along with Jack's plan.

"Guess they found our exit." Sailor Mars muttered, very impressed.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed with a smirk, for once liking what his rival had in mind. "Jack's onto it!"

"They're rockin' the ship." Pintel repeated, getting excited.

Ragetti came scurrying up to him, a large coil of rope on his shoulder. "Tie each other to th' mast," He explained excitedly to his companion, "Upside down, so that when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up."

Pintel couldn't exactly see the reasoning behind this idea, but he had never been one to argue or think about logic anyway. So instead, he joined up with his friend and two eventually managed to tie themselves to the mast, upside down while they watched everyone else continue to do what they're doing. How they even managed to do that before going underwater is beyond me.

Barbossa, having an idea on how to help make the rocking go faster, called out, "Time it with it swell!" while he went below deck as Sailor Mars joined the others in racing back and forth across the deck.

"Loose the cannons, ya' lazy bilge rats!" Barbossa roared to the rest of the crew who had been resting below deck before they all immediately fell out out of the hammocks, one of them hitting his head on the wooden floor. Immediately the Chinese crew as they were told, unhooking the cannons, while Barbossa himself helped by grabbing hold of an axe, continuing, "Unstow the cargo. Let it shift."

Barbossa, along with the crew with him, cut away the ropes that held the barrels of gunpowder that all collasped and rolled back and fourth by everyone else's movements above. Soon once this task was done, he raced back up to join everyone else in rocking the ship. Back and forth, back and forth. The Sailor Team and the crew ran, while in the hold, the cannons and cargo were loosed to add extra force and weight. A few almost missed in grabbing hold the railing to prevent themselves from falling backwards, though one Chinese man wasn't so lucky and he ended up falling overboard and into the ocean, lost forever.

Sakura, the Sailor Team and the crew didn't have time to know this. Instead, with the final heave as they all knew was the final movement that would flip the ship upside down, they all raced up to the west side of the ship, making it just in time to hold onto the railing tightly for dear life. Finally, the ship gave a groaning heave as it listed over the water, and everyone could feel their legs dangling in air. Another Chinese man, unable to hold on, fell onto the netting ropes of the ship, and was then crushed to death by a cannon that got loose, causing Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Jupiter and Gibbs to mutter in sympathy for the now dead man, "Ooh!"

Ouch.

"Now, up..." Jack began, as the Pearl fell to the sea below, "...Is down."

As the Black Pearl turned over into the water, two things happened at almost the same moment. Beyond the world's end, the sun sank rapidly behind the horizon. Everyone held their breath once they were underwater, waiting for the right moment. Will almost lost his grip but had managed to grab onto the rope before he could be lost forever. The Sailor Team and the crew only had to wait for at least maybe three or five minutes before at last, no sooner had the sun sank behind the horizon, a brilliant flash of emerald flashed upward with a soft distant boom.

Sakura, Jack, Sailor Moon, Ash and Pikachu all looked down and their eyes widened in confusion and then alarm, as did everyone else's when they noticed that the ceiling of the water was no longer above them, but underneath them. With a deafening rushing roar the Black Pearl surged up out of the water, and surfaced with a cascade of water. It caused everyone to lose their grip, but instead of falling into the water, it was more of a short drop that caused everyone to collaspe back onto the deck of the ship, water rushing off the Black Pearl and back into sea, now right way back up. Everyone then spluttered, coughed and gasped gulps of air and spitting out sea water that managed to get into their mouths and dangerously close into their lungs.

Pikachu, Cotton's Parrot and the Monkey all shook water off of their fur and in the Parrot's case, it's feathers. Pintel and Ragetti, once again upside down, and soaking wet as were everyone else, spat out water like vomiting, before Pintel groaned at Ragetti for the stupid plan, "This was your idea."

As everyone was recovering from nearly had drowned, there was an immediate, perceptible difference in the air around them. The air seemed less cold and dead; a sweet, warm west wind was already beginning to swell the sails. Gibbs was the first to notice this. "Blessed sweet westerly's!" He cried as he scrambled to his feet, "We're back!"

As soon as Gibbs said this, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Jack, Barbossa, the Sailor Scouts and the crew began to notice the difference. Ash gazed to the east and cried out, "Hey look!"

"It's sunrise." Sailor Mercury muttered, seeing the sun rising in glorious splendor. They all saw it, and knew that they had made it back to the Realm of the Living.

They did it. They successfully found Jack and the Black Pearl, and with Jack's and Sailor Moon's help, successfully returned to the real world. Barbossa, while relieved to feel the sun's warmth once more, knew that it was time to debate now that they were back. He then suddenly whirled around and pointed his pistol straight at Jack. Will and Elizabeth drew out their pistols and aimed them at Barbossa. Jack took advantage of their distraction and pointed his pistol at Will. Will pulled out another pistol and aimed it at Jack. Elizabeth did the same thing. Jack pointed another pistol at Elizabeth. It seemed that the time for cooperation had passed. Now, individual goals took precedence. Sakura and the Sailor Team froze before glancing at each other, wondering what to do.

Jack the Monkey then took out his own tiny pistol and aimed it at Cotton's Parrot who, seeing this, squaked, "Parley?"

Pintel and Ragetti, seeing this did not want to be left out when they sensed a fight was about to happen. "We need out pistols." Cried Pintel as he and his companion began wriggling to get loose. "Get untied. 'urry."

The tense moments following the sudden turning of everybody upon everyone else were broken by Barbossa, who suddenly began to laugh, which was soon followed by Jack, then Will, then Elizabeth, and soon, everyone else of the past was laughing, and they lowered their pistols, seemingly very awkward. Sakura and the Sailor Team sweatdropped at this bizarre and awkward situation before them. But the next moment, all laughter faded and the pistols were instantly pointed at their former targets. It didn't seem as if anybody were going to let their guard down.

"All right, then!" Barbossa said, calling this rather bizarre meeting to order, "The Brethren Court is a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove and Jack, you an' I are a-goin' and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point." Jack countered, "If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

The Sailor Team collasped onto the deck(anime-style), groaning when they heard this, before standing back up and gave their friend, whom they and everyone else had done so much to get him back, a scolding and annoyed looks. Trust Jack to immediately want to stay out of the situation such as the Brethren Court.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth told him, now aiming both of her pistols at Jack who in turn did the same to her.

"Fight or not," Will added, doing the same at Jack who returned his other pistol aimed at him, the younger man continuing, "You're not running, Jack."

"And not just pirates either." Sakura added as she and her group approached while careful not to have pistols aimed at them, "But all of us too. As far as reality goes, we're the only ones who can stop Beckett from taking over the world."

"If that goesn't happen, then everybody who goes up against that slimy weasel will end up dead...and if you're lucky, except you." Sailor Moon continued, "If the bad guys let you live, you'll be the only pirate left."

Jack, much to everyone's shock, perked up when he heard this, "Quite like the sound of that. ' _Captain Jack Sparrow: The last pirate_ '."

Starting to lose his patience, Barbossa took a step closer to his rival, saying, "Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. But how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still workin' on that bit." Jack admitted, "But I will not be goin' back to the Locker, mate, count on that." he raised his pistol and fired.

 _Click and splat!_

The only sound that issued from the barrel was a harmless wet _click_ which also splattered a few twinklets of water right into Barbossa's face, which startled him. Jack and the rest of the pirates looked at their pistols in major confusion. They tried firing their pistols and a series of wet clicks filled the air.

Gibbs then realised and concluded sulkily, "Wet powder."

While Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu all sighed in relief, the four Sailor Scouts all sighed. Unfortunately, while the crew were disappointed by this revolation(which also held off any bloodshed), Pintel and Ragetti, who had only managed to untie themselves after it was too late, were perfectly willing to try and make the trouble continue. "Wait!" Pintel cried out, "We can still use 'em as clubs."

Ragetti looked at his pistol, and then decided to test the theory by bopping his companion on the head with the head of his pistol.

"Ah!" Pintel grunted in pain, glaring up at his skinnier friend.

"Sorry." Ragetti responded, before admitting as he gazed at his wet pistol, "Effective, though."

Sailor Mars, reaching her boiling point, snapped and yelled out to everyone else, which, given how she tried to make herself taller, made everyone briefly think she'd made herself larger which made them stunned(not to mention terrified, even by Will's and Barbossa's standards, and especially Jack's), "HOW CAN YOU ALL THINK ABOUT TRYING TO SHOOT EACH OTHER WHEN WE HAVE ANOTHER MAJOR PROBLEM TO WORRY ABOUT!?"

Sailor Mercury, not at least a little imitated by her friend's outburst, instead angrily added, "That's right! With our enemy somewhere possibly very close to where we are is very worrying. Besides that, the food and water supplies are so low that we'll have to make a quick stop somewhere to get more!"

Despite how much trouble the two women were getting themselves into for the outbursts, given on what they said, the crew, as much as they hated to admit it, realised that the two Sailor Scouts were right. It came clear to them immediately that the food and water supplies were dangerously low. This was added when Ash's stomach growled loudly, and the ten year old boy, flinched, before wrapping his arms around his stomach while blushing sheepishly, chuckling in embarrassment, "Well, they have a good point."

With this in mind, the Sailor Team and the crew focused on drying off which, with the real sun's help, only took a matter of at least fifteen minutes. Next up was figuring out where they were. After quick calculation, they concluded that they were back in the Caribbean, so islands shouldn't be too far off. Will had only to study the map for a few seconds when he pointed to the charts. "There's a fresh water spring on this island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later."

That part of the plan seemed sensible. However, both Jack and Barbossa had distinctly different ideas as to how it should go from there. "You lead the shore party," Jack said to Barbossa, adding "I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa shot Jack a dark glare. "I'll not be leavin' my ship in your command."

The Sailor Team groaned, before Ash held up a hand and suggested while voulenteering, "How about I lead the shore party and you both stay onboard the ship so that you can both continue to argue over it?"

While the two Captains didn't like the sound of that, they had to admit that the boy did make sense. Since neither wanted to leave the ship to the other, it was logic that the two men could keep an eye on each other so that one wouldn't take off with the Black Pearl.

Unfortunately, before anyone else could agreed to this, Will suggested just after Ash made his suggestion, "Or the three of you and the Sailor Team go ashore and leave the ship in my command?"

Both Jack and Barbossa, for once in agreement, stared at each other in horror as both realised how much they hated the idea of leaving Will in command of the Black Pearl. The Sailor Team also gave Will looks of shock at this suggestion, causing Will to quickly add, "Temporarily." before tensions would rise for everyone surrounding him.

To everyone's dismay, most of the crew agreed with Will's suggestion and thus, it would be a team of Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, the five Sailor Scouts, Jack, Barbossa, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Tai Heung and some of his men to go ashore. As they were nearing the island, both Sailor Mars and Barbossa once again pulled out their binoculars and spy-glass, this time seeing the island coming into distance. However, to Sailor Mars's shock, and somehow Barbossa's amusement yet slight disappointment, Sailor Moon held out a 4'1 foot long binoculars while Jack held out a black 4'4 foot spy-glass both of them pulled out of nowhere to beat the other two after their humilation the day before in the Locker.

"Where'd those come from?" Sailor Mars asked, dumbfounded as her eyes bulged out in disbelief.

"That's secret." Sailor Moon replied, without turning from her task.

Barbossa just smirked, finding the sight to be absolutely ridculous. Trust Jack to come up with a sort of plan-B to outsmart him. And how his rival had got Sailor Moon to add up into this. Had Sailor Moon not gone for this 'Darien/Tuxedo Mask', she and Jack would've made a perfect couple.

* * *

When the group that would go find supplies on the island made shore(though Pintel and Ragetti once again got caught in a wave and were thrown overboard from the longboat and briefly engulfed by the sea water for the second time in less than 24 hours), the island itself was small, but a perfect location to find fresh water and safe fruit to eat.

However, as the rest of the crew piled out of the boats and began unloading the empty water canteens and bottles, a gasp from Sailor Moon caused some of her friends to turn to see her her raise a hand to cover her mouth in horror and possibly, sorrow and sympathy at the sight before. When Sakura and and the others looked, the Sailor Team's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the sight before them.

"Is that...?" Ash trailled off, unable to believe what he was seeing, memories of what he experienced came flooding back, but not all of it, unfortunately.

"The Kracken?" Sailor Mars finished, her eyes not peeling away from the sight before her and the others. A little ways up the beach, scores of seagulls were coming together to feast upon a mass of dead flesh: the remnants of the once mighty kracken.

"That's the Kracken?" Sakura asked, stunned beyond belief. It was the horrifying sight of the giant octopus she'd never seen before. She'd seen and battled the illusion of a giant Ursula from Riku's memory in Castle Oblivion, but that seemed nothing compared to the Kracken's dead body. It was scary and yet...upsetting.

Even Barbossa, who had heard many stories of the Leviathan of the seas, was silent at the sight of the sea monster as well. He'd never seen it alive before and had actually been one of the few lucky pirates to not have endured the foul odor of the beast's breath, or the feeling of being eaten alive. He'd been dead when Jack, the crew and the Sailor Team had encountered. Sakura had been in the future, unaware of the events that occured nearly two months ago.

Jack, silent and his heart freezing, just gazed at the mighty sea monster that had killed him in the first place and while he had come back to the World of the Living, that monster that he somewhat feared would find him again, was right there on the beach, dead. Without a word, he somberly began to approach it, as though drawn by it's pressence. Sakura, Sailor Moon, Barbossa, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and the curious and stunned Pintel and Ragetti made their way up the beach to get a closer look at the dead monster. Ash, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars stayed put, continuing to gaze at the Kracken's corpse.

Pintel and Ragetti were the first to approach the kracken. They poked at it with a big stick for a moment to make doubly sure that the creature was dead. Once they knew that it was, the two pirates then burst out laughing and scrambled up to a perch on the stinking mass. "You stupid fish." Pintel crowed.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod." Ragetti corrected, out of the store of his largely useless knowledge.

While the two pirates were ranting on how it served the Kracken right before beginning plots on how to make themselves famous like on how people would pay shillings to see this and sketch a picture of it, calling themselves 'Kracken Slayers' and such.

The others payed no attention on the two bumbling idiots imagination. Instead, Sailor Venus actually patted the dead sea monster's body, muttering, "Poor thing. Even though it was dangerous in the ocean, it didn't deserve this."

"I bet that Beckett told Davy Jones to go and kill it so that the stupid Company wouldn't have to worry about getting themselves eaten." Sailor Jupiter grunted in disgust, and while Beckett done everyone else in the world a favor in getting rid of one problem, it still made her hate the guy even more.

Jack in the meantime, stopped in the front of the kracken, staring at the huge beast's opened and dead eye and could see his reflection in it, almost sadly. It was odd that he should be feeling such a thing for the very creature which had destroyed his ship. The last thing that he should be feeling was remorse, and yet, he also could not help but remember the power with which the beast had attacked. If there had ever been a single monster that personified the power and strength of the sea, it had been the kracken. And now, it was dead. The legend always said that there was only ever one in existence at any one time. And if this was truly the last of it's kind... Jack couldn't help but see similarities between his own circumstances and that of the kracken.

Sakura approached him worriedly as she noticed how he was gazing at the sea monster. She never heard of any legends of that, and only heard about sea monsters in scary stories in the future. To think that she was gazing at the very beast that killed her friend next to her and brought down the Black Pearl as well as other ships in before all this happened, and devoured so many people, pirates and non-pirates alike. It was also hard to believe, that she was actually this close to it's dead body. It was terrifying, imitating, and yet...so sad. Sakura then couldn't help but gently place a hand onto the giant beast's cold skin, as though trying to make sense on how the massive monster actually died.

"I've seen other sea life before, but I never thought I'd see the Kracken...especially not like this." Sakura spoke after a few moments, lowering her hand to her side before gazing up to Jack, continuing, "Before people and other life in the world, there were other things that gone extinct that no one can bring back. The only thing left of them are just skeletions or...other things that a lot of us know in the future."

Jack finally turned his gaze to his younger friend, saying to the girl while smiling half-heartedly, "Sometimes things come back, missy. Barbossa and I are livin' proof, me and him."

"I guess so." Sakura realised, lowering her head, sadly. "But now that you mention it, I have no idea why it came to me on how desperate I was to bring you back. But like you said, sometimes things and people come back. But I wouldn't want to do this often. Not when not everyone can't be saved. Like the Governer. The only thing we can do is to try and stop Beckett and Davy Jones from keep on doing this to everyone."

That was true, Jack had to admit. The Governer, while admittedly given a possible chance to return like Jack himself, didn't allow it. Besides, the dead man had been a ghost in a boat, unable to be saved, and was in peace. Tia Dalma's reason to bring Barbossa back was for one, to help the others to rescue Jack who had been taken body and soul into the Locker, and two, since he was a Pirate Lord, both of them were, needed for the gathering.

"Summoing the Brethren Court then, is it?" Jack questioned.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm not sure, but the others and I can't think of anything else how to stop Beckett and the East India Trading Company." referring to the Sailor Team when she said this.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

"I guess the world got smaller, huh?" Sakura sighed, referring to the fact that Earth, and many other worlds, both in this Universe and in the Multiverse, while large to the human eye, were small within the Realm of Light.

Jack shook his head. "The world's still the same. There's just less in it." turning to leave, followed by the would-be Kracken slayers and the others.

While Sakura and Jack had their own conversation, Sailor Moon, who had gazed sadly at the Kracken, couldn't help but remember that this was the monster who had taken Jack and the Black Pearl into the Locker. The mighty monster of legend with giant tentacles that suctioned faces of men and women clean off, dragging ships into the darkness of the ocean, crushing them like splinters. She would've thought she would've felt anger towards it, but she didn't. While it did upset her to be reminded on how Jack died in the first place, just to see it's dead body right now, sympathy and sorrow filled that blame in it's place. It made her even more determined to protect her friend now, and to save Earth.

But at times like this, Sailor Moon doubted herself. Was she really capable at such a task? She was reminded on how hard it was, and she felt powerless and weak. It wasn't a task she could do on her own. She always had to rely on others to help. But Sailor Moon felt guilty for that. Jack was saved, but even when he was returned to life, and would one day become immortal and meet the Sailor Team, and history repeating itself, this wasn't something Sailor Moon could forgive herself for. For some reason, this lingered images in her mind of something similiar; a similiar guilt for unable to save a friend who was lost before recovered. For some reason, her mind whirled once and a while to Cloud Strife, the man whom she and her friends in the future, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy, had met at Olympus Coliseum. Jack's personality in the meantime, reminded her of someone else with the similiar quirkiness, but again, it was blurred.

She felt useless. How could Sailor Moon be the leader of the Sailor Team when she couldn't save anyone on her own that much without help? She was then reminded on how Ash still held the guilt of Darkrai's death, and how King Mickey came him the comfort that made the young Pokemon Master recover enough to continue on, while still holding the sin within his heart.

Barbossa came up behind Sailor Moon and regarded her reaction, as though he knew what she was thinking. "Still thinkin' of protecting Jack, missy?" He questioned in a pointed fashion, but without any antagonism for once. "Think you can save the world?" He came up to stand next to her. He knew that he had to Sailor Moon that she would have to eventually come up with difficult decisions and the burden of being a hero.

"You know, the problem, in protecting anyone, by and by there be none left to save at all." He continued.

Sailor Moon gazed away from the Kracken finally and up to the man who, once and while in the future, would give a piece of advice. Barbossa may be a pirate and gruffy, but his future-self, while still the same in mannerism, still brought some strange feeling of comfort. Despite not being a father, as far as she knew, Sailor Moon had regarded Barbossa as a strange fatherly type.

"I can't bear of losing anyone." Sailor Moon finally said, her heart aching as she said those words. She then admitted, "There were times when I died too and came back to life." referring to the fact thta Queen Metilia had killed her as Princess Serena in the Moon Kingdom with Prince Darien, and then both of them, along with everyone else in the Kingdom, were sent here on Earth to be reborn with no memories by her mother, Queen Serenity. She then smiled a little, adding, "You and Jack are both the first proof of being revived as far as I can tell."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of comin' back. But passin' on, that's dead certain."

But what if there was no one to pass on with? What if time changed unexpectedly and destroyed everything Sailor Moon and her friends in the future fought so long to fight to protect for? She didn't know why, but she couldn't help feel like she wasn't fully honest about Jack and Barbossa being the first proof in having been brought back to life. Someone else...someone close to her heart...had also died and been brought back, and that too was in a far off past. Sailor Moon found her heart to be in confusion. It didn't make sense.

Closing her eyes briefly to will that pain of somehow forgetting back into her mind, Sailor Moon then questioned what had also been on her mind, "Can the Brethen Court really stop Beckett's evil?"

"It's our only hope, lass."

That was all she needed to hear. "I'm not a pirate, but I feel like this isn't the first time I was a fugitive." Sailor Moon admitted, and she knew that that feeling was right.

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa conceded.

Sailor Moon shook her head, "It's still the same...it's the inside that changed alot."

She turned to follow the others at the same time as Jack did. Both Sakura and Barbossa lingered behind a little, the former gazing up at the latter who did the same. Both of them, once enemies, were silent. Sakura found herself confused. After a few tensed moments, Barbossa didn't plot a munity on them. Maybe he wanted the crisis of Beckett and Davy Jones sorted as much as anyone else. Maybe he was planning on betraying them just as he had betrayed Jack eleven years ago here in the past, Sakura couldn't tell. Without a word, she jogged into a quick run to join her friends, leaving Barbossa to follow more slowly.

He knew what she was thinking. The girl had doubts, and he wouldn't blame her for her supicisions.

* * *

As the group trooped into the forest, weighted down with empty canteens, a sight greeted them that made them all suddenly nervous. In the clear water of one of the pools of water of a small waterfall, was a dead human body, dressed in the armor of a pirate of Singapore.

Sailor Mars, using her pyschic abilities, sensed for any signs of life within the man before lowering her arms, announcing, "He's dead. Possibly for a long time."

"But what is he doing here and where did he come from?" Ash asked, uncertainly.

Barbossa tried the water, but immediately spat it back out. He turned to everyone else, announcing, "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

That would have been bad enough, but it was about to get worse. Pintel, on sudden impulse, stepped forward and lifted the body half out of the water. The grisly corpse of death was all too apparent. The unfortunate man had a large wooden spike shoved up through his mouth and sticking straight out of the top of his head. Despite the distorted face, Pintel managed to recognize him.

So did Sailor Venus. "Wait a minute, I've seen that man."

"Hey, she's right. He was in Singapore." Pintel realised in agreement.

Just then, Pikachu's ears perked, which meant that he sensed something before turning to look behind him and the others, "Pika pi!" the small Pokemon cried out.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

Just as Ash asked, this, Cotton's Parrot squaked Singapore, quickly followed by Marty calling out to the others, gazing at the shore. Jack, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Barbossa and the Sailor Scouts all turned in unison as did everyone else, to see Ragetti, who was keeping watch on the beach, wave his arms out, calling out, "Oi! We got company!" pointing out to sea frantically with the other. There, out at sea, the impressive ship of Sao Feng, the Empress _,_ was pulling up alongside the Black Pearl.

Too late for Sakura, the Sailor Team, the small crew of the Black Pearl, Jack and Barbossa to realise, this was the signal Tai Heung and his men had waited for. All of the Chinese men suddenly had their pistols aimed at the rest of the group, making them realise that this had been a trap all along. Tai Heung had never been on their side. Most pistols were aimed at Jack, while the Sailor Team and the small crew of the Black Pearl raise their hands up for surrender. Barbossa just stood there, mutely shocked but not reacting as much as the others were.

Jack, quickly surrounded by dangerous men, quickly pointed at Barbossa behind him in order to save himself, "He's the Captain." which not only had the Sailor Team all groan loudly in unison with huge sweatdrops, but also Barbossa to roll his eyes in sheer annoyance.

Trust Jack to say something stupid in a situation like this. Then again, he was infamous of getting himself into trouble, whether he knew it or not. In this case at least, he'd been fully unaware, as did everyone else with him.

* * *

The deck of the Black Pearl was crowded with Chinese pirates, screaming and yelling in triumph that the infamous black ship had at last been taken. As the Sailor Team, Barbossa and Jack boarded the ship along with the rest of the prisoners. They saw that the remainder of the crew, among them Elizabeth and Gibbs, also had been taken prisoner. Needless to say, the two groups were surprised to see each other.

Except for Barbossa, who greeted Sao Feng, as if he had expected to see him there all along. "Sao Feng, you showin' up here, it be a remarkable coincidence." while Jack, a little frightened, hid behind his rival like a scared child, which was both cute and very embarrassing.

Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu were forced standing next to the two Captains of the Black Pearl, glaring heatedly at Sao Feng, but none more so than Ash who was furious that the Chinese pirate had gone back on his word to leave them alone. Sao Feng smirked momentarily at Barbossa, before he turned his eyes to Jack Sparrow, having seen him hide behind the latter.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng grunted at Jack, who knew the charade was over, inched out to face the angry pirate Captain. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack replied, only to rechieve a punch right into the face by the Chinese Pirate, nearly breaking his nose. The Sailor Team, Gibbs and Elizabeth cringed in sympathy at Jack, who shook his head to rid the dizziness, before cracking his nose back into shape, before asking painfully and sheepishly at Sao Feng, "Shall we just call it square, then?"

At that moment, Will, conspicuous in his lack of any sort of restraint, pushed his way through the crowd. "Release her!" He demanded, of Sao Feng angrily, pointing at Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa questioned at Will, finding himself confused for once.

Sao Feng didn't answer Barbossa directly. He turned to Will with a sarcastic smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. "You heard Captain Turner, release her."

"Captain Turner?" Jack, Sailor Moon and Sakura muttered in unison, shocked.

"Aye, this perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs grumbled darkly, glaring daggers at Will for the betrayal.

Sakura, shocked beyond belief, demanded in horror and hurt, "Will, how could you!?"

"Why are you doing this, even to us?" Sailor Moon demanded, especially since she, the four other Sailor Scouts, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu were taken prisoners themselves despite that they were not pirates.

"I need the Pearl to free my father." Will answered. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage." before turning to Sakura and her friends, muttering half-apologetically, "It's nothing personal. I'm sorry, but you left me with no choice. You never should've come back. Neither of you, so you wouldn't have gotten into this."

Sakura was hurt by this. Will had gone this far only to have Elizabeth not as prisoner but to have Sakura herself and the Sailor Team prisoners since he knew that they wanted to rescue Jack? Did he see them as traitors?

The rest of the Sailor Team glared angrily at Will, with Sailor Jupiter hissing darkly, "Traitor."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth demanded as she approached Will, who avoided her gaze.

Due to the fact he wasn't sorry about this, but wanted to keep both Elizabeth safe as well as free his father, nothing else mattered to Will. Still, he felt guilty for keeping this from her, but since she kept the fact that she left Jack to his death and prevented Sailor Moon from keeping him alive, all he answered was, "It was my burden to bear."

Elizabeth stared at him in muted shock. The pirates, she could understand, but Sakura and her friends as well? That was the ultimate betrayal, especially since the eight of them(Pikachu included) were not Pirates.

By this time, Jack had managed to work himself into a highly indignant frame of mind. He pointed to Will and said, in a highly sarcastic voice. "He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl." he then turned to Sakura and the Sailor Team, adding, "And you kids came here to save your future." which caused them to flinch, knowing that he was half right. Jack then looked at Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." Then to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court."

Jack then spread his arms out, as though he was adressing to the world, "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Dead silence. A lot of the crew exchanged either uncomfortable or slightly impatient looks. Suddenly Marty's hand shot up. Jack instantly turned around and pointed at him gleefully. In the next few seconds, both Pintel and Ragetti also slowly raised their hands, embarrassed smiles appearing on their faces. Even Jack the Monkey raised his little paw. Life had not been much fun without his favorite object of torment.

Jack noted each other raised hands with increasing satisfaction. "I'm standin' over there with them." making his move to join those who missed him, only to be caught by the shoulder by Sao Feng, holding him back.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who would like to see you first." Sao Feng whispered coldly, which earned questionly looks from both Will and Elizabeth. Did that mean the Chinese Pirate Captain didn't come here alone?

Jack, suddenly nervous, admitted, "I'm not sure as I can survive any more visits from old friends."

Sao Feng dragged Jack to the side of the Black Pearl, saying roughly, "Now is your chance to find out."

When Jack and everyone else looked off into the ocean, his, the Black Pearl crew, and the Sailor Team's expressions turned to that of shock, most of their hearts dropping at the mere sight of the Interceptor, sailing towards them. The vessel of Lord Cutler Beckett himself.

"But you won't be going alone." Sao Feng continued, turning his head to gaze at the Sailor Team, or more directly, at Sailor Moon, concluding, "Your little friend there is also to meet with him." causing Jack to gaze behind him at Sailor Moon as much as possible.

"Me?" Sailor Moon asked, stunned while everyone else gazed at her in confusion. What was she to Lord Beckett? She thought that it was Sakura who Beckett wanted to meet and kill.

Realising that Sailor Moon was in danger, Ash then denied it and yelled, "No way! Let me go with Jack instead!"

Sao Feng, finding the boy's courage rather amusing, smirked cruely at him and pointed out, "My apologises, Ash Ketchum. But you are to remain here. It is only Jack Sparrow and Sailor Moon their old friend would want to meet."

Ash could only glare angrily at Sao Feng, realising that there was no other choice. His only hope was that something would happen that could gain him, the Sailor Team, Jack, Sailor Moon, and the Black Pearl crew freedom to escape so that they can head to Shipwreck Cove.

But if Beckett actually wanted to get to Sakura, what did he really want with Sailor Moon along with Jack?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that I wasn't able to post two chapters today, but as the chapters are getting either longer or shorter, well, this is better than nothing since I managed to find time to at least post one chapter today. See you real soon!**


	8. CH7: Even more Bargains

**A/N: I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH7: Even more Bargains.

It wasn't long before both Sailor Moon and Jack were hustled into the cabin of the Intercepter, rubbing their wrists while glaring at the two soldiers who shoved them in before closing the door to keep guard. Sailor Moon and Jack then turned and saw, the man who was causing all of this, the man who was one of Jack's most hated enemies, the man who Sailor Moon was furious at.

Beckett, who's back was turned to the duo, gazed out at the window towards the Black Pearl. "Curious," he began, not turning, "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Miss Sakura Avalon and Jack. Perhaps, they no longer believe that a gang of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman, and so despair leads to betrayal."

While he had been saying this, Jack had begun to surreptitiously look into the various vases, urns and containers that were scattered about the cabin, mainly just something to play with as he was fully aware that, with the lack of the Dead Man's Chest, the Heart wasn't here. Sailor Moon in the meantime, just glared at Beckett's back. There was just something else about him that reminded her of...someone else she knew. Someone who like Beckett, was the head of a Company that also made wrong doings. The similiar goal of domination. The same lack of emotion except for anger and pleasure of ruining people's lives. The similiar personality. Though she couldn't help but feel like someone else she felt that she knew before, had a difference.

But Sailor Moon didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was everytime she thought of Beckett. Now that she was this close to the evil man, that feeling steadily had gotten worse.

"But, then you and I are no strangers to betrayal." Beckett continued, and Jack winced inwardly and glanced down at his wrist and the _"P"_ that was grafted upon his skin.

"You haven't done much good either." Sailor Moon spoke up, angrily to Beckett. "Murdering innocent people just for speaking the word pirate as if they're a plague or something. Even going as far as killing innocent children who are still just learning, and you don't even care about that. My friends and I know that you're planning to take over the entire world and overtaking the King of England. Since he doesn't know your evil and selfish and cold ways, that makes _you_ the biggest traitor in history."

Beckett was uneffected by the words. Instead he smirked in amusement, and what he said next confused Sailor Moon even further, even confusing Jack. "On contarery, miss Sakura Avalon. The world needs the true leader for rightous. The current governments fail to see that. That is why they must be dealt with. The only other obstecle, other than Pirates, is you and your friends. I am aware that you and Sailor Moon had switched clothing, but I am not easily fooled."

So that was why Sailor Moon was taken here instead of Sakura. Beckett thought that Sailor Moon is Sakura and Sakura is Sailor Moon. He thought that, since both of them had magical Cards, the two of them swapped bodies in order to keep their idenities secret. Sailor Moon mentally sweatdropped at this discovery. Still, if this would at least keep Sakura out of Beckett's hands for the time being, Sailor Moon would have to play along and pretend that he was right until the right moment to reveal the truth, and she also mentally smirked on his reaction when he would find out. He was smart and dangerous, but he was also stupid.

"Could've fooled me." Sailor Moon replied, in annoyance. "My friends and I fought too many bad Organizations that try to take over the world and ruin everyone's peace. Your idea of peace is like holding poor defendless animals in cages."

"Then the future must be changed and for you to finally understand." Beckett responded, before turning and spoke up to Jack, believing that he knew what the Pirate was looking for, "It's not here, Jack."

Jack quickly turned around and tried to look innocent. "What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones." Beckett answered, coming forward. "It's safely aboard the Dutchman and therefore you, Sakura and Sailor Moon are unable to use it as leverage in your debt against the good captain."

Sailor Moon shook her head, pointing out, "If Jack was looking for the heart, we would've both seen it here. Do you seriously think that we didn't notice the lack of the chest?"

"She makes a good point." Jack quickly agreed, adding as he went over to a large painting of Beckett, "Besides, by my reckoning, that account has been settled." as he wasn't really worried. He had considered it to be a long shot anyway. He would have to think of something else. The most important thing he had to do at this moment was play for time, both for himself and Sailor Moon.

"By your death?" Beckett asked, skeptically, "And yet, you are here?"

Jack shrugged before suggesting, while playing with a cane next to the portrait, "Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." while mimicking the pose from the portrait as though it was a reflection.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett questioned, almost off handedly.

Both Sailor Moon and Jack paused. They knew they had to be careful, because one false move, and it was all over. Jack had known Beckett to be one of the few men to outwit him, and if he and Sailor Moon were not careful, Beckett could do so again. Jack had underestimated the man before. He wasn't going to repeat that mistake. Not only that, the lives of Sailor Moon, Sakura and the rest of the Sailor Team depended on it. As much as it annoyed him that they came to rescue him to make sure the future didn't change, they still cared about him. He'd seen the hurt and betrayal in Sakura's eyes when Will and Elizabeth both had done the wrong. He had to get Beckett to believe him, even while he himself lied through his teeth. That would be easier said then done for Jack this time. It was not easy to lie to a man who made a habit of doing it all the time. The stakes had never been higher. But then again, Jack had often found that the higher the stakes, the more he enjoyed the game.

* * *

Not long after both Sailor Moon and Jack had been taken to the Interceptor, longboats began pulling alongside the Black Pearl and EITC troops began coming on board. Among them was Mercer. On the deck, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, the Sailor Scouts, and the Black Pearl Crew were all chained. The Sailor Team glaring daggers at their enemies. Sao Feng, seeing this, approached Mercer and told him, "My men are crew enough."

Mercer smirked, "Company ship, company crew."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You agreed that the Black Pearl was to be mine." as Elizabeth stood beside him.

Sao Feng turned to Will, with a condescending smile. "And so it was."

At his nod, two of his men sneaked up on Will and punched him hard in the stomach. Will doubled over, completely winded. It was all the time the crew needed to drag him backward and proceed to place him and Elizabeth in irons, during this, it finally occured to Will that Sao Feng never intended on helping Will to free his father. If anything, Sao Feng was more than willing to let Boostrap Bill Turner to remain trapped and cursed for all eternity.

Which only made the Sailor Team even more furious, but they kept their anger in check. Then again, with Pirates and the EITC, it was hard to tell who to trust and who not to trust.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Interceptor, Beckett was just about to propose a bargain to Jack and Sailor Moon. "Perhaps you would consider an alternative arrangement." He suggested, as he poured three glasses of port. "One that requires absolutely nothing from you, except information."

He offered one to Sailor Moon, but she shook her head holding a hand up, declining, "No thanks. I don't like achohol." though she did still glared at the man before her and Jack.

Jack's eyes had been shifting all around the cabin, trying to find something in the cabin that he could use to his advantage, and then his eyes feel upon the nine pieces of eight that were lying on Beckett's desk, and immediately understood just what _"information"_ Beckett was looking for. Sailor Moon did the same and also noticed the coins. It took her a few moments to realise that Beckett wanted to know about the Brethren Court.

Still keeping up his off-hand manner, Jack inquired, "Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt?" He took glass of port and managed to snag the glass that Beckett had clearly meant for himself. He didn't really care for port, but anything that annoyed Beckett was worth the effort. "In exchange for fair compensation," he slugged back one drink, "Square my debt with Jones?" He took the other drink (he wasn't going to be drinking port any time soon, he decided, regardless of his this interview went. He had forgotten how much it reminded him of glorified pound water). "Guarantee my freedom and that of Sakura and her friends?"

"I presume you mean the Sailor Team?" Beckett questioned, even though this was almost like a garden party like they were trying to make light in the conversation. "Led by Sailor Moon who finally made her appearence as the eleven year old little girl in pink. Not that I'm surprised. It's just good business."

"Does that include a discount?" Sailor Moon couldn't help but say, in a strong hint of sarcasm. She knew that she was being unlady like, but Beckett was getting on her nerves. "The world belongs to every people in every country, not just you. Everyone is born in it every single day. Just because everybody's different in different places, doesn't mean that you have a right destroy all that."

"People need to know their place. Or how else would they be useful if they don't obey the law?" Beckett quired.

Sailor Moon glared at him, "Murdering a Governer and keeping all of this from his Majesty hoping to kill him is considered Law too. Okay, so not all Pirates are good, but even I know for the fact that even they wouldn't sink as low as you are doing."

Jack, picking up a miniture toy soldier that mimicked Lord Beckett, added, "Surely the future would one day arrive, but as far as the Sailor Team's concerned, not under the Company's rule."

"Well, that will certainly change." Beckett stated, questioning to Jack, "Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

* * *

More East India Company crews had landed on the Black Pearl and Sao Feng was beginning to feel uneasy about they way that they seemed to be settling down. He quickly grasped Mercer's shoulder, and snarled, "Beckett agreed that the Black Pearl was to be mine."

Mercer merely looked at Sao Feng, as if the very idea were ludicrous. "Lord Beckett's not about to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" He questioned, sharply.

Realization dawned onto Sao Feng. It had been merely a trick just so the pirates would be captured and Lord Beckett had lied to him, just as he lied to Will and Ash. He watched Mercer walk off, struggling to hold onto his anger and stupidity. The East India Trading Company not only gained control, but they were also a bunch of killers and liars, just as bad as Pirates. Sakura Avalon had warned him about Beckett's evil, and now Sao Feng was left in an unpleasent anger to realise that she had been right.

It was at this moment that Barossa, sensing his fellow Captain's hesitation, made his move. "A shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, 'cause honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

Sao Feng turned to Barbossa, whispering in anger. "There is no honor to being on the single side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

Barbossa was a man who had the gift of persuasion. It might be said that it was his greatest ally. Like Jack Sparrow, he could read human nature, sensing what people wanted and know how exactly to twist them to suit his own needs. However, whereas Jack deceived by putting on the guise of a fool, Barbossa put on the air of a debating gentlemen. Courteous, adroit in his words and always poised and waiting to strike. It could perhaps be said that Jack was the fox, and Barbossa was the serpent.

Now Barbossa was bringing all of his persuasive power to bear upon Sao Feng, who he could tell was waning. Like Jack's own negotiations, this bargain with Sao Feng would determine all of their futures. Perhaps even this was the future that the Sailor Team had thrived to protect as well as the future of the rest of humanity.

"The losin' side, ye say?" Barbossa questioned as he raised his eyebrows, cleary skeptical at Sao Feng's last statement.

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl!" Sao Feng hissed in a low tight voice. "What do the Brethrens have?"

Barbossa leaned forward and said, with a distinctive gleam in his eye. "We have Calypso."

At the name, Calypso, Sao Feng shifted his eyes ever so slightly to look at the line of prisoners speculatively, or more suspicfically, at either Sakura or Elizabeth, who both, along with Ash, Pikachu and Will, eyed the two Pirates questionly, before Sao Feng gazed back at Barbossa who followed the gaze before turning back to the fellow Pirate, "Calypso. An old legend."

"No." Barbossa whispered, "The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas at our command. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court." He closed his hand around the knotted jade stone which was around Sao Feng's neck. "All of the Court." He added, with a meaningful look in his eyes.

Sao Feng's argument was clearly moved by Barbossa' argument, though maybe not what was seen to be. He had not thought of being at the Company's beck and call; he had only made the deal in the first place because he thought it would give him the free space to continue his questionable business practices with a margin of safety. Now that the East India Trading Company had gone back on their word, he was beginning to wonder. If given the choice, between the potential treachery of allied pirates to the treachery of the EITC, he preferred the treachery that he was already a master in.

Besides, since the East India Trading Company had tricked him, so that meant Sao Feng was free to make his own choices.

* * *

Sailor Moon stood by the side, clearly annoyed on how Jack's bargain with Beckett was going. But then again, just because she knew what her future eventually would be in the 30th Century, no one knew the future or the past in between the gaps of 1,000 years. The thing with Time Travel was that it was easy to get to despite some of them being too dangerous and it would break the laws of Time. Given the choice, the Time Paradox seemed to be in trouble, and Sailor Moon knew she had to be careful. She nearly made the mistake of changing it before. Unless given the freedom, she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Jack, fanning himself with a hand fan(or whatever you call it), bargaining with Beckett on who the latter can take which Jack was willing to part from, and who was staying with him on the Black Pearl. "You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both." Before adding as he remembered Will's betrayal, "And Turner; especially Turner. The rest go with me on the Pearl. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will _not_ hand me, Sakura or the Sailor Team to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

Beckett had listened to this whole thing in silence. His face and reaction were inscrutable. "And what becomes of Miss Swann?" he asked, almost casually.

Sailor Moon stiffened, her glare hardening. While Elizabeth still wasn't fully forgiven, she wasn't about to let her friend to be taken by Beckett. Then again, while she was angry with Will, the only punishment Sailor Moon would give him was 1, some time-out in the Brig to scold him like a naughty child, and 2, give him a lecture and angry words for his betrayal and a good reasoning for not making bargains with Lord Beckett.

"What do you want with Elizabeth?" Sailor Moon questioned, in her first attempt to sound dark. It wasn't in her nature and she didn't like it that much, but she had to eventually give it a try, right?

"Yes, what interest is she to you?" Jack added, his flippant manner dropping for a moment, his voice was just a little more serious than it had been before, and it even carried an edge of intense disgust.

Beckett merely smiled in his reptilian manner, the smile of someone who was considering something perfectly horrid, and enjoying it. That smile disgusted Sailor Moon. The more he talked, the more he smiled evilly, the more he enjoyed the disgust of others, more and more thoughts came into her mind, but she wasn't going to let that get to her.

* * *

Sao Feng was willing to talk business now. "What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What be acepptin', Cap'n?" Barbossa asked, gleefully.

Sao Feng's eyes focused on Elizabeth. "The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, while Sakura, Ash and Will's expressions turned to that of disbelief. Barbossa was willing to trade Elizabeth to Sao Feng for their freedom?

* * *

Beckett, Jack and Sailor Moon had reached a stale mate. Neither it seemed was willing to back down on their terms. Beckett decided that it was time to raise the stakes. "Jack," he said, as he walked over to the table where the guards had dumped Jack's effects. "I've just remembered. I have this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want." He held the compass in the palm of his hand and asked pointedly. "So, for what do I need you?"

"Well, what are your feelings and heart telling you?" Sailor Moon challenged. She had a fairly good idea that Beckett's desires were in a mix-up, and she knew what was on top of his list yet he did not yet realise it.

* * *

"You can't just take Elizabeth!" Sakura objected, glaring at the two. She wasn't about to let Elizabeth fall into hands of Pirates to be kidnapped again, no matter how angry she was with both her and Will.

Barbossa shook his head, "Out of the question, Miss Avalon."

"It was not a question." Sao Feng growled.

* * *

"Points to thing you want most." Jack agreed with Sailor Moon, questioning to Beckett since he also knew that the man's desires were upside down as well, "And that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sailor Moon replied before Jack did, "You want Jack dead more than anything else."

"And not just me." Jack added, "But also both Sakura and Sailor Moon dead as well."

* * *

This might have led to the furtherance of this tense stand-off, for it was clear that Sao Feng would not back down from his demands. It would be Elizabeth, or nothing. But suddenly, Elizabeth spoke up, making up her mind. "Done."

Will, Sakura, the Sailor Scouts, and Ash turned to Elizabeth in total disbelief. "What?" before Will announced, "Not done."

"You got us into this." Elizabeth said, in exasperation which was turning into anger, "If it frees us, then done!"

* * *

Beckett opened the compass, and sure enough the arrow was spinning wildly between two points, where Jack and Sailor Moon were currently standing in front of him and the place where Sakura was no doubt standing on the Black Pearl. "Damn." He muttered, angrily, as he snapped the compass shut.

He then tossed the Compass back to Jack who in turn tossed the fan to Beckett like a trade. However, Beckett was just as quick as Jack when it came to improvisation. No sooner had the irritation at this discovery been felt when a new thought crossed his mind.

"Although, if I kill both of you and eliminate Sailor Moon, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own." He suddenly drew his pistol and aimed it at Sailor Moon and Jack, "Cut out the middlemen, as it were?"

Sailor Moon, while nervous on the fact that she and Jack were close to be on death's doorstep, pointed out, "There's a downside to that, and Jack and I know why."

* * *

"Elizabeth," Will began, both in anger and exasperation, "They're pirates."

Elizabeth's glare hardened as she shoved her hands into Will's chest, growling softly, "I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!"

Sakura shut her eyes, as did her friends with her. There was no point in arguing. They would have to trust Elizabeth in surrending herself to Sao Feng in order to gain their freedom and get them out of this mess. Plus, it was apparent that Elizabeth wanted some time off from Will, though this was putting a strain on their relationship. None the less, Sakura then knew, there was no choice left.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa said, looking very pleased.

Now was the time to act.

* * *

"Sakura and Sailor Moon are peacekeepers of the world along with Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and the four other young women. Their lives are to gain normality as well as keeping people safe from people like you, and monsters like Davy Jones. Besides that, with me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find it's a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing, _'Oh, if only there was someone that I had not killed inside, to ensure that the pirates then come outside.'_ " Jack added as he and Sailor Moon both walked around Beckett, not fazed by the pistol.

Beckett was listening to Jack intently, intrigued despite himself and his better judgment. "And you can accomplish all this?"

Jack took a step back and spread his news arms wide. "You may kill me and the Sailor Team, but you may never insult them or me. Who am I?"

Beckett's face was blank, confused for once as he had no idea what Jack was impaling.

Sailor Moon's expression turned to dumbfoundedmeant, asking, "Are you really that dumb?" While Jack's grin faltered and he actually seemed hurt that Beckett hadn't answered with the obvious response, at once. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

At that very moment, the negotiation was brought to an abrupt halt when the Interceptor shuddered violently and a cannonball ripped through the main cabin. The first strike was quickly followed by another and another. Through the windows of the cabin, Beckett caught a flash of the distinctive scarlet sails of Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress. Beckett realized with a start that that was where the cannon blasts were coming from. But how could that be true? How could Sao Feng have turned against him? The answer should have been simple enough to grasp, even for Beckett: Sao Feng was, after all, a pirate.

Beckett had no time to consider the situation, however, for the unexpected jolt knocked him off his feet. Jack knew that this was his and Sailor Moon's chance. He turned to his friend and said, "Time to go!"

"Just one more thing," Sailor Moon pointed out, before turning to Beckett and grinned, knowing that now was the time to admit the truth. "You had me mixed up, and I thought you were smarter than that; I'm Sailor Moon!" before holding her hair and sticked her tongue out while googling her right eye, making the same silly face she made when she once helped Darien to babysit nine-month old Jordon in the future.

She and Jack then ran out of the room, slamming the doors into the faces of the two guards, knocking them out while smacking them in the noses. Sailor Moon and Jack then raced out while avoiding more cannon fire which they knew was coming from not just the Empress, but also the Black Pearl.

The duo rushed out onto the deck of the Interceptor, only to find that the entire crew was scrambling to try and find some measure of order under the sneak attack from both the combined forces of the Black Pearl and the Empress. They weren't succeeding. Jack had not time to stop and scoff at their idiocies. Hurrying up the steps to the upper deck with Sailor Moon close behind, he looked first at the Black Pearl, judging the distance between the two ships. The two briefly caught sight of Barbossa, Sailor Mars and even Sakura engaging in a furious fight with Mercer. A crazy idea had entered Jack's mind, an idea that just might be crazy enough to work.

* * *

On the Black Pearl itself, Sakura, having had the freedom to use her Staff and use the Sword Card, clashed against Mercer with both Sailor Mars and Barbossa by herside when she began to have trouble against the Second in Command. Sailor Mars kneed Mercer in the stomach, causing the man to groan and bend over, allowing Sakura to knock away his sword and Barbossa to trip him against the hard floor. However, Mercer successfully grabbed hold of Barbossa's ankle and made to pull him onto the floor as well had Sakura not kick Mercer's hand, forcing him to let go.

Barbossa looked at Sakura questionly, and the latter seemed surprised herself. Maybe it was quick reaction, neither of them could tell. Finally, Sailor Jupiter, who came to help, grabbed Mercer by the leg and then with her strength, tossed him into the air and causing Mercer to scream and crash into the water.

"Man overboard!" One of the EITC soldiers cried out when he saw this.

Sailor Jupiter clapped her hands as though she was dusting them off, while the trio behind her stared, surprised, before she shrugged at Barbossa's rather surprised look, explaining, "I never liked that creep anyway."

* * *

Jack in the meantime, grabbed at the ropes which were tied to the Interceptor's rails. He saw that they were threaded and tied in such a way that, if given enough force, they would be able to propel a great distance, perhaps even the distance he and Sailor Moon needed to get to the Pearl. But where would that come from? Where else but a cannon?

Beckett had managed to right himself a few brief seconds after Jack Sparrow and the girl who had revealed herself to be Sailor Moon and not Sakura Avalon(which Beckett was mentally kicking himself for having the two girls mixed up all this time and Sailor Moon had him believing this until she admitted the truth when the chance was needed) had run out of the cabin. He came up the steps to the deck and saw what Jack was doing. He also happened to notice that Jack had nabbed one of the figures he used for military planning and had cheekily taken the time to place it in the cannon's mouth. Jack had managed to tie the ropes around one end of the canon and was blowing on a fuse to attempt to light the immense fire arm. Sailor Moon was clinging onto Jack as tightly as she could since she didn't want to run the risk of either using her Moon-Fly Card or calling out her Charizard from it's Pokeball, even though there were chances that she could lose her grip.

Beckett immediately realized what he was doing, and despite his hatred of Sparrow, all he could do was stare at him in shock. "You're mad." He said, in disbelief.

"Isn't he always crazy?" Sailor Moon cheekily pointed out as she looked at him.

Jack also looked at Beckett and said, as if it should have been the only obvious excuse. "Thank goodness for that, 'cause if I wasn't, this'd probably never work."

With that, Jack put the fuse to the cannon, which exploded with a loud roar, sending Jack and Sailor Moon hurtling through the air, from the Interceptor to the Black Pearl, as the two of them were screaming as they went flying through the air. As Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, the Sailor Scouts and the crew had easily disposed of their enemies, they all felt the Pearl shook violently before having heard the yells from Sailor Moon and Jack and then saw the said duo come flying in the most bizarre sight they'd ever seen. It looked like they weren't going to make it, like they were going to crash into the ocean and possibly drown. Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Barbossa, Gibbs and everyone else rushed to the stern, only to see the rope which had brought Jack across the space slither over the rail.

Sailor Moon and Jack, of course, were not attached. It looked like things had taken a turn for the worse for the two, but then Sailor Mars and Barbossa looked up at the Pearl's stern, and there stood Jack and Sailor Moon above them. Sailor Moon was clinging onto the lanterns, looking like she was about to be sick while her eyes comically swirled around, dazed. Jack in the meantime, was leaning nonchalantly against the ships lanterns, as though he had been there all along. He also looked mighty pleased with himself.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." Jack said, smirking.

Sailor Moon, looking up at him, groaning, "Remind me to never do that with you again."

"Thank goodness. You're both okay!" Sakura sighed in relief, as did the rest of the Sailor Team.

Barbossa on the other hand, who had been worried for a moment, snorted in derision and walked off, sheathing his sword. It irritated him at the fact that Jack was such a show-off.

"Show-off." Sailor Venus smirked at the duo above them.

While Sailor Jupiter helped Sailor Moon down as the latter had trouble in getting onto the deck without hurting herself, Jack easily jumped down onto the main deck. He approached Will, whose hands were still bound. Pintel and Ragetti instantly took a tighter grip on shoulder as Jack came right up to him. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty cod-piece to the brig." He ordered in a tight voice, still angry with Will.

Pintel and Ragetti hustled Will down the stairs. Sakura and her friends watched on as he passed them. Sakura didn't know what to say or what to do. She was still hurt by Will's betrayal. Maybe trust was hard to comeby, both here in the past and in the future. Could there never really be peace?

Deciding to question Will for his actions in the brig later, Sakura and the others turned to Sailor Moon, as she asked her, "So, what did Beckett want with you?"

"Stupidly enough, Beckett thought that I was you and you were me." Sailor Moon answered, still in slight disbelief herself, but now less worried than she was earlier. "I'm not sure why he got that mixed up, though."

"Beckett thought you were Sakura?" Gibbs asked, dumbfounded.

"I wonder why." Sailor Mercury thought, troubled by this information.

Ash, who couldn't come up with another answer, shrugged before suggesting, "I guess that since both Sakura and Sailor Moon are Cardcaptors, he couldn't tell which was which."

"Well, that's a lame way to confuse someone." Sailor Jupiter thought.

Sailor Moon shook her head, pointing out, "Who cares what Beckett thinks? The fact is that no one even likes him."

No one disagreed with that.

So with Lord Beckett busy to fix up his ship which, given the damage as the mast had came tumbling down, it slowed him down. However, while the Black Pearl, back in the world of the living and free once more, sailed on towards Shipwreck Cove, no one expected that Beckett was following them slowly while he sent the Dutchmen to find Sao Feng(and Elizabeth) who was also on his way to Shipwreck Cove on another pathway.

Still, more unexpected were about to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Far Far Away in the Present..._

It's been at least a few days since Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu and the four Sailor Scouts travelled back in time, which was given since whenever they time-travelled, their souls, minds, hearts and bodies somehow halt them from aging in the place where they were into. The only minor exception was Rini, but that was a complicated matter. Despite how the rest of the Sailor Team, their Fairy-Tale friends, Lilian and Harold were worried about them, there wasn't much they could do.

Rini and Max had both gone off to bed since it was late at night, Rini being only seven years old and Max being only eight years old. Though the others were having a conversation on the situation that was going on. A few times they felt something was amiss, but they couldn't pin-point on what it was. Darien couldn't help but sense that, since after the demise of the Fairy Godmother, Serena and Rini's transformation lockets began to waver for some reason.

In any case, Rini was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. To ease her mind, Puss in Boots had told her a story of his time in the Fairytale-World's Spain of his earlier adventures before coming to Far Far Away. He told her of having ventured up a giant Beanstalk into the Land of Giants where, instead of facing the Giant itself who had been dead for years, faced off against a Giant Mother Goose, known as the Great Terror, until Donkey intervened, stating that Puss made it up, much to the cat's annoyance.

Hours after that, Rini had been tossing and turning in her sleep, softly whimpering.

* * *

 _In her dream, Rini, somehow having transformed into Sailor Mini Moon, found herself onboard what appeared to be a Chinese Ship. In the Captain's cabin, was Elizabeth who was dressed in Chinese Garment. She was speaking with Sao Feng who called her Calypso, telling her that the Brethren Court imprisoned her in human form, and how both he and Barbossa planned on setting her free, in hopes that she would help them to defeat their enemies._

 _Unfortunately, the Flying Dutchmen attacked, in which one of it's cannons blasted through the cabin, and thrusted Sao Feng into the wall, where he was impaled by the split wood, fatually wounded. Elizabeth, in shock, approached him before he gave her his necklace, making her Captain of the Empress in his place, and his successor, much to her disbelief. Still beliving that Elizabeth is Calypso, he whispered to forgive him, and then died. Elizabeth and her new Chinese Crew were then captured, but not before Elizabeth was briefly reunited with James Norrington who was greatly relieved that she was alright, but was shocked and horrified to learn that Beckett had lied to him about the Governer having returned to England, when Elizabeth told him about the Governer's death._

 _Elizabeth, still angry with Norrington at his betrayal, chose to be with her crew and was locked up in the Dutchmen's Brig. It was there were she met the still imprisoned Boostrap, who, by this meeting, told her the truth about Will's fate should he choose to stab the heart; If he did that, he could only save Boostrap, but would lose Elizabeth who was sorrowed by this, knowing that Will couldn't have both if he went down this path. Though Boostrap was slowly losing his mind and the last of his humanity._

 _Rini, who was witnessing this, was on the verge of crying when everyone around her and everything disappeared. Blinking in confusion, she then saw a dim familiar light shine behind her. When she turned to see where it was coming from, her eyes widened as a familiar young handsome man, close to her age or a bit older, with orange beautiful eyes, fair skin, white clothes, white hair and a golden horn that was actually the Golden Crystal, smiling warmly at her._

 _"...Helios?" Rini asked, her heart leaping with happiness. But before she could reach out towards the one she loved..._

* * *

She had woken up. Sitting up in her bed, Rini thought about the dream she had. It was almost as though it was a vision. At the end of it, was Helios, the guardian of the Golden Crystal whom she fell in love with, even when he was in his Pegasus spirit form when his body was taken by the Dead Moon Circus a year ago on Earth.

Then she began to think. Was he showing her the vision of the past? Rini trusted him, and had always wanted to see him again, even if just in her dreams. That raised another question, though; Who was Calypso?

"Rini? Are you okay?" Fiona's voice spoke, causing Rini to gaze up at the past-self of one of her aunts, who approached her. It took Rini a moment to realise that it was morning already, 7:15 AM.

"I'm okay, Fiona." Rini replied, smiling a little. Though in truth, she was scared and confused, but she didn't want her family and friends to worry. "I just had a strange dream, but I'm alright." though the more she thought about it, the more it worried her.

Maybe she should ask Kero on who Calypso is. He would know better than anyone else. Little did she know, Rini had just witnessed Sao Feng's death and Elizabeth's new future that would into the destiny of the Time Paradox that would ever repeat itself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the past on Earth..._

It's been at least a day since the events with Sao Feng and Beckett. Things had been calm since that day, and the Black Pearl had now enough supplies until they reached Shipwreck Cove. Almost everyone was asleep after needing a much needed rest. Though no one had been aware that Will had managed to escape his cell and, coming up with a plan to still gain his course, used his time to use the bodies, tie them to barrels and give Beckett a bread crumb trail to follow. But while he was down to the last body on the barrel, cutting it loose with the knife his father gave him, Will paused as he gazed at it.

Of course he wanted to free his father, but given the truth as he thought more about it, if Will continued to do this, then the chances of his life with Elizabeth would sink much faster than when the Kracken pulled the Pearl and many ships before her into the ocean, meaning that they would never get married. Each hour, each minute, that possibilty was starting to become a reality. He desperately wanted to ask Sakura and the Sailor Team about this, but since the rules of time wouldn't allow them to tell anyone of the past of their present, Will had held it off. But he couldn't help feeling that they knew what the answer was.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." A familiar voice cut Will from his thoughts.

Will whirled around, his knife raised against an oncoming assault. However, he only saw Jack lounging against the mast. Jack didn't see at all phased by this. Instead, he continued speaking as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring as he stood before he began climbing down, "William, do you notice anything? Rather...do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack said, with his usual flippancy. "Not as odd as this." He gestured to the bodies and barrels. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself, ' _Think like Jack_ '."

Jack looked at him in skeptical disbelief. "This is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust...accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate."

Without a reply to say, Will just lowered his arm in defeat. He hated to admit it, but Jack was right. This seemed rather a stupid idea, and it reinforced his troubled thoughts, which only increased when Jack questioned, "How do both Sakura and your dearly beloved feel about this plan?"

Will looked away, unable to answer. The silence was the answer that Jack had been expecting, muttering as he made the short jump down to join the younger man, "Ah. You've not seen fit to trust them with it."

After a moment of silence, Will finally voiced his fears, "I've betrayed Sakura and her friends, Jack. I wasn't thinking straight, thinking that they're the ones who were doing the wrong. I never wanted them to come back to get involved in all of this."

"Well, the future is hard to predict, let alone know." Jack pointed out, with a small shrug. "On the other hand, it was their decision to return here in the first, after a little delay of their own newer problems which they already dealt with, as I was told by Sailor Moon."

"Even so, it's almost as worse as that I'm losing Elizabeth. Every step make for a my father, is a step away from her."

Jack was silent for a moment, before pointing out the basic logic, "If you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain." He then continued, coming up with a much better plan that he had plotted ever since the Locker, and if was to help Will to both save his father and stay with Elizabeth, it made things a lot better, no matter the cost. "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket...avoid the choice all together, and change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will asked, confused. If Jack was suggesting that he didn't sacrifice his heart, then who else would do it-

Casting a knowing smirk on Jack's face from the corner of his eye, Will turned fully towards him and suddenly caught on. He then asked, skeptically and disbelief, "You?" unable to believe that Jack, who had just come back to life, was actually considering in sacrificing his own heart.

Glad that Will got the picture, Jack explained, as though this plan was simple and easy, "Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, you're free to be with your charming murderess."

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman...forever?" Will asked, skeptically.

"No, mate." Jack answered, "I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself." as he figured, if he can become Captain of the Flying Dutchmen, he can become immortal and spend eternity to learn new secrets and new discoveries through out the entire world. Plus, he was very curious in what the future Sakura and her friends hail from but didn't want to travel forward in time. So what better way to see his dream come true then become immortal?

Will on the other hand, saw the flaw in this idea and pointed out with a bit of a smirk, "You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry the souls to the next world..." before gesturing at the imaginary beard, "Or end up just like Jones."

Realising that Will was right, and the fact that Davy Jones's reasons of becoming squid face, Jack shuddered and shivered, before fingering his own beady beard as the horrible image of himself just like Davy Jones was enough to not only make his blood run cold, but it would also give him nightmares. "I don't 'ave a face for tentacles."

Though the idea of ending up like the fishy enemy, Jack decided that it was the price to pay, and it was still admittedly better than being stuck in the Locker. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?"

Then as though remembering something, which was part of another plan, Jack then handed Will his beloved Compass he guarded so much that he hardly parted from it for long. As Will held the Compass, he asked, "What's this for?"

"Think like me. It'll come to you." Jack answered. Then, he breathed right into Will's face.

Will, disgusted by the smell of rummy breath, was so caught into trying to lean away from it, realised too late that the railing was behind him. This caused him to lose his balance and fall overboard into the ocean. When he resurfaced from the freezing cold water, Jack in the meantime, shoved the last barrel with the dead body overboard as it too landed with a splash, that was something that he would give Will to hang onto to keep himself afloat. As the Black Pearl sailed away from the stranded young man, Jack called out to him, "My regards to Davy Jones."

As he watched the Black Pearl sail away, Will, having to cling onto the barrel with the dead body, was visibly angry and very annoyed that Jack tricked him yet again, hissed angrily to himself, "I hate him."

It wouldn't be long before he was found and picked up by Beckett, and another bargain would be happening, along with Davy Jones.

* * *

While that was going on, below the deck where both the crew and the Sailor Team were sleeping, Sakura, while still troubled with the thoughts of things that had been happening, was in an uncomfortable sleep, as her star key unknowingly glowly a little, as did the Star Cards in her battle costume's outfit, indicating that another visioned dream was happening.

* * *

 _Sakura found herself on the beach of an island, that seemed deserted. It was dark, with thick fog surrounding both the island, and out at the open sea in front of her. She had no idea where she was, but something didn't seem right. She could sense it. Just then, to her right, she turned quickly as a silhouette of a what appeared to be a man. At first, Sakura could make it out to be a man; a pirate with long brown beard, and practicial clothes of that of a Pirate Captain._

 _To her shock however, the man suddenly morphed into that of being mutated into a fish-man with tentacles replacing his beard._

 _"Davy Jones?" Sakura whispered, frightened as she backed away a little. Just then, a sound, a strangely familiar voice echoed from the distance of the ocean._

 _Both Sakura and the man, whom she guessed was Davy Jones, stared out at the ocean, as another silhouette of another person appeared, standing on the surface of the water. This one appeared to be a woman._

 _"Calypso..." Davy Jones whispered, making his way towards the woman._

 _Calypso? Sakura glanced from Davy Jones to Calypso, before realising that she must be seeing the past of the betrayal between the two lovers. But as Davy Jones made to approach Calypso, he suddenly disappeared, and Calypso made a step closer, coming out of the fog. As the Goddess did, however, Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped. Not being able to think, the woman who was apparently Calypso actually morphed into a familiar woman with dark skin and hair, with markings of that of voodoo, her long dress covering most of her body._

 _Sakura's heart froze, muttering the name she knew too well. "Tia Dalma? W-What are you doing here?" and when the woman didn't answer, Sakura cried out, desperately, "Please, tell me! What is going on?"_

 _Again, the woman didn't answer. Instead, she just stood there, somehow glaring somewhat angrily at Sakura who didn't know why she looked so angry. To make things worse, Tia Dalma, or Calypso, began to speak in an language Sakura couldn't understand, and then suddenly, sea-weed suddenly came out from the ocean, and like snakes, wrapped around Sakura's arms, waist and legs, making the eleven year old girl cry out in alarm. The sea-weed's grasp was so tight that Sakura was having trouble breaking herself free, becoming more and more terrified by the second._

 _To Sakura's further horror, the woman before her then slowly grew, becoming taller and taller until she had stopped at 50 feet tall. Sakura never felt so horrified, nor did she expect someone to suddenly turn into a giantness. Tia Dalma/Calypso gazed down sinisterly at Sakura who was frozen in fear, before the former then reached out a giant hand to grasp her. Sakura, unable to do anything to free herself, could only scream in terror as she found herself engulfed by the hand and the next thing she saw was darkness..._

* * *

Nearly screaming herself awake, Sakura nearly toppled herself out of the hammock she'd been sleeping him, gasping hard and panting too quickly to try and calm her rapid-beating heart, her face covered in cold sweat from the intensed fear from her nightmare she'd just experienced. However, her half-scream was enough to alert her friends and the crew awake, as the rest of the Sailor Team, quickly seeing her in such a state, rushed over with worried expressions.

"Sakura!" Ash cried out, "Are you okay?"

"Pika-Pika?" Pikachu added, worriedly.

Sakura didn't answer her friends straight away, still raw from the fear of her dream, muttering, "That dream..." before remembering how real the sea-weed's grasp around her had actually felt, and sensed a flash of deja vu from a similiar situation a year before in the future during her trip in Hong Kong.

Wondering just in case, Sakura lowered the top part of her long glove on her right arm, and gasped in shock. On her upper arm just below her shoulder, was a red skin mark that was though something wrapped around it tightly. The very same place where one of the seaweeds wrapped around her in her dream. The Sailor Team, seeing this, gasped as well as their worries only increased.

"This is not an ordinary dream." Sailor Mars frowned, concerned. She then asked, "What was the dream about, Sakura?"

Sakura, returning the glove to it's place to hide the mark, was about to answer when she gazed at the crew who also gazed at her questionly, with Gibbs surprisingly having a concerned look himself. But in the far back of the men, was Tia Dalma who...as though knowing what was going on, gazed knowingly at her with both a disappointed and scolding frown and rather an angry warning. Sakura quickly turned away from the voodoo woman, remembering what had happened, before deciding to only tell her friends half of the truth, "I was...on this island, and I think I saw Davy Jones...and this woman on the water."

As Jack and Barbossa, who both also heard the outburst and who had just met in the middle of the ship with silent glares, came racing down the staircase to see what the fuss was about, Sailor Moon asked gently, "A woman on the water, and Davy Jones was in the dream?"

"I'm not sure if it was him since I've never seen him yet, but I think it was him." Sakura continued, "But when he approached this woman, he then disappeared and then she spoke some kind of language I couldn't figure out what it means. Just then, seaweed appeared and trapped me like snakes in their coils. To make things worse, the woman suddenly grew into a giantness, looking so angry at me. The last thing that happened was...her grabbing me, and then I woke up."

Everyone who had been listening became even more concerned or confused, glancing each other. By Sakura's describtion, if what she said was right, then the woman Davy Jones had approached could've been Calypso. What disturbed them was that Calypso had been capable to actually into a giantness, making them worried even more, especially since this was the sea goddess with imaginable powers.

"It was really scary. I haven't had a dream like that in a while." Sakura shuddered, just as Sailor Moon approached her and gently wrapped the younger girl in her arms to give her comfort.

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare, Sakura." Sailor Moon whispered. "It'll be okay."

Jack, in a rare moment in needing to help to give one of his younger friends comfort, approached and actually patted Sakura's shoulder gently, which was a bit of a surprise, though Sailor Moon smiled in some sort of gratiude towards the pirate who smiled in return. He can be comforting when he wanted to, and this was one of those moments. Besides which, Sakura was his friend. He completely ignored the stunned looks from the crew, though the Sailor Team smiled proudly at him. Tia Dalma's expression remained the same, but it did soften a little.

Barbossa, seeing this unfold, somehow melted something inside him. While he wouldn't call himself a sentimental kind of person, there was something about what was going on that...softened him, and it actually scared him a little. Seeing Sakura having comfort from her friends, especially from both Sailor Moon and Jack Sparrow, and remembering how she helped him from Mercer earlier, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Cardcaptor. And the way how she described her dream troubled him. Turning his eyes to the end of the room, his eyes narrowed a little at Tia Dalma who didn't meet his gaze, but she didn't need to.

For some reason, Barbossa had a feeling that the voodoo woman had something to do with Sakura's nightmare that was preventing the girl from speaking out the full truth, and suddenly he found himself wanting to question Tia Dalma.

For Sakura's sake.

* * *

 **A/N: This part of the strong is one of the key impacts to the Pirates next adventure that would make them immortal, without the Sailor Team's aid. But that's in another story. In the meantime, see you in the next chapter! Sorry that it's slow at the moment. But I think we're getting closer to the ending.**


	9. CH8: Truth of Calypso

**A/N: I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH8: Truth of Calypso.

The next day or two found the Black Pearl arriving at Shipwreck island without trouble or incidents despite the worry of the meaning of Sakura's nightmare. But that was shrugged off as a paranoid dream by the crew, though even Jack couldn't help but worry about his younger friend. The island itself, as Ash had finally remembered and told the rest of the Sailor Team is where the Brethren Court was to be held, where all nine Pirate Lords and their crew gather for meetings of emergancy.

It stunned Sakura and her friends that the island wasn't as they thought it would be. It was a lush-green island on the outside and who knew what the inside looked like. It made the perfect hiding location, surrounded by other tiny islands. No wonder it was difficult to find by those who didn't know where it was. It reminded Sakura of a very much nicer version of Isle De Muerta.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura cried out, astonded when she and the Sailor Scouts first saw the island. "Look at the island, guys! It's really beautiful."

"It's like paradise. If it weren't filled with pirates, I'd love to live here." Sailor Moon said in agreement.

"Pity that it's not that much a paradise." Jack muttered, coming to stand by the Sailor Team, seemingly not that all interested.

"How can you not find this place to be amazing?" Sailor Mars asked.

The pirate Captain looked rather uncomfortable, shrugging and eventually replied, "To be quite honest, I never really noticed. Given that I grew up here, I'm very likely not the best judge."

The Sailor Team and even Ash and Pikachu all stared at him in surprise. That was news flash, until Ash remembered that Jack's future-self told him this much during the Darkrai Crisis. Sakura blinked, astonded and asked their older friend, "You mean you lived here?"

"Yup, 'til I jumped ship when I was a teenager." Jack replied, "Never came back except for a few times since then."

"Why do I get the feeling it was more than the fact that you wanted to go on adventures?" Sailor Moon sighed in mock exasperation.

Jack looked a little on edge, like as though he wasn't looking forward to the Brethren Court, and it wasn't just the fact that there was a good chance that many of the pirate lords would probably gladly kill him on sight, even under a flag of supposed trust. No, it was something deeper than that. It was something in his past that he had been running from for a very long time.

He then leaned closer to the group from the future, and whispered, "Even though she's long dead, me grandmama was always very rough with me, in her own 'ffection of love."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Causing me pain."

Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and the five Sailor Scouts sweatdropped, disturbed on how much of a tough time Jack when through until he 'ran away' from home as a teenager to begin life of sailing the seas and eventually becoming Captain of the Black Pearl and ect. that he hardly talked about his childhood. Now they knew why. But there was something else Jack was very uncomfortable with in coming back to the place where he grew up, other than getting into trouble with Pirate Lords who would probably like to cause him pain, like Sao Feng did.

Then Gibbs' gruff voice came to her ears. "Look alive and keep a weather eye." He shouted to the crewmembers who, like the Sailor Team, were gawking up at the sight of Shipwreck Island. "It's not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lie Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"You heard 'im! Step livey!" Pintel shouted to the rest of the crew.

"Shipwreck Town, in Shipwreck Cove, on Shipwreck Island?" Sailor Jupiter counted on how many times 'shipwreck' was used for the three places in the single island, before holding an incredious expression, grumbling, "That's a lame way to name those places."

"Yeah, they basically have the same first name." Sailor Moon sweatdropped in agreement.

Jack, as though in agreement, told them, "Well, for all that pirates are clever clogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." just as Gibbs came to join them.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ash agreed.

Jack then paused before telling them, as a memory came into mind, "I once sailed with a geezer who lost part of 'is arms and part of 'is eye."

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs asked.

Jack pulled a face. "Larry." He answered, before moving past the group to the stairs to the stern.

While the Sailor Team were even more confused and skeptical, especially at Jack's choice of naming a person, Ash then chuckled uncomfortably and said, "Well, Larry's still better than Cutler." which only made Pikachu, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus to fall onto the deck(anime-style) with groans of exasperations.

"What was your father's name, Master Ketchum?" Gibbs asked once more, finding himself a little curious.

Ash flinched, before pausing. He then answered, "Alistair."

* * *

On the other side of the ship, Barbossa and Tia Dalma were having a conversation of their own, while the two made sure no one else would hear them as this meeting was secret between the two.

"You intervened with Miss Avalon's dreams. I cannot but ask, why di' ya' do it." Barbossa told the woman in front of him.

"De girl's powers predic' de days an' years to come." Tia Dalma said, almost angrily which was staring to become more and more visible. "Sakura and many ot'ers hav' more destinys dey canno' escape from."

"Aye, but even so, there'd be no need to frighten her anymore than necessary." Barbossa pointed out, "I do not renege on a bargain once struck, But we agreed on ends only. The means are mine to decide." He swept a hand and removed hair from her face.

Tia Dalma, in anger, snatched the man's wrist and holding it in a surprising tight grip, grunting almost dangerously, "Caution, Barbossa. Do no' forget it was my power you return from de dea'." and as she said this, Barbossa's expression turned to that of horror as, by the woman's quick power, his right hand started to become a skeletion that made his heart almost freeze, while she continued, "Or what it means if you fail me."

The moment she let go, Barbossa's hand returned to normal in an instant. But before Tia Dalma could storm off, the Pirate instantly grabbed her by the arm to pull her back to face him. He then growled in return, not allowing himself to show his fear towards the woman, "Don't you forget why you had to bring me back!"

He continued while the woman lowered her head, "Why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate, and why I agreed to help Sakura and her friends to rescue him." and what he said next caused Tia Dalma to jerk her head up back to face him, "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. It'll take no less tha' nine to set you free. But for safety precaution, ya' be to stay away from miss Avalon and the Sailor Team, until the time be right."

No sooner than Barbossa let go of the woman's arms, he turned his head sharply to the two Pirates nearby, "Masters Pintel and Ragetti!" and the said two came up, standing smartly as they awaited his next order. "Take this fishwife to the brig."

While the two pirates were shocked to quickly realise who Tia Dalma really is, none the less, and with a twinge of fear, Pintel, who grunted at the woman, "Right this way, Mrs. Fish." and Ragetti, led Tia Dalma, now identified as Calypso, the real Calypso, down the deck into the brig below.

Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and even Jack noticed what the two pirates were doing to the voodoo woman while Barbossa turned his back on everyone else to gaze at the horizon before him. Even though both Sailor Moon and Jack were clueless and even a little bit shocked on what was going on, both Sakura and Sailor Mars, remembering Sakura's dream, came to a shocking conclusion that Barbossa had known all along; Tia Dalma is the legendary Goddess of the seas; Calypso.

In the meantime, Barbossa gazed at his hand which, moments ago, had turned skeletiony like the time when he'd spent ten years cursed as the undead, but now was just as normal. In truth, however, the feeling of the fleshless bones against the wind, as much as he hated to admit it, terrified him. He couldn't remember what the afterlife was like the moment he both died and returned to life. But that was something he didn't want to feel again. Suddenly, by thinking all of this, he realised that this was exactly the similiar feeling Jack Sparrow had been feeling ever since coming face to face with the dead body of the Kracken. Facing the reasons on how they both died, it traumatized them in not wanting to die again.

None the less, despite the threat Calypso warned him about, Barbossa still intended on releasing her from her prison, and while he and Jack, and the current Brethren Court had not yet been born when the Goddess had been imprisoned, he still felt responsible for the crime committed. Besides that, she was their last hope in defeating their enemies, and Barbossa intended to use that chance. Not only that, he had to also keep her away from Sakura before Calypso got the wrong idea.

Sakura was a young sorceress with magical Cards and a Staff, but she was still a child, young, naive, but very attatched to her friends.

"Are you okay, Barbossa?" Sailor Mars' voice snapped Barbossa out of his thoughts, and caused him to see that the young teenaged woman had come up to his side without him even hearing her. He noticed that she had a concerned expression on her face, before realising, to his irritation, she caught on of his troubled expression.

"Why would I be not alright?" Barbossa questioned, pretending that nothing had happened.

Sailor Mars wasn't buying this lie, however, as she pointed out, "I could sense that something happened between you and Tia Dalma. I mean, if you had her taken down the deck, I could tell that something's wrong. And considering that she brought you back to life, not to mention that Sakura hasn't said much on who the woman was in her nightmares, and especially if Davy Jones was in it, I'd bet that it was Calypso and that Tia Dalma might've have something to do with it."

That certainly surprised him. Were all women with supernatural powers this smart? Or was it just a coincidence? Barbossa for once, could not tell. "Ya are a smart one, Sailor Mars. I must ask; do you have the same kind of power to bring back the dead?"

"No, I can't do something as powerful as that." Sailor Mars answered him, "I'm a psychic. Other than using fire powers, I can sense evil spirits and paralyze them for a short time if the opponents are slow enough, read through fire and smoke to sense other spirits and people, and other kinds of strong energy. I was born with it, so I'm not a Goddess."

"Then how did come to Miss Sailor Moon to be brought back from the dead?" Barbossa questioned.

"To be honest, sometimes I still wonder. Then again, the future might not be as controlled as what the stupid East India Trading Company is doing right now, there are still struggles we have to face." Sailor Mars answered, explaining, "Though there are secrets that my friends and I are not allowed to reveal."

The two of them paused in a few moments of silence. Until finally Barbossa decide that many telling someone earlier than scechuled would be better now than later, "Tia Dalma is Calypso herself. That is way she has the power to bring back the dead like meself, but as you know, she was still powerless to bring Jack Sparrow back from the dead. I must admit, miss Avalon seeing this truth in dreams is troubling."

So that was why Barbossa had Tia Dalma, or rather, Calypso, imprisoned until the goddess is finally freed; it was to protect Sakura should Calypso intervene with the former's dreams again.

* * *

Sakura in the meantime, approached Jack while asking, "I wonder what Barbossa and Tia Dalma were talking about?"

"If I know o'l Hector, he knows a lot more about her than even I do." Jack replied, admitting, "Alright, so I have respected Tia Dalma for all the years I've known her, especially when she gave me Compass when I was younger, I have been a little scared of her. I knew that she was more than she claimed, so I've always been careful whenever I was to meet with 'er'. Savvy?"

Remembering her nightmares, and even though she was scared to tell anyone of her own theory, though at the same time felt sorry for Tia Dalma for being taken to the Brig, not to mention feeling terrible for Calypso to be imprisoned as a human, Sakura felt that maybe she should tell Jack now while she still could. So, the young Cardcaptor tugged at Jack's coat, causing him to lean towards her when she gestured him to come closer.

"The woman in my nightmares, I think it makes sense now." Sakura whispered into her friend's ear, "Because Tia Dalma was her, and Davy Jones called her Calypso. I'm not sure why, but I sense strong magic that scares me."

While Jack was astonded by this discovery, he quickly thought about it before pulling a face, and then whispered in return, uncomfortably, "That makes sense. Though given history with Davy Jones, I doubt freeing her would make much of a difference. Got a bad feelin' that, given that she is generally scary, 'specially when she's furious, with the un-natural powers 'ers, she would unleash her wrath upon us all."

"So you think freeing her is dangerous?" Sakura asked, worriedly. "But if that doesn't happen, wouldn't it just cause more problems?"

"If Hector plans to release her, then it would be dangerous either way." Jack shrugged, before frowning in distaste, "That plan of 'is is a plan that is fundamentally flawed if you ask me."

Sakura looked at him a little skeptically, asking, "So what is your idea, Jack?"

Jack grinned a little as he leaned back, saying, "That is for you and your seven friends to find out tonight, Sakura." before admitting, "I'm still working on it, but when it comes to Pirate Politics, someone has to make everyone else agree to one plan and stick to said plan."

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed on around Shipwreck Island's perimeter, searching for the opening that only those who knew it could find. A narrow crevice, hardly wide enough for the length of one ship was the only way into the water-filled volcano of Shipwreck Cove. The sight which greeted the Black Pearl once they cleared the narrow tunnel which led into Shipwreck Cove was nothing short of jaw-dropping. The town of Shipwreck Cove may not have been cleverly named by Jack's own admission, but it was certainly accurate. The town consisted of the masts, hulls and other wrecked parts of ships that had been layered on top of each other until they stuck up out of the water, towering above the whole ships that lay moored on its numerous docks.

The crooked majesty of Shipwreck Town was not lost upon the Sailor Team and other pirates on the Pearl. They had all gathered at the fore of the Pearl, gazing at the structure of wreckage in awe.

"Look at that!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"It's beautiful." Sailor Mercury commented.

Sailor Moon stared in awe, stating, "For a weird name, it's sure is a good name for it. This is so amazing."

"I completely forgot how awesome this place is, even in the future." Ash whispered to Pikachu who muttered, "Pika...!" in awed agreement.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa said, solemnly.

Jack came up beside Barbossa, and said, looking and feeling rather uncomfortble. "And I owe them all money."

Barbossa, Sakura, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon stared at him, the Moon Princess commenting at Jack, sarcastically, "Gee, why am I not surprised?"

* * *

The room that they were all in for the Brethren Court was full of pirates, mostly men, all murmuring and chattering in several different languages. Some of them seemed less than thrilled to be in this present situation, glancing suspiciously one to the other until Barbossa rapped the table's surface with a ball and chain. The murmured conversations hushed and all attention turned to the Lord of the Caspian Sea. All of them, except for Sao Feng.

Sakura and the Sailor Team stood to the side with the Black Pearl crew, silent as they watched the court begin.

"As he who issued summons," Barbossa began grandly, "I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court." The other Pirate Lords assumed their seats, surrounded by their various aides while Jack, who stood in the background near the globe of the world with swords sticked into it(though he briefly played with the sword that was nothing more than a dagger). Barbossa waved a hand at Ragetti who ran off to return with a deep dish, while the Pirate Captain continued, "To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, me fellow Cap'ns."

There was a rustling of clothing as the Pirate Lords reached for their pieces of eight and dropped them one by one, into the bowl which Ragetti brought around to them. Surprisingly, the pieces of eight weren't actually coins. They were just, well, things. Villanueva of Spain had half of a broken neck bottle. Chevall, the Penniless Frenchmen (though, despite his namesake, always seem to have more then enough to spare) had a faded Queen of Hearts, and other such odd items.

"Those are pieces of eight?" Sailor Venus asked, dumbfounded.

Pintel, equally dumbfounded and disappointed, remarked, "They're just pieces of junk."

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. "The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke."

' _That explains the nine pieces of eight found on Beckett's ship._ ' Sailor Moon thought to herself, remembering seeing the coins on the table. How that man actually got them and why the Pirate Lords were instead using...useless keepsake items as the real pieces of eight, she would never know.

Pintel looked at Gibbs, in slight disbelief, before suggesting, "So change the name."

"To what?" Gibbs asked, " _To "nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time"_?" before saying sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the stupid idea, "Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

"He has a point." Sailor Jupiter agreed with Gibbs to Pintel, her arms behind her head in boredom.

Ragetti had made the rounds by this time and had come back to Barbossa, who held out a hand to the youngerish pirate, "Master Ragetti, if you will?"

Ragetti appeared to be a bit reluctant. "I kept it safe, for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, you have, but now I need it back." Barbossa slapped the back of Ragetti's head and his wooden eye popped out into Barbossa's hand as the Pirate captain then placed it in the bowl.

The Sailor Team cringed in disgust when they saw this, all of the seven human members whispering a groan, "Eww..." while Pikachu twitched an eye, whispering, "Pikachu..."

Well, that explained everything. Still, though...

A moment of silence followed this, as the Pirate Lords seemed to focus immediately on Jack who was the only one to not have presented his piece of eight, and despite one of the other captains, Villanueva, impatient manner in calling out to him, Jack fingered the strand of beads and coins that hung over his red bandanna, but he was reluctant to offer it. He was still not exactly thrilled to be here. Not only was he cautious of the pirate council, he also wanted to avoid certain memories of his past.

Finally, he came forward and suggested, pretending to be calm, "Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

Suddenly a strong, female voice sounded from the across the room with a bold announcement. "Sao Feng is dead."

This caused everyone in the room to turn to the source of the voice, shock and disbelief lit up on their faces as it was none other than Elizabeth Swann, along with her new crew that were originally Sao Feng's, stand there in the doorway, while she continued, "He fell to the Flying Dutchmen."

"Davy Jones killed him." Ash grunted angrily in realization, while Elizabeth strode forward and struck her sword into the globe.

"Rats." Sailor Moon groaned.

"And he made you Captain?" Sakura and Jack both asked, just as surprised as everyone else by this new development, before Jack muttered while Elizabeth came to stand by Barbossa's right, "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Elizabeth paid no attention to Jack's comment. Instead, she called over to the rest of the court in grave concerns that was needed to be heard, "Listen, listen to me. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett; they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" A large African man, Gentleman Jocard, questioned.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa was quick to placate.

Elizabeth looked around, suddenly noticing that a familiar face was missing. "Where's Will?"

Jack quickly muttered to her, "Not among us." even though he let everyone else think that Will had escaped and jumped overboard. On the otherhand, Jack did admittedly felt guilty for the Sailor Team to think that Will really did betray them.

"And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa continued to the rest of the court.

Elizabeth's answer was decisive and delivered without hesitation. "We fight."

Instantly, the entire Court(except the Black Pearl Crew, Jack and Barbossa) burst out laughing. The very idea of fighting seemed utterly ridiculous. After the laughter died down, the only other female Captain of the room, Mistress Ching, spoke as she stated her argument, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." and most of the room mumured their agreement at the logical answer.

Though the Sailor Team doubted this. There was still a chance that, if the Pirates all stayed here, Beckett and Davy Jones could still get to them and murder all of them in less than a week. Two or three, if they're lucky.

Apparently, Barbossa thought the similiar lines, as he spoke up, preparing his plan. "There'd be a third course." He moved from the head of the table and began to speak in a voice that was a far cry from his normally ironic sarcasm. "In another age, at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bond her in her bones." while in the background, Ragetti, now rendered to just having one eye, resigned himself to spend the rest of his life wearing an Eye-Patch over his right eye-socket.

The other members of the Court murmured their assent, but Barbossa was shaking his head. "That was a mistake." and when the court glanced at him, questionly, he continued his argument, "Oh, we tamed the sea for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when the mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone, ye all know this to be true."

Despite the past grudges against him, Sakura actually felt moved by Barbossa's words. He obviously meant every word that he spoke, and his sentiments were true. Even though she feared that something bad was going to happen, she sensed that Barbossa was right. No human had full control of the world, and even he, and Jack, knew it.

Barbossa came back to the front of the table. "Gentlemen," he began, and quickly added, reminded of the women's(Elizabeth, Sakura, the Sailor Scouts and Mistress Ching's) pressence in the room, "Ladies...We must free Calypso."

Dead silence as every pirate Lord stared at Barbossa blankly. Barbossa's face faltered. Clearly this hadn't been the reaction which he had been expecting or hoping for. Then exclamations and loud voiced debates once more broke amongst the Court.

"Shoot him!" Armand the Corsair, the french Pirate shouted.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard shouted.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue." Jack quickly chimed in at both suggestions, before gesturing at his rival's beard and shuddered, cringing in distaste, "And trim that scraggly beard."

Tai Heung, having had enough, stepped up and said, "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

However, the Court still didn't like the idea. Jocard grunted, having also heard of the legend and pointed out everyone else's fears, "Calypso was our enemy then. She will be our enemy now!"

"And it's unlikely her moods improved." Chevall agreed.

Villanueva, who was Spainish and hated anything that was French, automatically took sides opposite to the Frenchmen regardless on whether this was such a good idea or not. "I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!"

"You threaten me?" Chevall questioned, angrily as he stepped up to the Spainish Pirate.

"I silence you."

At this, Chevall punched Villanueva across the face, causing the latters gun to be held skyward and go off. In that instant, the emotions which had been simmering below the surface ever since the meeting starting exploded. Suddenly the air was filled with shouts and gunshots, as pirates began to pound each other, spilling over onto the trouble. Jack, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, the Sailor Scouts, and the Black Pearl Crew all cringed and grimiced at the fight before them that was just like the typical Bar fight in Tortuga. Things were being thrown into the air, one man was screaming, others would knock others out. The only other person who wasn't fighting like a crazy person was Mistress Ching. Even Sao Feng's crew stood out from the fight.

"This is madness." Elizabeth said in disbelief and frustration.

"This is crazy." Ash commented, with a sweatdrop.

"This is politics." Jack informed the two.

Sailor Moon facepalmed herself in dismay and exasperation, muttering, "Politics isn't the word I had in mind."

"Meanwhile, the bad guys are getting closer to us." Sakura said.

Barbossa's rejoinder was sullen. "If they not be here already." rolling his eyes in irritation. Things were definitely not turning out the way he planned.

* * *

 _Back in the Present in Far Far Away in the Fairy-Tale World..._

Rini couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had, and that had steady gotten worse in the last 24 hours. In her latest dream, she saw Norrington free Elizabeth and Sao Feng's crew as well as the ship, the Empress before dying by the hands of the brain-washed Boostrap Bill Turner, the Flying Dutchmen being under Mercer's command.

Rather than meeting with her friends and family in the lounge, instead, Rini stayed in her room, thinking worriedly about the situation. She knew that everyone would be worried, but she wasn't in the mood right now. Not to mention, as she gazed at her transformation Locket, it kept on glowing ever so slightly every few hours. So much thinking eventually drifted her off to sleep.

* * *

 _When she opened her eyes, Rini found herself onboard the Black Pearl, below the decks where the Brigs were. Looking around in confusion, her attention was drawn to that of soft, chiming music from one of the cells. It didn't take her long to follow it until her eyes gazed upon one of the cells that wasn't empty. Within it, was the familiar voodoo woman who sat alone, gazing at the locket where the music was coming from._

 _"Tia Dalma?" Rini asked, wondering why Tia Dalma was locked up. But before she made her approach, as Tia Dalma closed the locket when the music ended, both of them turned as the soft melody was taken up once more, from another locket. Davy Jones appeared from the shadows of the brig room._

 _"You come for me." Tia Dalma whispered._

 _Davy Jones came forward the locket still playing. "You were expecting me." He answered her._

 _"It ha' been torture." Tia Dalma replied._

 _Despite this, Davy Jones, while rather emotional to see the woman he had originally loved after a century, hid his emotions. He had not, however been able to forget her. The memories of their intoxicating affair had been both his bane and blessing, inspiring both disgust and ecstasy, often at the same time. But he had never been able to have the answer to the one question which had always tormented him, until now._

 _"Ten years I fulfilled the duty you charged to me, ten years I looked after those who died at sea." The ten years had seemed like nothing, but all of it had proved to be meaningless. With his next question, he closed the locket, abruptly cutting off the music. "But, after ten years, when we could be together again, you weren't there. Why weren't you there?"_

 _Rini found herself confused. Tia Dalma was the woman Davy Jones fell in love with?_

 _"She isn't really Tia Dalma." A familiar male, angelitic voice spoke next to her, startling Rini to gaze to her left, her eyes widening and her heart pounding as Helios, in his Pegasus form, stood next to her._

 _"Pegasus." Rini said, happily. She then frowned in confusion, asking, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Love is the key to most, such as to Princess Serenity and Prince Darien." Pegasus informed her, before turning to sadly gaze at Davy Jones and Tia Dalma, "But love can sometimes hurt others. Certain love is forbidden, and it can cause hurt to so many others."_

 _While Rini was shocked to hear this, she turned to glance back at the two before her and Pegasus, listening in on what else the Voodoo woman and the Monster-Man of the Seas were saying._

 _Tia Dalma looked up at him with despairing eyes. "It is my nature." She said, and even that seemed pitiful in light of all that had some. "Would you love me, if I was anything but what I am?"_

 _Davy Jones stiffened at these words, he turned and walked a few steps away, and his next words were ground out with deep rage. "I do not love you."_

 _It was a lie, but it hurt just the same. Tia Dalma followed him, making one last attempt to reach him through the bars of the brig. "Many things you were Davy Jones, but never cruel. You have forgotten your purpose and so yourself. And you did hide away what always should have been mine."_

 _She reached out her hand, and touched him on the chest, where many years before, he had carved out his own heart from his chest. And at her touch, an instant and total change came over him. The cold, damp skin warmed and the tentacles which covered his face disappeared. In an instant, he stood before her, a human, the man that she remembered first falling in love._

 _Rini gasped in shock at the change before her very eyes. So that's what Davy Jones looked like as a human. She already somehow figured that he wasn't always a sea-monster, or else why would he be a Pirate? But the sudden transformation stunned her none the less. Even Davy Jones, feeling the change so sudden and total, couldn't help but let out a gasp. This was the feeling of being a human he had long forgotten for so many years, and despite this being brief, he wanted to hold onto this feeling as long as possible._

 _And, in that moment, however brief, he felt the stirrings of humanity. His hand reached out almost unconsciously and touched her face, murmuring as he did so, "Calypso."_

 _"Calypso?" Rini asked, before turning to Pegasus, questioning, "She's Calypso Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max told me and the others about?"_

 _"Calypso is the Goddess of the Sea, but she, as well as Eris as you know, Rini, have broken so many rules that was considered dangerous. I don't know as much as what I was told, but both of them are both part of the dangerous lineage of dangerous gods. Like you and I and many others, there are good gods, and evil gods." Pegasus explained._

 _Rini lowered her head in guilt. She knew what Pegasus was talking about. While she never met a certain one before, but she had heard so many stories regarding Chaos, the evil whom took over Galaxia's body and tried to destroy the Realm of Light before Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon freed Galaxia and expelled Chaos's weakened spirit, returning it to the minds of people where it would live along with the Light of Hope. But to think that there were other gods and goddesses who would do such horrible things. Her mind also went to that of Hades at Olympus Coliseum._

 _Both Rini and Pegasus then turned back to Davy Jones and Calypso who had been saying to him, "If I could, I would be free, and I would give you my heart, and we would be together always." But how could she tell him that there was only one way for them to be together? Thinking they could be as they once were was nothing more than an illusion, like the one she had created now. "If only you had a heart to give."_

 _She withdrew her hand and instantly Jones' face resumed its monstrous appearance. The sudden change caused him to react with anger and he lashed out, griping her by the throat with his claw. For a moment, they were both silent. She finally asked him, almost in confusion. "Why did you come?"_

 _A brief flash of indecision came into his eyes, and after a moment of hesitation, he released Calypso. Her question was one he could not answer, because he did not know himself. But as he tried to retrieve his claw, to his irritation and self-stupidity, it was stuck in the small hole of the bars of the cage. Instead, he morphed through the cages to get himself free and was now inside the brig with Calypso._

 _"And what fate have you planned for your captors?" Davy Jones questioned._

 _"De Brethren Court?" Calypso hissed, before approaching the bars with her back turned to the Pirate, "All of them, de last d'ing dey will learn in this life...is how cruel I can be."_

 _As though acception the answer, Davy Jones approached the wall to take his leave. But paused when Calypso turned to him, questioning for the last time, "And what of your fate, Davy Jones?"_

 _He paused, before he finally told her his answer, "My heart will always belong to you." and with that, he was gone, leaving Calypso smiling._

 _Then, everything around both Rini and Pegasus vanished into light, replacing it with the familiar setting of the Crystal Forest Rini used to see in her dreams a year before. Next to her, Pegasus returned to his true form, and he actually looked sad and guilty, as though he had learned an important lesson._

 _"I'm sorry, Rini." Helios muttered, sadly. "I wish that you and I could be together as of now."_

 _Rini, while saddened that this meeting is only a dream, only smiled and shook her head, taking a hold of his hand, saying ensurely, with tears visible in her eyes, "I never stopped thinking about you, Helios. Someday when I grow up, maybe we'll both be together again. Until then, I'm gonna always remember you in my dreams."_

 _Smiling in return, Helios nodded, before he leaned forward, the two of them closing their eyes and shared a gentle but passionate kiss, one that Rini had hoped to have again. Like many times before, however, the moment could not last. Helios stepped back, concluding, "Rini...for you and Sailor Moon to regain the use of my powers to become yours once more, a true loves kiss is needed. Sailor Moon must use that kiss from Prince Darien...just as you had with me. If we can't see each other again ever, you are always in my dreams...and in my heart."_

 _"And you're in my heart too, Helios!" Rini cried out, while trying to keep what Helios said to her in her mind..._

* * *

And then she woke up. Sitting up in bed after realising that she dozed off, Rini thought about the dream she had, before blinking in realization. Quickly pulling out her locket, her eyes widened as with a light pink glow, her transformation took shape, before it stopped and it returned to it's Dream-Heart-shaped compact Locket, as though it was never touched by the Reversed Light.

Suddenly remembering her dream, and realising what this meant, Rini's eyes narrowed with determination. This was what Helios was telling her. True Love's Kiss. She knew what had to be done in order for Serena's Locket to return to it's Dream-Compact form as well in order to permamently become Super Sailor Moon, in a slow transformation to return to her Eternal Form.

First, Rini leaped off of bed and raced to find the rest of the Sailor Team to inform them of the situation that needed to be done; to Travel back in time and meet up with Sailor Moon and the others in the past.

* * *

 _Back in the past on Earth..._

"Hey, calm down!" Ash cried out to the pirates that were still fighting after what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a few minutes.

"Please, listen!" Sakura cried out.

Sailor Moon then waved her arms madly as she growled in annoyance, "I'm so sick of you guys acting like a bunch of five year olds! Why don't you act more like your own age!?"

"Ugh! BE _QUIET!_ " Sailor Mars screamed in anger, and while it once again frightened the Black Pearl Crew and the rest of the Sailor Team, this time her outburst had no effect to anyone else. Seeing this, she shrugged in exasperation with a sigh.

Finally, Barbossa lost his patience and climbed on top of the table, firing a single shot in the air with his pistol. The thunder of the sound brought an instant halt to the riot as all the pirates who had been fighting before looked at him. "It was the first Court wha' imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to se' 'er free and in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons." He told them.

Jack, who was admittedly surprised that someone had actually stopped the fight, piped up to his rival, "Whose boons? Yours boons?" as he, contrary to any outward signs, had been paying close attention to the proceedings.

He had heard all sides of the story, considered the alternatives which now stood before the pirates, and he had come to the conclusion that there was only one choice which would guarantee the survival of the pirate nation, not to mention the rest of the world and the future where the Sailor Team come from. Now, he had to make the others see that. But he would not do it through any fighting or threatening. He would use the one gift that he had always been an expert in, the gift of eloquence.

"Utterly deceptive twattle speak says I." He continued.

Barbossa, rolling his eyes, clambered down while saying sarcastically to Jack, "If you have a better alternative, please, share."

"Cuttlefish." Jack's response came as if it should have been the only logical answer. Barossa turned an astonished look on Jack, and all the other Pirate Lords seemed rather puzzled by this sudden declaration. So did the Sailor Team who held sweatdrops of utter confusion at Jack's choice of words.

Jack had planned on this, and it was exactly what he had wanted. Now, he knew that all attention was focused on him. "Eh?" He continued, before waving his hands at the pirates to his left to shoo them, before he began making his way to the other end of the table. Sailor Moon, sensing this, decided to quickly follow.

"Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or, or fish nature." Jack got down close to Mistress Ching, speaking in her ear but loud enough for everyone to hear, while two of her men made to grab their weapons should he harm their captain, though this wasn't what Jack even considered doing anyway. "So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned, and well armed and half of us will be dead within the month." He straightened and commented to one of her aids. "Which sounds quite grim to me anyway you slice it."

He then continued, "Or," before flinching scaredly at Jocard's tall bodyguard. Jack, and the nervous Sailor Moon who also saw the bodyguard, carefully squeezed their way past the dark-skinned pirates, while Jack continued, "As my learned colleague so naively suggests," Barbossa gave him a sneer. "We can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful."

Jack bent down to another and shorter man. "I rather doubt it." He straightened. "Can we, in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot." There was a murmur of agreement. " _Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio_."

By this time, both Jack and Sailor Moon had reached the head of the table by this point and Jack could see that by so logically pointing out the deficiencies in the plans already suggested, he had caused several of the Court's members to reconsider if they were in fact the wisest course of action that they could take. That being done, he now had to convince them of the pan that had too quickly been dismissed. "We are left, but with one optain." He continued.

He paused and tried to collect himself for the words he was about to say. "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of my mouth." He raised his hand to Elizabeth and forced himself to say the two words he never thought he would utter together. Eventually, thanks to Sailor Moon, who gaze him an annoyed look, slapped him on the back, which made Jack blurt out like he was meant to say, though he mentally thanked the teenaged girl for her slight help, "Captain Swann, we must fight."

While Elizabeth was surprisingly pleased with Jack's support, and the Sailor Team smiled at Jack's words, not to mention Sailor Moon's actions to help blurt out the worse, Barbossa, not surprisingly, was the first to object and pointed out, "You've always run away from a fight."

"Have not." Jack defended himself and the heads of everyone else in the room began to move back and forth between the two men's childish bickering.

"Ya have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ya have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ya have so, and you know it!"

"Have not. Slander and calumny." Jack accused him. He then continued to the rest of the court, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now, that is what we all must do: We must fight..." He shoved a thumb over his shoulder. "To run away."

While the Sailor Team almost fell to the ground(anime-style) while mentally groaning, Gibbs was the first to agree enthusiastically, "Aye." and his approval was mirrored by a good number of the Pirate Court, who had been swayed by the undeniable logic in Jack's argument.

Barbossa, however, did not seem at all worried by the fact that the tide had turned against him. Instead, he seemed strangely smug. He did, after all, have a back-up plan. With his arms crossed to his chest, he then decided to say, "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"Pirate King?" Sailor Moon spoke up, raising a dumbfounded eyebrow. "Get real. There's no such thing."

"Yeah, you made that up." Jack said in agreement, pointing an accussed finger at his rival. Though in truth, he didn't seem confident on that score.

"Did I now?" Barbossa quired. He had someone that Jack was definately not going to like. "I call on Cap'n Teague, Keeper of the Code."

At the mention of the name of Captain Teague, the Sailor Team couldn't help but notice that Jack's expression falter completely. It was the same uncomfortable, slightly disturbed look which the group had seen on his face when he had first mentioned he had grown up on Shipwreck Cove and the same look they had seen when they first entered the Cove. It suddenly occurred to Sakura and her friends that it was this Teague which Jack was so reluctant to see, though he was not necessarily afraid.

"I wonder who Captain Teague is." Sakura muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu both remembered and now their expressions faltered, into that it was going to be fear and a little bit of trouble. Ash then turned to Sakura and whispered, in a sing-song tone, "I think you're about to find out." which only confused the Cardcaptor.

Sri Sumbajee, the Hindu priest, Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean, nudged one of his aides, who spoke on his Captain's behalf. "Sri Sumbajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code! Who cares-" A pistol shot straight through the heart abruptly cut off the aid's speech, and he fell backwards with a surprised look stamped on his features. The shot seemed to come from nowhere. Everyone gaped momentarily at the body, before all save Jack turned to look into the shadows of the rear of the room.

No one had noticed that there was a second level to the room, nor that someone had been listening unseen to the entire meeting, waiting for the time when he was to be called forth, and so he had been. And he had just happened to catch that last remark made by Sri Sumbajee's aid and had taken the liberty of dealing them all a harsh reminder of what he knew to be the truth. Sailor Moon turned slowly and hesitatedly, and there stood above everyone up the small set of stairs from the doorway of the backroom, a man dressed in the garb of a pirate, with a smoking pistol, still aimed.

Slowly, he lifted the pistol and blew the smoke from the barrel. He then pronounced in a voice that was quiet and yet the intensity was such that it carried to every corner of the room, and it carried a clear hint of warning. "The Code is the law."

The Captains(save for Jack and Barbossa) all sat back down, slowly and tensedly. Sakura and the Sailor Scouts glanced at Jack who looked even more uncomfortable, maybe even terrified at the unknown Pirate's entrance. They then turned their glance back at the man whom they figured was Captain Teague, and as the man himself descended the stairs and was coming towards the main table, the more closely they and Sailor Moon looked, their more their eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

Despite the differences of their clothes which looked similiar despite that Teague's coat was red and his hat was bigger, the features on both his and Jack's faces were astonishly the same, though it was clear that Teague was definately older. Maybe about ten or fifteen years older than Barbossa. Sailor Moon glanced back and forth between the two men, before suddenly a conclusion came into her head which made perfect sense, and it also explained why Jack had been so reluctanted to be here other than the Brethren Court.

Captain Edward Teague is Captain Jack Sparrow's father. And from the looks of the former, he was _very scary_. No wonder Jack felt uncomfortable.

Jack, had as yet, not looked behind him at the older pirate, who seemed to be able to inspire obedience with a single glance. He merely continued to look disturbed and shifted uncomfortably. Sailor Moon glanced a little worriedly at her friend, and she felt some sympathy for the poor man. Jack looked like a scolded child that had gotten himself into trouble with his parents.

Teague came up behind Jack and said, "You're in my way, boy." The tone was chiding, but also strangely ironic, almost indulgent.

Without a reply, Jack, and even Sailor Moon both nervously slithered to the side and out of the way to the left, letting the older man through. Now at the head of the table, Teague gestured behind him, and two ancient pirates hobbled forward, carrying between them a massive book.

At this sight, several of those around the table began murmuring in wonder and surprise. "The Code." Murmured Pintel, in an almost reverent, half-whisper.

"Inside that large book?" Sailor Mercury whispered, astonded and very amazed that something as old and ancient as that was set on the table on the other side.

"As set down by Morgan and Bartholomew."Ragetti said, mirroring his companion's attitude.

As the two elderly pirates set the book gently down on the table, Teague whistled. Immediately, a large, grey and very familiar shaggy dog appeared clutching a ring of keys in its mouth. Immediately Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Pintel and Ragetti recongised that dog. Last time they saw it was on the Cannibal island.

"It can't be!" Sailor Venus whispered, shocked and very relieved. Shocked that the dog had come here. Relieved that the harmless animal had actually managed to escape alive and all of it's parts intact.

"How did-?" Sailor Jupiter muttered, speechless.

Ash blinked, surprised as well, asking, "Uh...how did he get here?" asking the questions the two Sailor Scouts and the two Pirates had been unable to ask themselves due to their speechless shoke.

Teague, after taking the keys from the dog, merely shrugged with a smirk at the ten year old lad, "Sea turtles, mate." and as though in agreement, the dog, who actually appeared quite content in his new position (not to mention well fed), barked twice before disappearing once again.

Teague in the meantime, opened the lock which kept the book together and opened its massive bulk to a specific page. He seemed to know exactly where to turn. He perused the page, before finally finding what it was that he was looking for. "Ah. Barbossa is right."

Barbossa looked rather pleased with himself. The Keeper of the Code had pronounced it, now it could not be contested by anyone. Jack, however, was not going to give up so easily. "Hang on a minute."

He nudged Teague out of the way and looked at the section which outlined the Pirate Jing's duties, while Sailor Moon leaned carefully to see for herself. " _It shall be the duties of the king to declare war…_ " The next few words caught his attention. " _Parley with shared adversaries._ Fancy that." He tapped the words knowingly. Perhaps that little word could come in handy at some point in the future, and he swiftly tucked it into the back of his mind.

"But, if that was the case, where is the Pirate King?" Sailor Moon couldn't help but ask. She turned to Captain Teague, and was about to ask if he was the Pirate King, but at the older man's head shaking, she quickly caught on that no, he was not the Pirate King.

"There has not been a king since the First Court." Chevall spoke up, answering Sailor Moon's question, before he added, "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Teague echoed, who, his duty done, seemed to have lost interest in the proceedings, though not necessarily with some of its participants, and sat at the wall behind Jack and Sailor Moon, picking up a guitar.

"Why come?" Sakura asked, puzzled. She turned Gibbs as did Elizabeth and the rest of the Sailor Team.

"You see, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote..." He explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added, sarcastically.

Just then, Jack surprised everyone as he declared, "I call for a vote."

The rest of the Pirate Lords muttered sullenly when they heard this, seeing the action as futile and a waste of time. The Sailor Team all groaned in exasperation and dismay, knowing how this was going to turn out. Or so they thought.

Still, everyone decided to take up Jack's offer anyway, and during this, Teague began to play with the guitar. Sakura and her friends, while focusing on the vote as the Pirate Lords began, for a scary Pirate Keeper of the Code, he wasn't that bad once one knew to be careful with him. Not to mention that the music he was playing was actually very nice and pretty.

"I vote for Armand the Corsair."

"Capitaine Chevalle, the Penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." Spoke one of the pirate priest's aides.

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

When it came down to Elizabeth, she didn't seem to take the vote very seriously, but thought she might as well play along. "Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

All the Pirate Lords had thus voted except one, and for a moment of silence, not even the Sailor Team could have predicted what Jack would say. "Elizabeth Swann."

Everyone was shocked by Jack's vote, as Elizabeth's eyes went blank with astonishment when she heard this, asking, dumbfounded, "What?"

"Say what?" Sailor Moon muttered, just as dumbfounded as everyone else. She knew that women could be queens, but she never heard of a woman becoming a King too. Neither did her friends either, apparently. This was the first.

"I know, curious, isn't it?" Jack said, looking quite pleased with himself.

The hubbub of disbelief and objection was immediate. Elizabeth had just been elected King by popular vote. And this realization did not seem to cause much joy to any members of the Brethren Court. While Barboss was silent, everyone else grumbled in anger and annoyance. All Sakura, Jack and Sailor Moon could catch on was Jocard grunting, "You vote for me! You vote for me!" another pirate asking in dismay, "What you talking about!?" and Mistress Ching declining in disappointment, "No!"

Other than that, it was hard to decipher just what it was everyone was saying. Sailor Moon, with a sweatdrop, eventually glanced at Jack and said, "I don't think everyone's happy with that. But isn't that against the law?"

Seeing the point, which he knew would also get Teague's warning glance in order to get everyone else to accept this, Jack finally gave up trying to get what everyone was saying and questioned, "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?"

There was a sharp twang and all eyes turned to the back of the room, where Teague had been playing the guitar in seeming unconcern. However, he must have really been listening, for at this question, he had snapped one of the string's of his guitar and was now looking at the Court with a dangerous gleam in his jet-black eyes.

"Captain Sparrow has a very good point." Sailor Moon added to the pirates in the Court.

Thankfully, the Pirate Lords got the message, and most of them resumed their seats. They may not have liked it, but it was the law and the law had to be followed.

And once again, it was a woman who was the first to recognize this necessity and acknowledge Elizabeth's right to leadership. "Very well," Mistress Ching said, before turning her gaze to the new pirate king, Elizabeth Swann, and questioned with respect, "What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth seemed to stand taller, her confidence radiating from her in every direction. "Prepare every vessel that floats." She looked straight at Jack, "At dawn, we are war." She seemed to understand that she had Jack to thank for this and she was grateful for his support, especially considering past quarrels. And not just his support, but by the understanding and proud smiles from Sakura, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Team, their support as well.

Jack nodded at Elizabeth, grinning. Sailor Moon smiled, nodding. Both of them and Sakura, were all perfectly confident in Elizabeth's abilities. Neither one questioned her resolve or courage. It was those some qualities that betrayed all three of them to forcing Jack to his death. But those were now the same ones that would be their only chance of the world's survival and to keep the time-line safe that lead into the future. Jack was willing and would forgive past injuries. Sailor Moon was willing to forgive Elizabeth for the betrayal. Sakura would forgive Elizabeth for the secrets. They were, after all, friends.

Sri Sumbajee rose to his feet and announced with a regal demeanor, "And so, we shall go to war!" The Sailor Team suddenly understood why Sri Sumbajee always had someone else speak for him. The Indian pirate had an unnaturally high falsetto voice that was almost comical. Even Jack was surprised by this development. He and Sailor Moon both had huge sweatdrops form on their heads at this discovery.

Nevertheless, this declaration was met with cheers, by the assembled pirates. Now that a course of action had been decided upon, they were willing to enter into it wholeheartedly, especially since it involved a good chance of violence, a favorite past time of any self-respecting pirate.

However, no one noticed that Barbossa, furious by this course of action, jerked his head at Ragetti, who instantly gathered up the Pieces of Eight and, hiding them underneath his coat, skittered furtively away, with Pintel in front of him to cover what his companion was doing. The two pirates slinked away unknowingly to everyone else.

Sakura in the meantime, along with Ash and Pikachu and the Sailor Scouts, nodded with proud smiles at Jack who smiled in return in their direction before the seven of them joined the rest of the Black Pearl Crew. Sailor Moon made to follow, but paused half-way of the table when she caught on that Jack was having a conversation with Teague. She looked behind her to see that the two of them didn't look hostile to each other. If anything, it looked more like a shaken bond that could use some time to resew. Jack had turned around to look at Teague who was still sitting in the background, regarding Jack with what could only be called a knowing stare.

"What?" Jack shrugged at his father, before approaching him before stopping, questioning at the older pirate, "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, isn't it, to survive?"

Teague shook his head, commenting, "It's not just about livin' forever, Jackie." He rose to his feet and came forward towards his son. "The trick is, livin' with yourself forever."

Sailor Moon looked to the floor, feeling as though the words were not only meant for Jack, but also to herself. As much as Jack seemed rather uncomfortable about his past, this was possibly the first time she'd seen him this close to a family member, let alone a parent who, while a pirate, was a man of wisdom. Teague, while his relationship with his son seemed strained, seemed to be quite fond of him.

Jack, not sure what to say at his father's comment, instead asked, slight hesitatedly, "How's Mum?"

Teague was silent for a moment before holding up a shrunken head in front of Jack's face. Jack in the meantime, pulled a face and said with a failed smile, "...She looks great." though was mentally shocked and saddened that his mother had passed away...or rather, was attacked and natives had shrunken her head at some point. He couldn't tell and at the moment, didn't want to know.

Sailor Moon tried to hold back the face of disgust and tried to focus more on sympathy at the shrunken head that was no doubt of Jack's mother. Or what was left of his mother, anyway.

Just then, Teague turned his black eyes upon her and said, "I think it's also about time you introduce me to this young lass, Jackie."

Jack turned to Sailor Moon, as if slightly surprised that she was still there. "Ah, yes. Well, she's one of me young friends. Long complicated story."

Teague seemed to find this rather humorous. "I've gotten that much from what I've seen, but I haven't been able to find out her name for the life of me."

Sailor Moon flinched, before approaching the two men and said, apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, Captain Teague, sir. I'm Sailor Moon."

"I've heard stories about a young woman who, along with an eleven year old young girl crewed a young team of friends who whatnot aided my son, with abilities used what they know is right." Teague replied, which caused Jack to pull a face. The older Pirate then picked up his guiter, and continued, "Even towards pirates."

"It's more of the case that my friends and I know that even pirates are good people...in their own way, if you know what I mean." Sailor Moon said, sheepishly. "Besides, Jack helped out in helping us and even helped Sakura to find her friend Madison a year ago. He even helped us more times than I can count nearly two months ago."

"Was that really necessary to make me embarrassed, luv'?" Jack looked slightly uncomfortable at his friend's choices of words.

Teague, grinning in a way that looked rather disturbingly like Jack, said, "It's not the first time. You're a brave young woman, speaking your mind when you know it's time."

"Took two years in getting used to." Sailor Moon admitted, referring to the fact that she'd been a heroine for two years in the future. "Besides, when it comes to my friends and other people who need to be saved, I want to do that since I know the good in them and do everything I can to save them."

The older man, while moved by Sailor Moon's courage and determination, shook his head and told her, his expression turning to sadness, "There are times when you can't always save them or save everyone, Sailor Moon. The trick is, savin' who you can save. But I do admire your resolve in protecting them."

Sailor Moon, while saddened to realise that Teague was right, still didn't like it but knew that, given the choice, that was the truth. None the less, it only strengthened her resolve to save the world...

But maybe not everyone can be saved. Sailor Moon, though, wasn't going to lose her friends again. Especially not Jack.

* * *

 **A/N: Getting closer to the final battle. See you in the next chapter, and sorry that it was slow again and the lack of action, but the movie didn't have that much anyway.**


	10. CH9: Hoist the Colours

**A/N: Getting closer to the ending. Maybe three or four more chapters to go and then this story is complete! Savvy?**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH9: Hoist the Colours.

The day which was to define the destinies of so many lives dawned a strange mixture of sun, cloud and mist. It was as if the elements themselves were going to give no clue as to how the events of the day would end. Every ship, per Elizabeth's orders had been brought out, and those aboard waited in silence for the coming of the inevitable enemy. At last, there appeared out of the fog the outline of the EITC fleet, which Marty noticed and soon cheers from most of the crew uproared. However, more Company ships began to appear, wave upon wave of warships, far outnumbering the pitiful numbers of the pirate fleet. The cheers soon died down to horrified silence, as everyone stared out at the rapidly multiplying ships.

Cotton's Parrot, as though traumatized, quickly flew off his master's shoulder and flew off to Shipwreck Cove, squawking, "Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship! Awk!"

Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, and the Pirates that were with Jack, all slowly turned to face him, with menciful and angry glares that looked ready to attack him or throw him overboard with slight hopes he would get eaten by sharks. Seeing their reactions, Jack, feeling and realising that he was once again in trouble, grinned nervously, coming up with the most logical thing he could think off.

"Parley?"

* * *

At Jack's scared suggestion and Elizabeth's agreement and order, called upon Parley with the commander of the fleet.

On a long sandy bar, out beyond where the two fleets were anchored, awaiting the signal to begin the hunt. Elizabeth, Sakura, Barbossa, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Moon and Jack walked to meet the three figures who stood waiting at the sand bars far end. Sakura, with Barbossa to her left, both stared at Will, Sakura with a still slightly hurt expression and Barbossa with a glare. Will just gazed at the duo.

Ash, Pikachu and Elizabeth all glared rather dangerously and angrily at Beckett who held a sinister smile, not at all worried and believing the war will end in his victory for power.

Sailor Moon glared swords(yes, swords, not daggers) at Davy Jones, while Jack, not as menciful as his companions, screwed up his face slightly in disgust at the mutant-undead Pirate who had been told just the night before that Jack Sparrow had been rescued from the Locker, raising an eyebrow at both Jack's disgusted and slightly scared look, and Sailor Moon's angry sword-glare.

As they approached the trio, the group noticed that Davy Jones was standing in two buckets of water, since he is unable to set foot on land again for a decade, which rather robbed him to some degree of his dignity. If the situation was different, the four members of the Sailor Team would've laughed outright. The Sailor Team and the Pirates came to a stop a few feet from them, and the two parties regarded each other with varying degrees of suspicions, anger and out right surprise.

Barbossa was the first to speak, accusing Will, "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door?"

Beckett shot Will a glance before turning to them. "Don't blame Turner; he was merely the tool of your betrayer. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Sakura, Barbossa, Ash, Pikachu, Elizabeth and Sailor Moon looked to their left and saw Jack who also looked to his left, as though he didn't get what Beckett was implying before realising that it was him, especially when he looked at the others who raised their eyebrows questionly.

"My hands are clean in this." Jack told them, holding his hands up, before noticing a few dirty marks underneath his finger nails, adding, "Figuretively."

"As for you, Miss Moon." Beckett continued, gazing at Sailor Moon who turned her glare to him, as he added, "Cleaver disguise to fool me into believing that you were Sakura Avalon even as we both briefly met at Port Royal."

Sailor Moon growled in her throat, "Hey, Sakura and I didn't disguise ourselves as each other. You're the one who got us mixed up. Not that it would've made much of a difference anyway since no one really likes you."

"My actions were to my own and my own purpose." Will declared, "Jack and Sailor Moon had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke," Jack grinned. "Listen to the tool."

To be quite truthful, Elizabeth did not care who had betrayed who in order to bring them to this moment. All that mattered was that Will was here and she needed to tell him something very important. "Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman." Will looked at Elizabeth in slight surprise. Elizabeth could still remember vividly the haunting encounter with Bootstrap aboard the Dutchman. She too had lost a father; she suddenly understood why Will had been so torn between his two promises.

How far would she herself have gone had she been in the same position? "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." She continued.

Though Will hid it well, his heart soared when he heard those words. She understood. It was there in her ears and unspoken in the tones of her voice. That moment, a great burden lifted from his shoulders and he knew the path that he was meant to take. "No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it." He shot a glance at Jack, who met his gaze with a slight gleam in his eyes.

Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sailor Moon, along with Elizabeth, glanced at the two men questionly. All this was lost on Beckett, who was far to busy trying to set various parties against each other, that his normally astute observance was somewhat handicapped. "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett held up Jack's compass, as if this were the last defining symbol of Jack Sparrow's guilt.

The three leaders of the Sailor Team and Pikachu all groaned in sheer annoyance, while Barbossa rolled his eyes in irritation, while Jack pulled at face, knowing that he had been caught. To add to Beckett's pleasure, the leader of the EITC continued, "Although the deal wasn't done, the pirates were still delivered, and here they are." tossing the compass back to Jack who caught it sheepishly. "Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

Of course, Beckett's idea of a reward involved handing Jack over to Jones, a notion which Jones seemed to relish. Which Sailor Moon caught on and grunted angrily, acussing Beckett, "Ooh! I knew you were gonna go back on your word on Jack, you slimey weasel! Even even Jack really did betray all of us for his freedom, you weren't even going to keep him away from Davy Jones anyway, you big, fat, liar."

"You told people so many lies, it's a wonder why you're not a pirate yourself." Sakura accused Beckett, angry. "Not all pirates are bad, and Jack's one of the good people who was doing what he knew was right to other people who were just as innocent. You don't have any right to control the world and even planning to hurt the King of England."

"In fact, I have, Miss Sakura Avalon." Beckett smirked, eying the real Sakura who lokoed more different and gentle than he thought, "It's just good business. Just as it is Jones' good business in recuiting new crew."

Davy Jones turned his attention to Jack who couldn't meet anyone's gaze, the former saying gruffily, "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start."

Jack looked back up. "That debt was paid, mate," He gestured at Elizabeth. "With some help."

"You escaped."

"So?" Ash challenged. "He still died, didn't he? Sure, coming back to life isn't normal, but what do you and Beckett care?"

The pirates and Beckett paid no heed to Ash's words, and so Jack began to speak again, "Technically-"

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth spoke up, as she had been studying intently the interplay between Will and Jack and had decided on a gamble. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"What!?" Sakura, Sailor Moon and Ash exclaimed in shock, while both Jack and Barbossa held shocked expressions at Elizabeth's choice of exchange. On the other hand, Jack's expression was all an act, but he did look very convincing.

"Will declared.

"Undone." Jack quickly denied.

"Done." Beckett declared with finality, looking quite pleased with how things had turned out.

"Are you crazy, Elizabeth!?" Sailor Moon cried out.

"What are you doing?" Sakura added, twice as shocked.

Even Barbossa protested as he reminded Elizabeth, "Jack's one of the Nine Pirate Lords. You have no right."

"King." Elizabeth reminded him rather smugly.

Flinching in realization, Ash facepalmed himself, before glancing at the older Pirate and said worriedly, "Sorry, Barbossa. But she has a point."

"Pika..." Pikachu mumured, echoing Ash's worry.

Remembering that this was the case, both Sakura and Sailor Moon shared a concerned glance, before they and everyone else gazed at Jack who, after a moment of consideration, smiled almost suavely. He lifted his hat and bowed elegantly to Elizabeth. "As you command, your nibs." There was an unmistakable gleam in his eye, a gleam that everyone who had had dealings with Jack in the past would have recognized, things were going almost exactly as he wanted them to.

Though the moment Jack took off his hat, Barbossa began to act.

"Blackguard!" The other man cried, drawing his sword. He cut off the small medallion on the beads that was hanging on Jack's bandana and the Monkey jumped off Barbossa's shoulder, grabbing the beads. While Jack pulled a face at the loss of his accessory, Barbossa moved closer, muttering to him, "If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

Everyone watched for a moment before Jack replied, "First the finish, then?"

Jack stepped forward, as did Will, the two of them circling and eyeing each other, the glint in their eyes confirming that this was exactly what they had wanted to do. By the time that Jack had gotten to Beckett and Jones, Beckett had conveniently stepped aside, which meant that Jack could only stand beside Jones, which probably would not have been his first choice.

"Do you fear death?" Davy Jones decided to ask Jack.

Jack's expression turned more sour, as he answered, "You've no idea."

Beckett, very pleased with the results, stepped up before speaking, "Advise your brethren; You can fight, and all of you and those who are not pirates die, or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

Ash made to step forward to give Beckett a piece of his mind, but stopped when Elizabeth held out an arm to stop him, before she stepped forward with eyes full of steel, saying coldly like a lionless stalking her prey, "You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate." Beckett replied, without a hint of remorse in his voice.

"And you have chosen yours." Elizabeth said with determination, "We will fight and you will die." She had nothing more to say to Beckett, turning to leave.

The others made to follow her, but Ash paused long enough to sent a glare at Beckett, knowing that this, even the Time Paradox, he finally understood what the evil man's future-self had been saying to him before his (re)death in the Ameria Region. "We already know what your future is gonna be, Beckett. All you're gonna be seeing is darkness because it took hold of you. And if there's a chance you'll be in the future, you'll still lose, and that's what going to happen to you this afternoon."

Without anything else to say, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, raced up to catch up to his friends. Beckett, feeling a twinge of fear in Ash's words, a mere boy who seemed to know more than the Pokemon Trainer said, hid it with his cool and evil calmness, "So be it."

Little did Beckett know, these words alone sealed his final fate, and while to him, the battles would continue in the future...for Ash and his friends in the future, this would be the final battle against him to end the nightmare of Beckett's and Davy Jones' evil deeds.

As Sakura and her group made their way back to the Longboat to return to the Black Pearl, and the monkey climbing onto Barbossa's shoulder, the little ape gave his master the beads. Will and Elizabeth, now walking side by side in renewed commitment, and he asked, confused, "King?"

"Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"Due to the election of the Pirate Lords." Sakura added.

Will thought about it, then commented, "Maybe he does know what he's doing."

"Not if they lock him up in the brig first." Ash pointed out, worriedly.

"Relax." Sailor Moon waved her hand dismissively. "He might be stuck in the brig for a while, but he'll get himself out. All he has to do is use that head of his."

* * *

In the said brig onboard the Flying Dutchmen, Jack, without his hat and accessories, stared glumly into the distance through the bars while the two members of the crew walked off past him. This wasn't what he had in mind. But all he had to do was try and come up with a plan to get out of here.

Easier said than done, though.

"Bravo!" A voice startled Jack from his thoughts, causing him to turn around. To his dismay, he was hallucinating again, something he hasn't done since coming back to the Realm of the Living which has been one of the major blessings. Maybe him having this again was connected to not only the Locker, but also to Davy Jones.

The second Jack, without the hat and coat, seated on the bench comfortably, continued, "You've successfully arrived aboard the Flying Dutchmanas per the overall scheme."

Jack approached his hallucination and began, "Look-!" only to cut off when, to his shock and horror, another hallucination of himself appeared to his left, exactly like the one on the bench.

"Oh, yes. Chapeau, mate." The third Jack said, before pointing out, "Except for this sojourn in the brig, it's utter clockwork."

The real Jack, staring at the two that were all in his head and really not in the mood to cope with this while he was stuck in the brig, eventually gave both of his copies a look and told them, "Go away."

"What, back to the Locker?" Jack#2 deadpanned.

"Not without you, Jackie." Jack#3 told the real Jack who held a look of distaste. Jack had no intentions of ever going back to the Locker, especially not back to having to cope with this for all eternity. Why couldn't he have hallucinations of the Sailor Team? At least they wouldn't drive him even more crazy.

Then, all three of them turned to another new voice, and their eyes all widened when a fourth Jack, this time as one of the real Jack's worst fears and nightmares, was connected to the wall, exactly like what the crew of the Flying Dutchmen were stuck as; mutated. The fourth Jack then told the real one, "Stab the heart."

He leaned forward, the top of his skull being ripped off and showing off his brain. He reached up and began to scratch it. "Live forever as Captain of the Flying Dutchman." He grabbed it and then yanked it out, just as the other Jacks approached.

"Then again…if you're in the brig…who's to stab the heart?" Jack#4 asked, before licking the brain.

Jack pulled a face of disgust, and if this would be his future, he would have to try and keep most of his sanity to avoid in doing something like that. It was enough to not only give him gross nightmares, but it also made his stomach turn. Jack#2, figuring what Jack#4 was saying, said in agreement, "Does seem to put immortality a bit out of reach." causing Jack to glance at him, or himself, or his imagination. Oh, you get the idea!

"Oh!" Jack#3 piped up happily, pulling out a peanut out of Jack's hair before eating it. How Jack even managed to get an imaginary peanut in his hair...don't even ask.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and her group arrived at the Black Pearl, and as Elizabeth was pulled onto the ship with Will's help, she commented to him and the Sailor Team while they joined up to Barbossa's side, "We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa asked, smugly with his arms folded to his chest.

Wondering what the pirate was talking about, Sakura and her friends glanced to what he was looking at. To their shock, Pintel and the other crew members from the beginning brought out Tia Dalma, wrapped up in ropes as though she was a very dangerous beastly animal far too dangerous to be set free on their own, the pirates telling her, "All right, Mrs. Fish. Come on."

"Are you crazy?" Sailor Mars protested to Barbossa. While she had been aware on how dangerous Tia Dalma, or rather, Calypso, was, and that she would have to be set free, this was a very bad time to do so.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will protested in agreement, only for himself, Elizabeth and the Sailor Team to be held captive by some of the other pirates to prevent them from interfering with Barbossa's plans.

Sakura, realising that Barbossa still plotted to free Calypso who was now fully identified as none other than Tia Dalma, just as she knew, protested to the Pirate Captain, "We have to give Jack a chance!"

Barbossa whirled around to Sakura, and he snarled, "Apologies, Miss Avalon. Too long, my fate has not been in me own hands, or your fate not in yer' own hands..." as he reached out to pull Sao Feng's necklace from Elizabeth's neck, "No longer." and yanked it off, breaking the string.

Sakura, Elizabeth, Will, and the Sailor Team could only gaze on, unable to do anything. All of them had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to go according to Barbossa's plan. By judging Tia Dalma/Calypso's look, she didn't seem to be all happy, even to be set free. Despite that none of them had been there when she was imprisoned in her bones, it made no such difference with her current anger.

* * *

On board the Interceptor, Beckett marched along a lined up soldiers of his men, including his new Admiral as he declared calmly as though he had already won the war before it even started, "The enemy has opted for oblivion."

He paused, before calmly ordering, "Ready the fleet."

"To your stations!" Admiral Gilliate ordered, and the men moved out, preparing for the war.

* * *

On board the Black Pearl, Barbossa added Jack's beads and Sao Feng's/Elizabeth's necklace into the bowl where the other nine pieces of eight had been stored since the court. Everyone gathered around him and close to the still tied up Tia Dalma, with Sailor Jupiter, while held back, asking, "So this is some kind of ritual?"

"Aye." Barbossa answered, "The items brought together, done," He swirled his hands over the bowl. "Items to be burned..." He held his hand out and Ragetti gave him a fuse as Gibbs poured some rum into the bowl. "And someone must speak the words: ' _Calypso, I release you from your human bonds_.'"

Pintel looked puzzled at the fact on how easy it was to actually release Calypso, asking, "Is tha' it?"

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa explained, with a knowing smirk. Most of the men grinned gleefully as they all went, "Oooh." though Will, Elizabeth and the Sailor Team were not that impressed.

Too bad Barbossa wasn't as one would call it a romantic kind of man, because instead of that of being a lover, he instead hollared like a king, " **Calypso! I release you from you human bonds!** "

This reaction only made the five Sailor Scouts collaspe to the floor(anime-style) with loud audible groans while Sakura sweatdropped in exasperation and Ash and Pikachu both facepalmed themselves just as Barbossa placed the fuse into the bowl while he glanced at the Sailor Team with annoyed and questioning looks.

However, that annoyance turned into further confusion as Barbossa and everyone else noticed that nothing worked. As he gazed into the bowl, confused, Pintel asked, just as dumbfounded, "I' that it?"

As though finding the salution to the problem, Ash apologetically told Barbossa, "No offence, but you're not the kind of guy that is romantic."

"The kid' right." Ragetti agreed as he too also realized what the problem was. "You didn't say it right."

When Barbossa glanced at him questionly while also considering Ash's words, Ragetti continued, "You 'ave to say it right."

As everyone gazed at him, he quickly realised that he just made himself the voulenteer, and while Ragetti never had any sort of relationship himself either, even he knew how to express ones feelings. Seeing how he wasn't going to get out of this, the one-eye-patched Pirate nervously stepped up to Tia Dalma/Calypso, before whispering to her ear as though they were lovers, "Calypso...I release from your huma' bonds."

The moment Ragetti said those words and quickly pulled away in fright, Calypso, her eyes closed, suddenly huffed and to everyone's shock and fear, the bowl floated by itself while the items inside caught on fire instantly, burning into hot coals. The crew then had Calypso sniff the enchanted smoke into her nostrils of the burning items. This was releasing her from her human bonds and everyone kept back with caution. Though she looked like she was starting to become overcome with the pain of being free.

Everyone except Will who, struggling through the strains of the pirates holding him, cried out, "Tia Dalma!" only to realise that she would no longer hear that human name. So instead, he whispered, "Calypso."

Hearing her true name, Calypso opened her eyes and sharply turned to face him, causing the bowl to lose it's levitation and fall onto the deck, the fire put out and shattered. Everyone was shocked by this display, before Will questioned, ignoring the glare she was giving him, "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was that told them how?...Who was that betrayed you?"

"Name him." Calypso growled.

"Davy Jones." Will revealed.

Sakura, having heard this, was shocked. It was Davy Jones who, heartbroken and felt betrayed since Calypso did not appear as she promised, in turn betrayed her by giving the information on how to trap her in the human form in which she renamed herself as Tia Dalma until now. The two lovers had betrayed each other, and both of them cursed each other because of this, and putting the lives of so many others at risk while evil like Beckett was using this century long agony and pain to his advantage.

Calyspo was shocked and horrified as well. The man she had fallen in love with, the one who she thought loved him, and all of these years, he has been the one to betray her to the Brethren Court. Him! The man who had become a monster and not only betrayed her, but also betrayed all of humanity by killing so many at sea or imprison those who do not wish to die or had died at sea are bound to the Flying Dutchmen for all eternity. Anger and sadness added to her pain, and to everyone's shock and horror, especially to Sakura's since this was almost exactly what her nightmare had tried to warn her about, Calypso began to grow taller and taller.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel cried out, while he and those who held onto the ropes were having trouble as the ropes were sliding out from their grasp no matter how hard they tried to hold on.

Everyone backed away, their hearts hammering with absolute fear that not even Barbossa had seen this coming. He had figured that, given Sakura Avalon's vision, that Calypso, as a Goddess, was a giantness, but he never thought the Sea Goddess was almost over 50 feet tall! She soon towered over them, the ropes looking like a dress as she just stared down at them all.

"If this is a nightmare, someone please wake me up from it." Ash muttered, scaredly, only to be shushed by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

Sakura was almost frozen in fear at Calypso before her and everyone else, silently praying that the tall giantness wouldn't pull off what she'd done in Sakura's nightmare. While everyone stood close to the doors of the Captain's Cabin and the staircases to the helm, Barbossa, determined to not let his fear show but also show his respect to the Goddess before him, his Crew, the Pirate King and the Sailor Team, bravely pushed himself forward and bowed to her. Everyone else, even the terrified Sailor Team, Will and Elizabeth, followed suit.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called up, "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I've fulfilled me vow and now as yer favor." She just stared down at him. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew, the eight who dwell from the future...but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves yer masters..." He then added. "Or mine."

' _This isn't gonna work_.' Sailor Moon thought to herself as she listened in on Barbossa's speech. While he did a pretty good job in doing so, she didn't think that, given past grudges, Calypso was going to be just as generous. She didn't know, however, that the Silver Crystal inside her locket glowed a little, as though it was agreeing with her.

As Sailor Moon predicted, the large woman just stood there in silence before she began to yell an indistinct incantation. It was in a different language and they all backed up, unable to understand what she was saying. Just seconds later, she instantly dissolved into millions of crabs that covered everyone on the deck who all tried to brace themselves. Fortunately, the crabs all spilled from the Black Pearl and fell into the ocean. To add it all up, Sakura immediately had used the Shield Card to at least protect herself and most of everyone else; the rest of the Sailor Team, Barbossa, Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth along with half of the crew.

Though no one was seriously injured or killed, a few crabs still remained, one having pinched it's pincer on Pintel's nose and causing the pirate to cry out comically in pain before he pulled it off. Ragetti danced around in panic as he pulled one crab out from his pants before tossing it overboard. Other than that, Calypso was nowhere to be seen. She was gone.

"Well, I knew that would happen." Ash muttered as he and everyone else stood up, with Pikachu in his arms.

The pirates in the meantime, went over to the starboard side of the Pearl, gazing at the ocean where they knew that Calypso, having turned into crabs, had disappeared into. Back to the Realm of the Gods, some of them figured. "Well, s'e's no help a' all." Pintel commented in disappointment.

Sailor Venus, seeing Barbossa's hopeless expression, asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Nothin'." Barbossa replied, as if he had given up all hope. "Our final hope has failed us."

Every face aboard the Black Pearl seemed to mirror these sentiments. They were still reluctant to engage in combat. Than again, they had nowhere that they could retreat. They were at a crossroads, unable to go back, not wanting to go back forward, with no chance of success in either direction. And with Calypso having refused to do as Barbossa requested, it seemed like a hopeless war now.

It was at this moment, though, when fortune began to change. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing cold and moist from the ocean. And with that wind came swiftly approaching masses of thick black clouds, clouds which would quickly obscure the sun and turn the once fine day into a storm-tossed tempest. Everyone looked around, before Sakura sensed the same aura she felt before, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Realising what this meant, Sakura then opened her eyes and told everyone, "Calypso's gone back home, back where she first came from."

"You're right, Sakura." Sailor Mars, who also sensed this, gazing up at the sky, "She's in control of the Earth's weather and oceans again. I think she's trying to tell us that we're on control of our fates and destiny."

"It's not over." Elizabeth mumured, knowing that it was, in fact, just beginning.

"We still have to fight." Sailor Moon said in agreement.

Ash, with determination, "Well, I say we stick to Elizabeth's and Jack's plan and fight the Flying Dutchmen and Beckett!"

Gibbs, glum and having lost hope, pointed out to the Sailor Team, "We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance."

"It's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth agreed.

Sailor Moon, understanding Elizabeth's anger, approached her friend and pointed out, "I know you're upset, but even when Beckett does lose, that isn't going to bring back your father. Nothing can, and I think he knew that when we saw him in the Locker. Nothing would've made him more happier than the fact that you're still alive."

She paused, before continuing, "I think he had faith in you to finish what he tried to accomplish; to stop Beckett and Davy Jones."

"Sailor Moon is right, miss Swann." Barbossa agreed as he stepped up to the two young women. "Revenge is not somethin' I'm intendin' to die for."

Elizabeth was silent, but than she turned to Barbossa and said, "You're right." She might have reason to quarrel with Beckett, but she suddenly realized that she had to look beyond her own desires. Beckett was not just her enemy; he was the enemy of every pirate and free man upon the waters and to every innocent people in the world. And if he was not stopped here and now, than he would win, slowly destroying the power of the Earth and destroying all the things that the pirates and non-pirates stood for.

Sakura saw this as well. She and Elizabeth had been around pirates long enough to know that if given the choice, they would rather die with sword in hand fighting, a free man in charge of his destiny, than let the hangman decide for them. She had to make them see that this was truly a cause to fight for and die for.

"If that's true," Sakura spoke up, causing everyone to gaze at her, with strong determination filling up her expression she never thought she had. "If there is something we're willing to die for, it's the protection of those we love and also that's most important that Beckett will never understand!"

Fired with determination, Sakura told everyone, "Everyone, please listen!" before climbing onto the railing onto the railing of the Black Pearl, adressing to everyone, "We came this way because the Brethren and all pirates held onto the hope for their future! They're looking towards all of us on the Black Pearl to lead them! Are we going to let them down because we're scared? No, because we're their only hope and we are our own only hope! We're here because they'll see freedom in free people! Not just pirates, but also many innocent people who live in fear because of Beckett's evil ways! We're here because we're going to show him and those who go with him what everyone of the present and some of us from the future can do with all of our power as who we are!"

Sakura gazed at all of them, her eyes settling on both Elizabeth and Barbossa, "By the sweat of our brows, the strength of our backs, and the inner strength of all of our hearts! By the power of the Stars, and Ancient forces, near and far, we will fight with all our might, and increase the courage, with our light!"

All ears, no matter how distant, would hear the words of the young Cardcaptor who, not a Pirate, her voice was carried on the wind to every ship and every crewmember. And within their hearts stirred a new hope. This was their time, their time to stand and fight for who they were. They were pirates, some from the Caribbean, some from the Indian Ocean, some from the Atlantic and Pacific, from all over the world, and yet they were all united under this one name, this one flag of their own pride. Not just pirates as well, but as Sakura said, all people in this world who were not pirates, they too wanted days of peace from Beckett's evil, and now, ironically, seven children and their Pokemon from the future, and pirates from the world, were the world's last hope.

Elizabeth, who too felt fiery determation, appoached the railing and she climbed up by Sakura's said, saying, "Sakura is right! It is up to us to show the enemy under the flag of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!" and her voice, as a Pirate King, also carried on the wind and hope within everyone.

"Everyone..." Sakura continued.

As all eyes on the Black Pearl gazed at both Sakura and Elizabeth as they could see their words were listened, said in unison, "Hoist the Colours."

The phrase was repeated amongst the crewmembers, starting with Sailor Moon, Ash, Will, and growing louder and more confidant, becoming more and more fired with every passing second, until at last Gibbs declared. "Aye, the winds on our side, boys, that's all we need!"

A mighty cheer rose from the crew, and Elizabeth turned and cried to the rest of the fleet, " _Hoist the colors!_ "

The command was taken up, repeated from ship to shop in a dozen different languages. The great flags of pirate galleon and sloop began to run up the masts, scarlet, black, azure and emerald, and above them all flew the great black flag of the Pearl, with its skull and crossbones. Here upon this day, under a hundred different flags that yet represented one Brethren, the pirates would fight against impossible odds. If they could not fight to win, they would fight for freedom and to be remembered in that freedom, and while non-pirates from the world may not know in their lifetime, the Sailor Team of the future would carry out their victory and story to the future world.

Elizabeth and Sakura, both having climbed off the railing, stood at the helm as the Black Pearl's flag being raised, Sailor Moon, Barbossa, Ash and Will joined the two of them, knowing that the final battle was about to take place. While they and everyone knew that there would be costs, little did they know that there would be unexpected aid.

And the inner power of Sailor Moon would fully be awakened as her Locket continued to glitter unknowingly.

* * *

 _Back in the Present in Far Far Away..._

When Rini had told everyone what she discovered in her dream that made perfect since for Sailor Moon to get her Super-Form back and also proved it by showing her locket that changed, while Harold and Lillian were gravely worried for the safety of not only their son Darien who agreed to travel back in time to help Sailor Moon and the others, but also for the safety of their future-grand-daughter who wasn't even born yet here in the present and had travelled from the future herself.

None the less, Shrek and Fiona both ensured them that everything would be alright and that they would be back safely. So now, at the docks of Far Far Away, the rest of the Sailor Team stood by as Rini, having transformed into Sailor Mini Moon, now back in her super-form, and Darien, having transformed into Tuxedo Mask, stood before the pink pillar doorway that would take them to Sakura and the others in the past on Earth.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Donkey asked, worriedly.

"We have to do this, and I think it's time to give Serena, Sakura and the others the help they need." Tuxedo Mask answered, determined to protect his friends and his lover.

"Will you be okay?" Max asked.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded, "Yeah. While Tuxedo Mask finds Sailor Moon and the others, I'm gonna help Jack to get out of the Locker, given on what he told me while we were in the Orange Islands...at least part of it."

"Be very careful." Lillian told the two, with Harold nodding in agreement.

"Come back soon." May added.

Both Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask nodded, before the two entered the pillar and then disappeared into the rift of Time to carry out the plan in hopes in helping their family and friends and to help stop Davy Jones and Lord Beckett once and for all. The rest of the Sailor Team wanted to come, but as Kero pointed out, it wasn't their fight to be take place.

* * *

 _Back in the past on Earth..._

Beckett was calmly putting suger cubes in his tea, when one of his Admirals approached him, and stood smartly to inform him at the change of the weather, "We have a favorable wind, sir."

"Oh, so we do." Beckett replied, also noticing the change of the weather, before ordering as the fight was about to start, "Signal Jones to give no quarter. That should brighten his day."( **Ugh! Geez, this guy doesn't even care about the weather.** )

* * *

Onboard the Flying Dutchmen, Mercer, seeing the signal, turned to the crew and Davy Jones, hollaring, "To arms! We give no quarter!"

As both the Dutchmen Crew and the EITC Crew shouted chorus to prepare for battle despite the weather, Davy Jones, sensing the change in the winds, immediately glanced up and saw the dark clouds forming, as though it was the beginning an upside down hurricane. However, he knew this feeling. He knew what was happened, and his chest ached in realization.

Calypso. She had been freed, and she had been told the truth of his betrayal. As thunder roared and giant lightning strikes flashed, rain then began to pour down onto the earth. Davy Jones allowed the rain to soak him, before in anger for the loss and anger for the battle for revenge, he roared monsterously.

It was time for the war to begin.

* * *

The big, black clouds, all heavy with rain had advanced faster than could be thought. They had passed in front of the sun. The wind had picked up, growing every stronger. They whipped the seas into waves that were sharp and dangerous, easily able to crush any ship that steered wrong. And then, the rains began, huge pelting drops that came down in a nearly unbroken sheet of water. It took no time at all for any in the downpour to be soaked. And with the strong wind, blowing that rain about, visibility almost immediately dropped down to zero.

With the rain, the wind, and the ever-increasing height of the waves, it soon became evident that only two ships could effectively brave this tempest, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. This was the power of Calypso; her sheer anger. But no one would allow this to change their minds of the battle that would decide the fate of the end result. The two ships surged forward, closing the distance between them with ever-increasing speed. The angry black clouds were swirling above the ocean. The rain was being driven sideways by the harsh winds, and had been joined by the loud grumbles of thunder and bright flashes of blinding lightening.

"'Ave you noticed? On top of everythin', it's rainin'!?" Pintel yelled in irritation at the fact that he and everyone else were getting wet just as war was about to start.

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti muttered, worriedly.

"Rain, schrain!" Sailor Jupiter yelled at the two, "The storm's nothing compared to what we're about to face!"

"Uh, I think you'd wanna hold that thought, Jupiter." Sailor Venus spoke up, worriedly as she gazed out at what was going on in front of them, and it wasn't just the Flying Dutchmen.

As the two ships raced towards each other, a great bolt of lightening struck the exact center of the sea between them, and instantly, a vast spinning vortex appeared. Created by Calypso, no doubt.

Gibbs also noticed this, before yelling out a warning to everyone, "Maelstrom!"

"Maelstrom?" Sailor Moon asked, stunned and confused.

"That giant whirlpool!" Ash cried out, realising as he for the first time, was able to speak from his memories, "This is Calypso's doing!" adding so that only Sailor Moon and Sakura could hear, "Just like what the others and I went through in the future!"

Sakura glanced at the two of them, Sailor Mars, Will and Elizabeth, then out at the new danger that now stood between them and the Dutchmen. They could see that a new and dangerous element had been added to the already risky mix. There was only one person who could get them through this with any chance of success, and Sakura, knowing now that past grudges would have to end or else she would be just like Calypso and Davy Jones, she finally accepted that she was willing to forgive Barbossa. In fact, if it wasn't for him, Jack would've died in Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth would never have been together. He himself wouldn't have been freed from his own curse, died and then revived.

Barbossa was starting at his right hand once more, wondering in his thoughts of the bargain and Calypso made. The tingling feeling. Was he ready for this?

"Captain Barbossa!" Sakura yelled, causing the man to barely gaze at her, as she told him, urgency, "We need you at the helm!"

As he turned and gazing at the young Cardcaptor's eyes, Barbossa realised that Sakura finally trusted him, forgave him, and now requested him to take helm for the battle, to take orders as Captain. It was also resolve and determination, which caught his heart and finally, he began to accept that he himself changed. While he was still a pirate, Sakura's resolve made him realise that she was right. Pirate or not, the world was everyone's home and freedom. He now saw that, and while not eager to die foolishly, perhaps maybe dying heroically unless things change would make him a better man.

"Aye, that be true." He declared in a voice that was almost maddened with excitement. Barbossa had never been one to do anything by halves. When he committed on doing something, he pursued it to near insane lengths. If he couldn't come out of this, then he would charge headlong into the jaws of death and damn the consequences.

He strode to the wheel, shoving Cotton out of the way and assumed the wheel. "Brace up yards, ya cack-handed deck apes!" He shouted above the storm's fury, and Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash and Elizabeth all smiled in relief, while Barbossa continued, "Dyin' is the day worth livin' for."

As the Black Pearl allowed the swirling currents of the ocean to pull it into the maelstrom, the Flying Dutchmen almost made the cowardly retreat had it's Captain not been willing to do the same.

"Veer off!" Mercer cried out once he saw the Maelstrom.

Davy Jones, also in the same maddening excitement and insane idea, shoved one soldier off as he declared, "She'll no' harm us!" before yelling his orders, "Full-bore and into the abyss!"

"Are you mad!?" Mercer cried out, worriedly.

"Ha!" Davy Jones laughed, before asking mockingly, "Ya' 'fraid to get wet?"

Seeing how they were not going to get out of this until the battle was over, Mercer would have put his trust into the immortal cursed Captain, and silently prayed to the gods to spare them. For once in his life, he was absolutely terrified.

The swirling currents of the ocean were pulling both ships into the maelstrom, where the final outcome would be decided. The Dutchman and the Pearl went over the edge of the abyss and into a battle from which there could be no going back. At first, on the lip of the maelstrom, it was more chase than confrontation. The swift currents were drawing the Dutchman closer to the Pearl. If they didn't put some distance between them, it would be a repeat of the last battle between the two ships, when the Dutchman's prow cannons had raked the Pearl's side.

Ash noticed this and turned to Barbossa, calling out, "She's at the stern and gaining on us!"

Barbossa, however, knew what had to be done. "More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

The Pearl streaked ahead with the Dutchman in fast pursuit. Davy Jones, almost nearly making Mercer fall overboard, roared, "Bow cannons!"

An instant later, the Pearl shuddered under the fire of the Dutchman's prow cannons. The multiple blows raked the Pearl, causing minor damage and men to fall overboard, screaming into the bottomless pit of water. No one even noticed portals of pink light appear in the Captain's Cabin on the Black Pearl or near the brig in the Flying Dutchmen since everyone was far too busy in the all out war.

"Take us out!" Will called to Barbossa. "Or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay! Further in!" Barbossa knew that if they could use the Pearl's lightness and maneuverability in these currents they would have a chance. But in order to gain that speed, they would need to get even further into the maelstrom, running the risk of being swept away and swallowed up. But, it was a risk that had to be taken. "We'll cut across to faster waters."

Elizabeth, sensing that the time to make their stand had com, began to shout orders to the crew. "Prepare to broadside!"

Hurriedly, the crews rushed to do her bidding. Sure enough, the Pearl gained speed and began to pull away from the Dutchman. In the swift, swirling currents, the Pearl was out of range of their guns in a few seconds. The odds had indeed been evened, but now it was up to the courage of a few, to make it all come together.

As Sailor Moon raced to help, she was nearly hit by the cannon fire had someone not come out from the Cabin and shoved her to the ground while also avoiding the cannon fire themselves.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" A familiar voice asked above her. Her eyes widened as she realised she knew that voice. Looking above to see her savior, she blinked in confusion as it was none other than Darien, as Tuxedo Mask. What was he doing here and how did he get here?"

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked, before realising she knew how he got here, before glancing around worriedly and then asked, "Where's Rini?"

"She's onboard the Flying Dutchmen to find Jack. But this isn't the time!" Tuxedo Mask told her, helping her stand as he stood himself, and while everyone else stared at him questionly, seeing how he was on their side and as most of the crew, Elizabeth and Will recongized him, they decided to question him later.

* * *

Having managed to successfully avoid being seen by the enemies, Sailor Mini Moon snuck her way to find the brig, which wasn't hard since she could his voice as she got closer, listening to him repeatly say to himself, "Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp..." as Jack was fully unaware of half the epic events which were happening outside.

"Captain Jack!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out as she reached the door of the brig, before realising that she needed a key to open it to get him out.

"Mini Moon." Jack whispered, turning to see her, and, unaware to her, his hallucinations noticed as well. Then, suddenly seeing her made him remember something which gave him the idea. "Half-barrel hinges." Jack suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Move back, if you please." Jack requested, waving his arms shooing her. Once she did as he requested, Jack then pried the bench loose from the wall and wedged it into the cell door. Pushing downward on the bench, the cell door gave a creak and a groan came free.

Kicking the door to the floor, Jack then nodded to Sailor Mini Moon, "Stick close, missy." before turning back to the cell at the empty air, saying to his hallucinations, "Wish us luck, boys. We'll need it." as he ran out and grabbed hold of Sailor Mini Moon's hand to drag her with him since he knew now that he had to be responsible for her safety, and would ask why she came back on her own later.

Sailor Mini Moon, not understanding what the crazy man was talking about, instead asked, "Who were you talking to?"

As Jack and Sailor Mini Moon left the cell, the three hallucinations of Jack stayed behind, as Jack#2 muttered in sadness, "I miss 'im already."

"He's quite charming, isn't 'e?" Jack#3 said, smiling in agreement.

Jack#4, who came out from the wall, had been holding onto something when he realised, to his horror, it was missing and called out to the others, "Nobody move!" causing the other two Jacks to look at him, startled. After a second of pause, he muttered worriedly, "I dropped me brain."

In the awkward silence, the other two Jacks slowly turned away, Jack#2 gazing at Jack#3 who turned back to where the real Jack and Sailor Mini Moon had disappeared to. None the less, they were only hallucinations, thus, not real, so this was possibly all in Jack's head, which would then just disappear.

Because Captain Jack Sparrow, now with Sailor Mini Moon by his side, had other important things to focus on; Getting his accessories, his hat, and of course the key to end this battle once and for all.

The Dead Man's Chest.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm cutting this battle into two parts, so it continues in the next chapter. See you then!**


	11. CH10: Difficult Choice

**A/N: Either this is the last chapter before the epilogue, or the next one will be. Let's find out!**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH10: Difficult Choice.

As the Pearl flew from the Dutchman, the swirling vortex drew the two ships apart, until they were almost straight across from the other. Gunning crews ran to and from, preparing the cannons for the inevitable clash. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask actually managed to find a spot to make a quick explaination on why the latter and Sailor Mini Moon came back for the outcome of the battle. What Sailor Moon shocked and relieved her.

"If we kiss my super form is restored!?" Sailor Moon asked, while finally gazing at her transformation locket, noticing how it was glittering in light. Within her, she could now feel the familiar power she felt a year earlier and the beginning of the current year in the future. She then gazed a little suspiciously at Tuxedo Mask who quickly knew what she was about to ask.

"That's not the only reason why I came here!" He quickly told her.

Realising that he wanted to protect her and help her, Sailor Moon smiled in relief. But at the moment, as the battle was about to really begin, now wasn't the best time for a kiss. Maybe after the battle if they all make it out of this alive.

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs ordered before running down below deck. Cannons on both ships were let out on the sides. At this command, the Sailor Team readied themselves for impact. As the two ships came board and board, the gunning crews jeered and threw insults across the water pit. Gibbs told them to wait until the time was right.

And then the order came to fire.

"FIRE!" Barbossa hollared.

"FIRE!" Elizabeth hollared.

"FIRE!" Sakura hollared.

"FIRE!" Gibbs echoed, "FIRE ALL!"

"FIRE!" Davy Jones roared from the Flying Dutchmen.

"FIRE!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"FIRE NOW!" Ash ordered.

"FIRE!" Will echoed.

The lightening and thunder from the skies echoed in sight and sound below, as the cannons blasted away at each other. The great leaden shots flew through the air, impacting upon mast and hull, the shrapnel flying in a dozen directions, burying into flesh and bone. And amidst the beginnings of this firefight, Barbossa at the helm, cried, "It be too late to alter course now, maties!" And laughed madly, now deeply into the fight, living the moment of glory for all it was worth.

Barbossa, for once, had not been exaggerating. The players which had been through so much in this game had now come to the last round. They were playing for the ultimate stakes: freedom and friendship against tyranny and enslavery, all pitted against the raw power of the sea. From here, there could be not going back, and despite slight fear, both the Sailor Team and the pirates knew, they were not turning back. They had come this far, and they were not backing down now!

* * *

Jack and Sailor Mini Moon made their way through the twisting passageways of the Dutchman as they also dodged the destruction that was going on outside. The movement of the ocean seemed more violent than ever and it made the two companions wonder if a massive storm was hitting them despite that this morning had been a sunny day. Though given the enemies their friends were fighting, it was anything but sunny.

However, it proved to be to their advantage they there was a battle raging for when they at last reached the cabin, they found not only Jack's weapons, but also the Dead Man's Chest, under the watch of only two guards. And if Jack remembered their faces well, they were two rather dim-witted guards named Mourtogg and Mullroy. The two guards immediately turned their small cannons from the Chest to the two intruders; though they actually seemed more afraid of them then Sailor Mini Moon and Jack should have been of them.

"Halt there, or we'll shoot!" Mourtogg shouted, only for a large cannon ball exploded behind them causing them both to flinch visibly.

Jack and Sailor Mini Moon, much quicker to recover, were all for taking advantage of the distraction. "Good one." Jack said while spotting his weapons and hat on a side table, he moved forward to take possession of them. "We've just come to get me effects." He said, casually, before looked back at the two guards and remarked off-handedly. "Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the Chest." Mullroy answered. As if noticing that their cannons were still pointed at Sailor Mini Moon and Jack, they quickly pointed them back at the Chest.

"But, if the ship already has other guards on it and too busy fighting, who would try and steal it anyway?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, innocently with a shrug.

This got the attention of Mourtogg and Mullroy, far more than simply guarding the Chest. "There's no question," Mourtogg remarked, "There has been a breakdown of military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish people." Mullroy replied, almost automatically."

"Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as none-fish people."

Jack, who had been trying to cut in, was unable to do so. The two idiots were far too into their conversation that, despite this being extremely awkward, he simply picked up the chest, casually making his way out of the cabin with Sailor Mini Moon. The two companions glanced back with awkward expressions before glancing at each other before shrugging and disappeared back down the hallway. None of them really thought how easy it was to trick those two by just two simple questions. Even a ten and eleven year olds couldn't fall for that.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting." Mullroy thought.

"It's true,"Mourtogg agreed, "If there were no fish people, we wouldn't need to guard the Chest."

"And if there were no Chest,"Mourtogg concluded, taking the idea one step further, "We wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

Suddenly, it occurred to both of them that maybe something was not quite right. They looked at the pedestal that was between them and saw that the Chest was gone. And their first thought was not where it was or who could have taken it; rather, it was if there were no more Chests, why were they spending their time on a useless activity?

How more stupid can you get with this thought?

* * *

The fight continued on and on and just as Mercer made the command to prepare to board, Davy Jones covered him just as another cannon fire made at the helm. While the two were fine, the same wouldn't be said for a couple of the soldiers who were fatually injured. Seeing this, Davy Jones now made his move, trapping Mercer in his grasp. To the second in command's horror, the Pirate Cursed Captain used his tentacled beard to choke him and suffocate him. Finally, Mercer lost the fight against the choke and went limp. He was dead.

Just before Mercer's body collasped onto the wet wood, Davy Jones grasped the key from him and tucked it back under his tentacles before making his way onto the deck.

Jack and Sailor Mini Moon in the meantime, made a quick exit out of the cabin with no plan except for to avoid Davy Jones. The instant that the two stepped outside onto the deck, they saw the full extent of the battle before them. It was pouring down, the sky black as night, winds high and dangerous. A storm would have been bad enough, but the maelstrom which had caught both the Flying Dutchmanand the Black Pearl made things even more perilous.

Unfortunately, their plan to avoid the mutated fish man himself was a failure when they came face to face with Davy Jones almost as soon as they exited the main cabin.

Davy Jones was surrounded by other numbers of his crew and he seemed incredibly amused at the sight of Jack and Sailor Mini Moon. "Lookie 'ere, boys. A little girl with a lost bird. A little girl with a lost bird that never learned to fly!" He drew out his new sword that originally belonged to Norrington which confirmed Mini Moon's nightmare in the present.

"To my great regret," Jack replied, as he and Sailor Mini Moon backed away, they appeared to be boxed in, before Jack, piped up, "But-" and then darted up to the railing with Sailor Mini Moon quickly following and despite her worry, grabbed onto a rope while Jack held another, the Pirate Captain continuing, "Never too late to learn, eh?"

With that, he struck the release as his feet, and the locks holding the ropes came loose, sending Jack and Sailor Mini Moon careening through the air, Jack landing on the main mast high above them, while Sailor Mini Moon somehow ending up on the mast above the helm, nearly lost her balance before she grabbed on for dear life. But as she looked to see Jack straightening himself, her eyes widened as she saw Davy Jones, who's humor diminished instantly, leaped upwards and onto the mast where Jack was.

"Jack, look out!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out.

Heeding the girl's warning, Jack looked in front of him and his face fell the instant Davy Jones was there, sword in hand. The latter than growled dangerously, "The Chest; Hand it over!"

With no intentions of returning to the Locker, Jack, knowing he had no choice but to fight now, unsheathed his cutlass before offering with one last wording, "I can set you free, mate."

"My freedom was forfeit Iong ago." Davy Jones roared before yelling and made to kill Jack who quickly blocked his attack and the two began to fight viciously, trying to overpower each other, both of them having each goal in mind that would be the end result of the war happening below them; Davy Jones intending to kill Jack Sparrow and keep him trapped within the Locker, then ensuring that his heart would ever be used again and continue his cruelty all over the world, to continue collecting more men for his crew and trap them onboard the Flying Dutchmen for all eternity.

Jack on the other hand, intended on stabbing Davy Jones' heart to become immortal, Captain of the Flying Dutchmen despite the risks of losing his own humanity, but it was the cost he was willing to take if he wanted to avoid death again and for all eternity. Not only that, he made a promise to Will; A promise that he would free Boostrap from his dept to reunite with his son who would also spend the rest of his life with Elizabeth, and also that the future their friends; Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Ash, Pikachu, Madison, Kero, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, would be safe from turning into the peaceful one the young people hail from into a dark, cruel, military one Beckett no doubt had in mind.

The two pirates continued to clash each other, not once making any injuries. Speed and power equally matched and while Jack nearly fell off, he kept his balance, determined not to die again and never to die again.

From her current position while praying that no one would attack her, Sailor Mini Moon could only watch on in worry and horror.

* * *

In the larger scale of the battle, things had been taken to the next level. Now, crewmembers from each ship were swinging across the maelstrom, boarding to try and take each other over. Some fell to their deaths in the bottomless pit, but many more landed successfully and soon, fighting between the two ships with the fire of cannon was replaced by the sword, magic(in Sakura and the Sailor Scouts' case), Pikachu's electric attacks, and pistol on deck. Even Barbossa seemed to forget completely about steering the Black Pearl as he became overwhelmed by the mutated fish men of Davy Jones' crew. Luckly, he was teamed up with Sailor Mars who used her Fire abilities to burn the fish men before using one of the soldier's cutlasses to get into the sword fight as well.

It was a pitched battle on both decks. A second wave of attackers swung over to the Black Pearl, making an already grim situation even worse. Sakura used the combination of using some of the Star Cards such as the Water Card to create a wave of water to thrust the enemies down onto the deck, some of them going overboard from the Pearl, then using Wood Card to pin them together to tie them up and knock them unconscious, and then had to rely on using the Sword Card and clash against the crew the old fashioned away with what skills she had. Her gymastic skills made up for lost time as she leaped over a stunned soldier before smacking him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. She had no intentions on killing anyone, though if the situation got even worse, to her dismay, she might have no choice.

Sailor Moon used her Moon-Sword Card in a similiar fashion, except she, to her slight surprise, used the combination and follow-up with her Moon Tiara Magic, altertating in knocking down some of the enemies, and using her staff in it's Sword-Form to slash and clash against the villians, blocking most of their attempts to kill her and her friends and family. Sailor Mercury would freeze some of them with her Ice Bubbles or knock away the enemies with Shine Aqua illusion. Ash, with his automatic cutlass, used a combination of Jack's swordsman skills, a bit of Barbossa's, and his own to knock away both the soldiers and the mutant fish crew, aided by Pikachu's Thunder bolt attack, or Iron Tail to knock away sword after sword while being careful at the same time.

And yet, within the frenzied dance of swords and daggers(and cane in Tuxedo Mask's case), Will somehow managed to get to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." He shouted. He got to her just in time to help dispatch an opponent than grabbed her by the arm before they could be separated again. "Elizabeth," He asked, earnestly, "Will you marry me?"

For a moment, Elizabeth had trouble fathoming what Will was talking about. He had already asked her to marry him, and even in the darkest of times, he had never been able to break it off, and if they survived this, Elizabeth had hoped that they could be married. But Will did not mean after the battle or at some point in the future. He meant this very moment. Even Sakura and the others, who heard this, were shocked and dumbfounded by Will's request.

At first, Elizabeth could think was that he mildly insane, especially since immediately after he asked her, they had to avoid yet another attack. "I don't think now's the best time." She pointed out.

But Will knew exactly what he was doing. If he was going to die, than he had already decided that he would die a married man. "Now may the only time." Now they came back together again and Elizabeth saw the bright, excited light in his eyes. "I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Elizabeth caught Will's enthusiasm, almost at once. What did she have to lose, after all? Will was her destiny; he had always been the only one for her, and she was not going to lose him again.

So, her eyes shining, she looked straight into Will's eyes and shouted. "Barbossa!" and while at first Will was dumbfounded and shocked, he was instantly relieved that Elizabeth had actually called out to the Captain, continuing her request and order, "Marry us!" referring to herself and Will.

"WHAT!?" Sakura shouted, shocked while continuing to fight.

Ash, who had managed to get to her with Pikachu, and remembering what Jack had said, explained to Sakura quickly, "Captains of any ship can be ministers too!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!? At the time like this!?" Sailor Mars shouted when she heard Elizabeth's request, still fighting as well.

Barbossa was now having the easiest of times clearing out his attackers. He had his hands full and was not in the mood to stop whatever he was doing, such as fighting and conduct a wedding ceremony. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" He yelled back to Elizabeth, exasperated that the woman couldn't see the obvious.

Neither Elizabeth nor Will had any ready answer for this, which was probably best, because both found themselves once again separated from each other by the outside attackers. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, having joined up with them, realised what was going on before Sailor Moon shouted at Barbossa, "Do it now or these two will never get married at this rate!"

Barbossa, though he couldn't possibly see why Elizabeth and Will wanted this to be done now, though he soon realised that this was something the Sailor Team caught on, meaning that, if one or both of them die now, the two young couple would never be married, yet decided he might as well comply with their request. "Fine, then."

"I'll cover you, Captain!" Sailor Mars told him, kneeing a soldier into the gut before punching them squarely between the eyes and knocking him out cold.

Despite that he wouldn't do this uninterrupted, Barbossa was admittedly grateful for the young woman's loyalty. He then clambered up onto the board which held firm the wheel to the Pearl's deck, so that he could be clearly seen. Assuming an important pose, he began grandly, "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..."

At this instant, he had to break off to avoid getting stabbed in the foot by a fish creature. Entirely forgetting the circumstances, he cursed loudly as he attacked, "To nail your gizzards to the mast, ye poxy cur!" kicking the enemy squarely in the face.

Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, hearing this, glanced at each other with dumbfounded expressions, with Ash asking, "Was that even in English?" not having heard properly on what Barbossa just said to the enemy and stupidly thought it was part of the ceremony.

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, but they had no time to comment as they were forced away once again to continue to fight the enemies, aided by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask who joined them into two pairs of groups.

"I think this is the weirdest wedding I've ever been in!" Tuxedo Mask commented, whacking another fish person with his cane.

"This nothing compared to the one I had to crash to save Chuckie's dad from a cruel landlord in Paris in the future!" Sailor Moon commented in return, briefly thinking back of Coco of Euroreptar Land during her and her friends' visit in America with relatives, which was also the time when she was capturing the Cloned Clow Cards from the Shadow Souls and Xenula.

"I thought you crashed a wedding between Fiona and Lord Farquaad!" Sakura pointed out while still fighting.

"That too!" Sailor Moon and Ash said in unison.

Elizabeth and Will once more whooshed back together. Will took Elizabeth's hands and said, "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do." Elizabeth squeeled, joyfully.

Will's face brightened in an enormous grin. "Great!"

The unconventional continued when it came time for Elizabeth's part of the vows. She and Will attacked and parried off of each other, dancing rather than fighting and Elizabeth spoke her in lines in what breaks they had.

"Will Turner, do you take me… do be your wife… in sickness and health," Will had to grab Elizabeth to keep her from being stabbed by an opponent. Elizabeth blocked his downward thrust, while Will dispatched him. Realizing that health wouldn't exactly be a guarantee in the present situation, quickly amended. "With health being the less likely."

"At this rate, health is very less likely!" Ash couldn't help but comment.

"Talk about clueless." Sakura muttered, before blocking another enemy's attack.

Sailor Moon, used to Ash's gullibleness of the attraction of the opposite sex, grumbled to Sakura, half sarcastically, "Welcome to my world."

Sailor Mars knocked away another fish-man that attempted to slash at Barbossa's legs, though Barbossa himself bend low and stabbed a soldier from underneath and behind, smirking before standing up and turning his attention to the most hysterical wedding he'd ever heard of, let alone seen and even MORE alone actually preformed.

A few more passes and than the two were once more facing each other. Will was smiling, utterly ecstatic that this was happening to Elizabeth. "I do."

Though they were surrounded by unending danger. Elizabeth felt as if something she had been looking for her whole life had been found. Now that the vows had been said, all that was needed was a kiss to make it official. Barbossa, still on top of everything (both literally and figuratively), said, "As Captain, I now pronounce you…" He was interpreted yet again by the pressing concern of staying alive and didn't get a chance to finish.

"Oh, just get on with it and cut to the chase!" Sailor Mars yelled in exasperation. She couldn't care less about the man and wife parts, especially in a time like this. Normally she loved to hear it, especially at the double wedding of Serena and Darien, and Shrek and Fiona in the future.

Barbossa couldn't agree more and decided to get to the point, knocking another enemy out cold by pushing him into the wheel, where the soldier fell like a rock, "You may kiss..." He had to break off when was attacked by yet another enemy, shooting the man dead.

Nonetheless, both Will and Elizabeth knew what was coming. Will took Elizabeth in his arms, and... immediately had to let her go again as a soldier came charging towards them, screaming in a blood-curdling fashion. The two blocked him with the help of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask who, despite this not being their wedding since they already had theirs despite being teenagers, that now was possibly the time to have their true loves kiss. Plus, with this wedding, the two lovers couldn't care if they were in a life-death situation. It was something about the vows and the word kiss just made Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask want to kiss each other, though at the moment, they had to focus on the fighting.

Barbossa tried again while leeping back onto the deck at the helm. "You may kiss..." And the same thing happened, both to him and Will and Elizabeth.

Will and Elizabeth had been fighting so fiercely against their separate opponents. That when they turned around to face new threats, they were momentarily stunned to find they had locked swords with each other. Surprisingly at the exact same time, so did Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Finally fed up and wanting to get this wedding overwith, unable to take it anymore, Barbossa merely yelled, "JUST KISS!" exasperated.

Elizabeth and Will were finally granted their deepest desire. On hearing that Barbossa had just ordered them to kiss, finally Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were unable to resist. Almost at the same time, the two couples kissed, long, deep and passionate. For Will and Elizabeth, the connection which they felt was not beyond anything that they had ever before experienced. It almost took them a moment to understand fully what had just happened: they were married, truly joined in a way that could never separate them. For Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, it was their act of true love all over again, and not even remembering the main reason for this, Sailor Moon's locket and entire attire changed to that of her super-form in the warmth of the light to match that of Sailor Mini Moon's, except with blue and red.

Sakura, Ash and Pikachu stopped what they were doing and watched the two couples in the deepening kiss and while the three of them were stunned to see Sailor Moon's attire change, they decided to ask about that later and just watched on as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had restored their love, and Will and Elizabeth kissing as their first act as husband and wife.

They weren't the only ones who noticed. As Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Pintel and Ragetti came out to find something for the cannons, the four of them stopped as, as they peeked their heads from the below deck, the caught the moment of the two couples kissing, before the two Sailor Scouts and the two Pirates smiled at the heartwarming scenes in the middle of the battle, almost becoming emotional. They then got annoyed when the monkey squaked next to them, before they dragged him down back into the cannon decks.

* * *

The battle continued to rage on, added with the shouts and growls and cannon fire from both ships and as soon as the kisses ended, the two couples then quickly rejoined their friends and allies in the fight for survival. Sailor Moon, who was happy to finally made admens with her husband, gazed up and her eyes widened when she saw on the two masts, one were Sailor Mini Moon was clinging on for dear life, and Jack fighting furiously against Davy Jones.

Concern and worry for her friend and future-daughter, Sailor Moon shared a glance with Tuxedo Mask who nodded, silently telling her to be careful. With a promised nod, Sailor Moon then raced to climb higher so that she could swing across the Flying Dutchmen to first get to Sailor Mini Moon to get her to safety.

On board the Flying Dutchmen, Mullroy and Mourtogg came out of the cabins, one of them carrying a cannon before Mullroy merely told his friend about the item, "Leave it!" while the fight continued on all around them on both ships.

 _Clash! Swish! Cling! Thrust!_

That went as Jack and Davy Jones continued their brutal fight against each other, even though the former was in very deep trouble as he fought and struggled with Jones over the Chest. Jack may have had more balance and poise than a lot of other people, but even he was hard-pressed to keep up the pretence in the middle of a violent storm, perched at an angle, with the angry, screaming wind constantly moving the mast in crazy, unpredictable ways. And, of course, it didn't help that his opponent was an undead monster who appeared to be in a murderous rage. However bravely Jack may have fought, he would be no match in the end for Jones' superior strength and bulk. Sooner or later, Jack would come out on the losing end of the struggle.

Eventually the two locked swords, before Davy Jones shouted, "You can do nothing without the key."

"I already have the key!" Jack told him.

In an short awkward pause, Davy Jones pulled out the key, holding it with one tentacle and pointed out, cheekily, "No, you don't."

"Oh, that key." Jack muttered, before the two spun around their swords, and this was the opening Jack needed. First he caught his enemy off guard by slicing the tentacle with the key off, a bit of blood spilling and causing Davy Jones to roar in agony while the key in the tentacle dropped onto the deck.

In fury, the immortal Pirate made to attack again, only to be caught off-guard two more times; Jack then successfully knocked his sword out from his grasp where it landed onto the deck as well, before whacking him in the face with the iron chest. However, Jack's slight victory couldn't last. As he made to slice off Davy Jones' clawed arm, to his dismay, the pirate caught the cutlass with his claw and sliced the blade into a short dagger.

' _Uh oh._ ' Jack thought as he glanced at his now broken sword. Despite that both of them were now swordless, Jack knew that Davy Jones was dangerous because of his body. The monster man snarled, stepping forward and Jack began to panic, knowing that if he stepped far too back, he would no doubt fall to his death.

On board the Pearl, Barbossa was in trouble himself, locked swords with a sharp-teethed fish-man that had the ability to bite any man's head off for an easy meal, and the pirate knew that if he didn't get out of this situation, he could end up losing his head and fall to his death. Fortunately, just as he was about to end up headless, Sailor Mars came to the rescue by slicing the fish-man's head off, saving Barbossa's life. Making a mental note to thank her later, he then proceeded to finish the fish-man off.

To make things worse for everyone however, as both Sailor Mercury and Cotton made to grab the rapidly spinning wheel that spun out of control due to too much speed and getting far too close to the gapping hole of abyss darkness, but even as they did, they struggled to alternate it's course as the Flying Dutchmen didn't have anyone at it's wheel either. The two could now look in horror as the swirling waters of the maelstrom had gradually brought the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman closer and closer together. But no one had been really paying attention to just how close until it was too late. The masts of the two ships collided in a bone-jarring jolt. Now tangled one with the other, the danger to both crews had just increased. Those who were still swinging above from ropes were now swinging all over the place.

Sailor Moon, who had just swung halfway towards the Flying Dutchmen, could now only swing around all over the place, hanging onto the rope for dear life. Sailor Mini Moon, who had also swung to try and help Jack, lost her grip and fell. The impact caused Jack to fall backwards and would've fallen to his death had not only he held a tight grip on the chest, but also Davy Jones, in his panic, grab onto the chest as well to save his heart(and himself), but was very annoyed that Jack was hanging on and refused to let go. It made him even more annoying that Sailor Mini Moon had surprisingly grabbed onto Jack the moment the two fell and now she was clinging onto him for dear life, dreading that her weight was weighing him down.

Jones did not seem too pleased by this, and he began trying to dislodge Sailor Mini Moon and Jack with little success. Despite this, he heaved the Chest up and over his body, throwing Jack and Sailor Mini Moon off. However, through the incredible luck that seemed to follow the tow wherever went, they managed to snag over of the ropes which were trailing down from the sails thanks to an unexpected help by another fish-man.

As the trio held on, Jack then noticed one accessory which he had noticed was missing of his, and pulled it from the belt of the fish-man, "Oi! My pistol." He pouted, before whacking the crewmember in the head like a club.

While the crewmen fall into the abyss below, Jack, with his pistol in hand, carefully aimed as he and Sailor Mini Moon swung towards Davy Jones. Mini Moon decided to help by summoning her Crystal Bell that was transformed from her small Heart Wand once more. Both of them aimed carefully while Davy Jones, who was relieved to have his Chest back, then noticed too late as his most hated enemy and the little girl aimed and fired both a gunshot and Pink-Suger-Heart Attack. Both attacks hit Davy's hand in a bullseye, causing him to cry out in pain and again drop the chest.

The Chest itself in the meantime landed on top of the shell-headed fish-pirate who would normally kept on losing his said head when it was knocked off, instead had the worst luck in history as the chest dropped onto it, shoving the head in. Unable to see to pull it out, the man then tumbled and fell from the railing and into the abyss below, gone forever. Sakura flew over by using the Fly Card to grow wings on her back before she landed on the deck, dismissing it's power, with Will close behind.

The first thing they saw was the Chest, lying on the deck a few feet from him. Darting forward, Will picked it up.

Sakura, realising what Will is about to do, raced after him while she had to block each of the crew's attacks after resummoning the Sword Card to once again transform her Staff into it's Sword form.

The second thing Will saw was a mutated crew member coming at him with a sword, intending to cleave Will's head in two. Sakura managed to join him and she helped in fighting off the mutated crew member from cleaving her friend and herself into pieces.

But at that second, a loud screeching sound filled the air and the fish person found himself the unfortunate victim of Jack the Monkey, who had managed to get himself shot out of the Pearl's cannons, successfully knocking the fish-pirate to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"Thank you, Jack." Will said to the monkey.

"I'll give you bananas and grapes later!" Sakura added, smiling at the little troublemaker who for once saved them, before catching up to Will at the Flying Dutchmen's prow when suddenly, a crewmember appeared from seemingly nowhere and pounced on Will as his back was turned. Sakura herself was knocked out of the way.

Sakura made to help only to be caught in another fight with another crewmember that came up behind her, preventing the young Cardcaptor from not only helping Will who was fighting what she realised to her shock, was his father, Boostrap Bill Turner, but as she successfully used the Sleep Card to put her opponent to sleep, she turned to see the pitch blackness in the man's eyes; He clearly did not recognize his son, he had forgotten him completely.

Sailor Moon, who just managed to meet up with Sailor Mini Moon and Jack, were all still swinging around on their ropes looking for a place to land, kicking away another crew member of the Dutchmen, and swinging away from another that was chasing after the three of them. To their shock, another one was in front of them, yelling like a crazy person. The trio looked at each other worriedly, before a quick idea came into mind. They loosened their grip to slide down lower before gripping tightly once more to continue to find a place to land towards the Chest. The two crewmen, unable to stop themselves, were comically tangled and spun in a circle a few times before losing their grip and falling to their deaths.

Sailor Moon, Jack and Sailor Mini Moon in the meantime, surprised Sakura as they landed in front of her and the Chest just as the latter was about to get to it to prevent the approaching Davy Jones from getting to it. Jack, with his customary bravado, drew his sword with a flourish, only to remember that it was nothing more than a stump. The four of them, while both Sailor Moon and Sakura had their weapons as did Sailor Mini Moon, were now worried.

In glee, Davy Jones made to attack the four of them. Jack, Sakura, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon immediately ran in panic, the five of them coming to the opposite side of the turn-wheel, Sakura and her friends trying to get away but Davy Jones kept on blocking their exit. Annoyed that this wasn't getting them anywhere, Davy Jones shoved his way through the turn-wheel, much to the disgust of the three girls. Sakura and Mini Moon then both this moment and grabbed a pin and made the wheel spin in hopes to have Davy Jones go into the opposite direction. Their, Sailor Moon and Jack's short relief turned into horror once more as their enemy faced them again, then gave out a roar, making his tentacles on his face move, reminding the three from the future of a horror movie.

This was enough to cause Sakura, Jack, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon to all scream in fright before they took off running to continue to try and dodge Davy Jones until it came to the point where their only hope for survival was to continue the fight, whether Jack had a weapon or not.

While this was going on, Mourtogg and the terrified Mullroy, holding a tight grip of a rope together, swung straight towards the Black Pearl, Mourtogg giving out a battle cry which turned into a worried cry, and Mullroy giving out a blood-curdling scream. Too bad they were too low from the deck and smacked face first onto the side of the ship, but it wasn't enough for them to fall to their deaths. How they managed to survive is beyond me.

At the same time that the conflict on the Dutchman was nearing its crisis point, the crew of the Black Pearl were facing struggles of their own. The masts of the two ships were hopelessly entangled with each other and both Sailor Mercury and Barbossa had come to the conclusion that they needed to get loose or the consequences would be disastrous. Sailor Venus, despite knowing that they wouldn't be able to retrieve their friends from the Flying Dutchmen on time, voulenteered to get the ship lose with her power.

Elizabeth, seeing her new husband and their friends in trouble on the Flying Dutcmen, hesitated to swing over to help. Ash and the rest of the group, seeing this, nodded, with Ash telling her, "Just go! We'll be fine!"

That's when Elizabeth made her decision.

Sakura, and Sailor Moon clashed swords against Davy Jones, with Sailor Mini Moon firing Pink Suger Heart Attack at his face, and Jack, perhaps not thinking straight, grabbed one of the gears on the wheel, wielding it like a club as he charged at Jones.

He managed to get in a few good blows. But they fell like mere pin pricks upon Davy Jones' tough hide, which despite his three friends' aid, the evil Pirate was too strong even for the four of them combined. In the end, Jones once more prevailed, he knocked Sakura to the side behind him, and struck Jack, Sailor Moon and Mini Moon violently upon the side of the heads, the trio fell to the deck, knocked momentarily unconscious.

Elizabeth swung over from the Black Pearl, blocking Davy Jones from reaching Sakura as well as the Chest. Jones had been thwarted to many times. Somewhere in the course of this battle, his mind had snapped completely. He was completely mad. He cared neither what he did nor what happened to him, so long as he might mindlessly destroy whoever dared to stand in his way. "Harridan!" He cursed Elizabeth, "Ye'll see no mercy from me!"

Elizabeth had not come to parley this time. Eyes flaming, she drew her sword and said cried, "That's why I brought this!"

Sakura, in the meantime, regained conscious and her eyes widened to see that Elizabeth was now fighting Davy Jones furiously, before turning her gaze to Will who was still fighting his possessed father. Realising that if she didn't do something to keep Davy Jones from killing Elizabeth, Will would lose her. Quickly standing, with her Staff in it's Sword Form in hand, she made to try and distract him, her own safety gone back into the back of her mind. Her friends needed her, and despite what she had been told, she refused to let any of her friends die again.

Jack, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon meanwhile, were slowly coming back to their senses. As the trio's eyes opened, they saw the tentacle that he had sliced from Jones' face, crawling across the deck right in front of his face. Clutched in the tentacle was the key to the Dead Man's Chest. A desperate plan began to form in Jack's mind. He reached out and grabbed the key. He turned to the two Moon Princesses who gave him a sad look, silently pleading him that this wasn't meant to be this way or that they didnt' want to lose Will either. Jack nodded to the two, silently telling them that this was their only chance.

Sailor Moon, unable to stand the thought of losing someone again, let alone the future changing for what she and her friends are living in, knew that she had to make the difficult choice.

Things were building to a heat all around them. Will was fighting with his father, who despite all his efforts, could not remember that he was in a danger of killing his own son. He had seen Elizabeth engaged in combat with Davy Jones, and though he had wanted to help her, he could not do anything as long as his father was violent. At long last, he managed to knock the sword from Bootstraps' hand. Pushing him against the railing, he pinned him with his sword. He whipped out his knife, and in that eternal moment, father and son exchanged glances. Will chanced a look back at Elizabeth. Horror flooded through him as he realized that Elizabeth had become deeply entangled. Jones was far too strong for her. He had disarmed her and was in the process of flinging her around like a fragile rag doll. Elizabeth landed on the deck, temporarily knocked senseless.

Will knew what he had told do. He turned back to his father, and struck the dagger into the wood beside him. Bootstraps' unthinking eyes were alight with confusion. He had not been expecting mercy; something at the back of his mind began calling to Bootstrap, and he struggled to remember.

"I'm going to kill you." Will to his father, "I made a promise."

Davy Jones was hovering over Elizabeth, like some black angel of death, preparing to drive his sword into her still form. But before he could do it, Sakura, while remembering that the enemy was immortal, still slashed her Staff-Sword at his back, causing him to yell in pain before she thrusted her hand to turn it back into it's Wand form, but held it firm right at him, glaring angrily.

"What can you do with that wand, Sakura Avalon?" Davy Jones questioned, "Ya' cannot kill me!"

"No," Sakura agreed for a moment, before adding, "But I can erase you with the Erase Card. I'm not going to let you kill any more of my friends!"

Davy Jones, while impressed by the little girl's bravery, was unimpressed at the fact that she was fighting for the sake of friendship. He made to make her suffer in losing friends and was about to kill Elizabeth, when Will came up behind him and thrust his sword right through Jones' chest. Jones let out a roar, though its origins were more from surprise than from pain. Will had forgotten that Davy Jones was beyond the means of mere mortals to kill.

Davy Jones regained his equilibrium all too quickly. "Missed." He said, mockingly, "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch."

Davy Jones reached up and twisted up the metal blade of the sword. Will, suddenly realizing that he could be in serious trouble, tugged desperately at the sword a few times, but to no avail. Jones stood for a few seconds, enjoying Will's fruitless struggle. But he could not allow Will to live for long. He let loose a cold scream and rounded upon Will while also swinging at Sakura. Will tried to stay behind Jones, ducking away while Sakura kept on blocking the pirate's sword with her Staff. But Jones was swift, and got Will right where he wanted after only a few seconds. He kicked Will savagely in the gut, knocking him against the side of the Flying Dutchman's railing, while knocking Sakura to unknowingly where Sailor Moon, Jack and Sailor Mini Moon were; at the Chest.

When Sakura saw what her friends had in mind, she was close to crying when she saw what was in Jack's hands. But...it came down to now that there no other choice.

Elizabeth came to at the exact moment that Will was defenseless. The two locked eyes; Will desperately tried to convey to Elizabeth that he was all right, that everything would be fine, but both knew the truth of the situation, and nothing could hide the fear that came into Elizabeth's face when she saw Will defenseless before her and powerless to do anything. Elizabeth had not been afraid ever since the beginning of this voyage, rescuing Jack from the Locker, facing the Brethren Court, even the battle of the maelstrom. None of that had meant anything. But in that moment, when she thought she would be losing the man she loved, the man who had so recently become her husband, Elizabeth experienced the most terrible feeling of dread that she had ever known.

Davy Jones may have lost all sense of sanity, but he still possessed all of his keen and cold powers of observation. When he saw the look pass between this young man and woman, he knew in an instant that these were no mere strangers who happened to be on the same side, they were lovers. Such a revelation awakened no compassion in Jones' heartless chest, merely a cruelly ironic sense of humor. He laughed harshly.

"Ah, love. A dreadful bond. And yet," He turned to Will and walked towards him, the sword outstretched, hovering only inches from Will's body. "So easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

At that moment, two more voices, belonging to Sailor Moon and Jack, questioned challengingly at Davy Jones, "Do you?"

All eyes turned to look in the direction of the voice. There stood Jack Sparrow, with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sakura on both sides of him, the Dead Man's Chest opened up and empty behind them, and in one hand, Jack held the still beating heart of Davy Jones, and in the other, his broken off bit of sword, now not so useless after all, poised to strike.

"You let Will and Elizabeth go, or Jack will take your place as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen." Sakura warned, holding out her Staff, while Sailor Moon held her own Staff in one hand, and Sailor Mini Moon holding her Crystal Bell.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged hopeful, almost relieved, yet saddened looks, while Davy Jones sneered coldly at Sakura, the two Sailor Scouts, and Jack, who was grinning triumphantly, the latter commenting, "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones growled.

"No, if anyone's cruel and evil, it's you." Sailor Moon hissed in return, her expression of that of anger, yet her eyes were full of forming sadness and tears. "You betrayed Calypso to the Brethren Court and broke her heart, and ever since you gave up your duties, you used so many innocent people to either kill them coldly or force them to join your crew with fake promises to release them from their dept, in which their freedom will never happen because they've become just like you!"

"Besides which," Jack agreed, "Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Davy Jones questioned, as that maddened dangerous look flashed once more in his eyes.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, Davy Jones turned and plunged the sword into Will's chest. Will let out a strangled, agonized gasp, the incredible pain flooding through his body. Elizabeth blanched, looked for a moment, as if she too, had been stabbed. She was frozen with horror, unable to move or speak. Sakura, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon all gasped audiably in sheer horror, their hearts freezing in thick ice, feeling the same stabbing feeling as Elizabeth was feeling. Even Jack froze in sickening shock and horror, letting out a soft gasp, his eyes widening. Had he ever truly understood how much Will's friendship, as well as the friendship of Sakura and the Sailor Team meant to him?

In all his years as a pirate, he had encountered many people, but none had ever stuck to him, or influenced his course, as the young blacksmith turned pirate. Ever since their first encounter along with Sakura, Will had proven himself to be more than a match for him in every way. Jack had watched him (and to a certain degree helped along) the path which had transformed from a straitlaced blacksmith to a strong and cunning pirate. All these reactions, all this pain passed within seconds of each other. The only one unaffected was Davy Jones. Indeed, in his fiendish delight, he twisted the sword in Will's chest, prolonging his pain and enjoying every second of it. For a brief moment, the hearts of those still alive and with hearts pounded so loudly in their ears that it echoed, deafening the sounds of everything else around them for a brief moment.

To Sakura, it was the most horrible feeling of losing a friend right before her eyes. She felt powerless now, useless, frozen, and for the first time in her life as a Cardcaptor, she failed. Failed to save a friend just after saving another mere days before. That's when she and the Sailor Team realised that this was the path meant to be that Ash would encounter in the future in this time-line.

To Sailor Moon, it was a sickening reminder of death of those she loved; friends and family alike. The memories of Sceptile's sacrifice in New York, Sora's sacrifice to free Kairi's heart before the latter managed to restore him back to human form when he turned into a Heartless, Milla's sacrifice in Kanto before her revivial as a spirit, Jack's death by the Kracken. And now Will was quickly dying before her eyes.

To Jack, he was now horribly torn, quickly going into an inner fight with himself. One half was screaming at him to stab the Heart and become the new Captain of the Flying Dutchmen, to become immortal and be free from death. The other half was screaming furiously at him that his dream did not matter; the lives of his friends mattered much more and if he didn't do something, Will was a dead man and Elizabeth would not only have lost her father, but also her lover. Jack felt helpless. He didn't know what to do.

Davy Jones' tentacled hand at last let go of the sword's hilt, but now firmly buried in Will's chest and turned to the still stunned and horrified faces of Jack, Sakura, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. He laughed at them mockingly; he knew that there was nothing to be gained from stabbing the heart now. Even if Jack did kill him, Jones had had the final triumph, as he had destroyed one of the people that Jack held most dear. Not only that, he also destroyed the Sailor Team's chance to change the future for a better one and succeeded in creating a much darker one for them to suffer through for the rest of their lives.

Elizabeth, unable to watch her husband die, hovered towards Will, pleading him to stay with her and to hang on. But there was another force to be reckoned with that Davy Jones had not counted on, a force that was far more powerful than hatred, the love of a father for his children. Bootstrap's eyes had not left the knife, his broken mind desperately trying to claw at some memory which seemed just beyond the reach of his sanity. But when he heard Will's strangled gasp of pain, Elizabeth speaking Will's name, it was as if he at last reached it.

His blank eyes filled with comprehension and he remembered it all. "William?" He turned his head slowly to stare at Davy Jones. "My son."

Letting loose the howl of a wounded animal, Bootstrap launched himself bodily at Davy Jones. Jones was caught completely by surprise by the attack, and for a short period of time, Jones was totally absorbed in trying to throw off Bootstrap. It was in that short time when the choice which would determine the course of so many had to be made. Elizabeth had crawled over to Will, taking his fate in her hands. She pleaded desperately for him to look at her, to stay with her. Will couldn't die; she didn't want to be left alone again. She had just been married. She was so young, and now she was on the verge of becoming a widow.

Jack was trying to bring himself to stab the heart, but something was staying his hand. But then he saw; Elizabeth's pleads, Sailor Mini Moon's heartbroken and soaked face wet of tears, and even both Sakura and Sailor Moon also struggling with themselves with what to do, and that's when he finally understood the reasons of them being here. While Jack still questioned on how they knew this, and still fighting with himself, the fact that Will was dying was overcoming his desire to become immortal. Finally, just by gazing at the hurt yet understanding look at both Sakura and Sailor Moon who turned their eyes at them, finally making their choice as the two came to a heart-broken conclusion that this was what was meant to be, their pleading expressions told him to save Will...

Jack made his difficult choice.

Bootstrap and Davy Jones were locked in combat. Jones threw Bootstrap off and turned to face him, sword in hand and eyes blazing. "You will not forestall my judgment!" He cried and reared back his arm to kill.

And at that very moment, the heart of Davy Jones was stabbed.

After so long of feeling nothing but the rage and hurt of his betrayal, the sharp pain in his chest came as nothing short of a shock to Jones' senses. He gasped for air, recoiled from an unseen terror and began to feel the icy grip of death close around him. His strength fading rapidly, he looked behind him, expecting to see the smug triumph on Sparrow's face, but another surprise greeted his eyes. It was not Jack who had stabbed the heart, it was Will. Though Jack, with Sakura and Sailor Moon's aid in having Will hold Sakura's Staff in it's Sword-Card form, may have guided the hand, yet with almost his last conscious though, Will had gripped the Staff in Sword form himself, fulfilling his oath to kill the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

In tragic despair and now for the first and last time in his existance, Davy Jones felt guilt and sorrow. Guilt because the words Sailor Moon told him absorbed itself because of his betrayal to Calypso finally overcome his anger. Sorrow because he would now never see her again. In saddened moan of sorrow, Davy Jones could only utter in his dying breath, "Calypso." and just as thunder roared and lightning flashed once more, he fell over the side of the ship and into the whirlpool, disappearing into the darkness, never to be seen again.

But this victory of his death did not come without a sacrifice.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter already to conclude this story as we speak! Still heart-breaking for poor Will to end up stabbed by Davy Jones, and Jack's inner fight always pulled my heart strings.**


	12. CH11: Right Course

**A/N: This is definitely the last chapter and the Epilogue will be next. Be warned that this chapter will be shorter than the last one. But each story has to come an end, right? Be warned, the half of this chapter will bring you tears. It made me shed some when I wrote them.**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

CH11: Right Course.

On board the Black Pearl, the fight was nearing it's end and while no one could have seen the tragedy that fallen upon on the Flying Dutchmen, Ash instantly felt the sharp, painful memory of Will's future-self being stabbed before his duties as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen was restored due to Darkrai's death. At this memory, Ash Ketchum somehow what had happened, which brought shock, horror and tears into his heart and soul.

Davy Jones had killed Will who in turn, with the help of Sakura, Jack and Sailor Moon, stabbed his heart to complete the time-line that was meant to be. Ash made to go and help the others to get off, but was held back by Gibbs as the boy struggled to free himself in desperation.

"She's taking us down!" Barbossa shouted, starting to panic and Sailor Mars grabbed the wheel and began to turn the Pearl from the Dutchman, but due to both ships being stuck together, it was a losing fight unless the rest of the Sailor Team and the crew did something to free the Black Pearl. "Make quick or it's the Locker for us all!"

While the Sailor Team, especially the horrified Tuxedo Mask hesitated, knew that Sakura and the others would have to get out themselves somehow. With a hard choice, Sailor Venus aimed up, shouting, "Venus, Cresent, Beam, Smash!" and her power of beam of energy shot up from her fingertip before it smashed the wooden mast and freed the Black Pearl.

No sooner was this done, Barbossa and Sailor Mars both turned the wheel and the ship hard to starboard. Once free, the Pearl sailed free from the Flying Dutchmen and safely out of the maelstrom, leaving the other ship to slowly become swallowed by the giant whirlpool.

* * *

No less than a few seconds after Davy Jones died, the Pearl flew up and away from the Flying Dutchman, out of the maelstrom. The Dutchman was caught in the swirling currents of the vortex; with her Captain gone, she could only go downwards to the sea's embrace. On her deck, Will's eyes struggled to remain open a few seconds longer. He wanted to drink in Elizabeth's face as long as he was able too. He was fled that the last thing he would see would be her, before he must at last succumb to the debt that all must eventually pay.

Will's eyes closed, and his wife and friends were heart-broken, horrified and shocked beyond belief. Sailor Mini Moon, seeing that Will wasn't waking up, instantly threw herself into the past-self of her mother's arms and sobbed, and Sailor Moon, tears falling, could only embrace her future-daughter and sobbed. Elizabeth watched in horrified desperation. The tears were streaming down her face and she was screaming, "No! No! NOOOO!"

Sakura, too heart-broken to look anymore at the dead body of one of her friends, one who she had been unable to apologise, could only throw herself into the horrified Jack Sparrow's arms and soaked his shirt and chest with her tears. Jack could only hold his crying friend in his arms. He never thought that his chest would ache for the loss of someone dear to him, but now that Will was gone, it hurt him terribly. It was that instant that he knew, immortal or not, Jack could not live with himself if Will had died.

But then Jack, and even Sakura and Sailor Moon who both stopped crying, suddenly noticed that they were no longer alone. The mutated members of Davy Jones' crew were approaching. They were all staring at Will, the previous terrifying and inhuman looks on their faces were now replaced with confusion and yet comprehension at the same time. They were chanting in unison, " _Part of the crew, Part of the ship, part of the crew_." which was absolutely haunting.

While hurt and hearts aching, the trio knew that time was running out and for Will's sake, they had to get Elizabeth off to safety. Sailor Moon carried Sailor Mini Moon in her arms and stood up quickly, Sakura, forcing herself to focus on getting herself and her remaining friends away, stood up and helped Jack to grab Elizabeth who was who was still vainly trying to get Will to respond to her in some way.

"Don't leave me!" Elizabeth sobbed, only to be grabbed by the upset Sakura, and Jack, pulling her away from Will's body.

She did not want to leave him like this and she struggled against Jack, who had to resort to force in order to pull her away. "Don't! No!" Elizabeth pleaded, before screaming to Will, "I won't leave you!"

While the crew gathred around Will's body, Sailor Moon and Sakura, knowing there was only one day to get themselves, Sailor Mini Moon, Jack and Elizabeth out, threw Pokeballs into the air calling out for their Pokemon, and from the flashes of the opened spheres, were Sailor Moon's Charizard and Sakura's Flygon who both instant carried their passengers to escape. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon climbed on board Charizard, while Sakura, Jack and Elizabeth climbed on board Flygon.

They payed no heed to Boostrap speaking to the body of his son, knowing that this was the only way to have Will live again. "The Dutchmen must have a Captain." With a thrust of the knife that Will gave back to him, he slashed at Will's cut.

"GO!" Sakura and Sailor Moon shouted to their Pokemon.

Charizard roared while Flygon shrieked, both flying-type Pokemon thrusting their wings and with the aid of the winds from the storm, immediately flew up into the sky with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Jack and Elizabeth, and of course the monkey who, having recovered, grabbing onto Flygon's tail to escape as well. The two Pokemon and their passengers lifted up and away from the rapidly sinking Dutchman and they were soon flying high above the maelstrom. And they had a perfect view of the Dutchman as she disappeared beneath the waves, reclaimed once more by the seas.

Sailor Mini Moon once more buried her face into Sailor Moon's chest. Elizabeth tightly onto Jack, watched until there was nothing more to see, until her last connection to her husband vanished only then did she bury her face onto Jack's shoulder and sob bitterly. As for Sakura, Jack and Sailor Moon, all of them felt as though their hearts were wrenched out. Sakura could only close her eyes and sobbed. She finally understood the true loss of losing someone close to her heart. She'd been unable to understand it fully when her mother died due to her being only three at the time, but then she thought on how her father and Tori must've gone through when they saw it and understood it all too well. It made her feel even worse, thinking about her mother.

Sailor Moon and Jack both watched on, before gazing at each other with sadness, the former already having tears soak her face, but even so, she and Jack both had to be strong, for the sake of Sakura, Elizabeth and Sailor Mini Moon. They rose into the sky, out of the cold, blowing rain and grey mist, up into the light and the sun. The storm was passed. The sea had spent its fury, and now all was calm. It was as such Calypso had calmed her anger, and perhaps this was the test the group had to understand; the pain of losing someone and the struggle to survive such a fight, but would have to have to pay the price that was most precious to them.

Eventually the sobs eased into miserable and heart-broken expressions, yet acceptence that there wasn't a thing anyone could do, Sakura and her friends then noticed the Black Pearl sailing just underneath them, the middle of the deck having been cleared to make room for Charizard and Flygon to land onto. At Sakura and Sailor Moon's request, the two Pokemon landed gracefully and safely onto the deck, their human passengers, and the monkey climbed off and onto the deck, before Charizard and Flygon were both recalled back into their Pokeballs.

When Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team rushed to meet with Sakura, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, their expressions, as well as Elizabeth's and Jack's, and the absence of another friend confirmed their fears and sorrows; Will was dead. Ash shut his eyes, shedding lose a few tears as he softly sobbed, upset with himself that he failed again; he'd been unable to prevent Davy Jones from killing one of his friends, and this time Ash wasn't even there when it happened. It ached his heart more that both Sailor Moon and Sakura had to endure that.

The other four Sailor Scouts shed silent tears as well at the loss.

Jack was greeted by Gibbs, who scurried up to him with a worried look. "Thank goodness, Jack. The armand's still out there, the Interceptor's comin' up fast, an' I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

Jack barely heard him. His eyes were locked on the swiftly approaching flagship of the East India Trading Company. There was a hard set about his face. "Never actually been one for tradition." He murmured. Only those who knew Jack well would have known the significant of those words. His tone contained not the slightest trace of sarcasm, no hint of irony. The drunken, slightly crazed mask had dropped completely, replaced by a look of rage and hatred.

Jack Sparrow, in that moment, was revealing that he was more than a pirate or a captain; he was a man, who had just lost one of his closest friends.

Sakura, Sailor Moon and Ash, hearing this, also held looks of range and hatred. They lost Will, their past-selves would have to endure the agony of the trails against Team Nappers and the ressurrection of Davy Jones before the three of them met, having to travel back in time and this history to forever repeat. And it was all because of Beckett, Beckett, the one who was responsible for everything. No, this time, Jack wasn't going to run away; he, along with Sakura, Sailor Moon and Ash and the Sailor Team, wanted justice.

After a terrible moment of looking at the interceptor, Jack whirled around and began shouting orders. "Close haul her, luff the sails and lay 'er in irons."

Barbossa immediately objected, "Nay, belay that or we'll be a sittin' duck." as he wondered if Jack had finally lost it.

But Jack was determined, ordering again. "Belay that _belay that_."

"But, Capt-" Gibbs tried.

"Belay!"

"The arma-"

"Belay!"

"The Inter _-_ "

"Stow, shut it."Jack growled, growing impatient at last.

Knowing that nothing was going to change Jack's mind, and by judging the determination expressions from Sakura and her friends, nothing to change their minds either. So Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Jack hurried up to the wheel, followed by Gibbs and Barbossa, who had despaired of any sane resolution to the confrontation and were now merely going along for the ride. The minutes passed in tense silence. The Interceptor came closer and closer, the Pearl all the while lying totally still, making no attempt to flee or engage the enemy. None of the crew knew what was happening, but Beckett, on the Interceptor, thought he did.

"What are they waiting for?" Gillite asked, puzzled as he noticed that the Black Pearl wasn't making a move.

"They expect us to honor our agreement." Beckett answered, but held an evil and pleased smirk. He was a man for lies and he loved to live with it. So the Flying Dutchmen was sunk, but he believed all was not lost.

Beckett had other ideas. He had said that he would eliminate piracy, and he would while he had them all in one place, every last one of them, and then in his own self-promise, he would eliminate all governments and kings from the around the world and rule the Planet as it's true ruler, to elimate foolish resistances group such as the Sailor Team. The canons of the Interceptor were extended, all of them aimed at the Pearl. No mercy and no quarter would be given; all that was needed was the order to fire.

As Sakura and her friends noticed, all of them held hardened glares, but none more so than Ash, Sailor Moon and Jack. They should've known that Beckett would go back on his word, as usual. Which meant that they were given no other choice. But against a large army, how could they even stand a chance now?

"Nothing personal, Sailor Moon." Beckett whispered evilly. "It's just good business." And yet, whoever said that pleasure could not be mixed with business? Things were looking dire, but if Beckett had any idea of Jack's true nature, he might have planned differently. Jack himself had never intended to honor his deal with Beckett. And in fact, he knew something that the Lord of the East India Trading Company did not.

It was at this moment, when all hope seemed lost, that there came the great sound of the sea trembling. It was a familiar sensation, but it came as a surprise too many, for it was something that they thought would be gone forever. But the surprise only increased as a few seconds later, the sea parted and with a great breach of water, the prow of the Flying Dutchman flew into view. But there seemed to be something different about her. She no longer appeared so fearsome or nightmarish in appearance; in fact there was something awe-inspiring in the very sight of her. Even as it settled upon the surface, great chunks and pieces were sloughing off, revealing a ship that rivaled the Black Pearl in beauty, power and majesty.

The transformation seemed lost on Beckett, who was merely satisfied that the Dutchman had survived, an asset that he could continue to make use of. But, this was where Beckett was wrong. As Ash had once been predicted, in the hour Beckett thought would be his greatest triumph, he made his most fatal hour. For the she had not just survived; the Flying Dutchman had been reborn, in all her former glory.

On board the Flying Dutchmen, something extraodinary happened. The crew was going through a similar transformation as the ship itself. The mutated, monstrous fish monsters had disappeared, revealing the very human men they once had been. Having lived so long without any sort of soul or feeling, they were looking at their hands and at each other in apparent awe. None more so that Bootstrap Bill, who remembered with perfect clarity what had happened prior to the transformation. Once he had gotten over his own appearance, his eyes flew immediately to movement from up by the wheel.

There stood Will, with a long jagged scar running down along the right side of his chest, but other then that, he was very much alive. But, there was something different about him, something that perhaps only a sister Captain would have been able to see. Will's eyes were set and determined, and he seemed to know exactly what had to be done. "Ready on the guns!" He called to the crew of the Flying Dutchman. The newly turned human men stood for a moment, almost as if confused by the sound of a voice that was commanding, but not harsh or deadly.

On the Pearl, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Jack and Elizabeth had been waiting with bated breath, but when they heard the ringing, clear tones of those dear voices, all despair vanished and joy took over. Elizabeth's face blossomed into a happy smile, as did the faces of Sakura and the Sailor Team. Will was alive! And the Flying Dutchmen was on their side now! They had the victory to while not change history as they would've liked, but to at least protect the current history they all lived in. Jack had a wild grin on his face and he felt himself ready to make a stand once more. "Full canvas!" He cried.

Barbossa was standing beside Jack, the three leaders of the Sailor Team and had been so astounded by the Dutchman's sudden reappearance and the voice of the new Captain that he had been unable to speak for a few seconds. However, when he heard the order made by Jack to loose the sails, for once, he was not going to argue. "Aye, full canvas!" He echoed, and the combined words of the two Captains were more than enough to spur the crew into action.

The dark sails of the Black Pearl were let down and a wind seemed to spring up from the very sea itself, propelling forward to the Interceptor, which was being boxed in by both the Pearl and the Dutchman. So confidant had Beckett been of his chances, that he did notice what was happening until it was too late. The Interceptor was literally trapped by the two swiftly approaching vessels, and when the canons appeared on both ships, aiming straight for the Interceptor, Beckett seemed to realize that this was truly the end.

"Orders, sir?" Gillite asked, beginning to panic. When Beckett just stood there, he asked again, becoming more and more panicked, "Sir!?"

"Jack?" Ash asked, to Jack.

Jack didn't hesitate. Instead, with a smile, he ordered, "Fire."

"Fire!" Ash ordered.

"Fire!" Gibbs echoed.

"Fire!" Sailor Moon echoed.

"Fire!" Will ordered.

"Fire!" Barbossa echoed.

"Fire!" Sakura echoed.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth echoed at last.

The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchmen's movements turned to sandwich the Interceptor between them was as flawless as it was menacing to the crew of the enemy flagship _._ Their nerve deserted them and they stock still in terror. And only when the Interceptor was trapped with no chance of escape, was the order given to fire. Canon shots ripped into the hull of the Interceptor, the continuous barrage was more than the Intercetpor could stand. She slowly began succumbing to the flames, sinking beneath the waves.

"Orders! Orders, sir!" Gillite tried again, but was met with silent and horrified realization on Beckett's face.

"Sir, what do you command?" One of the soldiers cried out.

Beckett, coming to a dismayed and horrifying realization that his goals had all been shattered, just like he was feeling shattered as well. Not only had Jack Sparrow, the pirate whom he loathed for thirteen years, outsmarted him once more all because of good will from his heart, and for freedom, but that young enchantress, Sakura Avalon, and Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Team, had succeeded in giving the entire world the peace and freedom it's inhabits had longed for. He also realised that Ash had been right all along. Ash Ketchum, the other boy who was just like Jack Sparrow, Sakura Avalon, and Sailor Moon.

Coming to a shattered acceptance, Beckett could only mutter to himself, "It's just...good business..."

Panic seized the crew and when no order was given by their Captain they lost all control. So there was only one thing to do, and Gillite gave out the orders to the crew himself, "Abandon ship!"

With this order, everyone, save for Beckett, all leaped off the ship and into the ocean. Though not all of the soldiers could get off. Some of them were blown and killed by the cannon fire by both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchmen. Lord Cutler Beckett alone did not feel the surging grip of fear or panic. As he looked out upon the destruction of his life's work, all he felt was a curious sense of detachment. Having lived so long in pursuit of his own aims at the expense of everyone who stood in his way, pirates or not, he had forgotten what it meant to be afraid, even of failure.

In paralyzing blindness of defeat and failure, Beckett could only descend from the helm and onto the deck, while the stairs behind him was destroyed, not hitting him until he paused, stood waiting for his end. All he could do was stare out and not even have time to close his eyes to accept his punishment before the final explosion rocked the ship, turning it into nothing but rubble. This explosion, witnessed by so many, even by Sailor Moon, she caught sight of Beckett's expression of defeat and failure, and for a split second, she saw an image of something very and strongly similiar; A tall modern building in a large city, high above at the top in a room, a blonde-haired man, similiar to Beckett, becoming engulfed by explosion from an attack, which also engulfed that person.

Where did that image come from, she wondered. Sailor Moon, while she utterly hated Beckett, couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for the man, despite all of the evil deed he had done. Or perhaps this was some sort of memory of something she'd seen before and the fear and sympathy the man she did not know, or believed she did not know, it ached her heart a little.

In his demise and due to the explosion, it sent the now lifeless Beckett, the former Lord of the East India Trading Company, into the ocean. His body crashed onto the floating destroyed flag that floated into the water, where he then sank into the ocean, swallowed up by the seas. But as Ash and Pikachu both watched this with sadness of this, both knew, this wasn't fully the end of Beckett, at least not here. For now, for everyone of the past, it would be 200 years of peace until the events in the Ameria region carried out.

As the last of the blackened remnants of the Interceptor sank beneath the waves, there was still tension onboard the Black Pearl. There was still an armada to contend with. Would the destruction of the Interceptor spur them to attack, or cause them to retreat? But at that very moment, Marty, who was on lookout in the rigging, shouted, "They're turnin' away."

At this announcement, everyone broke out into wild cheers of relief and celebration. They all knew what this meant. They had won! Against overwhelming and impossible odds, the pirates and the Sailor Team had prevailed. The Sailor Team couldn't it that they had actually won.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Tuxedo Mask smiled happily, before embracing each other. Sakura, suddenly remembering something, went up to Ash and said so only he could hear, "Ash! Ash, we did it! Lord Beckett and Davy Jones are gone! Both here in the past and in the future!"

Eyes widening as he realised that she was right, Ash soon felt victory and excitement as well. It was finally over. Everyone in the future, including himself, his friends, and the future-selves of their pirate friends; they were finally free. The curse of Lord Beckett and Davy Jones was at last broken. Now they can live their lives without having to worry about either of them. The Sailor Team had saved Time and the Realm of Light once more.

Surged with excitement, Ash leaped up into the air and punched it, celebrating, "Yeah! We defeated Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company!" with Pikachu echoing his best friend's happiness and excitement.

Sakura grabbed hold of Sailor Moon's hands and the two jumped and down happily, laughing in celebration. While the pirates were celebrating, to Pintel and Ragetti's confusion, Mullroy and Mourtogg, who had come to abandon their Royal Navy days once they finally understood that not all pirates were bad afterall and that they never liked Beckett in the first place, had changed from their EITC attires into more traditional pirate clothes, quickly having become pirates themselves. Pintel only shrugged at Ragetti, deciding that those two weren't so bad after all. Who knows, maybe they could all become friends. None the less, they resumed the celebration.

All of the other pirates from around the world, having seen the victory by the Black Pearl and now the Flying Dutchmen on their side, captained by Captain Will Turner, roared and cheered as well. They were dancing, shouting, and throwing their hats in the air, reveling in their victory. Whatever their separate quarrels and differences with each other, for this day, they had overcome all that they had shown just what free men were willing to do to preserve their rights.

And in one of those ships, the Keeper of the Pirate Code would not perhaps have admitted it, but any who took the time to look would have seen that Captain Teague's face was softer than it normally was and his eyes were shining with obvious pride. And when his son caught the eyes of his father, he took off his hat and threw it into the air. It was a small sign, but to Jack, it meant a great deal. It told Jack that Teague was so proud of him. Even from the distance, Jack never felt so close to his father than ever before. Captain Jack Sparrow was, after all, in his own way, one of the greatest heroes of all pirates, along with his rival, their crew, their friends of their present, and their friends from the future.

As though inspired, Jack removed his own hat and announced, "Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like." handing over to his First Mate, who took it greatly.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."Gibbs replied, with a great deal of enthusiasm as he threw the hat into the air and let out a whoop of joy. "Hooray!"

Jack, however, was not yet so lost in his emotions that he could forget propriety. No sooner had the hat become airborne then Jack prompted Gibbs, "Now go and get it." in which Gibbs, not glancing on the deck worriedly, hurried to do so.

Sakura and the others, seeing this, laughed when Jack told Gibbs to go find his hat, before Sakura turned to Ash and she teased, "Goes to show you that both you and Jack at alike, Ash; especially since none of you want to lose your hats."

"Hey!" Ash pouted, blushing a little, embarrassed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu muttered with a sheepish sweatdrop. Even he knew this was the true case, but Pikachu decided not to comment. Luckly, neither did anyone else in the Sailor Team.

* * *

The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman sailed side by side. They had left the main pirate fleet behind and were heading for a small chain of islands which lay one side of Shipwreck Island. It had been half an hour since the end of the war, the victory that not only saved all pirates, but also the rest of humanity. Who would've thought that pirates would be Earth's saviors, aided by the Planet's protecters who had travelled two centuries from the future?

But even as things had turned out alright in the end, it didn't come without a cost. Will Turner, now Captain of the Dutchman, was leaning on the rail, looking at the Black Pearl and at one face in particular, which stared steadily back at him. They had been through so much, and now it seemed as though the distance which separated them was as large as it ever could be. But, if one were to look at them now; they would see that the bonds which held them together were now stronger then ever.

Bootstrap came up to his son, asking with respect, "Orders, sir?"

Will turned to look at his father. "You're no longer bound to the Dutchman." he said, quietly, "You're free."

Bootstrap on the other hand, had other ideas. "Aye, that's a fine thing, but by my reckoning, I still have a debt that needs paying, if you'll have me." Bootstrap was not speaking of his debt to the Dutchman, he still had one that needed to be paid: to his son. But this was one which would be no hardship for him to fulfill.

Will sensed this, and to tell the trtuh, he would not have had it any other way. "One the wheel then, Mr. Turner." He ordered kindly with a smile.

Bootstrap smiled, the smile which made one see that the kindness and love he had felt for his son had always been there, even when it seemed that all his humanity had been lost. "Aye, Captain Turner."

Bootstrap went to the wheel. But Will found that his eyes were once more drawn back to the Black Pearl and Elizabeth, the woman he loved. And not just the woman he loved, but also Sakura, the dear eleven year old girl who was also one of his close friends. The girl who possessed magical powers and yet her heart was that of pure gold and silver. She also had friends, and not just those who had their own abilities, magic or not, but also pirates. It was because of Sakura and the Sailor Team, they knew the similiarities and made the difference.

Bootstrap noticed the look. He knew what his son was going through, and yet he had regained his life only at a very great sacrifice. "This ship has a purpose again." He said gently, "And where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea, that's a steep price for what's been done."

Will knew this to be true. He felt that this was indeed his destiny and he would fulfill his task with the strength and determination with which he had greeted every challenge in his life. However, he was also aware that love had a power that was all its own, and that could overcome any obstacle, no matter how severe or impossible.

"Depends on the one day." He said, understanding, yet his voice wasn't without hint of tears. But it was for the best.

* * *

Elizabeth was glad that Will was alive, but this was not necessarily the way that she had wanted their story to end. As Will broke their gaze to speak to his father, Sakura, Sailor Moon and Ash approached her.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again." Ash assured Elizabeth. Though he knew what his friend was going through, but he also knew the truth in all of this. He wasn't going to say anything, though. Because he knew, the time-line would forever repeat itself.

"And even though Will might be far away, he's always with you in your heart." Sakura added. She would definitely miss Will, but she had a feeling that she would see him and Elizabeth again, and not because of time-travel.

When Elizabeth didn't say anything, Sailor Moon placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder, and the young leader of the Sailor Team told her, gently, "I know what you're going through. You're not the first wife having to wait. Other than that, Will found a place not only on the Flying Dutchmen, but also in your heart; Your hearts are connected." quoting the similiar line Sora and Kairi once said.

Seeing how Sailor Moon had long forgiven Elizabeth for everything that's happened, the latter smiled before the two shared a fond embrace, muttering to the teen, "Thank you."

Once this hug was done, Elizabeth hugged Sakura who returned it, the latter's eyes filling with tears. The reason for this was now that Beckett and Davy Jones were gone, things had calmed and peace had returned. This also meant that Sakura and the Sailor Team had done their task, and this meant it was time to say goodbye.

They were interrupted by Gibbs, who had come upon the two. He cleared his throat respectfully, and when they turned to face, he said, with an almost shy politeness. "Your chariot awaits, your highness." He gestured to a longboat that was being lowered into the water. "The oars are inside."

Elizabeth and the Sailor Team knew that it was time to go. With a final nod to each other, the group went down the steps, seeing that many members of the crew had lined up to pay their respects, and they were greeted by a fond farewell to the pirates who were also their friends and their allies. Barbossa was the first.

"Mrs. Turner. Young Miss Avalon. Sailor Team." He said, inclining his head in a way that was not at all sarcastic.

The group smiled at him, and Sakura, finally accepting Barbossa not only as an ally, but also...a friend. "You're not so bad after all, Barbossa." Sakura said, shaking hands with the pirate who returned it, accepting this as a first symbol of friendship.

With a final nod to Barbossa, Sakura and her friends went down to Pintel and Ragetti, and Pintel said, "Good-bye, Poppets, and lads." While his companion tugged his eyepatch respectfully.

"See you guys later." Ash waved at the pirates, sad to be leaving, but knowing that they would see each other again.

Such like nods and bows followed Sakura, the Sailor Team and Elizabeth, this normally rough and rowdy band now grown silent and respectful, because in this moment, they saw that Elizabeth was not only worthy of the title Pirate King, she, along the Sailor Team who had come here for help them for all of their futures, had sacrificed the most of any of them in order to bring about their victory.

Very lastly, Elizabeth and the Sailor Team came to Jack, who had his head down, feeling a bit awkward. Jack wasn't exactly what one could call sentimental, and he was not partial to long, sloppy goodbyes. It made Sakura, Elizabeth and Sailor Moon smile a little. After Elizabeth had her wordings which repeated on Jack's farewell when he left Port Royal on the day she, Will and Sakura saved him from his death, Jack just smiled and shook hands with her. He was then caught by surprise when Sakura hugged him, before he patted her back, but the warmth of his smile didn't fade. After all, she was what all of this had started of time-travel, and he was going to miss her.

After other short farewells from most of the other members of the Sailor Team, the ones who helped bring him and the Black Pearl back, also having a fist-punch with Ash who smiled, symbolizing their re-first meeting which Jack did not know yet, but Ash knew from memory, with Pikachu giving the pirate a victory and happy sign.

Finally, when it came to Sailor Moon, she finally accepted Jack as a true friend. Annoying, but a friend, none the less. "Jack. I always think of you as a friend."

Jack grinned, though perhaps tinged with a hint of melancholy closest acceptence from the teenaged young woman. "Keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'."

Smiling, Sailor Moon stepped forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but he stopped her with upraised hands. "Once was quite enough." despite the fact that he still loved her, he accepted that her heart belonged to Tuxedo Mask.

"Good point." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

And with that, Elizabeth Turner, and the Sailor Team boarded the long boat to leave behind their friends, and once they reached land, the Sailor Team would leave behind the past to return to their present where everyone else were waiting, with stories to tell them of one of their greatest adventures. For Elizabeth, she would begin her new life.

* * *

The sun was setting in the west. The hours of this single say had passed all too quickly. Sakura, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus rested by the island to watch the Black Pearl sail away with it's two Captains. Though they knew, once they reached Tortuga, Barbossa would no doubt leave both Jack and Gibbs behind stranded and take the Black Pearl as his own along with the rest of the crew. But they also knew, much to their, especially Sakura's, amusement, that Jack had already planned ahead. While Jack was still saddened to have his beloved ship taken away from him again, he wouldn't be all that surprised, and at least he wasn't stranded on some deserted island this time.

In the meantime, he sneakily cut out the middle part of the Charts, which would leave Barbossa with the ship, but without the map...well, at least he had the outside part of it, but it was nothing more than useless paper. Jack had once told Ash this, which Barbossa added to the truth as well, Jack, though, had the Charts, and that was one of the keys to his, Barbossa's, and the rest of the crew's eventual immortality without costs or strings attatched.

Here in the past, that would be in five years. Five, short years. What that key to immortality would be, Sakura and her friends did not yet know. But unlike their last three previous adventures, the pirates of the Black Pearl's next big adventure would not have them in it. Either it would be on their own, or someone else they all know who would also time-travel, they didn't know.

Sakura didn't move from her spot as she watched the Black Pearl sail away. The Flying Dutchmen was still out there. Who would've thought that something like this had actually happened. It already felt like forever since the war had ended, yet at the same time, her first meeting with her friends she met in Port Royal felt like only yesterday. She also knew that Elizabeth would have to wait to fully be reunited with Will forever.

"Sakura?" Sailor Mercury's voice snapped Sakura from her thoughts, causing the latter to turn to the former as well as the others. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No, it's nothing." Sakura replied, smiling sadly. "I was just thinking on how long Jack and the others would have to wait to meet us again in the future. 200 years sure is a very long time."

"It might be long for the world, but I bet Jack and the others felt like it wasn't that long." Ash pointed out, with an understanding smile. "After all, we've been in their memories long before we even met them, and that's why it was meant for us to be here in the first place."

"I know it's not easy, Sakura." Sailor Moon spoke gently to her friend after a moment of silence. "But we've all been in tough situations without time-travel before. But even with some things that we had to lose, or prices that are kind of steep, it turns out okay in the end."

While Sakura knew it was far more than that, given what Riku was going through, and what Will and Elizabeth are going through, she knew that Sailor Moon was right. Besides which, 200 years might be long for everyone here in the past, but for herself and her friends with her now, it could only be months or a year or two before they would see their friends of the Black Pearl again, and that wasn't that long at all, especially given the Legendary Long Year.

"Yeah." Sakura finally nodded.

"We should get going." Tuxedo Mask declared, smiling gently.

Everyone else nodded, and as Sailor Mini Moon called upon the Time Gate for herself and Tuxedo Mask to return to Far Far Away, the effects of the Return Card began it's magic under Sakura's silent command that she, Ash, Pikachu, and the other five Sailor Scouts were ready to return as well. But before they all disappeared back into the future, Sakura suddenly heard a familliar voice and turned just in time to see Will and Elizabeth at the shores of the beach not too far from them, the two of them sharing passionate kiss. Desperate, tender, longing, so many things, because it had to last them ten years.

And although she was beginning to not see or hear the surroundings of the past any longer, Sakura could've sworn she heard Will say to Elizabeth for the last time, "Keep a weather on the horizon." Will said, before he finally took his final leave.

Although had been meant for Elizabeth, Sakura felt that it was meant for her and the Sailor Team. Before Sakura vanished into time to return to the Present, she, along with Ash and Sailor Moon, managed to catch the glimpse of the Flying Dutchman sailing into the horizon, and as the sun disappeared, the flash of green lit up the sky, and the next instant, the ship was gone. In the white and pink flashes shooting up into the sky behind Elizabeth, Sakura and the Sailor Team were gone as well.

Elizabeth stood alone on the shore. She and Will had been aware of their friends of the future vanish as well, and both knew, they returned to where they belong. But as Sailor Moon had said, their hearts were connected. Elizabeth had gave Sakura's apology to Will who accepted it, and he had at least apologised to her earlier before the battle against the Flying Dutchmen.

This was for the best.

* * *

 _Back in the Present in Far Far Away...One day later..._

It's been one day since Sakura and the Sailor Team returned to the present in the Fairy-Tale world, and they, the rest of the Sailor Team, and Darien and Fiona's parents knew, there were no more dangers to be sensed for a very long time. At least that's what they hoped. They didn't know when their next adventure would begin, even though, to Shrek's slight dismay, it might actually happen a lot sooner than they thought. Perhaps they would have more adventures here in the present before the end of the Legendary Long Year.

As for Jessie, James and Meowth...well, they already left to voulenteer jobs in Town since they had nothing else to do and actually wanted to enjoy fully exploring Far Far Away before the Sailor Team's departure back to Duloc for a well deserved break until after New Year's Day where the Team would go on another adventure for Serena to Compete in the Johto League Silver Conference.

"So Will really can't step on land but once every ten years, can he?" Madison thought as she, Kero and Sakura, having discussed this, were seated in the lounging room of the Castle.

Sakura, now wearing her pink dress, yellow shirt, white shocks and brown shoes, nodded, "Pretty much."

"It's probably for the best." Kero sighed, saddend but accepting it. "Don't know how to explain it."

"Well, maybe someday." Sakura began, which confused her two best friends, continuing, "We might be on more adventures in the Caribbean. I got a feeling we haven't seen the last of that place."

When met with silence, she explained, "Barbossa may have seemed evil, but he just wanted to be set free from the Curse of Isle de Muerta. Jack wanted to be free from the Locker. Both of them managed to do that."

"But how did they and the Black Pearl crew become immortal?" Madison wondered.

Sakura did wonder about that too, before she remembered that Mickey once secretly told her that he helped pirates one time which had a relation to time travel. At first, she didn't understand it and didn't remember back then. But now that she did, she realised that she might know the answer. She gazed at the window which viewed the Kingdom, part of the landscape outside, and the ocean. Staring at it, she was reminded of all of the adventures she and her friends had went through, and smiled warmly. She was glad that things turned out okay after all.

"I think I know who it could be. Someone that we know." Sakura eventually said, "When we see him, I'll ask him myself."

Smiling at the idea of another idea, Madison held up her video-camera and said with slight excitement, "Well, if you do happen to go back to the Caribbean, this time without time-travel, then you'll bring me with too, right?"

"You got it!" Sakura promised happily, smiling at her best friend and the camera.

Just as she said this, however, a glum Serena and an annoyed Shrek, along with apologetic Fiona and Darien, and a worried Rini, came into the lounge in which everyone else, even Donkey, Dragon and their babies had noticed.

"Don't tell me we have to stay for longer?" Shrek asked, in annoyance.

"Sadly, yes." Serena nodded.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, concerned and confused.

Fiona turned to everyone, and said, awkwardly, "Dad's caught a nasty cold and is on bed rest for a while. Since Shrek and I are the current royals through marriage, we have to fill in his and Mom's royal duties for a while."

"King Harold's sick?" May asked, alarmed.

"I think Fiona just told us that, May." Max deadpanned.

"Uh, but this means you have to Knight heroes, Shrek." Brock realised.

"Knight heroes?" Shrek asked, quickly becoming worried.

"And you have launch new ships." Lita added, adding to the list.

"By myself?" Shrek flinched.

"And attend charities and schools to children." Amy added.

"And sign paper work." Raye added.

"And host Royal Balls." Mina counted.

"And answer to the townspeople's requests." Puss piped in.

"And meet with other Kings and Quees that might come and visit." Donkey added.

The more the list went on and on, the more Shrek actually felt very terrified, his eyes twitching at all the things he had to do in his Father-In-Law's place until the Frog King got better. Just when things had settled down, like with the time-travel thing that only 8 hours after the Fairy Godmother incident, and now just after the time-travelling incident and already another incident was happening. Why can't he and Fiona actually have a real break for once?

"Okay, okay!" Serena cried out, exasperated to get everyone else to shut up. "We get the idea, guys. There's no need to give Shrek and Fiona headaches on what they already have to do in a few days. I mean, seriously; Darien and I already had that stress as first time rulers in Duloc after we got married and before our adventure in Kanto on Earth, remember?"

"Does that mean you're staying too, Serena?" Pinocchio asked, curiously.

"Well, yeah." Serena replied, "Did you seriously think I was gonna leave my In-Laws here by themselves? No way. Someone has to help Fi' to keep Shrek from getting too stressed out."

"Not too sure even you can help with my blood pressure." Shrek mumbled to himself. So much for going back to the Swamp next week.

Everyone else in the room shared a glance, before turning back to Serena and her family, before Ash said with a smile, "Well, you're staying here for a while, then is it okay that Pikachu and I hang out here for a while too?"

"Yeah, us too." Sakura spoke up immediately, with Madison and Kero nodding in agreement.

Much to the surprise of Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona, and the happiness of Rini, everyone else in the room all made their announcement that they were going to stay for a while too until King Harold gets better. While it seemed a bit much, the five of them decided that, sure, why not. Besides, with all of them put together and wanting to actually explore more of Far Far Away for a while longer anyway, they can all patch in to help Shrek how to act like a temporarily king, not that he was actually looking forward to it.

With Serena's approval, everyone smiled. Ash then stood up and approached the leader of the Sailor Team with a grin. "Take what you can." Ash said to her.

"Give nothing back." Serena replied. The two friends then high-fived.

Sakura, remembering how both Jack and Gibbs had said that in Tortuga in her and Will's first adventure with them, asked in surprise, "Did Jack teach you guys that?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Sinnoh Region's Oceans on Earth..._

The never creaking Black Pearl, having been lasting for more than 200 years, sailed through the Sinnoh Region's waters, with it's two Captains at the helm. Jack was gazing at the setting sun. He'd actually been thinking about the adventure of when the others had saved him from the Locker 200 years ago, five years before he, Barbossa, the crew...and that blasted little monkey had become immortal. Yet, even after all these years, not one of them changed in appearence or in personality. But they had become more of good men. Still pirates, but much better than they'd ever been in their mortal years.

Jack's thoughts were broken by, to his irritation, by the Monkey squealling as it ate the peanut Barbossa was giving it. To make things worse, his former rival began to coo the miniture ape like it was his baby or something, "Oh, that's a good boy! Yer're Daddy's boy. Oh yes you are. Oh yes you are."

"Oh, shut it, Hector." Jack grumbled, turning to face the older man, commenting, "If you were a real father, I doubt you'd even talk to your son or daughter, or possibily two if you ended up with twins, like you do to that monkey." as Barbossa glanced at him, in annoyance.

"Is that so?" Barbossa questioned, sarcastically. "And I supp'se you would do better as a father, Jack?"

"'Course not." Jack replied, "Not a parent type."

That was a bit of a lie, though. As much as he hated to admit it, surprisingly, out of all of the three leaders of the Sailor Team, Ash was more like a son to him, while Sakura was more like a little sister Jack never had. Deciding to change the subject, he then said, "Though now that it's mentioned, I was actually thinkin' 'bout the time when we ventured with the Sailor Team when they travelled to our past for one last time. Not sure if they went through that yet, though."

"Arr." Barbossa smirked, "And what be of them knowing of how we became immortal?"

Jack's face faltered, before admitting with a sheepish grin, "Haven't told them yet. I don't think they even know about the Fountain of Youth or even met our other Time-Travel friend Mickey Mouse and his two mates, Ronald and Zoofy..." before muttering to himself, "Or was it Gonald and Doofy?"

Realising that Jack Sparrow had once again failed to give out that information the last time they travelled with the Sailor Team in the Orange Islands, Barbossa rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance, scowling, "Sparrow."

"Ah! Now I remember!" Jack, oblivious to his co-Captain's scowl, piped up, "It was Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

How King Mickey, Donald and Goofy know all of the Pirates of the Black Pearl and what this fabled Fountain of Youth really was...that was another story of the pirates' past that was possibly the answer to their immortility.

Not even the Sailor Team were aware of this, but someday soon they might learn about this. Until then, another adventure was waiting for them around the corner.

* * *

 _Back in Far Far Away in the Fairy-Tale World..._

" _~Yo ho, Yo ho, a Pirate's life for me~_ " Sakura was silently singing to herself, as she gazed at the ocean from the balcony of the lounge half an hour later after the announcement that she and all of her friends were saying in the Kingdom for a little while longer.

"Hey, Sakura." Ash's voice spoke behind her, causing Sakura to turn around to see him, Pikachu and Serena having arrived back in the room.

"Hey. What's up?" Sakura greeted.

"Well, we thought we've give you something that's probably best to be with you." Serena began, shrugging sheepishly.

While Sakura was puzzled on what Serena was talking about, Ash then pulled out a familiar item from his pockers and held out to her as it sat in the palm of his hand. When she looked, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. It was Jack's Compass, given to Ash when the two had departed after the Darkrai Crisis.

"Jack give it me because he said that I'd do a better job in looking after it." Ash explained and answered Sakura's unasked question. "I want you to have it now, Sakura, since you met him first."

She stared at the magical Compass, the Compass that pointed to the thing the holder wanted most anywhere in the Realm of Light. Sakura never thought on how powerful it was until now. But something didn't seem right in her keeping it. Deciding to go for her gut instincts, she shook her head and gently pushed the Compass back to Ash, saying, "No thank you, Ash. You keep it. I think it's best that you look after it."

This surprise both Serena and Ash, as the latter asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think the reason why Jack give it to you, other than the fact that he thought it was best to give it to you, it's because you've known him longer than any of us by now, especially here in the present." Sakura explained her theory. "Besides, it might be for another reason too, because he cared a lot about you, and cared a lot about all of us."

Not quite sure what Sakura meant by this, Ash eventually smiled and nodded, as he, Pikachu and Serena stood by both sides of their friend, gazing out at the ocean, with Ash saying, "You're right. Who knows, maybe we'll see them again next year in the Johto Region."

"Until then, let's keep all of the good memories we had with him and the others in our hearts." Serena added with a smile.

The others nodded, as Sakura concluded, "Absolutely. After all, it's a life of freedom."

So with another grand adventure and quest behind them and in their memories, Sakura and her friends had completed their goal in saving the time-line and the past, friends who became immortal and without time-travel, were now living in their present day era with the Sailor Team who would still go on many other adventures that were ahead of them.

After all, Cardcaptor Sakura would always gaze at the horizon, mostly gazing at the dusk and the dawn. Who knew when the adventure for her and her friends would start, but until then, she was definitely prepering herself for it.

And was looking forward to that next adventure.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: The Epilogue is up next! This thrilling ending of this amazing adventure leads into the next big adventure, once again featuring both Sailor Moon and Shrek as the main protagonists in "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest". While you can read it up in "Sailor Moon Continuum Part Two-part 1", I might do the full story. It depends on what I want to do.**

 **Also, as Jack mentioned, King Mickey meets with him. But that story is a prequel/sequel/prequel titled "Mickey Mouse on Stranger Tides" which, again, I might do in the future. Who knows.**

 **Until then, see you in the Epilogue!**


	13. Epilogue: A sight to always Remember

**A/N: Okay, so after the Epilogue, I've decided to do a secret ending as well. Just decided after I posted the last chapter last night. Be ready for it!**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

Epilogue: A sight to always Remember.

 _A day later..._

Something exciting was happening in a short scale of just a day. No one knew what it was yet, but given what Rini had just been told in her recent dreams, she couldn't help but bring everyone in the Sailor Team to the exact location. She just told them to look for the green flash down the beach off course the shores of Japan, near the mansion where Serena, Luna, Amy and Raye had gone to for training two years ago before they met Lita, Mina and Artemis. With the King and Queen's permission for a short visit, the Sailor Team teleported back to Earth and now an excited Rini was running to the shorelines to the nearest beach on top of a grassy cliff.

"Rini! Slow down." Max cried out, as he and Donkey hurried to catch up to their friend, with Sakura and everyone else not too far behind.

"Rini, wait up!" Donkey panted.

As Sakura and the rest of the group finally managed to catch up to all three of them, they had reached the cliff, which overlooked the bay, where they had been told to wait. They had a clear view of the vast expanse of the sea which spread out before them. The sun was setting swiftly, and while most of them didn't know what to look for, save for memories of the green flash Sakura, Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Rini, Misty, Brock, May and Max. While they did want to see the green flash, and for Madison, Kero, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss wanted to witness the green flash themselves, only Rini was having her hopes up.

"What are we waiting for?" Sakura asked, as she and Madison stood next to Rini who stood between Donkey and Max, who, along with everyone else, had no idea either.

"You'll see." Rini replied. "I just know that we'll see them when the green flash comes up."

"Who?" Kero blinked, puzzled.

Rini, really hoping that they haven't come here for nothing, just shrugged. So she and her family and friends stood in silence, with breathless anticipation, neither of them saying a word, for a sense of enchantment seemed to have fallen over the shores that day, an enchantment that neither wanted to break. The sun's last rays were disappearing over the horizon. The sun vanished, going to its rest behind the western horizon. And then it happened. The Green Flash shot from sea to sky, illuminating the heavens in a brilliant emerald haze before vanishing as quickly and mysteriously as it had come. And there, too everyone's surprise and great relief and happiness, swiftly approaching them was the ancient and regal Flying Dutchman, exactly as Sakura and those who travelled with her back in time had seen for the last time in the past, like as though it wasn't 200 years like the rest of the world had seen; more like just two days since the great adventure.

Stunned awe filled up the expressions of the four of those of the Fairy-Tale world. For the rest of them of Earth, their faces split into happy smiles. Sakura and most of her friends felt tears form in their eyes, as this was a special sight just this once, given permisson by someone. None knew who, but they suspected Calypso who possibly and finally calmed her anger into understanding and allowed those who saved the Realm of Light and Time to see this sight.

Because there at the wheel, even from the distance, but still seen clearly, was Captain Will Turner, still as human as ever. In his arms was the still youthful Elizabeth Swann Turner, who, having died, was allowed to join the crew of the Flying Dutchmen as long as she wanted, and after the Darkrai Crisis, that happiness was restored. The loving couple, seeing familiar young faces, along with those who, while not human, were still part of the Sailor Team's dysfunctional family.

While Sakura and her friends might not be able to talk to Will and Elizabeth right now due to the one day shore restriction, and that had already come and gone, they would wait for another ten years to see them again. But until that time, they would treasure this into their hearts...

This was a sight to always remember.

~ _Thus ends the story of Cardcaptors and Pirates..._

 _Yet the story continues in the final chapter of Sailor Moon and Shrek._ ~

 _ **To be Continued...  
In...  
SAILOR MOON'S ROYAL QUEST.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Secret Ending will be up next, but until I post that one, I hope that you enjoyed this epilogue. See you in the Secret Ending that will end this story once and for all.**


	14. Secret Ending: (Title too long, sorry)

**A/N: Here it is; The Secret Ending.**

 **I do not own Cardcaptors, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek or Kingdom Hearts(Kingdom Hearts is only mentioned. None of the characters will appear in this story).**

* * *

Secret Ending: The Prologue of Immortality.

 _In 1802-Four Years after the Pirate War..._

He could've sworn that the Fountain of Youth was here. Captain Jack Sparrow was certain of it. His Compass always led him straight and true of his rela desires, unless his said desires were all over the place. He followed it and had searched for clues on the circle part of the Charts he cut out four years previously, and he searched far and wide for it. The only clues he had were a picture of a chalice, and the words, ' _Aqua De Vida_ ', along with the picture of the missing ship of Pounce De Leon.

Unfortunately, those clues were not enough, and thus, when Jack arrived on an island that had a whitehouse, nearly having a close call as White Cap Bay, as legend would have, held siren Mermaids who feasted on men like sharks and other carnivore sea-life, going through the tensed jungle and arriving at the exact location, Jack was left in a major disappointment. Because now he stood, in the middle of a cave, staring at the stone wall in front of him.

Four years of search. Four, long, and boring years, having been stuck in the dingy all on his own without his beloved ship and his crew, Jack Sparrow had come to a dead end.

"Well...that's disappointing." Jack muttered himself, before finally giving up as figured that this search for this treasure had been a complete waste of time, and turned to leave, "Of course the bloody Compass would lead me in the wrong direction."

As Jack was making his leave, little did he know that this was precisely the exact location to what he was looking for. But since he didn't really pay attention to the actual legend of the Fountain of Youth, as usual, he had no idea what was going to be in for in just one year time. In that year to come, would be another great adventure that would just his life forever.

But while Jack didn't have much luck now, at least he was in the safest place to be at the moment.

* * *

 _Near the Coast of Hispaniola..._

Barbossa never felt so terrified in his life. For the first time in his life, he had no idea how all of this happened. One moment he and his crew on board the Black Pearl were sailing towards Hispaniola to restock their supplies as well as to find something in sorts of treasure in their time, and then all of the sudden, a mere cannon fire caught them off-guard. When everyone turned to see what was going on, men's hearts froze as another ship was sailing towards them, and on the deck, was a man whom most thought to have died, but was in fact still alive.

The Pirate all pirates feared, the pirate who could preform arts of voodoo magic, and under his command of his sword, everything, ropes, wood, sails, his ship, and even other ships, reacted as though they were alive.

What seemed like hours were really just about fifteen minutes, despite their efforts to fight off the enemy ship, the Black Pearl somehow acted on it's own, trapping the crew with it's ropes like they were snakes having caught their prey with their coils. Even Barbossa had been caught, and felt the pressure of the ship nearly sinking. He almost made the desperate attempt to cut off his right leg, no matter how painful it would be, despite the inner guilt to having to abanon his crew, when a great flash from the moon light shined, nearly blinding everyone, including those of the enemy ship.

Just as Barbossa gazed up at the sky, his eyes widened in sheer disbelief, as a angelic figure, while silhouette, somehow resembled to that of one of the children from the future who returned to their said future four years earlier, Sailor Moon, but this woman above him and his crew and ship, somehow goddess like, spread her arms. The next thing Barbossa and the crew knew, the ropes released them onto the deck, the Black Pearl returning to it's original position, and the light was so bright that it shined blindly at the enemy ship's captain and crew.

Giving out orders to quickly sail away now while they had the chance, Barbossa and the crew quickly used the unsual but warm light to their advantage. By the time the light faded, the Black Pearl was too far for the enemy ship to chase after them.

Once they knew they were in a safe distance, the crew all gave cheers and sighs of relief. Even Barbossa, while not easy to frighten, sighed in the biggest relief of his life. Whoever the goddes that resembled to Sailor Moon was, he silently thanked her for sparing him, his ship and his crew.

"Captain!" Pintel's voice broke Barbossa from his thoughts, as the said former and Ragetti came up to him at the helm. Pintel then asked, while relieved, was still traumatized, "Was 'hat wha' I though' it was?"

"The Queen Anne's Reven'e? It wa' really i'?" Ragetti added, just as terrified as his friend.

"Aye." Barbossa answered without hesitation. "The legendary ship, cap'ned by the pirate all pirates fear. He'd be to ressurrector of the dea' in his spare time. Edward Teach; He'd be more commonly known as Blackbeard."

As he said this, Barbossa turned to gaze at the direction he and his crew had managed to escape from. He knew, without a doubt, that it had been Blackbeard's doing in nearly costing Barbossa his ship and his crew...and almost costing him his leg as well. The more he thought on this, the more his fear was slowly becoming replaced by rage and vengence; rage for what has happened; vengence for nearly losing the lives of so many onboard the Black Pearl, nearly losing the Pearl itself, and almost having forced him to take drastic actions to end up having a peg-leg for the rest of his life.

Someday, when he was ready...Barbossa will catch Blackbeard off-guard from his ship. And when that time comes...Captain Hector Barbossa will kill him; he will kill Blackbeard. That he promised.

For now, they needed to recover, and at Barbossa's orders, they sailed towards the nearest port to resupply and rest for a little bit to get over the traumatizing experience from having the biggest close call of their lives. They didn't know yet that, in Barbossa's new goal for revenge, this was the destined path that would change their lives forever.

* * *

"Impossible!" The most feared man of all, Captain Edward Teach, more commonly known as Blackbeard, snarled as he saw his latest victum having escaped into light and darkness, all because of unusual light that blinded him. His Zombie crew shared his anger and frustration.

One Zombified crew member, QuarterMaster, approached him. While he was blind, he was still useful. "Captain. I forseen the Captain of that ship."

"Do pray tell, QuarterMaster." Blackbeard grunted.

"That man; his heart has been cleansed by a child of centuries to come. In a year to come...he will kill you. There the cleansed man will be your demise." The blind Zombified man spoke.

This made Blackbeard's eyes widened in sheer disbelief. So his latest victum was a cleansed man...the Captain of the so called Black Pearl, which Blackbeard had wanted to add to his collection, was going to be the end of him? No! He would not allow that to happen. Turning sharping behind him, he grunted, "First mate! What you know of the fabled Fountain of Youth?"

"I know of the legend and the ritual, Captain." The first mate, being that of a young Spanish woman, more pirate than anything, approached from the deck. "But only one man knows the location, or so rumors would say. He is said to have a Compass that points to what you want most."

"And who be this man?" Blackbeard egerly questioned.

The first mate smirked, as she knew who it would be; someone who wanted her own slight revenge upon, and she knew how to find him. She spoke of one name that would change everything.

"Jack Sparrow."

 _ **To be Continued...  
In...  
MICKEY MOUSE ON STRANGER TIDES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it. The end. I hope that you liked the secret ending too. Tried to make it as somewhat a prologue to the pirates' next big adventure, this time without the Sailor Team involved and, well...that'll be in the next story.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for sticking to this amazing adventure and reviewing as always, guys. I shall see you again in my other stories that both yet to be completed and yet to be put into place.**

 **Keep the Weather Eye on the Horizon.**


End file.
